Ƭɪᴇᴍᴘᴏ ᴀɩ тɪᴇᴍᴘᴏ
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Nami es una niña que a tenido una vida dificl al igual que su hermana. Las cosas buenas llegaran poco a poco a ella, y se dara cuenta que no todo es blanco y negro, sino que hay colores en la vida. (LuNa LENTO) (¡HIATUS INDEFINIDO!)
1. Inicio

**Titulo:** Ƭɪᴇᴍᴘᴏ ᴀɩ тɪᴇᴍᴘᴏ.

 **Autora:** Anonima-Traumada.

 **Clasificación:** Todas las edades **.**

 **Fandom:** One Piece **.**

 **Genero:** General, romance, familiar, poético, amistad, entre otros.

 **Advertencia:** AU, Ooc, cambios de edades, entre otros **.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece** no es de mi pertenencia. Sino de **Eiichiro Oda**. Esta historia la hago —como la mayoria de las cosas que hago en mi vida— sin fines de lucro.

 **Pareja** : LuNa —LuffyxNami0—, quizá AcNo —AcexNojiko—.

 **N/A** —Bueno, bueno, bueno. Esto salio solito, y espero les guste. No tengo ni idea de por cuántos capítulos estará conformado, pero sé que serán pocos y rápidos. Dejo las edades más para mí porque soy olvidadiza en cuanto a estas cosas. Y también para ustedes por si tienen curiosidad xD. ¡Espero les guste!

— **Nojiko** —14 años.

— **Nami** —8 años.

— **Luffy** —11 años.

— **Ace** —16 años.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

* * *

¿Alguna vez se han enamorado a primera vista? ¿Aquel amor que con sólo una mirada se crea sin más? ¿Aquel amor tonto que te hace cuestionar muchas cosas, como que no lo conoces de nada, ni sabes cómo se comporta y cómo es de quien te enamoraste?

Un amor estúpido e _increíble_ a decir verdad. Y que alguien como yo, puede que nunca experimentaría. Las babosadas como el amor, y que éste te traerá la felicidad a tu vida para mí no es más que algo demasiado tonto. Después de todo, yo no vivo _para_ ni _por_ nadie más, vivo para mí, para poder seguir luchando día a día. Con lo poco que sé y que aprendí a lo largo de mi corta vida.

Y pensé...

De verdad que pensé que una estupidez como el amor jamas lo experimentaría. Pero, como el karma me sobra, este se las cobro conmigo. Y al final ¿pues qué paso? Sin más, sin menos...

 _...pues me enamore_.

— **O—**

Robar era un ejercicio que cumplía casi todos los días desde que recuerdo. Desde que vivo en la calle escapando de la sociedad, y los orfanatos que quieren que vaya con ellos.

No necesitaba a nadie.

A veces las víctimas eran personas que pasaban junto a mí, dejando sus billeteras o cosas valiosas ante mi disposición, y por supuesto, yo no dudaba en hacerla aquellas cosas mías con mis habilidades ganadas a lo largo de este largo tiempo. La persona asaltada, al final nunca se daba cuenta de que lo había sido.

¿Sentía culpa luego de haber hecho lo que debía para sobrevivir? Pues no, para nada. Y menos sentía al ver sus coches, sus ropas que costaban dinerales, y por supuesto, sus portes elegantes que me fastidiaban a más no poder. Puede que sentiría culpa si de repente no pudiera evitar robar a alguien de la clase baja, a un paso de ser de la calle como yo, pero igualmente no podía hacer nada. Tenía que hacerlo para sobrevivir. Así me críe. Así aprendí todo lo que sé.

Al final, nadie tenía la culpa de que fuera como soy.

Cuando conseguía saquear a todos aquellos ciudadanos de clase alta, y estos me dejaban una buena _propina_ en sus billeteras, podía comprar ropa de segunda mano, o la más barata para mi hermana y para mí. Era para pasar de ser percibidas, para que nadie sospechara que tras nuestra capa superficial de niñas normales, con familias normales, y casas normales, sólo se tenían a ellas mismas, y unas pequeñas cajas improvisadas como casas, al igual que armas afiladas por si alguien se intentaba pasar de listo en nuestros lugares de descanso.

A veces íbamos a los parques en los días lluviosos, y nos quedábamos durmiendo dentro de un extraño tubo, que iba hacía un tobogán, encontrándose entre éste y unas escaleras. Así podríamos estar más seguras de que el agua no llegara a nosotras, y de que si alguien llegaba a entrar, podríamos tener una salida posible —ya que por la otra, de seguro entraría aquél alguien.

Íbamos a donde íbamos con nuestras mochilas donde guardábamos todo lo posible, pero no tanto para que así nadie sospechara de nosotras, y de el posible tamaño exagerado de la misma. Ya es decir mucho que mi cabello —según mi _hermana_ — llamaba mucho la atención, puesto que parezco más extranjero _—palabra rara que todavía no sabía el significado, pero que según mi hermana, mamá siempre las decía_ — que del mismísimo Japón.

Leer y escribir, al igual que todo lo básico de los números —sumar, restar, dividir y multiplicar— no me era difícil. Es más, según mi hermana, yo era una prodigio entre los demás de mi corta edad. Lo decía alguien que tenía casi seis años más que yo. Ella me dijo que en cuanto pudiera crecer más, trataría a toda costa de conseguir un trabajo para mantenerme. Para poder dejar de robar, dejar esta extraña vida que no teníamos hace un tiempo atrás.

A veces esperaba aquello, pero luego me daba cuenta que eso no me devolvería los años que perdimos escapando de todo el mundo. De nuestra familia.

¿Quiénes antes eran nuestra familia? Pues a los mismos por los que ahora no siento culpa el robarles, aquellos _ricachos_ que nos sacaron a mamá. Que nos alejaron de ella.

En realidad, toda la culpa de nuestro ahora recaía en ellos. Por eso escapamos, escapamos de ellos y de la sociedad para que no nos encuentren. Igualmente, no es como que nos pudieran encontrar en un lugar que la mayor parte del día está lleno de personas yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá como vacas en el campo. A veces con los policías a mi alrededor, utilizaba un gorro por aquella razón, después de todo mi cabello era tanto llamativo como _extranjero_ , incluso a veces llamaba demasiado la atención.

Esta vez, la víctima fue otro más de los " _Cashys_ " —apodos dados por nosotras a los que tenían más dinero de lo normal—, no vi su rostro, ni siquiera note si llevaba ropas de lujo, o caminaba como los demás. Mi vista se había fijado al tipo que estaba frente de mí, con una billetera recién rellenada, que no estaba simplemente a simple vista de mí, sino de todos los ojos que pasaban.

"Es idiota", pensé. "Dejar esa billetera así, ¿cuánto dinero tiene su familia, como para pavonearlo frente a todos por la calle? ¿O simplemente es idiota y no se da cuenta de lo que hace?"

Mi experiencia con tipos de esta clase, había sido limitada. Por eso estaban aquellas dos opciones del por qué la billetera regordeta estaba justo ante mis (y sus) ojos.

Lo seguí de cerca. ¿Y si era un policía encubierto que había descubierto nuestros robos, y por eso lleno su billetera: para capturarnos con las manos en los billetes?

Mis ojos por primera vez desde que captaron los papeles verdes, examinaron al tipo que los poseía. Abrí mis ojos... y pare mi caminata.

¿Qué mierda...?

Opción uno: eliminada.

Opción tres: eliminada.

Opción **dos** : muy posible a decir verdad.

Su porte, no parecía ni de un rico, ni de un policía encubierto, ni de nada más allá de lo inimaginable.

Porte normal.

Forma de vestir humilde.

Cabello como el de los demás japoneses. Y un sombrero como aquellos que tenían los magos. Al igual que posible adolescente por sus medidas.

Mi mente empezó a debatirse si seguir con lo que iba a hacer; irme y dejar que otro como yo haga el trabajo; o seguirlo y comprobar hacía dónde se dirigía, y así comprobar que es un chico con dinero, y que este no sera necesario para él ni nadie de su familia.

Sacudí mi cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en ello? Era una ladrona, y es adolescente un idiota.

Mis ocho años de edad me decían que lo dejara. Que me fuera a por otra víctima para poder comprar algo para comer hoy.

Mi mente ladrona, por otra parte, quería esos berries. Ya incluso ella había analizado cuánta cantidad podría haber metida en aquella billetera.

Suspire. Si hubiese sido en otra ocasión, quizá no hubiese hecho lo que aré, pero estaba cansada, y hoy no había sido un buen día en cuanto al tiempo se refería. Pronto iba a llover, se avecinaba una tormenta y tendría que estar pronto con mi hermana para estar seguras de las gotas, y otras posibles cosas que pudieran venir con la lluvia.

Por eso, me apresure a seguir al adolescente, según mis cálculos, por lo menos dos o tres años mayor que mi hermana. Y supe que la suerte estaba de mi lado cuando lo divise a unos metros luego de caminar entre el montón de mosquitos a los que llamaba personas. La ciudad daba asco a veces. Por suerte, me pude acercar todo lo posible hacía él, y en cuanto estuve en la posición indicada, mirando de reojo a mi alrededor por si alguien se daba cuenta de lo que haría, de un rápido movimiento que nadie pudo notar ante mi visión de ciento sesenta grados —mi hermana me enseño algunas cosas sobre círculos y sus grados— saque la billetera del bolsillo, pensando en nanosegundos que incluso si no se la hubiese robado yo u otra persona, quizá se hubiese caído puesto que estaba casi saliendo del bolsillo de sus bermudas negra.

Sí, bermudas. Bermudas en medio de trajes con corbatas, bien a lo de hombres ejecutivos, o valga yo a saber qué. Incluso los perros lucían más elegantes que él.

Salí corriendo cuando —sorprendentemente— el tipo se dio cuenta de mi asalto. Pero igualmente no me siguió, lo note porque no había ninguna conmoción ni siquiera insultos por parte de las personas por posibles conductas agresivas, puesto que al ser alguien más grande que yo se le seria más difícil pasar entre las personas, y por lo menos a unas cuantas las tendría que empujar. Y digamos que aquí hay cosas que salen cuando los demás se sientes ofendidos por un comportamiento hacía ellos. Y esas cosas que salen son los llamados insultos. ¿Qué dirían sus madres si los escucharan ahora, pensando que estas son la clase de personas que criaron desde bebes? De seguro les daría igual, o quizá a las más estrictas no, pero eso a mí no me importa en absoluto. Es más, nada de lo que ellos hagan o dejen de hacer es mi problema, ni me importa.

Igualmente, seguí corriendo. Mi mente recientemente paranoica pensaba que él me buscaría. Que él ya había visto mi cabello llamativo, y que podría encontrarme, o incluso llamar a la policía y decir que una niña pelirroja de menos de diez años le robo la billetera, y ahí ellos me reconocerían como la que estaban buscando hace dos años, y sabrían que me encuentro aquí junto con mi hermana. Luego emprenderían búsqueda hacía nosotras por toda la ciudad, y nuestros días algo tranquilos se transformarían en escapar de aquí para allá. Habrían carteles con nuestras fotos, y tendría que utilizar el gorro para ocultar mi cabello, —al igual que mi hermana— y poder robar. Pero, para mala suerte de mi hermana y de mí, alguien nos reconocería, notaria mechones pelirrojos saliendo de mi gorra, y yo pensaría por qué ni me teñí mi cabello de negro para que no fuera diferenciado con el resto. Luego seria llevada con mi familia y tendrá que comenzar el año escolar de nuevo. Pero si tenía suerte me pondría en el que verdaderamente pertenecía a mi edad. Fin.

Pare de correr cuando mis pulmones, piernas y pies ya estaban agotados.

Mire dónde me encontraba, y hasta dónde tenía que ir para llegar al parque en que nos hospedaríamos como la mayoría del tiempo hacíamos cuando llovía.

Sonreí un poco en medio de mi reciente correteada.

—Hoy habrán naranjas —susurre mientras caminaba y apretaba la billetera en mis manos. Esperaba ansiosa poder comprarme aquellas deliciosas frutas, con las que podría tener para beber y comer al mismo tiempo. Además eran buenas para la salud, y te protegían con sus vitaminas de resfriados e incluso enfermarme. Cuando note que no había mucha gente a mi alrededor —y la que había estaba distraida con sus celulares— sigilosamente saque un billete para ver cuánta cantidad había en él. Una pequeña mirada me hizo brincar de felicidad en mi mente, y corrí todo lo que quedaba de tramo para llegar a mi destino con ganas inmensas de mostrar mi botín a mi hermana.

Si una vez hubo culpa, esta se esfumo cuando note los tres ceros, un número mayor a uno en aquel billete. Prácticamente me subí a toda velocidad la escalera hacía mi destino, y en cuanto divise su cabellera plateada le salte encima: sorprendiéndola.

—Nojiko-nee-san. ¡Mira lo que conseguí! ¡Mira, mira! —le pase la billetera expectante a su reacción. Por supuesto, ella no compartía la misma emoción que yo a veces tenía cuando conseguía un buen dineral. Pero no importaba porque sabía que lo necesitábamos hasta que ella fuera lo suficiente mayor —o al menos que lo aparentara— para obtener un empleo.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando note algo que antes no había notado.

"Así que después de todo el tipo no era idiota, era un maldito imbécil "

Ante los ojos de mi hermana Nojiko y los mios, pudimos notar que aquel billete de cinco mil berries, no era verde en las dos partes, sino que blanca en una. Como si le hubiesen sacado fotocopia. Quizá no lo note puesto que todos estaban amontonados, y quizá la ilusión que estuvo en ese entonces conmigo hizo el demás trabajo.

"Por eso no corrió cuando se lo saque... hoy no habrán naranjas"

Nojiko volvió a suspirar. Mis ojos ardían, el por qué, quizá fue porque me sentía demasiado triste. Sino ¿por qué tendría los ojos a punto de llorar? Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza. No, no lloraría.

Era una ladrona, tenía que asumir que me habían ganado esta vez.

Sentí unos cálidos brazo llevarme hacía el pecho de mi hermana.

—No te lo aguantes. Llora Nami —quizá fueron sus palabras, o el hecho de que las lágrimas ya salían, pero en ese momento yo quería poder volver a los tiempos de antes.

Aquellos tiempos, donde no sólo me abrazaba Nojiko, sino que mi madre. Y mi padre. Aunque a este no lo recuerde, a pesar de que él se hubiese ido cuando yo tenía la edad de apenas dos años, seguía siendo mi familia. Mi verdadera familia como lo eran mi hermana y nuestra madre.

Había perdido a dos seres queridos hasta ahora. La mitad de mi familia.

Por eso extrañaba aquellos tiempos en los que al menos tenía a mamá para apoyarme.

Siendo así, yo seguía siendo una niña. Una niña que tuvo que crecer por ciertas circunstancias.

Hasta ahora me daba cuenta que habíamos tenido suerte, pero, también pronto, o quizá no tan pronto, alguien nos podría atrapar.

 _...Y yo no quería eso_.

— **O** —

Y se preguntaran ¿cuándo empezó todo en realidad? Quizá desde el momento que robe aquella billetera a aquel, que en ese entonces, considera idiota. Pero no, él no es de la persona que hablaba desde un principio. Porque si lo fuera, me hubiese enamorado en cuanto vi su forma de vestir, su cabello y su forma de caminar. Me refiero a que eso es amor a primera vista. Es cuando sólo con verlo la primera vez ya estas enamorado, o enamorada.

Pero entonces, ¿cuándo empezara todo en realidad? Pronto, pronto.

No se desesperen.

Nadie dijo que seria tan rápido...

 _...como una simple mirada._

* * *

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 _Recuerden que con cada comentario, aumentan mis ganas de seguir escribiendo xD._

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Con sólo una mirada

**N/A—** _Jejej bueno, aquí el segundo capitulo. Tratare de actualizar lo más diariamente posible ahora que e entrado en vacaciones de invierno —son dos semanas aquí en Uruguay, mientras que en otras partes quizá ya estén en las vacaciones de verano por el eje, y las lineas y meridianos y yo qué sé. Lo que digo es que tengo dos semanas para completar este fic, y eso es lo que haré xD_.

Disclaimer **: One Piece** no es de mi pertenencia. Sino de **Eiichiro Oda**. Esta historia la hago —como la mayoría de las cosas que hago en mi vida— sin fines de lucro.

— **Nojiko** —14 años.

— **Nami** —8 años.

— **Luffy** —11 años.

— **Ace** —16 años.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

* * *

Cuando en verdad comenzó todo, en ese momento, en ese pequeño momento de debilidad. Quizá fue lo que me dejo en desventaja sentimentalmente. Todavía pienso, que si no hubiese tenido que pensar en todo lo sucedido un día antes, que si él no hubiese ido a mí por su forma de ser, entonces nada de aquel amor hubiese nacido.

 _...Eso me decía_.

— **O—**

A veces tenía esa extraña cosa de querer pelearme con el primer niño de mi altura que se me cruzara por al lado. ¿Han tenido ese sentimiento alguna vez?

Yo casi nunca, por eso cuando aparecer, extrañamente quiero cumplir lo que aquel sentimiento me dicta. Y más cuando frente a mí, hay algo que es muy parecido a lo que yo quiero. Después de todo el fútbol en el parque luego de un día lluvioso extrañamente atrae a todo niño o adolescente de menos de trece años para ensuciar sus ropas en aquel barroso terreno, cortesía de resbalarse por correteadas, o por la misma pelota con la que jugaban y que se embarraba con el barro que creo la lluvia en la tierra del parque. Y que claro: cuando era agarrada por manos de niños, no se podía evitar que se ensuciara.

La ironía de la vida. Que un niño nunca se ensuciara. Ni que fuera jabón.

En fin, resumiendo, podría unirme allí, dar mis mejores patadas y golasos, y quizá tirar a uno que otro sin que se de cuenta para satisfacer mis deseos. Soy una niña bastante caprichosa.

Lo cual se cumplió, jugué como una primeriza que de repente se convirtió en profesional. Empuje a alguno que otro niño sin que se diera cuenta, y mientras los demás resbalaban, yo seguía parada y embocaba goles a diestra y siniestra.

Se sentía bien hacer esta clase de cosas luego de un rompimiento sentimental ayer luego de aquella estafa de dinero. Quizá mi humor —que ahora satisfacía con los pobres niños— se debía a ello: como no lo podía golpear a él por un montón de razones, me las cobraba con los más cercanos que pudiera.

La culpa de mis actos venía después, así que por ahora no importaba lo que hiciera. Quién comprende a un niño de ocho años después de todo.

Cuando poco a poco los niños se fueron esparciendo y regresado a sus hogares —junto a la pelota, y un montón de moretones por las caídas accidentales— descanse en un banco que se encontraba en el parque, seguramente para los padres que traerían a sus hijos a jugar aquí.

Mire hacia el cielo, relaje mis hombros, y pos unos cuantos segundos deje de pensar. Las nubes ante mis ojos eran pocas, y un reluciente cielo azul, más el sol que hacía brillar más el día, me dijeron que la primavera ya estaba aquí a flor de piel. Unos pocos meses y mi cumpleaños número nueve se celebraría. Y si tenía suerte, con pastel y regalos incluidos.

Los años pasados no habíamos podido darnos esos lujos, pero con nuestras habilidades ganadas en estos largos dos años podríamos conseguir un botín digno de un pago mensual de un buen trabajador. Yo esperaba eso con ansias.

Una briza reconfortante me hizo sentir que eso seria posible. Que lo lograríamos. Que podría comer un delicioso pastel con naranjas incluidas. ¡De verdad que lo esperaba!

En medio de mis pensamientos, pude sentir los pasos de alguien entrando en el parque.

Voltee hacia la dirección en que los escuchaba, y mi mandíbula se abrió ligeramente.

...Tiene que ser una broma.

Las mismas bermudas, el mismo sombrero de mago... el mismo cabello.

Salte del banco ante su atenta mirada, y fui hacia la otra salida del parque.

Que no cunda el pánico.

Él no sabía nada sobre mí. Nojiko estaba haciendo compras y posiblemente no llegaría en mucho tiempo. Él no conocía que aquí, ocultas en el parque, se encontraban nuestras cosas, así que tampoco podría sospechar de este lugar como mi hogar. Sino más bien como lo que simplemente era, un parque.

Sí, exacto. Ahora sólo me tenía que salvar. Si tenía suerte no me había reconocido, y simplemente fue coincidencia que nos hubiésemos encontrado aquí. Sí, eso.

Cuando ya estaba llegando al portón abierto del parque, voltee un poco la cabeza para verlo allí, parado... mirándome con una ceja alzada, pecas bajos sus ojos, y un misterioso brillo en ellos.

Me había reconocido.

Era verdad que estaba enojada porque aquel dinero hubiese resultado falso, también porque fuese una tonta broma para que de seguro algún ladrón intentaste tomarlo, para tomarle el pelo como lo hizo conmigo. Pero hay cosas que hay que tomar en cuenta de mi enojo, y de que a pesar de querer darle una patada en sus partes débiles, él es mucho más alto que yo, tiene más edad que yo, y ya me a reconocido...

 _No hay mal que por bien no venga._

 _La curiosidad mato al gato._

 _El karma te viene por tres_.

Seguí caminando, apresurando el paso pensando lo pero. Era una niña ladrona después de todo. Aunque... ahora que notaba, él no me estaba siguiendo, ¡es más!, posiblemente se hubiese quedado parado donde estaba. Sabía que si Nojiko notaba a alguien en el parque que no fuera yo sabría cómo comportarse, y no creía que él le pudiera hacer algo. Ella estaba bien.

Pero ¿y yo? ¿Pasaría todo lo que mi mente paranoica de ocho años pensó en cuanto robe aquella billetera con billetes falsos?

En mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que estaba cruzando una calle, y que a toda velocidad venía una bici hacía mí. Quizá, que me quedara pensando en ese momento, fue mi momento de debilidad. Y quizá si alguien tras de mí no me hubiese empujado, hubiese acabado peor que con unas heridas en las piernas y otras partes de mi cuerpo.

Quizá, si en ese instante no me hubiese quedado en shock puesto que casi pude haber sido gravemente herida por una bici más una persona que la conducía, además de que mi salvador se encontraba a un costado de mí, quizá entonces no hubiese pasado lo que me paso.

No me hubiese levantado como me levante, gruñendo y quejándome en mi mente por las heridas que tenían mis piernas, además de mis pantalones marrones algo rotos en las rodillas por el aterrizaje. No hubiese visto a un costado de mí, y quizá, quizá entonces, no me hubiese encontrado con sus ojos negros, y su cara con un mohín en los labios.

Quizá, si en este instante no hubiese viso esas dos cosas en un nanosegundo, entonces, y sólo entones, mi corazón no hubiese aleteado como lo hizo, hormigas no hubiesen asaltado mi estomago, y mi cara no ardería como ahora lo hacía.

Quizá, quizá...

Pero al final todo eso paso. Mi boca entreabierta. Mis mejillas rojas. ¿Qué más? Un sentimiento extraño.

Sí, un sentimiento extraño. Como si de repente, me hubiese olvidado de mi nombre en cuanto lo vi.

Lo oí quejarse de forma un poco cómica, note que su mirada e desviaba de mí, e iba yendo hacia mis piernas, y ahí, sólo entonces, reaccione.

Me había salvado un extraño con sombrero de paja. ¿Qué demonios faltaba ahora, que apareciera un esqueleto llamado Brook y que fuese musico? Por favor...

—Gracias —me incline un poco a modo de agradecimiento. Así como me había enseñado uno de los profesores de modales de mi familia de hace dos años.

—Shishishi —lo oí reír, cuando eleve la cabeza, sentí otro remolino de calor en ella. Él ya se había parado. Y yo estaba que me caía de vuelta, y no sabía por qué.

¿En una situación así qué se supone que diga luego de agradecerle? Mi mente ni siquiera había procesado lo suficiente, además de la extraña risa que quedaría guardada en mi mente por el resto de mi vida.

—No hay de qué.

Y así sin más, fue cuando oí su voz, y también cuando se marcho en la dirección que quedaba el parque del que escapaba.

Parpadee...

¿Qué me había sucedido? ¿Por qué me había comportado de esa manera?

Voltee a ver al chico más mayor que yo —la altura lo demuestra todo—, y note extrañamente que llevaba un vaquero azul arremangado hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, más una camisa roja, y su sombrero de paja.

Inevitablemente sonreí pensando que el señor sombrero de paja, se parecía a un espantapájaros como los del campo en el que antes vivía. Su cabello negro, piel morena, ojos negros, ropa de campo...

—¿Nami? ¿Qué haces ahí parada? —sólo entonces note que el chico que me salvo, ya no estaba, y que yo seguía mirando en la dirección que se había ido. La voz de Nojiko asalto mi mente y me voltee hacia ella quien estaba con una bolsa llena de naranjas en una mano, y en la otra de seguro sushi barato ya preparado, u otra cosa. Después de todo nosotras no teníamos las cosas para preparar comida, y no era como si supiéramos demasiado.

Igualmente, mi vista e había quedado en las naranjas luego de reparar por segunda vez en ellas y darme cuenta de que no eran ilusión. Sonreí.

—Nada Nojiko-nee-san.

Y ella asintió extrañada. De repente recordé algo y mire hacia la dirección del parque. ¿Iba? ¿No iba?

—Nojiko-nee-san ¿podrías ver si hay un chico en el parque con un sobrero extraño? —le pregunte deseando que no se diera cuenta de que había tragado saliva antes de haber hablado.

Pero por supuesto, ella me conoce más que nadie más que conozca. Sabe por qué digo algo a kilómetros de distancia. Además de que el hecho de que no me encuentre en el parque también es demasiado sospechoso.

—¿Qué paso? —cuando la mire, luego de comprobar que nadie salía del parque, para responder, ella supo descifran mis palabras sin siquiera sacarlas— Alguien te vio ¿no es así?

—Al que le saque la billetera falsa ayer. Hoy apareció de repente y creo, no, estoy segura de que me reconoció, Nojiko-nee-san.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Es unos años mayor que tú supongo —le respondí mirando nuevamente en dirección al parque, preguntándome en el fondo si aquel chico con sombrero de paja tenía alguna familiaridad con aquel adolescente de sombrero de mago.

—¿Crees que se encuentran todavía ahí? —ella avanzo un paso, y yo la seguí cuando empezó a caminar.

—No sé. Pero no sabe de ti, así que estarás bien si ves.

—Ya veo.

Cuando llegamos, me quede oculta mientras ella se asomaba —sin las bolsas, puesto que me las entrego— a la entrada tranquilamente, y sonrío al ver algo allí. Se giro hacia mí, y comprobé que era para darme la señal de que no había nadie.

Me asome yo también, y solté el aire que retenía desde hace segundos aliviada.

La noche la pasamos en el parque otra vez.

— **O—**

Me enamore tan sencillamente, como aquellas princesas que son salvadas por sus príncipes. Quizá fue eso, u otra cosa que me cautivo. Pero en aquel instante que lo vi me di cuenta de que había algo más, algo que me había atraído a él. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué era ese algo?

Lo que sabía era que me había enamorado en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los mios, así de simple, _sencillo_.

Quizá la razón que lo conociera, fue el hecho de que aquel robo-tomada-de-pelo a aquel chico con bermudas negras, fuese concebido. Quizá la culpa la tenía él desde el principio.

Ya han conocido de quién me enamore.

Ahora sigan la historia que sigue después.

Porque, por supuesto, él aparecerá otra vez.

Sin más ni menos... Simple y sencillo...

 _...así comenzó todo._

* * *

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 _Por cierto ¿alguna recomendación de apellido para Nami? Si quieren recomendarme uno no duden en ponerlo en un review, o PM._

 **Hasta el próximo cap.**


	3. Maravillosas cosas buenas están pasando

**N/A—** ¡Holaaaaaaa! ¡Agradezco muchos sus reviews, sus alientos, y etc, etc! Nunca pensé que los dos capítulos subidos repentinamente tuvieran tanta atención xD. Jeje bueno, con respecto a los capítulos anteriores, verán que fueron escritos muy a la noche, cuando de golpe me vino la inspiración y por ello, todos fueron escritos tan rápidamente y sin revisar que incluso hay cosas que quizá no sean muy entendibles a mi parecer cuando fueron leídas. Lamento eso, cuando tenga tiempo quizá lo arregle ;D. La frase que puse al principio es la que dice Bellemere, y la que me inspiro a hacer esta historia a decir verdad.

— **Nami** —8 años.

— **Nojiko** —14 años.

— **Makino** —28 años.

— **Shanks** —31 años.

 **Capitulo 3**

 _Las mujeres también tienen que ser fuertes, sin importar lo que pase. No culpen la época en la que tuvieron que nacer, no importa si nadie dice algo bueno sobre ustedes, no olviden sonreír siempre pues mientras estén vivas cosas magnificas sucederán_

 **Bellemere** a **Nami** y **Nojiko** en el anime.

* * *

Al día siguiente, y como era de esperarse por parte de nosotras, tuvimos que abandonar el parque hasta nuevo aviso de lluvia —a menos que encontráramos otro por ahí en el cual quedarnos—. La noche anterior había reventado de tantas naranjas que había comido, pero no me arrepentí. Por supuesto que Nojiko también se quedo con algunas, pero en sí la mayoría ahora se encontraba en mi estomago. En cuanto a lo otro que compro —unos sandwiches—, serian lo que llamamos la cena de hoy. Digamos que si no fuera por el pequeño consentimiento por parte de mi hermana al comprarme naranjas, quizá hubiese quedado más dinero para un día más, o para los baños públicos. Que por cierto: ya había pasado casi una semana desde mi último baño, y si no fuera porque no puede robar nada, quizá ya hubiese regresado a mi estado de "limpieza".

Cuando nos marchamos, yo me puse mi gorro de lana marrón puesto que desde ayer estaba un poco paranoica con aquel chico del sombrero de mago. Y además, no sabia de lo que éste era capaz de hacerme si me volvía a ver.

Ya era mucho decir que me dio un susto de muerte ayer por verlo en el parque.

Ayer en el parque del cual escape y vi a aquel chico del sombrero de paja, alias: el medio espantapájaros.

Por alguna razón sentí mi corazón latir. ¿Por qué latía? No sabia. Era bastante extraño, sólo era un chico extraño más de los alrededores, no es como si el que tenía sombrero de mago tampoco fuese normal. Los dos eran extraños, pero ¿por qué mi corazón había latido al pensar en aquel chico de ojos negros, y no en aquel adolescente al que "asalte"?

No entendía nada.

Nojiko iba enfrente mio mirando de aquí para allá, como si intentase recordar algo. Yo la mire interrogante.

—Nojiko-nee-san ¿pasa algo? —le pregunte mientras me le acercaba más, y ella sorprendida daba un brinco.

—No... nada —note que luego de responder se quedo mirando un lugar mientras repentinamente paraba de caminar, y vi claramente cómo de repente le brillaron los ojos y una sonrisa se clavaba en sus labios. Y un susurro casi imperceptible salia de estos— Es aquí...

¿Aquí? ¿Qué era aquí? Cuando me fije en dónde miraba note una tienda, no, no era una tienda, a menos que una carnicería fuera una tienda. Y si lo fuera, entonces sólo hubiese dejado todo en tienda y no me hubiese quedado pensando en qué diablos era: si una tienda, o simplemente una carnicería. Pero en fin, no entendía por qué se quedaba mirando hacia _aquel_ lugar.

¿Acaso de repente le asaltaron las ganas de comer carne, o pescado más "normal" que ya hecho como lo compraba ella siempre? O acaso ¿sus ganas de comer carne hecha en casa llegaron hasta el punto de que la comería incluso si estuviera cruda? Y en estos tiempos la carne salia muy cara, no teníamos los ahorros suficientes, además de que no me gusta la carne cruda y... ¡Y nuestro dinero es más importante que la carne!

—Nojiko-nee-san estoy mareada...

Pero ella no escucho mis incomprensibles palabras, siguió mirando hacia _aquel_ lugar, retrocediendo en algunas ocasiones, como si quisiera tomar una decisión pero no supiera si tomar el _sí_ , o el _no_.

Al final termino suspirando y reparando en mi presencia, asintiendo sin yo entender el por qué de ése asentimiento. Se me acerco agarrándome de las dos manos, mirándome fijamente y yo mentalmente trague saliva. A veces mi hermana daba miedo sin que siquiera ella se dé cuenta de que lo da.

—Escucha Nami —asentí— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que en cuanto fuera más mayor conseguiría un trabajo, y tendríamos un lugar en el cual vivir sin movernos de aquí para allá todo el tiempo? —volví a asentir, una parte de mi mente sabiendo sus siguientes palabras como si fuera lo más normal del mundo— Pues... pues ayer, justo antes de que te encontrara fuera del parque, pues digamos que una persona se me acerco justo en el momento de que intentara robarle la cartera a una mujer...

Abrí los ojos.

—¡Nojiko-nee-san! ¿estás bien? ¿Paso algo? —mis palabras salieron antes de que siquiera pudiera procesar que las decía. Estaba preocupada, por supuesto que lo estaba. Mi hermana no es que fuera mucho mejor que yo en esto de los robos, pero que alguien ya la haya visto, que se le haya acercado, justo en el momento del robo...

Justo un día después de que yo fracase como ladrona.

¿Acaso el destino estaba contra nosotras ahora? O peor. ¿El karma ya se las estaba cobrando por todas las que hicimos? Las palabras de mi hermana me habían desilusionado por un momento, pensando que quizá había podido conseguir algo parecido a un trabajo. Pero que haya dicho aquellas últimas palabras había sido peor.

Igualmente, no le paso nada y por eso esta aquí conmigo ahora ¿no es así?

—Digamos que no, pero sí —la oí nuevamente hablar— Pero escucha sin interrumpir ¿si Nami? Sino nos iremos de tema —asentí como un robot— Como decía: aquel alguien me detuvo del robo antes de que consiguiera sacar la cartera, me sorprendí por un momento pensando lo peor, pero...

 _Aquel hombre pelirrojo la había tironeado hacía una cafetería cercana, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Nojiko. Por un momento pensó que la acusaría de intento de robo, y pudiera ser posible que la mandaran lejos de su hermana, pero no fue así. Él la sentó en una mesa vacía, y fue al mostrador sin darse la vuelta para comprobar que no había salido corriendo del local o no._

 _Pero Nojiko siquiera había procesado que estaba sentada en una cafetería, además de que no seria acusada de nada, cuando el hombre volvió como si nada, y se sentó sonriente en la mesa._

 _¿Y si era un chantajista y si no hacia lo que él quería la llevaría a la policía, y allí la regresarían a su antigua familia, dejando sola, sin saber nada, a su pobre y pequeña hermana Nami? No, si eso llegase a pasar, saldría corriendo y volvería a donde Nami sin importar qué, y si era necesario escaparían como desde estos dos años habían hecho._

 _Pero fuera de todos aquellos pensamientos aquel tipo de las tres cicatrices en su ojo derecho no tenía ninguna mala intención para con la en ese entonces paranoica Nojiko._

— _Oye tú —Nojiko pego un brinquito del susto— Dejaremos el por qué para después, pero ¿tus padres no tienen suficiente dinero para mantenerte? ¿Ellos saben que robas? Y no me digas que esta es tu primera vez porque sé notar a un ladrón a metros de distancia —le guiño un ojo y Nojiko tembló un poco ante la palabra "padres": en esta situación lo más seguro era mentirle sobre ellos, pensó. Pero al verlo, se dio cuenta que incluso si intentara darle una mentira, no se la creeria, tras aquella mirada de ojos negros aquel hombre pareciese que sabía la clave de cómo se creo el universo, y que una simple mentira seria fácilmente descifrada por él._

 _¿Entonces qué hacia?_

 _Cuando iba a hablar, el pelirrojo ya se le había adelantado._

— _Puedes llamarme Shanks. Mi mujer está buscando un empleado a medio tiempo por lo menos, y creo que te serviría a ti, y a tu familia el dinero —el mesero se acerco como si nada, entregándole la orden para llevar en una bolsa de plástico, mientras el tipo llamado Shanks anotaba en una servilleta algo que no pudo ver en ese entonces. Y que cuando el mesero se retiro, él le dio a Nojiko— Incluso si eres sólo tú, ella te dará la bienvenida —sin más se marcho sin antes dejar la bolsa en la mesa donde antes se sentaba, e ir a pagar la cuenta ante la atenta mirada de Nojiko, quien estaba más que sorprendida por la actitud de aquel tipo._

 _De locos, pensó. Cuando vio la bolsa, y que Shanks se marchaba, se paro agarrándola y corriendo hacía él._

 _Pero sólo recibió una sonrisa, un asentimiento, y una palmadita en la cabeza para luego irse._

 _El papel siguió en su mano, y en él, una dirección, un nombre, un número de teléfono._

 _En la bolsa no se encontraban nada más ni nada menos que aquellos sandwiches que Nojiko llevo junto con las naranjas hacia Nami aquella tarde._

—Realmente todavía sigo sorprendida, y leí muchas veces la nota en el camino. La dirección que ponía era esta, y el nombre es de esta carnicería. Él no me acuso de nada Nami, de nada. Incluso sin hablar él ya supo nuestra situación. Y además, dijo que podría trabajar yo si quería —si su relato me había sorprendido, aquel hombre merecía un abrazo por mi parte.

Casi sentí mis ojos picar, y las ganas de llorar a flor de piel.

 _Por algo pasan las cosas_.

Todo me sonaba a que por una vez en la vida teníamos suerte. Mi sonrisa había nacido en cuanto me había aliviado de que en realidad no le hubiese pasado nada a mi hermana, y más había aumentado al verla tan animada. Eran difíciles los días en que la pacifica Nojiko se convertía en una persona de su edad.

Las palabras de mi madre revoloteaban a mi alrededor como pajaritos: _Mientras sigan viviendo, muchas cosas buenas aparecerán en sus vidas_.

Quizá no todo haya sido exactamente bueno desde que ella se fue lejos. Desde que no la volvimos a ver. Pero, incluso así, sus palabras y sus recuerdos retumbaban en nosotras dos viviendo con nosotras hasta incluso ahora. Si me preguntaban recordaría todo sobre ella, desde su cabello y peinado, hasta la ropa que acostumbraba a usar. _Ella estaba con nosotras, pero a la vez no_.

—Entonces ¿qué hacemos? —le termine preguntando. ¿Qué haríamos?— ¿Estas segura de esto?

—Más que segura, creo que deberíamos intentarlo.

Asentí. Qué más daba. ¿Podría ser peor? La propuesta era tentadora, el hombre no la había acusado de nada y parecía entender nuestra situación incluso si no sabe que somos muy similares a unas huérfanas en la calle.

Pero... ahora que lo pensaba, esto no resolvería la vivienda.

—¿Y nosotras? ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? Somos menores.

Pero a todo mal pronostico, siempre llega el sol a lo último. Y el sol fue su sonrisa de _todo está bien resuelto_ la que me hizo cuestionarme desde cuándo ella pensaba tanto en todo.

—Ya investigue. El lugar no queda muy lejos de aquí y creo que si esto sale bien, seria un buen inicio allí —me guiño un ojo. Mi sonrisa se ensancho más, mientras sentía mis mejillas arder y mis ojos picar, más mi corazón palpitar de emoción.

¿Esto era real? ¡¿Era real?! Esperaba que lo fuera —incluso sin que se diera cuenta había soltado sus manos, y me había pellizcado dolorosamente el brazo pensando que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad— porque sino, prometía por todos los berries del mundo que ya no robaría más, —incluso si eso me implicaba morirme de hambre (y no bañarme) después de todo una promesa era una promesa, y la muerte no es excusa para faltar a una—, y me volvería una santa en todo los sentidos.

Trague saliva. ¿Desde cuándo sentía tanto miedo? O más bien, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no entraba a un lugar como este, o una tienda, e incluso un lugar de cuatro paredes que no sea el baño publico —en el cual tenemos que pagar cierto dinero? Quizá era el hecho de que no lo hubiese hecho en un tiempo, lo que me daba tanta desconfianza, o lo que sea que se llamara a este sentimiento de no saber si entrar al lugar, o no hacerlo.

Igualmente, no me quedaba de otra, ni a mí, no a mi hermana, ni a Santa Clous.

—Supongo que no pasa nada si lo intentamos.

Y así lo hicimos, rectas como si fuéramos más mayores de lo que somos —o eso creía yo—, miradas serias. Aunque todo se fue al traste cuando Nojiko abrió la puerta _tímidamente_.

Sí, gran escena bien de película de mafiosos... _para nada_.

Yo iba tras ella cuando entro, sacando de su bolsillo un papel que apretó en su mano. Como si le estuviera pidiendo toda la confianza del mundo a él.

Cuando mire a todos lados más confianzuda, note un mapa de Japón —lo decía en grande a un costado del dibujo— que sin darme cuenta me hizo acercar a él como si fuera un mismísimo árbol de naranjas. Por alguna razón me gusto su forma, y los colores que habían utilizado en él: marrón, naranja, amarillo y verde. Habían lineas rectas, unas que iban para abajo, y otras para arriba formando cuadrados. Me gusto mucho.

—Veo que te gusta —di un brinco. Ni siquiera había notado que alguien estaba cerca de mí, hasta que la mujer me hablo. Sentí mucho calor en mi cabeza, dándome cuenta de que seguro estaba más roja que un tomate, me avergoncé por aquel hecho. Y baje la mirada. Escuche una risa por lo bajo, y unas palabras que supe que fueron dirigidas a mi hermana en cuanto fueron dichas— ¿Es tu hermanita?

—Sí —oí contestar a Nojiko.

—¿Y sus padres? —cuando eleve la cabeza y mire a la mujer que lo pregunto, me di cuenta que ella tenía el cabello verde y sonrisa amable. No había malas intenciones en ella tampoco, ¿cómo lo sabía? Quizá el hecho de que aprendiera a identificar sin darme cuenta a las personas a las que le robaba, me había hecho darme cuenta de ciertas cosas de las personas que otros no. Cuando la mire, y ella noto mi mirada, quizá fue ese hecho el que la hizo suspirar derrotada, pero sonriendo apenada.

—Disculpe... ¿usted es Makino? —pregunto mi hermana dudosa. Yo me acerque a ella mientras tanto, alejándome un poco del mapa, y notando recién la enorme variedad de carnes que había en la carnicería —imagine un delicioso bufet de todo lo que puedas comer GRATIS de esta carne, casi estuve a punto de relamerme los labios de anhelo—.

—Sí —respondió simplemente la mujer. Para ese entonces yo estaba pegada a mi hermana contemplando las carnes.

Sentí la sonrisa aliviada de mi hermana.

—Yo... yo... su esposo...

—¿Mi esposo...?

—Él dijo que usted estaba solicitando un empleado a medio tiempo... ¡Y yo quisiera poder obtener el empleo! ¡Por favor! —y sin más mi hermana se inclino —incluso por segundos pensé que su cabeza llegaría al suelo de tanta inclinación—, y yo le seguí el juego de una forma más "normal". Pensé que a cualquiera se le seria difícil pedir por trabajo la primera vez, cuando no has convivido con suficientes personas a lo largo de sus vidas.

—Vaya, vaya —cuando levante mi cabeza, de reojo vi que mi hermana seguía inclinada y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la tal Makino seguía con sus palabras sin malas intenciones, pero en verdad en este momento no me importaba nada, yo quería saber la respuesta sí o no si mi hermana era contratada. Makino había salido de su lugar y se había acercado a nosotras a paso normal, mirando hacia mi hermana de forma examinante. En ese instante, quizá por nervios, me saque el gorro y lo mantuve en una de mis manos apretándolo fuertemente, sin importarme siquiera si estaba despeinada o no.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le pregunto ya estando frente a nosotras dos.

—Catorce —respondió ya recta mi hermana.

—Aparentas más, así que creo que nadie dirá nada. ¿Tienes buena memoria?

—Sí —volvió a responder.

—Entonces ya estas contratada.

No sabía cuántos segundos habían pasado, ni pude entender lo que dijo hasta que de repente mi hermana soltó:

—¿De... de verdad?

Y Makino estaba sonriente, con su delantal, su trapo en la cabeza, bien a lo mujer carnicera. Pero al ser toda esta vestimenta blanca, prácticamente la vi como un Dios.

El mapa de Japón reposaba tranquilamente en la carnicería cuando mi sonrisa apareció y se ensancho tanto que casi me largue a llorar, y a abrazar a la mujer frente a mí.

—Pero sólo una cosa más.

—Cualquier cosa —soltamos las dos al unisona.

—Quiero que vivan con nosotros.

— _¿Eh?_ —y está vez fui yo la que solté aquello. ¿A qué se refería con esa proposición? ¿Acaso ella sabría que nosotras ya no teníamos algo a lo que llamar padres, siquiera una casa en la cual vivir solo por el hecho de que nos habíamos escapado de la última hace dos años?

Makino suspiro y se rasco la nuca en señal de derrota.

—Escuche más o menos la conversación que tuvieron afuera.

¿Tan alto habíamos hablado?

—Yo en verdad necesito un empleado. Shanks confía en ti como alguien que puede encargarse del lugar mientras no este. Ustedes son menores, tú tienes a una niña de aquí para allá, así que si quieren, podrían utilizar el cuarto de casa que sobra, así tú —señalo a Nojiko, quien estaba en shock— no estarás lejos, y tú —me señalo a mí— podrás estar también cerca de tu hermana. No es necesario ninguna paga de alquiler. Así que, si es posible podrían...

Ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando Nojiko me agarro la mano, me hizo inclinarme, al igual que ella, hacía Makino.

—¡De verdad estamos muy agradecidas! —casi grito a los cuatro vientos. Escuche la risa de alguien a nuestras espaldas, note en mi mirada de reojo algo rojo en movimiento. Acaso eso era ¿cabello?

—Así que al final vino —escuche.

—Shanks, mira que no decirme nada.

—Pero no sabía si vendría —escuche al nombrado Shanks quejarse.

—Idiota.

—Marimacho.

Un ruido parecido a un golpe en la cabeza se hizo oír en el local.

Note pasos acercarse, alguien agarrar mi mano y levantarme ante mi sorpresa entre sus brazos. Era Shanks quien me miraba sonriente.

—Que niña más linda —me sonroje. Patalee un poco sorprendida porque no hubiese suelo, mientras me giraba hacia Nojiko quien le sonreía agradecida a Shanks.

Así que este era el tipo del que hablaba. Y ahí estaban sus cicatrices. ¿De qué las habrá ganado? Sea lo que sea, no se ven como si hubiesen sidos provocadas accidentalmente.

—Shanks, baja a la niña. Mira que agarrarla así —otros brazos me agarraron, y supe que eran los de Makino, quienes me sacaron de entre los brazos de Shanks y me dejaron en el suelo.

Por un tiempo extrañe volar en el aire.

Me acerque un poco a Nojiko, pero sentí algo que me dejo con una extraña calidez en el pecho, alguien me sacudió mi cabello con su mano. Y ante mi mirada un sonriente Shanks estaba en las alturas.

También Nojiko recibió el mismo cariño.

Fue de cierta forma extraño, incluso luego de que Makino dejara todo el local en manos de Shanks hasta que volviera luego de enseñarnos la habitación en la que nos quedaríamos, fue una sensación bastante extraña que la compare con los bichos en mi estomago que había sentido con el chico espantapájaros. No eran iguales, como que la otra parecía más _intensa_ y es más _familiar_ , como si fuera una sensación que alguien ya me hubiese brindado antes.

Y recordé a mi madre y ahí supe que la extraña sensación provenía de ella.

Sonreí un poco: ese Shanks, al igual que mi madre Bellemero, eran pelirrojos. Quizá eso fuera parte de la sensación que sentí ante ese revoltijo hacía mis pelos que hizo con una de sus manos.

Todavía no podía procesar que ya habíamos solucionado problemas que en más años tendríamos que haberlos empezado.

Sorprendente ¿no es así?

Igualmente, por encima de todo, pensé que algo tenía que pasar para que se arruinara todo. No me crean pesimista, ni una infeliz ni solitaria, sólo que la felicidad una vez hace años me fue arrebatada, y luego pr mucho tiempo quedo oscuridad, por eso, pienso que esta felicidad repentina, podría irse pronto, o en un tiempo.

Y esperaba que eso no pasara.

Incluso cuando vi la habitación vacía, cuando Makino trajo otra cama y frazadas para que pudiéramos dormir, cuando dejamos las mochilas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo nos relajábamos en camas...

...La sensación de que algo pasaría pronto no me abandono. El por qué, pues desearía saberlo.

Antes de dejarnos arreglar el cuarto, Makino nos pregunto por nuestros nombres.

—Mi nombre es Nojiko.

—Me llamo Nami —le respondí, antes de que lo hiciera mi hermana.

—Pues bienvenidas Nojiko y Nami. Espero disfruten si estadía en este humilde hogar.

Sin más, nos dejo con una última sonrisa.

 _Bienvenidas._

 _...Nunca me cansaría de esa palabra._

— **o—**

Cuando conocí a estas dos personas me sorprendí bastante si contamos todo lo que paso en realidad. Makino y Shanks, marido y mujer, parecían dos novios recién entrando en su etapa adolescente por los motes que se ponían y todo lo demás.

Pero quizá fue el momento lo que me hizo dar cuenta de que en serio eran dos grandes personas, ocultando lo que eramos, no dándole demasiada importancia, o la que en realidad tenía. De verdad les agradecía todo lo que me han dado hasta ahora, desde un empleo para mi hermana, hasta un lugar donde dormir, y un secreto que ocultaran. Incluso una bienvenida a un nuevo hogar.

Makino y Shanks, nunca me cansare de decirlo, pero es la verdad, y la verdad es que son dos grandes personas.

 _...Así nada más..._

 **Continuará...**

 _Decidí que Makino en vez de un bar tuviera una **carnicería** porque, bueno, ya sabrán el por qué, y creo que se darán cuenta fácilmente xD. La respuesta a sus dudas esta en la misma palabra " **carn** ic **e** ría"..._

 _¡Espero los guste y sigo diciendo que tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible! XD En realidad, ya que estoy aquí, les digo que recién ando por el cap 100 de One piece —el anime. Por eso, a pesar de que conozca más personajes que todavía ni aparecieron en los caps que vi, tendré que leer en ciertas ocasiones sitios donde me expresen las personalidades de ciertos personajes, para hacerlos lo mejor que me sea posible. Ya es mucho decir que la personalidad de Luffy me va a matar. Pero bueno... xD_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_


	4. Una breve coincidencia

**N/A —** Este cap no era el que en mi cabeza más o menos tenía planeado. Igualmente, creo que está bastante bien para mí. Lamento si hay cosas incomprensibles escritas, porque lo escribí a la noche. Y también lamento las faltas de ortografía. Como siempre agradezco sus reviews y alientos a seguir xD. ¡Les prometeré romance en el siguiente! Muajajaja... digamos que en este cap no se pudo evitar mucho. Al menos traje a Chopper como un médico prodigio a sus diez años (?) Por cierto, fueron casi cinco mil palabras en una noche —incluso si era para más, estoy satisfecha con mi logro personal xD—. ¡Espero les guste!Y también quiero agradecer que me recomendaran seguir viendo One piece por más ideas. La verdad es que sí que lo seguire viendo, tan rápido como me sea posible. Haber si me adapto mejor a los personajes.

— **Chopper** —10 años.

— **Luffy** —11 años.

— **Ace** —16 años.

— **Nojiko** —14 años.

— **Nami** —8 años.

— **Makino** —28 años.

— **Shanks** —31 años.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4.**

* * *

— _No siento lastima por los villanos pero con mi familia es diferente.—Monkey D. Garp._

— _No siento lastima por los **cashys** , porque si no les hubiese robado, la única familia que me queda hubiese pasado un mal rato al igual que yo.—Versión de la frase que diría **ésta** Nami._

* * *

—¿¡Esperando un hijo!? —ya habían pasado dos días desde que llegamos aquí. Es mucho decir que ya habíamos entrado en confianza, y Nojiko aprendía lo que le enseñaba Makino para atender a los clientes.

—Espero que no le causemos problemas por quedarnos aquí.

—Tranquilas, en realidad la habitación no es de importancia, ya que poseemos otra, aunque más pequeña, que podemos utilizar.

—¿Por eso estaba buscando empleado? —pregunte yo.

—Más o menos, en realidad estaba buscando uno desde antes. Y ahora sera mucho más necesario a decir verdad.

—¿Makino-san sabe cómo cuidar a un bebe? —pregunto esta vez mi hermana. A lo que la nombrada sonrío.

—Tengo demasiada experiencia con niños desde bebes hasta ahora en la adolescencia. Quizá en poco tiempo conozcan a dos de los que todavía cuido.

—¡Fuiste como una carnicera-niñera! —dije esta vez yo sorprendida, mis ojos brillando.

Estuche su risa, pero estaba tan emocionada que no preste la suficiente atención.

—No... más bien era un cantinera-niñera. En ese entonces yo tenía un bar, pero al casarme decidí hacer una carnicería.

—Waaa. Makino-san es genial.

Y así seguíamos el día.

—¿Y cuántos meses tienes? —le pregunte viendo hacía su pansa algo plana, pero con un bulto casi imperceptible para el resto de la humanidad.

—Estaría recién el los dos y medio.

Las comidas eran hechas en casa, y cada bocado que se metía a mi boca era rápidamente consumido por mí. Mi estomago de verdad había extrañado esta clase de comidas. Y lo bueno es que Makino no hacia sólo comidas con carnes, sino variadas.

—¿Crees que sea niño o niña?

El hecho de ver a una mujer esperando un bebe me emocionaba de verdad. Nunca había visto una, y quizá mi hermana Nojiko ya había visto a mi madre embarazada por nuestras diferencias de edad, pero yo nunca pude ver una. Y ahora que tenía a una cerca y prácticamente convivíamos en la misma casa, me hacía emocionar cada vez más.

Shanks por otro lado no sabía en qué trabajaba, pero estaba varias horas fuera. Hasta ahora lo había visto como alguien a quien respetar. Poseía esa clase de aura, que aunque la eliminara con una de sus extrañas sonrisas de idiota —sin ofender—, me hacía verlo como alguien al que de verdad estaba muy agradecida de conocer.

Extrañamente ellos no habían preguntado nada sobre nosotras —excepto cosas como la edad y fecha de nacimiento— desde que llegamos. ¿Era tan natural que personas sin familia rondaran por la calle en estos tiempos? En el campo todos eramos algo parecido a una familia entre nosotros, si alguien no tenía algo, el otro se lo daba. Por eso era muy difícil ver que entre ese ambiente tan familiar, en otras partes pudiera pasar eso de niños viviendo en la calle.

Me hacía sentir culpable por este hecho. Incluso nosotras podíamos darnos cuenta de que hay personas que la pasan peor. Pero igualmente no podía hacer nada, por eso había dejado de pensar mucho en el asunto de niños en la calle. No por ello lo olvide.

Los dos nos brindaron un ambiente al que llamar _familiar_ , yo por mi parte, a pesar de no hacer mucho, y lo poco que hice en esto dos días fue ordenar el cuarto mientras mi hermana iba a aprender ciertas cosas sobre el negocio, a veces salía y miraba cómo alguna persona entraba a la carnicería y salia con grandes bolsas con contenidos no identificados de diferentes tipos de carnes. En el primer día pude contemplar cómo mi hermana hacía todo lo que le pedía Makino. Yo simplemente sonreía pensando que nos había llovido la suerte con este lugar.

En el segundo día hice lo miso hasta que vi cómo mi hermana ya más confianzuda atendía a uno que otro cliente, a veces siendo vista por una sonriente Makino. Cuando había vuelto a entrar —a la que ahora podría llamar carnicería-hogar— para ayudar en lo que podía con la comida, junto con Nojiko, Makino había soltado que estaba embarazada y así había surgido la extraña conversación.

Si me preguntan, yo no me hubiese dado cuenta de su embarazo antes, sino fuera porque lo dijo.

—Como que me parece que podría ser un niño. Pero también podría ser una niña. ¡Incluso gemelos o mellizos! —me pellizco la mejilla.

—¿Gemelos o mellizos? —pregunte dudosa sobando mi mejilla. ¿Dónde había escuchado esas palabras antes?

—Gemelos es cuando nacen dos bebes iguales. Y mellizos son cuando dos bebes nacen diferentes. Incluso pueden ser más de dos bebes en los dos casos.

—Ahhh... —abrí mi boca sorprendida. Las mujeres eramos demasiado geniales para poder tener tantos hijos en el estomago. Mire nuevamente su pansa de embarazada con ojo analítico: ¿y si eran muchos bebes los que nacerían?

¿Nos sacarían del cuarto?

No... no lo creía, incluso Makino había dicho que no eramos ningún problema nosotras quedándonos aquí. Además mi instinto de ladrona me decía que ella tenía un gran corazón.

Sacudí la cabeza para tratar de despejar mis pensamientos.

—Ahora que lo pienso, cuando nazca necesitare una mano de alguien —la mire sin entender— ¿quieres ayudarme con él o ella?

Mis ojos brillaron.

—¡Por supuesto Makino-san!

Y así otro día paso.

— **O—**

Hay veces que en serio hay coincidencias bastante grandes. Quizá demasiado grandes a decir verdad. Quizá por eso esta la sentí como una buena, y una mala.

Estaba confundida.

Me mantuve oculta en la puerta que daba hacia donde ahora mi hermana estaba trabajando. La puerta que daba de la casa a la carnicería. Viendo, escuchando... dudando.

Me quería matar.

Oficialmente hoy era mi tercer día en esta casa, y sí, el karma no está de mi lado. Quizá fue por eso que sentí aquel sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar en el momento que llegamos a este lugar. Después de todo no todo en la vida es perfecto, pero tampoco es como si todo hubiese sido malo de que _él_ estuviera aquí...

 _Él_ y _él_.

Los _dos_ juntos. Los dos con aquellos extraños sombreros. El pecoso y el espantapájaros.

Una extraña coincidencia. A decir verdad, me sentía confundida. Había vuelto a ver al que me salvo de grabes heridas, y al que asalte y al final no asalte, porque fue una maldita broma.

¿Cómo alguien se debería sentir en una situación como está? Y más si justo estaba saliendo a ver cómo estaban las dos —Makino y Nojiko— por si necesitaban ayuda en algo. Y verlos...

Admitía que también quería reírme. ¿Eso estaría mal? ¿Seria muy loco reírme por esta extraña coincidencia? Y más si Makino y Nojiko desconocían de qué me reía, y también que de cierta forma a estos dos chicos ya los había visto antes. Hace precisamente cinco días.

Me escabullí a mi cuarto cobardemente. Después de todo ellos parecían ser grandes conocidos de Makino, y haber asaltado a uno... Haría hacerme quedar en vergüenza ante ella, y también a mi pobre hermana. ¿Acaso estaba pensando demasiado en la situación?

¿Desde cuándo pensaba tanto en lo que opinan los demás sobre la vida que hemos tenido nosotras por dos años? No, no era simplemente por eso. Fueron tres días —cuatro si contamos cuando llegamos— desde que estamos viviendo aquí y ah prosperado la confianza entre ellos y nosotras, por ello es que no quiero arruinar nada. Pero, en mi interior estaba segura que esto no duraría para siempre: escapar de que _él_ me vea y me acuse de ser una ladrona, ese plan no prosperaría.

...Y por ello me hizo sentir ganas de patear algo. Cosa que no hice, y cuando llegue a la cómoda habitación que compartía con Nojiko me tire en la cama que me pertenecía. Suspire, gire de aquí para allá. Mire la habitación más o menos ordenada, pero de repente mis ojos captaron algo brillante encima del único armario que había en la habitación.

¿Qué era eso? Me pare de la cama, intente ver lo que había pero no lo conseguí. El armario era más grande y alto que yo, y ni estirándome con mi pequeña altura podría llegar. Suspire y pensé.

Choque mi mano hecha puño contra la palma de la otra.

¡Pues claro! Solté una risita. De repente todo lo ocurrido de antes se desvaneció y fui a la cocina a por una silla. Cuando llegue agarre una y la levante con esfuerzo y me encamine hasta la habitación de vuelta. La puerta ya estaba abierta por lo que pude entrar y apoyar la silla junto al armario —prácticamente pegada a él a decir verdad— y la moví hacía el costado donde había visto aquella cosa brillante. Me subí a la silla, aunque igualmente no tuve la altura suficiente, pero estirando mi brazo, pude alcanzar a tocar aquella _cosa_. De un movimiento rápido, y con fuerza, levante el objeto extrañamente pesado y lo saque haciendo que polvo saliera del lugar que hace siglos no fue limpiado. Aquel polvo acumulado por ser un cuarto prácticamente en desuso. De un mal movimiento, y sin haberlo previsto, aquel polvo me había hecho moverme bruscamente mientras tosía exageradamente y caía con el objeto encima, y la silla también.

Lo último que procese de mi caída de la silla fue un brusco golpe contra algo bastante frío.

— **O—**

 _Ay_ , pensé. Esto dolía.

Abrí mis ojos, me alivie un poco al encontrarme en mi habitación. Parpadee. Procese. Recordé.

...Y prácticamente salte de mi posición recostada en la cama.

Me alivie nuevamente. No me habían llevado a ninguna parte. Con esa caída incluso alguien normal estaría alterado. Quizá en parte fue por mi hermana, o que simplemente mi golpe no fue tan exagerado como pensaba.

Igualmente todavía sentía el dolor en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. No era tanto, pero era algo incomodo ahora que lo pensaba.

Suspire de alivio. Al menos no fue tan grave. Una caída repentina, un desmayo. Nada nuevo. Simplemente eso.

Mire un poco a mi alrededor. No había nada fuera de lugar sin contar la silla que se encontraba bien colocada junto a la puerta y algo de polvo en el piso por mi caída.

¿Y el objeto? Por su forma pudo haber sido algún tipo de caja, o de libro. U otra cosa.

Me levante pesadamente y salí del cuarto silenciosamente.

Escuche voces. Fui hasta dónde se producían de puntillas para que no me escucharan. Llegue hasta la cocina, y no supe si entrar o no hacerlo. Me quede para mirando la puerta y decidí escuchar de qué hablaban y quiénes hablaban.

—...Creo que deberíamos haberla llevado a un hospital.

—Esas niñas no quieren eso Makino. No tienen familia. Y si la tuvieran posiblemente hayan escapado de ella.

Las voces las identifique como Shanks y Makino enseguida.

Suspire mentalmente. Por alguna razón me sentía algo aliviada de que estuvieran conversando de dónde proveníamos. De cuál era nuestra situación. Prácticamente pegue mi oreja a la puerta.

—A Nojiko la encontré cuando intento robar. Posiblemente hayan hecho eso desde hace años. No tienen otra forma de vivir, son menores, y si no le hubiese dicho lo del empleo seguirían haciendo lo mismo. También: Nami no parece una niña de su edad. Su mirada lo demuestra. ¿Quién te puede mirar de esa manera sino una persona que a vivido la mitad de su vida al menos? Has visto su mirada. Dime, Makino. Ellas no quieren tener nada que ver con cosas que puedan separarlas, o que las manden lejos una de las otras. Quieren estar juntas. Y si verdaderamente cabe la posibilidad de que hayan escapado de su familia, entonces no quieren tener nada que ver con ellos. O también no quieren que estos las encuentren. Llevar a Nami a un hospital, seria tanto para Nojiko como para ella, algo peligroso.

—Ya sé. Ya sé...

—También tenemos la posibilidad de llamar al amigo de Luffy. El que supo que estabas embarazada.

—¡Chopper! Es verdad, él podría venir a verla y no tendrán que pasar peligro ni sospecha. Hoy Luffy vino con su hermano así que deben estar en casa a estas horas.

—Bien. Llamare a Luffy por si puede contactarlo. Haber si puede venir y...

Me aleje cuando sentí algo cálido caer por mi mejilla. Me toque con la mano y luego la mire.

Estaba llorando.

Me volví hacia donde estaba mi habitación limpiándome con mi mano los ríos de agua silenciosos que salían de mis ojos.

¿Qué era este sentimiento? Cuando entre a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí, me tire en la cama. El incomodo dolor seguía tras mi cabeza pero yo en este instante no lo sentía. Mi corazón parecía acelerado. Las lágrimas salían más lentas, el cansancio se apoderaba de mí...

Y en ese instante, antes de cerrar los ojos, quise haber enfrentado al chico de las bermudas negras y sombrero de mago. Quise haber ido allí y simplemente que me viera para que supiera que no me importara lo que hubiese hecho antes, que Makino y Shanks me entenderían, que ellos sabrían cómo manejarlo.

...Porque sentía en lo más profundo de mi corazón, un extraño sentimiento resurgir pensando en ellos dos.

Makino y Shanks: Shanks y Makino, nunca me cansaría de decir esto pero con ustedes mi familia se estaba volviendo a reconstruir, incluso si todo esto algún día se desvanecía, seguiría sintiendo sin rencor que una vez más, salía de aquella oscuridad.

 _...Y que fui salvada por segunda vez en esta semana_.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir alguien tocar la puerta.

—Nami ¿estas despierta? —era la voz de Makino al otro lado. Me limpie todo rastros de lágrimas que sintiera que seguían en mi cara, me levante y abrí la puerta mirando hacía arriba, puesto que mi pequeño tamaño era como la de una hormiga y una araña, refiriéndome a mí con Makino. A pesar de todo, puede notar que ella sabía que había estado llorando, pero no dijo nada, en cambio toco tras mi cabeza, seguramente para comprobar algo— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele?

Negué. No me dolía demasiado.

—Makino-san...—carraspee— Yo lo siento mucho —hice una reverencia.

—No tienes que disculparte de nada.

Negué otra vez.

—Yo no quiero causarles problemas. Yo no quiero que ustedes tengan problemas conmigo. A mi hermana y a mí... de verdad que estamos muy agradecidas por todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora por nosotras. Yo estoy muy agradecida con ustedes... yo... —sentí unos brazos rodeándome mi cuerpo. Sólo entonces me di cuenta que había vuelto a llorar.

—¿Por qué lloras? No nos están causando ningún problema. Ya se los dije a las dos. Tu caída fue un accidente, y no fue tu intención acerté daño. Y si te pones a llorar así me haces sentir culpable más a mí que a ti —bromeo.

Mi corazón estaba tranquilo. Por una vez en la vida me sentí en paz.

—Muchas gracias Makino-san. —le agradecí por todo a pesar de que quizá no hubiese entendido a qué iba el gracias.

Pero ella me miro, miro mis ojos. Me miro examinándome pero sonriendo repentinamente.

—¿Sabes? Shanks me dijo que tenías la mirada de una adulta —parpadee, lo había oído, pero de cierta forma me sentí identificada con el comentario de él—... ¿Pero sabes lo que veo yo en tu mirada? Veo a alguien de menos de diez años arrepentido por muchas cosas. Veo la mirada de alguien que todavía es una niña. ¿Y sabes? Espero que causes muchos problemas más, porque eso es lo que hacen las personas de tu edad sin darse cuenta. A pesar de que tú pareces ser alguien que piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, quiero que dejes de pensar en culparte por todo. Eso te hará mucho mal como ahora. Lo que te paso fue un _accidente_ —remarco— así que por favor, sé una niña.

Me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y se paro. Mis lágrimas habían parado. Pero esta conversación todavía no terminaba, lo note cuando se quedo medio pensativa.

—Un amigo de un amigo que es doctor va a venir a verte tu cabeza por si pudiste haberte hecho daño de más por el golpe —menciono, y suspiro, yo suponía que por la conversación que había tenido con Shanks— Espero que te encuentres bien. Voy con Nojiko.

Y así, con una última sonrisa, se marcho.

Y yo me quede pensando que el amigo de Shanks se llamaba Luffy, y que el amigo de Luffy se llamaba Chopper, y que Chopper seria el que me vendría a ver.

Y también pensé que Luffy tenia un hermano y que vino hoy hacía aquí.

Luffy era alguien sospechoso. Ya que podría ser el espantapájaros, incluso también el adolescente pecoso. Las palabras de Makino resonaban en mi mente "Hoy vino con su hermano"... Esos dos tenían su parentesco físico. Cabello negro, ojos negros, incluso los sombreros extraños. ¿Y si Luffy era un de ellos? Podría ser el del sombrero de mago puesto que si tenía a un amigo que era Doctor, y un doctor tenía que ser mayor de veinte para poder serlo, entonces por las edades de los dos, asumiendo que si el pecoso mayor tenía más años de los que aparentaba, debía ser posible que fuera él ese tal Luffy. Porque ¿qué mocoso de menos de trece años tendría a un amigo de por lo menos más de veinte años? Jo. Imposible. Seria extraño. A menos que...

Sentí un toque en mi cabeza, y fue ahí que me di cuenta de que todavía seguía parada en el pasillo. Shanks junto a mí mirándome con su sonrisa idiota —vuelvo a decir que es sin ofender, pero su sonrisa parece la de un idiota, se parece a la de _él_ — cruzado de brazos.

Le sonreí un poco. Él se descruzo de brazos y me tendió algo que tenía oculto bajo estos. Cuando lo vi, note que era un libro ancho, con pintas de metal, y un titulo en grande decía "One piece". Mire a Shanks sin entender. Pero este me hizo un gesto para que lo agarrara.

—Este libro es muy preciado para mí. Ya hasta había olvidado dónde lo había dejado y lo creí perdido, pero tú lo encontraste —el libro pesaba, pero sus palabras parecían ser más importantes que el peso— Es la única copia. Pero puedes quedartelo. Y leerlo.

Me brillaron los ojos.

—¿De verdad? —tener algo valioso, y que fuera la única copia que había en todo el mundo escrita, me hacía fantasear un poco sobre cuánto podría valer, y también lo que habría sido escrito en este.

—Pues claro. Pero cuídalo, y léelo. Cuenta una historia grandiosa.

—¿Que significa _One piece_? —él sonrió, el por qué de ello no tenía ni idea. ¿Acaso lo había dicho mal?

—One Piece —me corrigió y yo me sonroje por mi error. Pero ¿cómo iba a saber que estaba escrito en otro idioma?— Una pieza.

—¿Una pieza?

—Lo entenderás cuando lo leas. Por ahora ve a la habitación a descansar, en un rato llegara Chopper el médico, y también Luffy.

—¿Quién es Luffy? —pregunte más para mí que para él. Además, era mejor sacar la información ahora para estar lista, que después y ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy por su respuesta.

—Un amigo de...—me miro dudoso—, creo que de tu edad. —Rodé los ojos. Eso no me daba mucha información— Ahora ve a descansar —me empujo dentro del cuarto y yo sonreí.

—Ya voy. Ya voy. —reí cuando me recosté nuevamente en la cama, y Shanks cerraba la puerta. Mantuve el libro en mi pecho todo el tiempo.

 _Mi tesoro._

— **O—**

Habían pasado muchos minutos que parecían horas antes de que aquel tipo Chopper llegara. A pesar de que pensara que no era exactamente necesario que me revisaran por si tenía algo provocado por el golpe, en aquel instante medio que sentimental no pude decirles nada ni a Makino ni a Shanks.

Tienen que comprenderme: a veces soy muy sensible con el resto. Y más con las personas que son consideradas.

La puerta fue tocada, y yo todavía mantenía el libro _One piece_ en mi pecho.

Lance un _"Pase"_ para no tener que levantarme. Y enseguida note a alguien entrando y diciendo el clásico _"Permiso"_ que de cierta forma no entendía por qué se tenía que decir. Me refiero a que no es necesario decirlo cuando yo te invite a pasar ¿verdad? Los modales me confunden.

Mi boca se entreabrió al contemplar quién había entrado.

¿Ése era Chopper?

¿Un niño?

Me levante y frote mis ojos a la vez que él se acercaba a mí tímidamente. ¿Esto era un sueño? ¿O una pesadilla?

—Mi-i nombre es Cho-chopper —se presento a un poco cerca. Su cabello castaño caía en su cabeza lacio, y su piel morena y ojos marrones me hacían pensar que eran una buena combinación. Le sonreí para que tuviera más confianza. Logrando mi objetivo cuando se acerco más.

—Soy Nami. ¿Eres el médico? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡Es genial que con tan poca edad puedas serlo! —le dije asombrada sin siquiera dejar que contestara a las preguntas que le había hecho.

Sin entender por qué, él bajo la cabeza y murmuro algo parecido a un "tus halagos no me hacen feliz, idiota". Hice una mueca y doble la cabeza sin entender su comportamiento.

Aunque luego reí un poco.

—¿Me vienes a revisar? —mire hacía él pero enseguida note que no traía nada en manos. Sólo su presencia.

—Si...

—Entonces no tengas miedo. No muerdo —le guiñe un ojo —a decir verdad este gesto no lo hago desde hace tiempo— y le hice un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

Él se acerco, pero directo a mi cabeza no a mí.

—T-te tocare algunas partes de donde me dijeron que te has golpeado y si sientes el más mínimo dolor, dilo —asentí un poco ante su repentina seriedad. Un profesional, pensé. ¿O un prodigio?

El prodigio profesional doctor Chopper.

Sentí su toque, detrás de mi cabeza por sobre mi cabello.

—¿Sientes algo aquí?

—No.

—¿Y aquí?

—No.

A decir verdad el dolor se me había ido desde que hable con Makino hace rato. Por es en todos los siguientes toques que me hizo él, Chopper, se había dado cuenta de que si no decía nada era un no, y que simplemente cuando me doliera algo diría que sí.

Aunque todas las respuestas al final fueron unos no y ya.

—Creo que estas bien. No sientes en ninguna parte dolor, y no pareces tener lesiones internas. Le diré a tu tía Makino que está todo bien.

¿Tía Makino?

—Muchas gracias Chopper-kun —le brinde una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Él se puso su mano en la nuca, bajo la mirada, y oí claramente cómo volvía a murmuras algo sobre que mi agradecimiento no lo hacía feliz, más un bastarda, sonriente y sonrojado. Posiblemente a este niño —creo que de mi edad— lo criaron de una forma bastante extraña para que se comporte de esta forma. Fue la primera vez que oí que alguien me insultaba sin intención alguna de querer hacerlo, y fue la primera vez que oí un "bastarda".

No es como si me hubiese hecho feliz.

Antes de que se fuera lo detuve con una pregunta.

—Chopper, tú tienes un amigo llamado Luffy ¿no? —él asintió mirándome extrañado— Por casualidad, ¿él lleva algún tipo de sombrero extraño? —esta era la pregunta, hoy había visto a los dos llevar aquellos sombreros raros, y posiblemente eran de los que los llevaban a todos lados sin dejarlos en casa. Así que según lo que respondiera Chopper me daría el dato de cuál de los dos era, o si era alguno de ellos, u otra persona que por casualidad era conocida de Makino y Shanks y pasara con su hermano.

—¡Claro! ¡Lleva uno de paja! ¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoces?

Mi corazón palpito. El espantapájaros. ¡Era el espantapájaros!

—Algo así... él como que me salvo hace unos días.

Pareciese que a Chopper le brillaron los ojos.

—Él es así. Salva a todo el mundo.

Lo mire sin entender, pero él simplemente se despido y salió del cuarto.

—¿A qué se refería? —mire la portada del libro, las letra que pude identificar como palabras antes, estaban escritas de diferentes formas: por ejemplo la "O" de One había una clavera con un sombrero de paja, mientras que en la "I" de Piece había la silueta de un chico con un sombrero, que notaba yo era aquel que tenía la calavera. ¿Se tratara de piratas?

Vi la parte trasera por las dudas. Habían palabras escritas, pero el polvo que se le pego las hacía menos entendibles. Pase la mano para limpiarlos, y cuando ya estuvo menos lamentable, leí:

 _Riqueza, Fama, Poder... El hombre que lo consiguió todo en este mundo, el Rey de los Piratas "Gold Roger". Las últimas palabras que dijo justo antes de morir, enviaron a mucha gente a los mares:_

— _¿Mis riquezas y tesoros? Si lo quieren es suyo, ¡búsquenlo! Lo dejé todo escondido en "_ _ **ese**_ _" lugar._ El One Piece. Allí encontraran todo.

Nada más. Nada menos.

Pero inevitablemente sonreí. Ya sabía yo que el libro tenía algo que ver con los piratas. Mire y calcule la cantidad de hojas que tenía, y me di cuenta de que eran muchas. Quizá demasiadas. Como si aquella persona que hizo el libro y que aquí no ponía el nombre hubiese estado toda su vida escribiéndolo.

Me impresione. Sentí mis ojos brillar de emoción.

Pero... algo en mi interior me hizo detenerme de abrirlo hoy. Algo en mi interior dijo: Una hoja a la vez.

...Pero desde mañana. Como si algo me hubiese detenido de leerlo hoy. Suspire.

Que libro más extraño. Y eso que me había emocionado.

Lo deje junto a mi cama y me volví a recostar. Adoraba esto de poder pensar y decir "recostar en la cama", antes a veces dormíamos en lo que podíamos, y los inviernos eran los peores. Ni siquiera sabía cómo habíamos pasado dos inviernos de locos sin siquiera habernos resfriado un poco. ¿Es impresionante? Lo creo así.

Me relaje.

Un nombre asalto mi mente.

Luffy.

Qué nombre más extraño.

¿Quién sera? ¿Por qué el pequeño Chopper dijo aquello que dijo sobre él? ¿Acaso era tan bueno? ¿Chopper también fue salvado por él? ¿O se refería a otra cosa oculta entre amigos?

Recordé su cabello negro, su forma extra de vestir, su sombrero...

...Sus ojos negros. Aquel brillo extraño en ellos. ¿Qué era?

¿Por qué me sentía así por él?

Qué sentimiento más extraño.

...Al final termino siendo el hermano de aquel chico.

 _Ya. Deja. De. Pensar._

 _¿Quién eres Luffy?_

— **O—**

Si en ese instante me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía por el de seguro lo hubiese negado. De seguro hubiese pensado que era un error del momento.

Interesante para una niña de mis ocho años de edad ¿no lo creen?

Igualmente, quizá el hecho de que el otro chico hubiese estado con él hoy me había dejado más confundida con los sentimientos que se habían mezclado al ver algo bueno, y algo malo, estar juntos. Por supuesto que en ese entonces no lo entendía, pero si no hubiese estado lo malo junto a lo bueno, y lo bueno se hubiese hecho llamar Luffy entonces hubiesen sido peores y a la vez mejores sentimientos. Aunque hubiese huido igualmente.

Entiendan que soy una niña. Incluso si otros dicen que mi mirada no lo aparenta, o mi forma de ser. ¿Lo sigo siendo? Claro que sí.

 _Por supuesto que sí._

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Si les digo la verdad para este capitulo tenía programado el encuentro entre Luffy y Nami, pero mis dedos escribieron solos, y yo deje que siguieran.

En cuanto al embarazo de Makino, es que en la wiki de One piece fui a ver datos sobre ella y me encontré con una foto de ella sosteniendo a un bebe que era suyo, y que había tenido en el tiempo en el que Luffy estaba formando su tripulación, o algo así leí. No se sabe quién puede ser el padre, y Oda dijo algo sobre un tipo, y que podría ser ese hombre. Y creo, y soy fiel a que podría ser Shanks el padre, porque si fuera de los que tengo pensado no tendría el pelo puesto _claro_ , sino que oscuro. Y de ahí surgió la idea del embarazo. ¿Algún nombre que me quieran recomendar? Saben que al final va a terminar naciendo niño, así que si pueden ayudarme con un nombre estaría agradecida. En cuanto a Nami y el apellido, creo que al final lo dejare. Incluso yo no la puedo ver con una apellido, maldición xD.

En cuanto a Chopper, pues lo convertí en niño porque no iba a hacer un reno parlante en la historia ¿no creen? Seria de locos. Sin embargo él es demasiado inteligente y ya es médico, o más bien estudiante de ello, por lo que no se pongan mal u.u Y como dije en el cap pasado, yo recién voy en el cap 100 de One piece por lo que las personalidades quizá no me salgan bien a la que pertenece a cada uno, y más si van a tener menos edad de la que ya tenían y están viviendo en un lugar que no tiene nada que ver con el mundo de One piece. ¡Seguiré viendo los caps de one piece por recomendación de un Review! Lo había dejado un poco tirado en este tiempo, pero ya que me incitan a seguir viendolo xD...

 _ **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **PD-** Sigo sorpendida por la cantidad de reivews que vi hoy al entrar a mi cuenta. De verdad que sigo sorpendida._


	5. Por fin: Reencuentro

**N/A—** Bueno, aquí el cap xD. De veras que agradezco sus reviews. Son de mucho apoyo ;D. Por cierto, hubo un comentario del el capitulo tres que me hizo dudar un poco. Fue una pregunta de si habrá Lemon... La verdad es que yo a mi corta edad de catorce años y medio nunca se me ocurrió siquiera intentar escribir uno, a pesar de que imaginación me sobra. Así que posiblemente no haya. Incluso si puede, no lo haré. Lo lamento si alguno esperaba eso, pero creo que por ahora no pasare de escribir a mayores que un simple beso, o besos. Igualmente, algún día, quizá en una futura nueva historia que haga aquí, lo intente escribir. Pero ahora no lo creo.

— **Ace** —16 años.

— **Luffy** —11 años –yendo a los 12 en pocas semanas.

— **Nami** —8 años —yendo a los nueve en aproximadamente dos meses.

— **Nojiko** —14 años.

— **Makino** —28 años.

 **Capitulo 5**

 _¿Quién eres tú para interponerte entre un hombre y su destino?_ — **Monkey D. Dragon**.

—Hoy conocí a dos de los chicos que cuido Makino-san —me comento Nojiko cuando llego al cuarto luego de terminar de trabajar— Se llevaron la mitad de las carnes que habían en sus vistas. Fue sorprendente. Deben ser algún tipo de cashys(*) para poder haber comprado todo aquello. Incluso si no fuera por Makino, posiblemente hubiesen comprado incluso las que están guardadas en el congelador.

—Waaa...

—Sí. ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras? Shanks te había encontrado desmayada aquí. Tienes suerte de que esos chicos ya se hubiesen ido para ese entonces.

—Me dolió un poco cuando me desperté, pero ya estoy bien. Incluso vino un niño a ver cómo estaba.

—¿Un niño? —pregunto extrañada y pensativa.

—Sí. Creo que es alguna clase de niño prodigio, de esos súper inteligentes. Él es un doctor. O eso escuche —le mencione recordando al pequeño Chopper— Aunque cuando le dije que era asombroso, y cuando le agradecí, él dijo algo sobre que no le provocaban nada mis halagos, y luego me insultaba. Me dijo bastarda e idiota. Pero sin intención, creo que es un niño raro —asentí ante mis propias palabras— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo eran esos chicos? —le pregunte, a sabiendas de que sabía de quiénes se trataban.

—Luffy y Ace. No escuche mucho sobre la conversación que tuvieron con Makino, pero a simple vista se ve que Ace es el hermano mayor de Luffy.

—...Y que les gusta la carne —le sonreí, y reí un poco.

—Según Makino, vienen varias veces a la semana, y también dijo que muy pronto seria el cumpleaños de Luffy. Entendí algo sobre el día del niño(*), creo que está por esas fechas.

—¿El día del niño? —susurre para mí y sonreí ante mi propio pensamiento. Era como si el destino me hubiese empezado a dar información sobre aquel niño espantapájaros. Ya desde el momento que Shanks me dijo que estaba por mi edad, que Makino lo cuidaba y cuida, que le gusta la carne y también que su cumpleaños está o es el día del niño, al igual que es hermano del tal Ace, quien resulto ser el de la billetera falsa. Impresionante, simplemente impresionante.

—Las personas del vecindario son bastante amables —comento Nojiko— ¿Ya has visto a alguna?

—Sí, cuando salían de aquí con sus compras.

—Es impresionante la cantidad de clientes que puedes tener con sólo poseer una carnicera...

 _...Sí, eso era verdad._

— **O** —

Makino no parecía ser de la clase de personas que toleraran que su esposo fuera maleducado, puesto que lo castigaba con un golpe en cuanto escuchaba alguna insinuación de un insulto.

Yo me encontraba fuera leyendo la primera página del libro One piece. Estuve casi toda la noche con un insomnio de curiosidad por prender la luz, agarrar el libro, abrirlo y empezar a leerlo, que las horas pasaban tan lentamente que quería matarlas.

Pero en cuanto amaneció yo ya estaba roncando para mi buena suerte. Y empezó un nuevo día en esta humilde casa. Según veía, y también escuchaba de Nojiko, la carnicería no era abierta hasta no más de las nueve de la mañana. Porque ¿quién se despertaría sólo por un pedazo de carne tan temprano? Eso me preguntaba yo. A pesar de todo me levante junto con Nojiko cuando ésta lo hizo, sin importarme incluso mi cansancio. Lleve el libro conmigo desde el desayuno, hasta que salí fuera y me senté en la vereda de la carnicería, para así saciar mi curiosidad.

A decir verdad la primera página no me hizo entender mucho de lo que hablaba la historia a pesar de que supiera que tenía que ver con ese tal "One piece". Allí ponía lo mismo que había leido antes sobre el tal _Gold Roger_ , por lo cual pase a la siguiente sin más. Ésta empezaba con un pequeño relato sobre los cálidos rayos del día. Un barco que navegaba tranquilamente, y en él una fiesta.

En los siguientes dos capítulos rebelo a una ladrona, un idiota, y un cobarde. Lo único que podía saber era que el idiota se llamaba "M.D.L" —abreviado "L"— y el cobarde "C", y que L quería ser el rey de los piratas, y C quería ser un Marine. Por lo demás, un barco pirata con una vieja que decía ser bella, amenazando a toda su tripulación para que dijeran lo que menos era. Me reí un poco, pero decidí dejar la lectura en cuanto iba a llegar a la tercera hoja.

A pesar de no haber entendido mucho la trama, y éste ser el primer libro que leo en mi vida, me gusto. Lo cerré, y entre con él y lo deje en la habitación cuidadosamente.

Cuando volví a salir y regrese al lugar donde anteriormente estaba, me senté y vi a alguno que otro cliente entrar a la carnicería y salir de esta con su compra. Mi hermana, a pesar de que al principio Shanks y Makino habían dicho que era un trabajo de medio tiempo, ella hacía más tiempo del acordado. No parecía importarle mucho, y me decía que en cuanto tuviera su primera paga compraría ropa. O yo lo haría.

El dinero en sí no nos importaba mucho ahora que estábamos en un lugar que prácticamente nos dan de comer —¡incluso bañarme puedo!—, y un lugar donde dormir. Sólo lo necesitaríamos para la ropa, pero nada más. Quizá lo ahorraríamos. O yo qué sé.

Estire mis piernas.

El sol me dio de frente. No sabía por qué, pero puede que quizá el hecho de que todavía mantuviera aquél cansancio por no haber dormido casi nada, más el sol que me daba en la cara, uno de los causantes de que poco a poco mi consciencia se fuera de mi cuerpo.

Y así, me dormí. Con las piernas estiradas, y la cara al frente caída hacía mi pecho.

Una imagen que cualquiera quisiera sacarle una foto y mostrársela a sus amigos por el simple hecho de que es bastante cómica. Sí, eso pude haber pasado cuando estuve en esa posición media dormida.

Mi sueño fue bastante extraño, la mayoría fue todo oscuro, pero de repente un chico gritando carne apareció en mi imaginación sin rostro.

—...¿Esta muerta? —sentía que alguien me picaba la cabeza, y ésta se me movía contra mi voluntad hacía el lado que provocaba aquel tacto que se moviera.

—No Luffy. Está dormida.

¿De quiénes eran esas voces? ¿Por qué una de ellas había mencionado a Luffy?

Abrí mis ojos parpadeando en confusión. Sentí nuevamente el tacto en mi cabeza, pero está vez mi cabeza no se movió.

—¡Ace! ¡La muerta despertó!

—¡No estaba muerta desde el principio!

Genial, ahora estaban mencionando a Ace.

Simplemente gen...

¡Esperen un minuto! Abrí completamente mis ojos y me levante de un salto, haciéndome caer cómicamente de vuelta al suelo puesto que no me había dado cuenta de que mis piernas todavía seguían estiradas lejos la una de la otra, no exageradamente, pero si lo suficiente para volver al suelo si no te dabas cuenta de que no estaban cerca la una de la otra.

—¿Qué...? —mire a mi costado.

—Su cabello es raro.

—Luffy, tú eres raro.

Volví a abrir los ojos cuando frente a mí —o sobre mí de cierta forma— estaban Luffy y Ace.

Sí, los dos.

Me volví a levantar sobando mi ropa, y sin más, sin siquiera verles la cara o escuchar otro comentario, entre a la carnicería ante la mirada atenta de Makino y Nojiko —y suponía que también de los otros dos chicos— y fui a la entrada hacía la casa, entrando nuevamente a mi habitación, buscando mi mochila, en cuanto la encontré, saque lo que buscaba y que había guardado desde aquella ocasión para no olvidarme de mi error. Sin más salí corriendo yendo hacía donde fuera que estuviesen aquellos dos, y en cuanto los divise entrando a la carnicería, le agarre la mano al desprevenido Ace, lo saque fuera, y alzando la mano que le agarre, le entregue la billetera con los billetes falsos de aquella vez ante su atenta mirada.

—No hagas eso de nuevo —sin más volví a entrar.

Quizá él no hubiese entendido mis palabras, bueno, ni yo las entendí del todo. Fue un momento en el que era todo o nada. Un momento que no debía desperdiciar.

Y también pensé que debían comer mucha carne para haber vuelto luego de, según Nojiko, haberse comprado casi la mitad de la mercancía de carne que había.

—¡Ah! Nami... —me llamo Makino, entre extrañada y animada.

Sentí igualmente la mirada de mi hermana al entrar.

En cuanto a Luffy, lo divise... babeando por la carne.

Mire nuevamente hacía Makino, "procurando" no haber visto nada.

—¿Qué pasa Makino-san?

Ella se acerco a Luffy, le saco el sombrero de paja de la cabeza, y él instintivamente —demasiado a decir verdad— se toco la cabeza.

Cinco segundos después había pegado un salto y mirado hacía todas partes, lo que me dio cierta gracia, a sabiendas de que aquel sombrero debía ser muy preciado para él, puesto que por tercera vez que lo veía, lo llevaba puesto.

—¡Mi sombrero! ¿Dónde esta mi sombrero? ¡Pateare el trasero del que lo agarro! —su mirada se poso en mí— ¡Eh! Tú eres la niña que casi fue atropellada por la bicicleta...

Qué rápido olvido su sombrero, pensé incomoda por su mirada.

—Luffy, su nombre es Nami.

—¿¡Cómo que casi fuiste atropellada por una bicicleta!? —sí, para los que se hayan dado cuenta esa fue mi querida hermana Nojiko demostrando su preocupación hacía mí. Me rasque la nuca, me sonroje e intente escapar.

Makino suspiro. Me detuve instintivamente.

—¡Ahh! Makino dame mi sombrero. Mi sombrero...

—¿Quién eres tú? —le pregunte.

—¡Yo seré el rey de los piratas!

—Pero los piratas no existen —le dije sin más, encogiéndome de hombros, sin importarme en absoluto su mirada —Sí, exacto, su mirada no me importaba en absoluto... creo—. Ni tampoco que haya dicho la misma frase que _L_ en el libro— ¿Tu nombre?

—No te lo diré. Eres una mala persona —refunfuño ya con su sombrero puesto, aunque luego su vista se desvió hacía la carne y todos sus pucheros se fueron al traste, y volvió la misma baba y mirada brillante— ¡Carneeeeee!

Makino volvió a suspirar.

—Nami, él es Luffy. El amigo de Chopper —asentí, yo ya lo sabía incluso si no me lo hubiese dicho.

Alguien entro a mis espaldas por la puerta de entrada. No me moví.

—Y él Ace.

—Hola Makino. Veo que Luffy ya se prendió a la carne como siempre.—oí decir a mis espaldas a su "hermano mayor". Gire un poco mi cabeza para verlo, pero él parecía no tener signos de enojo ni nada por el estilo por mí , sino una sonrisa burlona y sus pecas —lo que me dejo aliviada, ya era mucho decir que mi paranoia había hecho de las suyas con lo que llegase a decir él sobre mí—.

—Hola Ace-kun —escuche a mi hermana saludarlo.

—Nojiko —vi que asentía hacía ella y luego posaba su mirada en mí. Su ceja nuevamente alzada como aquella vez en el parque. Esta vez no escaparía, eso seguro.

—Soy Nami —le dije sonriendo confiada. Él soltó una risita y lo mire mal— Idiota —murmure mirando hacia otro lado.

—Ace carne —oí decir a Luffy.

—Sí, sí —suspiro— Makino, por favor lo de siempre.

¿A qué se refería con _Lo de siempre_?

¿No me digas...?

Seguí con la mirada a Makino, esperando a ver si mis suposiciones de lo que pasaría eran ciertas. Con ayuda de Nojiko, kilos y kilos de carne de distintas partes y tamaños fueron colocadas en bolsas transparentes de plástico, y luego a la vez en blancas.

—Waaa... ¡Carne! ¡Carne!

Me acerque a un Luffy dando saltitos sin que se diera cuenta y le saque el sombrero de un rápido movimiento que nadie noto.

Me aleje un poco y lo examine con la mirada. Note que Ace me miraba pero no me importo, este sombrero era extrañamente familiar ¿dónde lo había visto además de en la cabeza del espantapájaros?

 _Algo..._ , pensé y pensé. Hasta que asentí mentalmente convencida. ¡Pues claro! Se parecía al que había en la _**O**_ de _**O**_ _ne piece_. En aquella extraña calavera sonriente. Se lo devolví a su cabeza.

—Enana —me llamo Ace.

— _Ace_ ituna.

Gruño.

Sonreí.

Je.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —me susurro cerca.

—No te importa —le saque la lengua.

—Dime.

—¿Y qué me darás a cambio?

 _Touch_.

— _¿Qué pasa con los niños de ahora que parecen más inteligentes que los mayores?_ —lo oí decirse más para él que para mí.

Sonreí con confianza. Se llama astucia. ¿O era astuta?

 _Ah_ , olvídenlo.

—Ace, ¿Luffy ya a hecho sus deberes? —pregunto Makino siguiendo embolsando carne sin mirarla siquiera ( _¿Qué demonios...?_ ), yo esta vez desvié mi mirada de Ace, a su hermano menor Luffy —ahora no babeaba, pero seguía los movimientos de cada carne que seria luego de él. Pensé en aquello que dijo sobre ser el rey de los piratas, y casi solté una risita por lo tonto que sonaba. Y eso que era mayor que yo en años.

Los piratas no existen, quizá existieron hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya están olvidados y dejados en el pasado. Y cosas como decir que iba a ser un de ellos, ¡o mejor! El rey de todos ellos, sonaba muy idiota. Pero extrañamente, su cara de grandes ojos negros me habían dejado paralizada, sin poder hacer un comentario sobre lo tonto que era su sueño. Por no decir imposible.

—Tranquila Makino, ya los a hecho —le sonrió— Y todo gracias a la carne —le guiño un ojo.

—Ahh que bueno. Ya casi terminan las clases, y empieza un nuevo año para Luffy. Mejor que pase, porque sino yo misma lo castigare sin dejarle nada de carne —lo último lo dijo extrañamente cerca de Luffy, el cual elevo su cabeza horrorizado.

—¡Eso no se vale! ¡No se metan con mi carne!

 _Mi salvador..._

 _...No tenía mucho orgullo de hombre que se diga._

Nojiko sonreía apenada, y cuando mire a Makino está me guiño el ojo.

—Se la quedara Nami.

—¡NOOOO! ¡NAMI NO! ¡Es mi carne..! —empezó a hacer escandalo en cuanto Makino dijo aquello, yo sonreí cómplice, pero de repente paro de gritar y se puso una de sus manos en la barbilla pensativo— ¿Quién es Nami?

Casi caí de cabeza al piso. Sin embargo, guarde algo de compostura.

Sí, compostura.

—¡Soy yo...! —( _...Idiota¡_ ) me le tire encima, agarre su sombrero, y en venganza salí corriendo y me metí en mi cuarto sin siquiera darle tiempo de moverse— Je.

Me reí un poco, eso le serviría para que me recordara. Ya bastante tenía con que hubiesen dicho mi nombre más de una vez y él sólo le hubiese prestado atención a la carne. ¿Qué acaso era idiota?

Sentí los pasos apresurados.

Me apoye en la puerta para evitar que entrara.

—¡Mi sombrero! Sé que estas ahí... ¿Nomi?

—¡Si no dices mi nombre bien, no te lo daré! —le grite enfadada.

— _Jo_. ¡Pero si no te hice nada!

— _Idiota_ —murmure _._

—¿Nemo?

—¿¡Quién es ése!? ¡Y no es mi nombre!

—¿Dora la exploradora?

—¿¡De dónde sacaste que soy ésa!? —me senté en el suelo. Algo me decía que esto tardaría, y mi poca paciencia estaba en su limite.

—Oye, no te quedes con mi carne. Es mía.

Suspire. Idiota, volví a decir.

Idiota, idiota. Me empecé a reír. Primero piensa que estoy muerta, luego no sabe mi nombre, y ahora me reclama por algo que hasta yo sabía que no tendría.

Era un idiota. Pero me agradaba.

Me levante, me coloque el sombrero, el cual me hizo recordar un poco a donde yo vivía hace años, y pregunte por última vez por mi nombre.

—¡No lo sé! —escuche claramente cómo se sentaba bruscamente en el suelo, me lo imagine haciendo algún tipo de mueca enfadada, y sonreí.

—Nami. Mi nombre es Nami —le dije.

—¡Eres Nami! ¡Dije tu nombre, ahora quiero mi sombrero!

—No...

—¿Por qué no? ¡Me quitaras mi carne y ahora mi sombrero! ¡Mala, mala, mala! —empezó a repetir esa palabra sin parar.

—Cállate. No soy mala. Tú eres maleducado —le corregí.

—¿Qué es maleducado?

—Tú. Idiota.

—¡Pues tú mala!

—Idiota,

—Mala.

—Idiota.

—Mala.

—Idio... ¿Sabes? Olvídalo. No te lo regresare.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si ya dije tu nombre! ¡Dijiste que me lo darías si lo decía!

—¿Quién dijo que era ése nombre? Podría ser el otro que tengo —le mentí sonriendo internamente maliciosamente.

—¡Pero yo no sé ése!

—Pues...

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por el llamado de Ace a Luffy.

—¡Pero ella no me quiere dar mi sombrero!

—Idiota.

—Mala.

—Pues ve querido. No te lo daré —le hice ruidos extraños para que supiera que en ese instante le estaba sacando la lengua.

—¡Luffy!

—¡Qué ya voy Ace! —le grito en respuesta. Oí sus pasos a regañadientes yéndose lejos y sonreí para mí.

—Je. Idiota —me limite a esperar hasta que ya se hubiesen ido y luego salí con el sombrero puesto hasta donde se encontraban atendiendo Makino y Nojiko a otro cliente. El cual parecía asombrado mirando hacia la entrada y salida del local —seguramente vio al espantapájaros y a Aceituna salir con muchas bolsas de carne.

—¿Si señor? ¿Qué desea?

—¿Eh? Oh, sí —el señor salio de su ensimismamiento y yo fui hasta la entrada a ver si podía divisar a los hermanos mientras lo atendían.

Los vi. Mis ojos estaban desorbitados. ¿Cuántos eran en esa familia? Me pregunte. Puesto que era más carne de la que me esperaba, pensé que quizá tenían algún tipo de religión de admirar a la carne y siempre comprar de ésta, sin importar de qué parte fuera del animal —por lo que vi con Makino.

Vi la caminata del espantapájaros idiota con muchas bolsas en sus manos, sin el sombrero, hablando o quejándose de algo con su hermano Ace. Me pareció una vista extraña, contemplarlos sin sus sombreros los hacían ver menos _especiales_.

¿Acaso volvería por su sombrero? Lo toque posado en mi cabeza.

Por alguna razón esperaba que sí. Quizá por el hecho de pensar eso sentí algo caliente formarse en mis mejillas.

Suspire porque nuevamente los bichos en mi estomago estaban presentes.

No entendía nada. Le preguntaría luego a Nojiko si esto podría ser algún tipo de enfermedad. Porque extrañamente siempre me pasa cuando pienso, o veo al espantapájaros.

El cliente, como el resto, salio satisfecho con su compra.

¿Qué seria lo que me provocaba esto?

—¡Nami! —me llamo Makino, me gire en la entrada hacia ella y la mire. ¿Me reclamaría por lo que hice? Sin embargo, no era eso lo que paso, ella alzo un dedo y sonrió— Bien hecho.

«« _Espero que causes muchos problemas_ »», «« _Sé una niña_ »» recordé esas palabras y sonreí hacia ella haciéndole el mismo gesto.

—Con gusto.

 _Con mucho gusto lo haría otra vez si era necesario_.

— **O—**

 _¿Seria alguna enfermedad aquello que sentía?_ Ese pensamiento quizá fue el más acertado que tuve en ese momento.

Una enfermedad, eso era lo que tenía. Pero que no me afectaría físicamente, sino sentimentalmente.

No lo sabía todavía, pero aquello estaba pronto a descubrirse.

 _Como debía ser_.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

— ***Cashys** : _en el lenguaje de ladronas, Nojiko y Nami llaman a los cashys a aquellas personas que desbordan dinero. Que son adineradas. El nombre fue sugerencia de Nojiko.(Cash, es dinero en ingles según mi hermano, y el "ys" es en nombre de las personas)_

— ***** _Cuando menciona el día del niño, se refiere a que en Japón el día del niño es el 5 de mayo, día que cumple Luffy según la wiki. Digamos que en esta linea de tiempo estaríamos en el mes abril. Casi a fines de éste_.

Este cap a decir verdad lo pude haber tenido para ayer, pero pensé que seria mejor pensar mejor las cosas que pondría. Después de todo todavía estoy estudiando las actitudes de los personajes. Y no quería arruinar esta escena de reencuentro en especial.

¡Espero les haya gustado!

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	6. ¡Mi sombrero!: Conociendo a Usopp y Zoro

**N/A —** _Hello!_ xD. Jeje bueno. Gracias por sus reviews. Si me disculpan, aquí tienen el capitulo seis de la historia xD. También, quiero disculparme por una equivocación mía que tiene que ver con el sombrero de Ace. Ya que yo puse que era como el de un mago —según Nami—, pero me confundí con el de Sabo, el cual sí, a mi parecer, se parece al de uno. En realidad tendría que haber puesto que el sombrero de Ace se parecía al de un vaquero, pero bueno, lo dejaremos así xD. Luego veré si arreglo mi error.

— **Nami** —8 años.

— **Luffy** —11 años.

— **Chopper** —10 años.

— **Usopp** —12 años.

— **Zoro** —12 años.

— **Makino** —28 años.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

* * *

— _La raíz de todas las pasiones es el amor. De él nace la tristeza, el gozo, la alegría y la desesperación._ — **Sanji**.

— _...Por no agregar la frustración, las ganas de golpear a tu enamorado, ¿ah? ¿Qué más? Comprar cuerdas para atarlo y que deje de moverse tanto, y también un bozal_ —palabras agregadas por **ésta** **Nami.**

— _¡Ah~! ¡Nami-swaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Me gusta tu lado S*!_ **(*** _Sádico_ **)**

— _¡Demonios Sanji! ¡Sólo era mi dialogo necesario! ¡No te me acerques!_

* * *

—Makino-san ¿por qué Luffy quiere ser el rey de los piratas?

—Porque un idiota llamado Shanks le metió la idea en la cabeza desde pequeño.

— _Ahhh..._

Por un momento pensé que esto era lo que me esperaba que dijera.

— **O—**

Extrañamente hoy me desperté de un buen humor que no sabía de dónde había venido. Quizá porque había dormido bastante bien comparado con ayer.

Oficialmente hoy era el quinto día desde que llegamos aquí. Y este quinto día había caído un sábado.

El sombrero reposaba encima del libro que me había dado Shanks, y que a su vez éste reposaba en la silla que desde que la traje no regreso a su lugar original: la cocina. La había corrido para que estuviera junto a mí cuando me di cuenta de que ella no seria necesaria para la mesa, ya que allí habían cuatro más. Justo para las cuatro personas que por ahora vivían en esta casa. Luego, en siete o seis meses, habría otro puesto en la mesa para el futuro hijo de Makino y Shanks.

También, hoy Makino le pagaría algo de dinero a Nojiko, y ésta a su vez me lo daría a mí para que fuera a hacer las compras de ropas nuevas, en la primera tienda de segunda mano que encontrase —la costumbre no se pierde.

Igualmente, sin importarme nada de lo que pasara hoy, me puse el sombrero de paja en cuanto me vestí con mi cómoda ropa de primavera. O lo que se esperaba que lleváramos los niños de mi edad en estas épocas. A su vez desayune las galletas que Makino nos había comprado, al igual que la leche. Y luego fui a donde sabía que estarían: la carnicería.

En cuanto Makino me vio, saco algo de su delantal que supe identificar como billetes, y me los entrego. Yo los agarre con una gran sonrisa, no parecía mucho, pero tampoco poco.

—Nojiko me dijo que te lo entregara y que sabrías qué hacer con él —ella se quedo mirando mi cabeza, sólo entonces me di cuenta de que miraba el sombrero del espantapájaros idiota de Luffy.

—Sí —cuando mire hacia donde tendría que estar mi hermana, ésta no estaba por ninguna parte. Mire hacía Makino interrogante— Makino-san ¿y mi hermana? —le termine preguntado.

—Ella fue a comprar algo que le pedí de la tienda.

—Ahh...—asentí y me encogí de hombro— Por cierto, ¿sabe de una tienda de ropa?

—¿De ropa? —se llevo una mano a la barbilla mientras miraba al techo pensativa— A pocas cuadras por allá —me señalo por el camino por donde antes Nojiko y yo habíamos encontrado la carnicería— puedes encontrar una. ¿El dinero es para eso? Si quieres puedes esperar hasta más tarde y te acompaño por si te pierdes —me miro preocupada, y yo negué.

—No me perderé —asegure mientras guardaba el dinero en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, y salí— Hasta luego Makino-san.

Sin más me dirigí por el camino hacía el parque, para verlo de vuelta. Luego vería la tienda. Un paseo por el parque que varias veces nos dio techo para la lluvia era mejor que ir a comprar ropa, igualmente no es que me perdería, lo que menos podías subestimar de mí era mi sentido de orientación, tan agudo como el de, me parece, los pájaros que luego de volar buscando comida, tiene que volver al árbol o a la casa donde está su nido para darle lo que encostro a sus crías.

Cuando llegue —bajo algunas miradas raras de personas en mí, estuve un rato para comprender que era por el sombrero de paja, que estaba posado tranquilamente en mi cabeza—, me senté en el banco donde presencie el reencuentro con Ace por segunda vez en dos días seguidos. Recordé un poco su ceja alzada, sus ojos que decían claramente que me habían descubierto con las manos en la masa. Recordé cómo claramente escape ante su atenta mirada, y que un idiota me salvo la vida luego. Al final resultando que éste fuera su hermano menor.

Las cosas de la vida.

Acomode el sombrero, toque mi bolsillo donde guardaba el dinero por si las dudas lo había perdido, y cuando comprobé que no, me dispuse a ir a la "dirección" que me había dado Makino para la tienda de ropa.

Claro que, mi buen día se fue al traste cuando justo en el momento en el que iba a saltar de la banca —mi pequeño tamaño de por medio hacia a mis piernitas flotar en ella cuando me sentaba— alguien grito claramente algo como "¡Mi sombrero!", y del susto, cual gato siendo agarrado por niños menores de cuatro años, resbale mi agarre en el banco y caí de rodillas al suelo, provocándome una dolorosa herida en la pierna.

¿Cuándo llegaría aquel día en el que podría decir tranquilamente que era genial?

Al parecer no por ahora.

 _Ay_ , pensé. Dolía, ardía, me senté en el suelo y mire la herida en mi pierna, pero al estar mi pantalón de por medio, los remangue y mire que ésta poco a poco empezaba a sangrar.

—¿Te duele? —me pregunto, el que antes podría llamar mi salvador, pero sencillamente era un idiota.

—No, _me pica_ ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?—le dije sarcásticamente.

—¡Pero si estás sangrando! —y ahí estaba la idiotez de Luffy a flor de piel. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel grito por su preciado sombrero que provoco todo esto? Mi buen día, estaba perdido.

Suspire y me aguante el " _No, ¿en serio?"_ que casi libero.

—Si quieres saber si duele sólo resbálate en el banco y ya —le dije como si nada, comprobé la herida que poco a poco dejaba de arder y de doler.

Nunca pensé que él tomaría en serio mis palabras y haría lo que había dicho, _exactamente como lo había dicho_.

Termino de igual, o peor manera que yo.

Idiota, fue mi único pensamiento en cuanto presencie la caída que de cierta forma yo provoque.

—¡Ah! ¡Duele! ¡Me mentiste! —una vena palpito en mi frente ante el grito, mi poca paciencia se había agotado.

—¡Y claro que va a doler! ¡Idiota! ¡Antes fue sarcasmo!

—¡No soy idiota!

—Sí que lo eres, espantapájaros idiota. ¿Quién se tira sino de esa forma para provocarse la misma herida que yo _accidentalmente_ me provoque? ¡Idiota! —e ignorando la mayor parte de lo que le dije, y quedándose con la información que pudo procesar, siguió él.

—¡Yo seré el rey de los piratas! ¡No soy un espantapájaros!... ¿Qué es un espantapájaros?

—¡Idiota! —esta vez le di un zape en la cabeza.

¿Cómo le hacía para ser tan condenadamente idiota, y tener tan poca memoria para todo?

—¡Eso me dolió!

—Pues deja de...—de repente sentí como si algo me fuera arrebatado de mi cabeza, abrí mis ojos.

—Shishishi... lo conseguí —y así sin más, se paro, olvidándose de su herida, de los insultos que le mande..., en sí de todo. Y se puso el sombrero de paja en la cabeza de una forma despreocupada.

—¿Cómo...— _...lo hiciste?_ La pregunta quedo en el aire. Mi mirada lo seguía viendo, esta vez asombrada.

—¡Ahora ya no lo tienes! Shishishi... ¿quién es el idiota ahora? _¿Eh...?_ —se empezó a burlar echándome la lengua. Yo seguía en shock. Hasta que desperté de este y estire mi pantalón remangado para que quedara como antes, y luego me levante: el dolor en mi pierna ya se había ido.

Tenía compras que hacer.

—Nos vemos después —le dije, y me dirigí nuevamente por el camino directo a la carnicería.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! —le oí gritar, al igual que también sentía cómo venía corriendo hacía mí.

Apresure el paso.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! —seguí apresurando el paso— ¡Nemo! ¡Nima!... ¡Nami espera!

Pare. El enfado que sentí hasta entonces se había ido, sentí cómo él casi chocaba conmigo.

Pero no me importo.

¿Había dicho mi nombre...? ¿Lo había recordado? No, el dijo dos nombres errados antes de decir el correcto, pero... comparado con ayer era un gran progreso.

Me gire hacía él, justo en el momento que iba a decirle mi clásico idiota, justo en aquel momento en que por milésimas de segundos había abierto y cerrado mis ojos en la vuelta que había dado para dirigirme al chico a mis espaldas, fue en ese momento que sentí su respiración acelerada, y su rostro cerca del mío.

Que sentí cómo el tiempo paraba de repente, sentí cómo mis ojos se abrían, sentí cómo mi cara comenzaba a arder ante la cercanía. Nuevamente los bichos en mi estomago habían actuado como siempre que estaba junto a él...

¿Qué demonios?

—¿Nami? —cuando pose mis ojos en sus ojos —casi me llevaba una cabeza de distancia— encima mio, vi su extrañeza en su mirada, y entonces...

...Parpadee. Cuando reaccione, no lo hice de una forma bastante femenina.

A decir verdad, me di la vuelta y salí corriendo.

—¡Idiota! —mis mejillas están calientes. Mis emociones volaban entreverándose la una contra la otra. Yo sin más no entendía nada de lo que me había pasado.

—¿Eh? ¡Nami! ¿¡Qué paso!? —el grito de Luffy tras de mí no me hizo detener mi carrera.

 _Idiota. Idiota. Idiota._

— **O—**

—¿Eh? Nami ¿qué paso? —la pregunta de Makino fue lo primero que recibí cuando entre.

Mi respiración era agitada, no había parado de correr en todas las cuadras de camino a la carnicería con Luffy siguiéndome los talones.

No recordaba hace cuánto que no corría de ésta forma. Y preferiría no volver a recordarlo ni presenciarlo.

—Nada... Makino...san —cuando hable mis palabras salieron como si hubiesen tenido que luchar una contra la otra contra mi voz— Ahora... llega Luffy —le dije yendo directo a mi cuarto, note en un vistazo que Nojiko todavía no había llegado.

—Claro...—la última mirada que presencie por parte de ella fue una extrañada. No la culpaba.

Cuando llegue a mi preciado cuarto me tire en la cama como si fuera la mismísima mujer trabajadora, que trabaja veintitrés horas seguidas al día para mantener a sus treinta hijos. ¿Cómo los tuvo sin morir? Fue un misterio hasta para los médicos.

—Dulce camita ¿me extrañaste? —

Luego iría a comprar ropa. Un buen descanso no me vendría nada mal, pensé.

Y eso que me había despertado de buen humor y bien despabilada.

Cerré mis ojos y respire pausadamente para tranquilizarme.

Espantapájaros idiota. Por su culpa mi día genial se fue a donde se van los días que se convierten en ... en... ¿...otro tipo de días?

Ah, olvídenlo de nuevo. Ya hasta podía sentir la presencia de Luffy aquí en el cuarto. Sí, incluso sus pasos acercándose hasta donde yo me encontraba. Sentí movimientos, cómo de seguro agarraba el libro que se encontraba en la silla que tenía al lado...

...Esperen...¡¿Qué?!

Abrí mis ojos. Voltee mi cara hacía dónde ahora se encontraba Luffy observando el libro utilizando las pocas neuronas que tenía, seguramente para tratar de descifrar lo que decía el nombre de la portada.

—One piece —dijo como si nada, pronunciándolo como lo había hecho Shanks— ¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo. Es el que me leía antes Makino.

Mi boca se entreabrió. ¿Qué ese libro no era de Shanks?

«« _Hoy conocí a dos chicos que cuido Makino_ »» «« _Ace y Luffy_ »»

Ah, era verdad, ella había cuidado de ellos dos —y posiblemente seguía haciéndolo por lo que dijo— desde pequeños. De seguro ella en ese entonces conoció a Shanks, o algo así, y éste le haya prestado el libro para que se los leyera.

El protagonista era L, él quería ser el rey de los piratas.

Luffy también quería ser el rey de los piratas. Pero antes Makino me había dicho que Shanks le había metido la idea en la cabeza, por lo que no tiene mucho que ver conque ella le leyó el libro y a él le quedo el trauma de ser el rey de los piratas. ¿De qué se podría tratar entonces? ¿Qué hizo Shanks que le quedo aquel sueño inalcanzable por ser algo imposible?

¿Desde cuándo me interesaba la historia de un espantapájaros idiota?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Deja el libro —le gruñí al verlo seguir contemplándolo. Él me miro, e hizo una gran sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Mi corazón se acelero.

Cálmate, le ordene. No querrás hacernos acabar en el hospital por un paro cardiaco ¿o sí?

Igualmente no me obedeció.

—¡Ah, Nemo!

Suspire. Y yo que pensaba que él por fin lo había logrado.

—Es Nami, idiota.

Me miro mal.

Sonreí.

Me incorpore y le tendí la mano.

—Dame el libro. Me lo dio Shanks.

Negó. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

—No.

—Pues le diré a él, y se enfadara contigo.

—Yo conozco a Shanks hace más tiempo que tú.

—¿A sí? Pues yo conozco a tío Shanks desde que nací —le mentí por segunda vez.

—¡Yo también!

—¡Pues me lo dio a mí primero!

—¡No me importa! —y así, abandono el cuarto luego de haberme echado la lengua.

—Maldito idiota —me levante y lo seguí. Mi lectura no se vería interrumpida por ése idiota. Ya vería el buen golpe que le daría en cuanto pusiera mis manos en él.

Corrí hacía donde sentí sus rápidas pisadas, pero apresure más el paso puesto que estaba dirigiéndose a lo que seria la salida de la carnicería según la dirección. Mis piernas estaban algo duras luego de haber corrido tanto antes, y haber parado para descansar. Quizá mi espiración se haya normalizado, pero el cansancio perduraba. ¿Cómo hacía él para seguir en pie?

Era un maldito espantapájaros idiota escurridizo.

Cuando entre por la puerta de casa a la carnicería, y vi que Luffy no se encontraba ahí, me di cuenta de que tendría que apresurar el paso. Pero primero busque en mi bolsillo por el dinero, y se lo entregue a Makino por si las dudas.

—Lo siento —le dije agitada mientras salía en busca de Luffy. Note que se encogía de hombros. Como si se esperara todo esto.

Divise a Luffy yendo en la misma dirección a la del parque de antes, corrí tras él. Sentía que mis piernas no daban para más, pero la voluntad que me daba ese libro para seguir adelante e ir por él para así los días siguientes poder leerlo tranquilamente era mayor que el pesado cansancio que me carcomía. Por eso seguí corriendo tras el espantapájaros.

Igualmente, no dure muchas cuadras corriendo, antes de perderlo de vista, y que yo parara para recuperar el poco aire que mis pulmones necesitaban.

Me dolía todo. Sentía mis mejillas goteando y calor por todo mi cuerpo. Si no fuera porque habían personas caminando a mi alrededor, me hubiese desnudado completamente, y de igual manera también me tiraría al piso frío a mis pies. Pero no lo haría.

Qué lamentable.

Seguí caminado, si tenía suerte lo encontraría en el parque. Y si tenía todavía más suerte, lo encontraría antes.

Porque la suerte me sobraba —notese el sarcasmo.

Camine y camine. Mi respiración poco a poco se regularizaba, y mi dolor en todo el cuerpo por correr de más se desvanecía. Puse mi corto cabello pelirrojo por encima de mis orejas para que dejaran mi frente en paz, y así poder recibir la briza primaveral que me refrescaría.

Luego encontré a Luffy en el parque. Prepare mis puños cuando divise su sombrero de paja con la cinta roja. Le sacaría el libro, luego le daría una paliza, y al final, como el toque final a una torta, le sacaría su sombrero y me lo quedaría.

Sí, eso haría. Pero mis puños murieron en cuanto lo vi con otros chicos. Uno de ellos, pude notar, era Chopper. El otro a penas y podía notar que tenía una larga nariz.

Me concentre en mi verdadero objetivo.

—Idiota —le grite a Luffy, el cual por cierto voleo a verme con una sonrisa y alzando el libro. Apreté nuevamente los puños. Chopper en cuanto me vio me saludo escondiéndose en la espalda del narizón, y éste a su vez se apuntaba a la cara con su dedo mirándome extrañado. Sólo ahí pude notar que se había pensado que le había llamado a él. ¿Qué acaso lo llaman así a menudo? Me daba pena— No, tú no. Él —le señale a Luffy, y suspiro aliviado, a su vez le decía a éste— ¡Vine por MI libro!

—Shishishi... —río como si nada. ¿Cuánta resistencia podía tener el idiota si ni siquiera parecía haber derramado ni una sola gota de sudor? Quizá me impresione un poco, pero toda esa impresión se fue al diablo al ver MI libro en sus manos. Me las cobraría, literalmente.

Seria una buena paga.

—Idiota —murmure enojada cuando ya estuve cerca.

—¿Ya estamos todos? —le pregunto Luffy al narizón, yo sin más agarre mi libro y fui a la banca a sentarme. Luego me las cobraría, ahora estaba muy cansada.

—Sanji todavía no llega, y Zoro está durmiendo en aquel árbol —instintivamente mire a mi alrededor por el tal mencionado Zoro.

—Pues ya tenemos a la navegante —dijo Luffy como si nada.

¿A qué se refería con que ya tenía navegante? ¿Navegante, se refería a una chica? Aquí no había ninguna chica excepto yo...

—¡¿A quién le dices navegante?! —le grite.

—Es demasiado tarde para no serlo —se compadeció de mí el narizón negando con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados— Cuando Luffy decide algo, nadie puede hacerlo retractarse.

—Nami ¿te encuentras bien del golpe? —se me acerco Chopper. Le sonreí. ¿Cuántos años tendría?

—Sí. No me pasa nada. Por cierto, soy Nami —me presente al chico nuevo que me hablo.

—Me llaman el gran Usopp —sonreí extrañada.

—¿A qué se refería el idiota con la pregunta de si estaban todos? ¿Y por qué soy la navegante? ¿Y por qué ese niño está tirado durmiendo en aquel árbol? —en la última pregunta señale a uno de los pocos árboles del parque en donde un niño de cabellos verdes y un palo de madera descansaba plácidamente.

—Es para la tripulación. Él se refería a que si estaban todos los que la formábamos. Y tú eres la navegante porque... bueno, no sé por qué, pero el capitán lo decidió así —dijo Usopp –¿o el Gran Usopp?– mientras señalaba al loco de Luffy que ahora se columpiaba en un columpio mientras reía de manera exagerada. Hice mi mejor intento de una sonrisa, pero me salio más una mueca que otra cosa.

¿Qué se supone que deba pensar del que por ahora se supone que seria mi capitán? La misma respuesta de siempre...

—...Es un idiota —fue lo único que dije mientras encaminaba nuevamente mi caminata a la banca.

Claramente vi cómo Usopp y Chopper se encogían de hombros ante lo que dije.

¿Qué demonios tenían todos con encogerse de hombros cuando estaba involucrado el tema en el idiota de Luffy? Por ahora es un misterio.

Y creo que seria mejor no averiguarlo. Me senté en la banca y estire mis piernas en el aire.

—¿Y qué hacen en la _tripulación_? —les pregunte a los chicos a unos metros de mí, Usopp y Chopper se me acercaron con más confianza y se sentaron uno al lado del otro junto a mí en la banca. Sonreí.

—Pues... cualquier cosa —me contesto dudoso Usopp, lo mire con una ceja alzada— B-bueno... se supone que hacía falta una navegante y un musico. Y la navegante nos llevara a distintos lugares por "nuevas aventuras". Creo que ahora Nami, tú tendrás que decidir qué aremos.

Suspire derrotada y mire hacia donde el idiota de Luffy ahora tirándose por el tobogán.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿A dónde los tendría que llevar? No es como si hubiera aceptado serlo todavía —me apresure a decir.

—¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Luffy? —me pregunto Usopp, pero antes de que contestara, un Chopper animado lo hizo por mí.

—Nami dijo que Luffy la había salvado —se apresuro a decir.

Usopp suspiro.

—No hay vuelta atrás para ti mi amiga Nami —se compadeció nuevamente— Luffy atrae a las personas de una forma que da miedo. Y también puede hacerte cambiar de opinión sin que te des cuenta.

—¿¡Por qué lo dices como si fuera a pasar!?

—Lo lamentamos mucho por ti —dijeron al unisona Usopp y Chopper.

—¡Ya! Déjenlo. Verán como no pasa nada —les respondí asintiendo para mí misma— Verán como él no tiene ningún poder sobre mí.

—Lo que digas.

—No los escucho~ —hice como que me tapaba los oídos.

—Pues ya que eres la navegante. Nami ¿de dónde eres? ¿A qué escuela vas?

—No soy la navegante, y vengo de —lo pensé—... un lugar lejos de aquí. Del campo.

¿Escuela? Yo no recordaba haber ido a alguna. ¿Qué era eso?

—¿¡Del campo!?

—Sí. Del campo. ¿Han visto vacas, cerdos, gallinas y caballos antes? —les pregunte. Ellos negaron—Pues se están perdiendo mucho amigos. ¿Vivieron siempre aquí?

—Sí —gritaron, a lo lejos escuche la vaga risita del "capitán Luffy" y un ruido seco, como si se hubiese caído de alguna parte. No mire.

—Je —sonreí— Algún día los llevare. Hay mucho verde comparado con aquí, árboles por todas partes, e incluso te puedes montar a caballos y corretear por todas partes —les comente, ellos me escuchaban atentos.

—¡Sé nuestra navegante! —se levantaron del banco y se posicionaron frente a mí haciendo una reverencia— ¡Por favor!

—Así podremos ver lo verde.

—Me quiero montar a un caballo.

Sonreí con autosuficiencia.

—Tienen que ser más mayores para eso.

Un "Que mal" fue la única respuesta que recibí antes de que se fueran desganados hasta donde ahora Luffy trepaba un árbol como un salvaje.

Quizá algún día.

Quizá.

Suspire. Mire de reojo al chico de cabellos verdes que dormitaba en aquel árbol. Ajuste mi vista al ver que a un costado de él había un hormiguero y de este poco a poco y apresuradas empezaban a salir las hormigas para ir contra él.

Me compadecí y fui en su ayuda antes de que tuviera que pasar por lo difícil de que te picaran varias hormigas a la vez:

»»No poder dormir puesto que cada parte de tu cuerpo arderá por las picaduras que te rascaras locamente.

»»Te ladran ronchas que irán en aumento de tamaño por cada rascada que les des.

»»Si fuiste popular con las chicas, éstas ya no te querrán más.

»»Si es lo que creo, y practicas Kendo o algo parecido, entonces te distraerás todo el día de tus practicas rascándote todo el cuerpo como si tuvieras varicela.

—Oye tú —me acerque y lo zarandee con una de mis manos libres, mientras que con la ora mantenía el "One piece" en mi pecho para que no se me perdiera de vista, por _posibles_ robos por parte de _ciertos_ idiotas. Pensé en cómo me lo habían presentado antes por su nombre— Zoro, despierta. Las hormigas te comerán —Seguía durmiendo. Mi paciencia se fue al demonio— ¡Oye, despierta te digo! —y así, le encajé un buen golpe con el libro en la cabeza.

Al menos había hecho algo bueno por él ¿no?

Sin siquiera poder prevenirlo, el tal Zoro me dio un cabezazo al tratar de levantarse, lo cual a su vez hizo que se fuera sentado nuevamente al árbol, pero esta vez apoyando _accidentalmente_ su mano en el hormiguero.

En cuanto a mí, contemple la escena mientras me sobaba la cabeza. Vi claramente que su mano estaba siendo atacada por las hormigas _coloradas_.

Me volví a compadecer de él.

—¿¡Qué demonios...!? —al tener en mi vista su mano, pude ver cómo la sacaba del hormiguero y la sacudía en el aire. Una hormiga cayo en mi nariz y la aparte con mi mano libre mientras me levantaba.

—¡Zooooooooooroooooooo! ¡Estas despierto!

—Tsk —Zoro me vio frunciendo el ceño, y yo le sonreí _inocente_ mientras me daba la vuelta y me alejaba de él.

Aquí yo no había visto nada. Luffy paso a mi lado, su sombrero de paja tapando la mitad de su rostro, mientras se dirigía hasta donde estaba Zoro.

—¡Bichos misteriosos! —le oí gritar.

Un suspiro.

—No Luffy, son hormigas.

Idiota. Yo nunca me uniría a esta tripulación ni aunque me atrajera la idea.

No es como si lo hiciera.

De verdad.

—¡Adiós Nami! —les oí gritar a Chopper y Usopp.

Bueno, quizá por ellos lo haría.

—¡¿EHHH?! ¡NAMI VUELVE! ¡TÚ ERES MI NAVEGANTE! ¡NAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

—No te sugiero que vayas por ella.

—¡¿Pero por qué no?!

—Créeme cuando te digo que las mujeres son complicadas.

—Jo.

Bien dicho.

Sonreí.

 _¿Qué había dicho? Ah, si, hoy tenía que comprar la ropa_.

Y así me fui haciendo oídos sordos y saludando a los dos chicos que podría llamar a "cercanos a unos amigos".

Ni que fuera la era pirata como para convertirme en una navegante imaginaria.

Cuando ya estaba lejos, pude escuchar una nueva voz en el parque de otro chico que decía algo parecido a la palabra "marimo". Recordé el otro nombre que se había dicho del que faltaba que llegara. Ese debía ser Sanji.

Lo recordaría para la próxima vez.

 _¿...Por qué pensé eso?_

— **O—**

Chopper y Usopp, dos chicos normales como pude notar. Incluso si uno era médico.

En cuanto a Zoro... pues, ¿hace Kendo y duerme mucho? También que no sintió dolor cuando me dio ese cabezazo puesto que no note que se sobara la cabeza.

Ah... olvídenlo.

De ellos por ahora no puedo decir mucho.

Incluso de Luffy. Hay preguntas que algún día quizá podre saber sus respuestas.

 _...Y yo las esperaba._

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

Creo que me salio algo flojo el capitulo -se da la cabeza contra la pared- Lamento subir un capitulo así u.u -hace reverencia.

No tengo mucho que decir, sino que con lo de Luffy queriendo ser el Rey de los piratas, y las palabras que todos tienen de él, tienen una razón lógica. También, Nami tiene una historia que ella incluso desconoce cierto tramo. Sí, se preguntaran si una niña de casi nueve años puede tener una historia, pues sí, la tiene. Y es diferente a la que esperaran xD. Y yo pensando que seria una historia de lo más corta, pero al parecer tendrá su largura. Pero prometo actualizar en estas vacaciones lo más que me sea posible. Aunque, quizá mañana no lo haga porque acabo de terminar un libro que de verdad me a dejado algo triste. ¿Han leído " **La ladrona de libros** "? Si no lo han hecho, se los recomiendo. Verán que es genial.

En fin, ¡Espero que les haya gustado el cap!

 **Hasta la próxima**.


	7. ¿Escuela? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Puedo entrar?

**N/A** —Quisiera que cada tanto leyeran las frases que pongo porque algunas adelantar ciertas cosas en la historia. Algunas las hago con versiones de lo que diria otro personaje. En fin, gracias por sus reviews.

— **Nojiko** —14 años.

— **Nami** —8 años.

— **Ace** —16 años.

— **Makino** —28 años.

— **Shanks** —31 años.

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

* * *

— _La muerte no es excusa para falla a una promesa_ — **Brook**.

— _Ni siquiera la de ella_ — **Nojiko**.

* * *

Cuando deje las bolsas con las compras en el cuarto, volví hacia donde se encontraba Makino sentada en una silla que había frente a donde estaba la caja registradora. Miraba hacia la entrada del lugar con expresión entre aburrida y algo cansada.

—Makino-san —la llame, ella brinco un poco en su asiento.

Luego me miro sonriente. Todo rastro de aburrimiento y cansancio ya se había ido.

—¿Qué sucede Nami?

Me acerque hasta ella.

—Antes de que volviera por el dinero para comprar la ropa, un amigo de Luffy me había preguntado a qué escuela iba —me miro un poco extrañada— Makino-san, yo no sé qué es una escuela.

Ella parpadeo. Yo trague saliva.

—¿Nunca...? ¿Dónde vivías antes?

Me encogí de hombros en respuesta.

—No sé cómo se llamaba el lugar, pero era un gran campo. Yo vivía ahí antes de...—pare mi relato.

Ella pareció comprender algo del por qué de que haya parado justo ahí.

—¿Desde cuándo vivieron de la manera que lo hicieron antes de que Shanks hablara con tu hermana? ¿Recuerdas algo?

—Sé que tenía seis años. No recuerdo bien si recién cumplidos, pero sé que los tenía —asentí para mí.

—¿Y tu hermana no te hablo de ello? No parece ser una analfabeta porque pudo encontrar el lugar por lo que Shanks le escribió según sé. ¿Dónde aprendió a leer? ¿Tú sabes leer?

Asentí.

—Leer y escribir, incluso los caracteres chinos. También sumar, restar, dividir y multiplicar. Nos lo enseño mamá —le respondí— Aunque lo de los caracteres me lo enseño más mi hermana...—( _y los tutores que contrataba la familia_.)

Asintió un poco.

—La escuela básicamente es un lugar en lo que te enseñan a hacer esas cosas, e incluso también cocinar, musica, y otras cosas que no recuerdo bien —me guiño un ojo y me sonrió.

—¿Y dónde hacen esas cosas?

—En una institución, un edificio en muchos casos.

—¿Yo podría ir?

Makino suspiro.

—¿Has vivido en el campo? ¿Tienes algún tipo de identificación(*) o algo de ti? El dinero no es problema, tampoco tu familia, ya que podemos decir que están de viaje o algo por el estilo. Si fueran de los que investigan a todo el mundo, me imagino que todo Japón seria un caos. Hay demasiados niños que ni siquiera tienen hogar —suspiro.

—¿Si tuviera esa identificación podría ir? —sentí cómo una emoción extraña me invadía el pecho. Recordé que mi hermana tenía esas cosas como identificación y otros papeles de ella y mios porque los había tenido ella siempre a mano. Por una razón que desconozco. Quizá ella estaba esperando algún día poder llevarme a la escuela.

Y Makino asintio.

—Shanks trabaja en una escuela secundaria como profesor de Edu. Física, pero puede contactares con alguien que conozca de alguna escuela primaria, y si tienes la identificación ya está todo arreglado.—Asentí emocionada. ¿Cómo seria esa escuela?— Aunque...—la mire— creo que deberías hablarlo con tu hermana. Si es posible anotarte puede que venga alguien a visitarnos, y si ven a Nojiko no podre decir mucho, la mayor edad que podría aparentar es quince años. Pero sigue teniendo catorce, y si esa persona se entera de ello, podríamos tener muchas complicaciones al igual que ustedes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque también tiene que ir a la escuela, ya que es obligatoria. En su caso, ella esta esperando ser más mayor para poder independizarse y cargar mejor contigo, por eso ella no pude ir a la escuela. No quiere ir. No quiere tener nada que ver con eso —sus palabras me dijeron que ella sabía más cosas de Nojiko que yo. Pero, en vez de que eso me enfadara, me sentí orgullosa de Makino por ser lo suficiente confiable como para que mi hermana pudiera liberar ciertas cosas con ella.

Asentí para mí misma.

—Entonces esperare a que ella vuelva.

Makino me sonrió y guiño un ojo.

—Aunque aquí entre las dos —empezó a hablar— sabemos que ella aceptara cualquier cosa que le haga un bien a su hermanita.

Me sonroje. Y sonreí.

De cierta forma tenía razón.

—Por cierto, el año escolar acaba de comenzar en este mes, por lo que supongo que te tendré que comprar libros en el caso de que ella acepte.

—Los podría comprar yo...

—No, no. Esto será mi regalo de bienvenida para ti.

Dios...

...Qué mujer más buena nos cayo del cielo.

Me pregunte mentalmente si Usopp o Chopper irían a la escuela conmigo.

Eso era una pregunta que les haría cuando me encontrara nuevamente con ellos.

— **O—**

Nojiko acepto entre sorprendida y encantada.

Me dijo que eso era otra de las cosas que iba a tratar de hacer que se cumplieran para cuando ella fuese más grande. Pero que, al ser ciertamente complicado en nuestro estado de vida, no sabía si seria posible lograrlo.

Rebusco en su mochila, en uno de los bolsillos secretos y de ahí saco algunos papeles de nosotras y nuestras identificaciones.

—¿Por qué las llevabas siempre contigo? —le había preguntado en aquella tarde de sábado.

—Ellos no querían tenerlas. Y me las dejaron a mi cuidado. Igual, no creo que les hubiese importado mucho nuestra información —lanzo un suspiro luego de decir aquello— Aunque, la que de verdad se tuvo que hacer cargo de ti, no eran ellos, sino yo. Eso es lo que dijo mamá que hiciera por ella.

—Mamá era genial.

—Lo sigue siendo —y me sonrió. Le sonreí de regreso.

Agarre mi identificación y fui corriendo hasta Makino, dejando a mi hermana revisar las bolsas con las compras de ropa.

Ella se encontraba atendiendo a un cliente.

Mientras la veía dándole la bolsa con su compra, y cobrándole, no pude evitar mirar fuera, hacía la puerta abierta que daba el paso a aquella calle iluminada por los rayos del sol rosado de la tarde. Mi mente vagaba entre los recuerdos lejanos, mis ojos se sentían un poco cansados.

En cuanto el cliente salio, fui apresurada hacia Makino para contarle todo, a la vez que le daba mi identificación.

Aquel sábado, fue un buen día después de todo.

Y cuando me fui a dormir, cuando el cansancio me gano, recordé vagamente un sombrero de paja entre mis recuerdos del día.

 _Espantapájaros idiota. No me uniré a tu tripulación. No tienes ningún poder sobre mí. Ya verán._

Así fue como me dormí.

— **O—**

—Ahora lo único que nos falta es ir a la Comisión de Educación para comunicarle que queremos ingresarte en esta escuela. Y ahí recibiremos una solicitud de ingreso para rellenarla y presentarla .( ***** ).

Asentí, entendiendo poco o nada de lo que dijo.

—Aunque creo que seria más conveniente llamarlos —dijo Shanks. El cual fue en gran parte de mucha ayuda para mí.

—Sí. Ahora en un rato lo haré. ¿Tienes su número? —veía cómo iban y venían, esforzándose por mí.

Vi a Shanks rebuscar en su celular, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo encontró.

—Aquí. ¿Los llamas tú o yo?

—Yo.

Me sentía una hormiga entre estas dos personas, ellos parecían tan grandes. En todos los aspectos. ¿Algún día llegaría a ser como ellos se veían en este momento?

Y como ellos se veían ahora: Como mis héroes. Mis salvadores. Si algún día triunfaba en mi futuro trabajo, juraba que les diría que fue gracias a ellos que llegue tan lejos.

—¡Ya está!

—¿Qué clase de emoción es esa?

—Cállate tonto.

—Brócoli.

Un golpe resonó un domingo, en un día cálido y soleado. El golpe fue dado por una esposa a su esposo. ¿Por qué? Pues por llamarla como una verdura.

Me reía ante sus peleas, aunque cuando Shanks me miro un poco enfadado, pare de reír y empecé a Chiflar mirando hacia otro lado.

Hoy la carnicería no abría. Era el único día de semana que estaba cerrada. Día sexto desde que llegue aquí. O más bien llegamos.

Al día siguiente, ya habíamos recibido la solicitud que teníamos que rellenar.

—Posiblemente puede que te hagan hacer una prueba para ver en qué grado te meterán. Si sabes lo suficiente como para estar en el que correspondes, entonces no habrá problema. Aunque no sé lo que pasaría si supieras más que los de tu edad —Shanks comenzó a reír. Me di cuenta que él en cierta forma no pensaba que fuera menos inteligente que los de mi edad: es más, parecía creer que era incluso más inteligente de lo que debía en realidad ser.

—No te rias idiota —Makino le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza mientras escribia algunas cosas en aquellos papeles. De repente se quedo leyendo cierta parte.

—¿Qué dice? —me acerque curiosa.

—Ellos ya saben más o menos tu situación y no les sorprendió mucho. Por eso no dijeron nada. Al parecer sí tendrás que hacer una pequeña prueba para poder saber en qué grado comenzaras las clases. Lo bueno es que no les molesto que empieces más tarde que el resto.

—¿Y cuándo tendría que hacer esa prueba?

—Luego de enviar esta solicitud a la escuela. Allí tomaras la prueba. Igual, por lo menos sabremos que estas admitida incluso si no sabes mucho.

Suspire aliviada.

—¿Y a qué escuela asiste Luffy? —le pregunte a Makino.

—A la escuela secundaria.

—¿Es difícil? —¿O es demasiado fácil para que idiotas como él lleguen hasta allí?

—Cada uno tiene sus dificultades en cada materia. Pero la escuela primaria no es muy difícil, allí se aprende lo básico.

— **O—**

Al parecer las vacaciones de primavera habían terminado justo el sexto día, aquel domingo, ya que según sé, y me había extrañado un poco hasta ese entonces, Luffy no había pasado por aquí, por la carnicería. En cambio, sólo cada tanto venía Aceituna a comprar "lo de siempre", y luego de un saludo y despedida se iba.

Ace se encontraba en preparatoria.

Luffy en secundaria.

Yo iba a ir a primaria.

Eso por alguna extraña razón me hacía sentir algo inferior a ellos. Sin embargo, justo el día en que llego el ir a aquella escuela para que me tomaran aquella prueba de inteligencia, me sentí más grande que nunca. Había ido acompañada de Makino, la cual dejo confiadamente a cargo de la carnicería a Nojiko.

Hoy era domingo, ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que había llegado a instalarme en la carnicería. Y casi dos desde que llego aquella carta confirmando mi día de la prueba, y de allí se vería cuándo me enviarían el uniforme, y los libros que me corresponderían.

Incluso ya tenía una beca reservada. ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

Cuando entre junto con Makino al pequeño y a la vez gran edifico casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

—¿Esto es una escuela? —incluso casi me pellizque pensando que era un sueño. Aunque en realidad, creí que era un sueño desde que la vi desde fuera de su portón.

—Sí —le oí decir a Makino.

Una mujer de más de cuarenta años nos esperaba a unos pasos de la entrada.

—¿Vino por la prueba?

Note a Makino asentir.

—Por aquí por favor —la seguimos.

Entre a uno de los que se hacían llamar salones, y allí me esperaba —por lo que vi— un profesor y en una de las mesas, lo que comprobó seria mi "prueba de inteligencia para averiguar mi grado".

Mi grandeza se fue a donde no se tenía que ir. Unos nervios me vinieron de repente y trague saliva.

El profesor sonrió, yo entre caminando como un robot, y sin más me dirigí hacia mi asiento.

—Tomate tu tiempo.

No me lo tome. Cuando vi la hoja, quizá fue ahí donde me di cuenta que mis nervios ya habían desaparecido. Nos encontrábamos en los primeros días de mayo.

Puse la fecha en la hoja: 02/05.

Mi nombre: Nami.

De ahí en más, el lápiz empezó a escribir por sí mismo.

Fue media hora la que paso cuando termine el último ejercicio. Suspire. Me levante, me acerque al profesor y le entregue suavemente la hoja.

—¿Ya terminaste? —asentí seria, me miro incrédulo— ¿Todo? —volví a asentir extrañada.

¿Quizá me preguntaba eso porque no había podido estudiar nada para hoy, puesto que los libros que Makino me prometió todavía no los había comprado, y no los creyó necesarios para hoy?

Sea lo que sea, no le pregunte y me retire.

Vi por última vez las dos hojas de los ejercicios, y en una de ellas la fecha que se posaba.

Dos de mayo.

El cinco de mayo era el día del niño. El cinco de mayo era el cumpleaños de Luffy.

Me pregunte si cualquiera en mi situación ya estaría quemándose la cabeza con preguntas como: ¿Me saque la suficiente nota para llegar al grado al que correspondo? ¿Y si saque todas mal? ¿Y si...? etc, etc.

Pero en cambio yo me pregunte si él pasaría por la carnicería en su cumpleaños.

Makino me esperaba sentada en una banca en el pasillo. Le sonreí. Me sonrió.

Me dio unas galletas, yo agarre algunas y comí: esperamos hasta que el profesor salio con mi nota.

Parecía sorprendido.

Makino y yo nos paramos. Yo despreocupada y ella algo nerviosa.

—Creo que para ser de campo, tiene mucha inteligencia —comenzó a decir el profesor todavía con la misma expresión en cara— Incluso hizo los ejercicios que eran para grados más grandes de los que a ella pertenece. Y...

—¿Y...?

—...Todos bien.

—¿Bien?

—Eso quiere decir que si ella quisiera podría entrar en un grado superior al de su edad. Pero... esto es sólo una prueba, y como sabrá, en la escuela primaria tanto en la secundaria se aprenden ciertas normas a lo largo. Por lo que, en sí, ella podrá comenzar en su grado sin problemas, para habituarse mejor a todo.

Makino volvió a asentir, ahora sorprendida.

—Disculpe —le llamo al profesor. Este se volteo— Todavía nos faltan más cosas.

—Se llamara a su casa en para lo de los libros y el uniforme. La beca ya esta muy claro que es de ella, y más con esta nota.

Y así, se fue por el pasillo.

—Makino-san creo que ya puedes respirar tranquila.

—Wow Nami. Sólo... _Wow_.

Me sentí elogiada.

— **O—**

Cuando regresamos, Makino en el camino llamo a Shanks y le dio la noticia. Sonreí ante la pequeña pelea que armo Makino con el celular. O más bien con Shanks.

Ella me había pasado el celular y había escuchado claramente a Shanks darme las felicitaciones, lo cual me dejo roja de vergüenza. Había oído a Makino reír, pero no prestándole atención, le di las gracias a Shanks y luego de despedirnos cortamos la llamada.

Al llegar vimos a Nojiko hablar con _Ace,_ cuando entramos y ella nos vio, nos sonrio y pregunto cómo me fue.

—Dejo al profesor sorprendido. Nami es muy inteligente.

—¿De qué hablan? —pregunto Ace.

—Hoy Nami acaba de hacer historia en una escuela, sin hace más de dos semanas, conocer una —dijo orgullosa Nojiko. Sabiendo interpretar las palabras de Makino.

Ace me miro. Yo lo mire. Nos miramos. Pero al final me termino sonriendo burlón.

—Qué bien, _enana_.

—Aceituna.

Gruño como la primera vez. Aunque manteniendo su sonrisa.

—¿En qué me parezco a una?

Fruncí las cejas.

— _Ellas_ no me gustan.

Makino soltó una carcajada. Ace me miro mal, su sonrisa se había desvanecido.

—Las enanas a mí tampoco.

—Ace, no pelees así con una niña —dijo entre risas Makino. La cual ya se había ocupado el puesto que le pertenecía en este lugar— ¿Lo de siempre?

—Sí —dijo a reganadientas.

Así comenzó la travesía de siempre. Me pregunte de dónde podía Makino volver a comprar más y más carne sin que Ace y Luffy le hubiesen dejado en banca rota.

—¿Y Luffy? —esta vez pregunto mi hermana.

—En casa. Terminando toda su tarea para así tener el miércoles para él —dijo orgulloso el hermano mayor del idiota.

 _Al menos tiene cerebro_ , pensé. Igual seguía siendo un idiota.

—Verdad que cumple los doce ese día —la sonrisa maternal de Makino brillaba como la futura madre primeriza que iba a ser en seis meses— Dile que le mandamos saludos desde aquí. Y que iremos a visitarlos.

—¿Incluso la enana? —le saque la lengua.

—Sí Ace, incluso ella.

Las miles —en mi imaginación— de bolsas fueron entregadas a Ace, quien las agarro como si estuviese cargando la cruz con Jesús encima, ya a punto de morir. Aunque, rápidamente se había recompuesto justo en el momento en que iba a decirle un comentario.

Supongo que había notado mis intenciones, pensé, mientras se iba despidiendo y salía. Me encogí de hombros.

Hoy estaba oficialmente en cuarto grado en la escuela primaria. Hoy oficialmente era una estudiante de una escuela. Quizá ingresando más tarde, pero lo que cuenta es la intención. Y que además recién en el mes pasado, el de abril, comenzaron las clases.

Suspire.

¿Qué importaba?

Ya se había resuelto todo. Al menos ahora no estaría aburrida casi todo los días, sólo leyendo el One Piece —en el cual, no iba no muy avanzada, ni muy atrasada, ya que hubieron ciertos días en los que no pude leer nada. Iba recién por la historia de otro futuro miembro de la tripulación, U, así se llamaba. La ladrona se llamaba N, y había un espadachín que se llamaba Z. Me había reído, y llorado en ciertas ocasiones, descubrí el por qué de que M.D.L quisiera ser el rey de los piratas. Y también qué hacían las llamadas frutas del diablo (Akuma no mi). En ese libro se volvía todo más interesante, cuando creías que se acababa— y limpiando el cuarto.

Ahora podría ir a la escuela. Un logro que por primera vez tendría.

—O—

Sin más ni menos, había ingresado por primera vez a un lugar desconocido que definiría parte de mi futuro.

¿Qué más podía decir? Las cosas iban pasando tan rápido como aquella mirada.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

— ***Identifiacion:** _Es como una cédula de identidad_. _Buscando y buscando información sobre las escuelas japonesas, no pude encontrar nada que me pudiera servir que fuera necesario para entrar a una. Por lo que decidí que sólo era necesario la identificación y ya_.

— ***** _En la parte de la solicitud, en realidad es más lo que se necesita, pero como no quiero hacer las cosas más complicadas, lo deje así. Sino esta historia se convertiría en algo así como "el cómo logramos meter a Nami a la escuela primaria", y se volverían más capítulos de pura mierda. Así sin más. Por eso puse lo que en mi país más o menos se necesita para ingresar a las escuelas, y es la identificación, o CI. Gomen por ser tan vaga, pero me agradecerán que haya hecho esto_.

Jeje bueno, como sabían, yo les había mencionado que quizá no actualizaría hoy. Pero lo hice, porque este capitulo de veras que era necesario para la historia. Lo siento si quedo aburrido, o un poco fuera de lugar. Quiero mencionarles que también revise muchas paginas de escuelas japonesas para poder hacerlo. Espero noten un poco mi esfuerzo xD.

En cuanto a lo de la tripulación, quisiera que me sugirieran ideas de lugares a los que podrían ir, y también qué podrían hacer ellos. Recuerden que todos están en Tokyo. También quisiera que me recomendaran un personaje que quisieran que apareciera, y parejas además del LuNa, y posible AcNo.

Por cierto, también quisiera que me sugirieran un tipo de comportamiento de Sanji con Nami, puesto que todavía no entro en su etapa idiota (xD), no sé cómo ponerlo, y eso me atrasara un poco en la historia si no encuentro un comportamiento bien de él para con Nami.

Sin más, espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

 **Hasta el próximo**.


	8. ¿Un cumpleaños y nada más? ¡Qué nervios!

N/A— Estuve dos días sin publicar, para algunos esto se podría llamar mis pequeñas vacaciones personales, pero para otros esto se podría llamar no saber qué hacer en este capitulo. A decir verdad me agradaron las ideas que me dio especialmente **Lucia** , por eso muchas gracias. Y también agradezco a **Mara** y **nami** , por recomendarme comportamientos para Sanji. Pero, en este capitulo estuve dudando en los personajes que tendría que poner, me confundí y sólo en estas dos mil palabras del principio verán cómo sólo puse a Nami con sus pensamientos por el simple hecho de no saber qué hacer. Por un lado sabía que este capitulo definiría cierta parte de la historia, por otro lado no sabía qué hacer, cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, salio esto, quizá no demasiado bueno, ni demasiado malo, pero al fin y al cabo, esto. Y espero les guste.

— **Nami** —8 años.

— **Sanji** —9 años.

— **Chopper** —10 años.

— **Luffy** —12 años desde hoy.

— **Zoro** —12 años.

— **Usopp** —12 años.

— **Makino** —28 años.

— **Ace** —16 años.

 **Capitulo 8**

* * *

— _Si decides hacer algo, hazlo, pero no te arrepientas después_ **—Monkey D. Garp.**

— _¿Y si hay un gorila imaginario gigante y carnívoro que se pone frente al camino que sigues? —_ **Nami.**

— _Derríbalo, y tomate un té luego para calmar los nervios._ **—Garp.**

— _Ehh... Gracias por... ¿tu consejo...?_ **—Nami.**

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? O más bien, ¿por qué diablos estaba tan nerviosa por una simple visita a un idiota con sombrero de paja?

Sí, mucho mejor.

Ciertamente, el hecho de que Makino me hubiese automáticamente invitado a ir a donde vivían Luffy y Ace por el cumpleaños del primero sin siquiera poder decir nada, me había dejado más que sorprendida. Pensé que ella lo había hecho por el simple hecho de que podría ser posible que ante la mirada de todos nos lleváramos bien. Pero, a menos de parte mía, yo lo veía como un idiota.

¿Quién diría que nos llevamos bien si yo hasta lo insulto, o más bien digo una verdad que cualquiera con mi inteligencia notaria en Luffy? Al parecer, todos a mi alrededor. Lo notaba en sus miradas cómplices, las que se lanzaron Makino, Shanks y mi hermana cuando les pregunte por qué debía ir.

—Eres su amiga ¿por qué no? —me había respondido Makino lo que ella creía que era _una verdad evidente_.

Shanks había reído.

—Se llevaran bien.

Y así, es como acabe efectivamente comprando un regalo _con esfuerzo_ , y ahora nos encontrábamos yendo hacía lo que suponía era su hogar. Con nervios incluidos.

Los nervios habían comenzado desde anoche, me habían dejado extrañamente con insomnio y no pude dormir hasta largas horas de esta noche. Me había despertado, y ellos habían vuelto a mí; cuando llego el desayuno ni siquiera tuve apetito —aunque comí lo que me dieron igualmente— y luego cuando me vestí adecuadamente para la ocasión, o más bien, como siempre me visto porque según Makino mientras más _normal_ mejor.

Simplemente, no paparon, y siguen en una parte de mi cuerpo _fastidiándome_ el día. Llego un punto que ni siquiera me sorprendieron. De verdad, quizá sólo aparecieron porque iría sola con Makino a verlo, mi hermana se quedaría atendiendo la carnicería, y Shanks se encontraba trabajando, y al parecer ya había pasado a saludar al cumpleañero.

¿Por qué mis pies querían dar media vuelta y regresar a la seguridad de las cuatro paredes de mi cuarto? ¿Por qué mi corazón había comenzado a latir como si hubiese corrido una maratón en los juegos olímpicos? ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué simplemente no me pasa un accidente para así volver a la carnicería y no tener que pasar por todos estos extraños síntomas?

Claro, ¿cuál era la respuesta a todas estas preguntas? Fácil, la vida y mi cuerpo son injustos. En los momentos como este me ponen a prueba y quieren ver qué nota me sacare, cómo saldré de esta o simplemente cómo asumiré todo. La cruda verdad, la verdadera respuesta. No hay marcha atrás, eso es seguro. Me enfrento a un gorila gigante que quiere comerme —suponiendo que es el único carnívoro que existe— y tengo que asumir... ¿mi muerte? ¿que tengo que escapar? ¿mi enfrentamiento a él? Tres opciones, si elijo la primera, moriré; si elijo la segunda, quedare en vergüenza por el resto de mi existencia; y si elijo la tercera, posiblemente igual moriría, porque yo comparada con un gorila gigante y todavía carnívoro no soy ni una pepita, pero, en el mejor de los casos podría seguir viviendo sin preguntarme por qué no contrate un cazador privado para matar a ese gorila en vez de haberlo hecho yo. O mejor traducido como: sin arrepentimientos.

Respire hondo. No había escapatoria, a lo que me enfrentaba era más realista que un gorila que es carnívoro en vez de como todo los demás que son herbívoros. ¿Tuvo una mala infancia quizás?

¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?

 _ **Negación**_ _:_ ¿Por qué tengo que ir a su casa? ¡No es como si nos lleváramos bien! ¡No quiero ir!

 _ **Ira:**_ ¿Por qué tuve que ser demasiado amable con Makino y Shanks? ¡Si hubiese sido más dura quizá no estaría aquí!

 _ **Negociación**_ _:_ Veamos, ¿cuánto dinero nos queda? ¿Tengo el suficiente para pagarles su silencio a Shanks y Makino? ¿O una pequeña mentirita al menos sobre que estaba enferma? ¡El dinero lo puede todo!

 _ **Depresión**_ _:_ Ahhh es verdad, Nojiko está ahorrando para algún futuro hogar. No podría sacarle su dinero que con tanto esfuerzo a ganado... me sentiría demasiado mal.

 _ **Aceptación**_ _:_ La cruda verdad es que tendré que ir a la casa del idiota. Al menos le compre el regalo.

 _ **Esperanza**_ _:_ ¿Y si ellos no están en casa a estas horas? ¡Entonces me libraría de todo!

 _ **Resignación**_ _:_ ¡Soy demasiado inteligente para saber que ellos estarán ahí esperando! ¡Si incluso Makino llamo diciendo que iríamos!

Suspire.

—¿Nami? ¿Estas bien? —me pregunto Makino. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Le di una sonrisa y asentí. Mi vista se poso por unos momentos en su vientre un poco más abultado que antes, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para decir " _Hey, ¿has aumentado de peso?_ ", y por supuesto recibir una buena bofetada porque está claro que eso a una mujer no se le dice. Lo digo porque Shanks fue el primero en notar que la pansa de su esposa había crecido, y también el primero en dar su _inteligente_ comentario.

—¿Cuánto falta? —note que ahora estábamos pasando el parque donde conocí a Usopp y... ¿a Zoro?

—Unas cuadras más.

Asentí nuevamente.

Unas cuadras más...

Mi estomago se revolvió, mis nervios estaban ahí.

 _¡Tranquilízate Nami!, tú eres mejor que esto_. _No simplemente porque vayas a un lugar que desconoces completamente, s-signifique q-que t-te t-tengas q-que p-poner así. ¿¡No es eso verdad!? ¡Sí, es verdad! ¿Quién es sino la ladrona que a asaltado y vivido de sus asaltos por más de dos años? ¡Ponte las pilas triple A y ve hacia adelante con orgullo! Ni que esos hermanos extra carnívoros te fueran a comer... ¿verdad?_

Nada más faltaba que ellos fueran gorilas para saberlo.

Apreté la mano en la que llevaba la gran bolsa con el regalo. Me había costado añares buscar algo para alguien que lo único que decía que quería ser era el Rey de los piratas. Pero, quizá fueron estas simples palabras las que me hicieron ir a encontrar el regalo. Y con un descuento.

¡Es verdad! Había gastado mi dinero — _Ejem_ , el de mi hermana— para cómprale esto. ¡No se podía desperdiciar el dinero... ni el regalo...! ...creo...

—Nami ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?

Si hubiese sido por mí, creo que habría aprovechado esta oportunidad para decirle que me sentía mal, y así huir del gorila carnívoro...

Pero cuando levante mi cabeza para contestarle, no pude evitar en mi mente tragar saliva. Yo no era lo suficientemente mala para hacer que la amable de Makino se preocupase por mí, me di cuenta de que incluso si lo intentara, me sentiría muy mal mintiendo egoístamente. Ella va a visita a Luffy para saludarle y felicitarle por su cumpleaños, arruinar esta oportunidad a una persona que lo considera parte de su familia... ¡Oh santo dios! Me hace sentir más culpable incluso de lo que me siento cuando sin más les tuve que robar a las personas de clase baja.

Es como que dejase de regar mi árbol imaginario de naranjas... por el resto de su vida. Peor que nada.

Negué. Ese pensamiento fue horriblemente malo.

—Sí Makino-san. Me encuentro bien — _No completamente bien, pero lo suficiente para esforzarme en esta caminata por usted_. Malditas seas gorila carnívoro imaginario. Supongo que no hay otra alternativa más que enfrentarte, y enfrentar al destino que me depara.

Unos minutos —¿o segundos? No puedo saberlo porque estaba distraída y con mis nervios volando como pollos evolucionados a mi alrededor— después Makino paro frente a una casa, y yo lo hice con ella, sabiendo lo que diría justo en ese instante.

—Ya llegamos.

¿Por qué me sentía como si estuviesemos viviendo en un lugar que fue invadido por zombies, y que a la vez esta casa frente a mí fuera donde está el jefe supremo de los zombies, y a la vez tuviéramos que matarlo apenas hubiésemos abierto la puerta, para así matar a la vez a todos los demás zombies? No tenía sentido, pero así me sentía, quizá agregándole la gran angustia que sentiríamos las demás personas imaginarias de mi alrededor, agregando que yo siento más terror que todos y...

Uhg. Pensarlo es peor que sentirlo. Eso sí, a veces sentirlo es peor que pensarlo.

Yo en mi caso preferiría no empeorar mi estado que ya está en la linea roja de que mis pies den la media vuelta y salgan corriendo gritando "¡ _Voy contigo Forest!_ ".

Despeje mis pensamientos sobre gorilas carnívoros, zombies y Forest y me fije un poco en la casa. A decir verdad, si la tuviera que describir en la linea de clase baja, mediana y la alta. Diría que está entre la mediana y la alta. Pintada de negro —Waaa...— y con una puerta más grande y ancha que las que e visto a lo largo de mi corta vida. Era como un piojo comparado con ella, frente a mí, se alzaba como si fuera el orgullo de la familia del idiota del espantapájaros. Al igual que la carne. O al menos es creo yo. Por lo menos estoy más tranquila de que no sean unos cashys, al menos no por su casa. Pero quién sabe, como dicen por ahí, las apariencias engañan. No les iba a juzgar sólo por su casa, y su extraña y especial forma de vestir. De eso nada.

Mi cuerpo se sentía algo tenso, lo relaje cuanto pude. Lo suficiente.

—Supongo que los niños de ahora se ponen tensos por ir a casas nuevas —escuche a Makino decir mientras giraba mi vista a ella. La cual sonreía— Pero, tranquila, nadie te va a comer. Pareceran y son personas que comen mucho, a decir verdad, pero son buenos. Imagínate a un Luffy o un Ace con más años.

Me los imagine. A _Ace_ ituna lo había imaginado media cabeza más alto, con aquellas mismas bermudas negras que llevaba la mayoría del tiempo. Con sus sonrisa extrañamente burlona y rasgos un poco —POCO— más maduros. Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

En cuanto a Luffy, por alguna extraña razón recordé su rostro, aquel de piel morena un poco más maduro y con sus grandes ojos negros con aquel brillo que siempre mostraba. Lo recordé como aquella primera vez que lo vi. Y de esa imagen lo imagine más alto, mas sonriente, más idiota.

Sentí avispas revolotear en mi interior.

Fruncí el ceño. Otra vez me pasaba lo mismo que me pasaba cada vez que pensaba en el espantapájaros.

—Preferiría no imaginármelos —le conteste con mis pensamientos a medias en cuanto a lo que dijo.

—Je. Entonces ¿lista para lo que viene?

 _¡No lo haga sonar como si estuviéramos yendo hacía la guerra!_

Asentí.

—Pues claro —alce mi puño con confianza, la cual por cierto estaba desperdiciando en ese acto— ¡No por nada me esforcé en mi regalo! —asentí para ella un montón de veces seguidas.

—Pues ¡Allí vamos! —toco el timbre. La acción practica mente la vi en cámara lenta, como cuando vez un accidente pasar frente a tus ojos. Veía el dedo blanco yendo lentamente hacía el timbre rojo que había junto al portón, y cuando fue presionado, vi claramente cómo éste se iba hundiendo de una forma que me hizo volver a tragar saliva como ya llevaba haciendo un buen rato. ¿Cuánta saliva podría producir en estos momentos extraños?

El sonido que hizo cuando ya fue presionado, fue algo que me saco de mi ensimismamiento. Lo que me faltaba, ahora resultaba que tenía la habilidad de ver pasar las cosas tan ridículamente lentas que con un pequeño sonido fuera de lugar la extraña habilidad se marchaba. Necesito un psiquiatra. O dos. O tres. Los que sean necesarios. Quizá ellos entiendan cómo me siento en momentos como estos. O quizá no, y tendré que pagarles igualmente. ¿Para qué serviría gastar dinero en estupideces como esa? Sólo a un idiota se le puede ocurrir —y esa idiota no soy yo, para que sepan.

Ah, olvídenlo.

La puerta se abrió, yo apreté la bolsa con el regalo. Incluso estuve tentada a cerrar mis ojos, pero claro, ¿de qué me serviría gastar energía y confianza en esa acción cuando luego los tendría que abrir nuevamente?

—¡Makino! —así fue como, luego de abrir la puerta, y venir corriendo hacía nosotras de una forma que me hizo recordad a aquella vez hace casi tres semanas atrás, el idiota salto el pequeño —y poco económico— portón y se abalanzo sobre Makino, que a la vez estaba a unos pasos tras de mí, lo que ocasiono que cayera con Makino al suelo, con un peso de más llamado el idiota espantapájaros de Luffy— ¡Nemo! ¡También viniste! ¡Regalos!

Me quede perturbada. Escuche la risa de Makino y cómo le decía feliz cumpleaños al idiota, al igual que note cómo me sacaba de mi mano la bolsa y se la quedaba junto con las de Makino.

Lo único que pude decir media desorientada fue un simple.

—Mi nombre es Nami, idiota.

—Shishishishi...—me dio una de sus sonrisas marca espantapájaros y cuando me salí de mi perturbación, me levante y le di un buen zape en la cabeza por su acción— Ay ¡Dolió!

—¡No te tires encima de alguien en un estado delicado! ¡Idiota! —escuche nuevamente la risa de Makino, mire a Luffy quien dejaba las bolsas en el piso e iba a ayudarla a levantarse a regañadientes y diciendo extrañas cosas como " _Nemo es malo, malo, malo_ " por segundos estuve tentada a pegarle nuevamente en la cabeza, pero me contuve sólo por el simple hecho de que hoy era su cumpleaños, y que además absolutamente nada de lo que hacia que según yo fuera malo, no lo hacía con la intención de hacerlo. Por eso era un idiota.

Había vencido al gorila carnívoro. Sonreí y asentí. Note movimientos en la gigantesca puerta y mire curiosa cómo se llenaba de niños que yo conocía. Al menos dos se me habías presentado, al otro lo había dejado accidentalmente con su mano en un hormiguero, al hermano mayor pues claro, y el chico rubio con un ojo tapado y una ceja en espiral había un sesenta por ciento de posibilidades de que fuera el tal Sanji.

Salude a Chopper y a Usopp quienes fueron los primeros en venir corriendo hacía donde estábamos.

—¡Hola Chopper, Usopp! —les salude esta vez con palabras.

—¡Nami! —mientras que Usopp tomaba sus distancias, Chopper se había lanzado a abrazarme. Lo que ocasiono que nuevamente cayera de culo al piso, con alguien de una estatura más pequeña que yo, y que parecía ser un osito de peluche.

Reí un poco.

—Me alegro de verte Chopper —le sonreí— Aunque, no pueda respirar.

Se aparto rápidamente.

—No es que me alegre verte también, niña tonta —dijo mientras se sonrojaba y hacía movimientos nervioso con su cuerpo. Escuche la risa de Luffy, como siempre siendo Idiota.

—¡Ah! ¡Chicos! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —escuche gritar a Makino, mientras la veía moverse. Me pare y mire a los dos chicos parados en la puerta, Ace y Zoro, ¿dónde se había ido el rubio cejas de espiral? Me encogí de hombros.

—Te dije que volverías —del otro lado del portón Luffy saltaba con sus regalos. Dirigí mi mirada a Usopp.

—¡Esto no significa nada! —él levanto sus dos palmas junto a su cabeza como si estuviese sosteniendo dos libros, y negó con expresión resignada.

—Todos dicen eso al principio —le oí decir.

Rodé los ojos.

—Y también dije que eso no pasara —le respondí desafiante— Te apuesto a que no pasa —sonreí. Las apuestas eran lo mio.

—¿Qué cosa? —me pregunto extrañado, me sacudí el polvo y pase el portón, a lo lejos escuche que Luffy nos llamaba. Nadie se encontraba fuera salvo Chopper, Usopp y yo.

—Como estoy de buen humor —sí, de tan buen humor que ya hasta sé lo que seré de mayor: una asesina de idiotas. Mejor así antes de que contaminen el planeta ¿no?— esta vez no apostaremos dinero, sino que debemos hacer algo. Por ejemplo si yo pierdo, y al final me les uno a su tripulación ¿que quisieran que hiciera por ustedes?

Ellos se quedaron pensando.

—¿Nos llevarías al campo? —dijeron, casi a la vez, con sus voces sincronizadas. Me pegue la palma de mi mano a la frente y suspire.

—Ya les dije que necesitamos ser más mayores. ¿Otra cosa? —habíamos parado de caminar cundo nos posamos frente a la puerta.

Se quedaron pensando por segundos que parecían minutos para mi paciencia. La cual por cierto, cada vez parece ser más razonable con el resto de la humanidad, se podría decir que poco a poco a "evolucionado".

Vi claramente cómo sus ojos brillaron.

—¡El Tanabata! —los mire sin entender y sin saber qué era eso— ¡Tendrás que ir con nosotros al Tanabata!

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo. Entonces, si yo gano... —hice como que me quedaba pensando ante sus miradas extrañadas, mis ojos adquirieron un brillo de terror y sonreí inocentemente—...serán mis esclavos por una semana. Y con una semana me refiero a por lo menos obedecer mis mandatos siete días. No por eso tienen que ser seguidos —seguí con mi sonrisa inocente mientras ellos tragaban saliva— ¿Trato? —les extendí mis dos manos.

Se miraron y asintieron.

—T-trato —me dieron cada uno su mano.

—Bien, pues... ¿entramos? —ellos asintieron y yo los seguí por detrás ya que por más confianza que mostrara ahora, no significaba nada con el hecho de que iba a entrar en territorio nuevo. Como si fuese un pollito recién nacido, mirando el mundo exterior como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. Y claro que lo era.

La casa me recibió con un claro ambiente cálido y familiar. Olí carne y escuche claramente cómo cocinaban ésta en la cocina, o más bien la fritaban para ser devorada por por lo menos Luffy y su hermano. Por alguna extraña razón recordé que en dos meses y un día seria mi cumpleaños, ¿qué haría? Hace tres semanas pensaba que ya con mis habilidades de ladrona podría comprar un buen pastel y celebrarlo como nunca junto a mi hermana. Pero en ese tiempo ya habían pasado tantas cosas que quizá y todavía no había asimilado por completo. Ahora teníamos un hogar, mi hermana un trabajo, vivíamos con dos personas que pronto serian padres y yo posiblemente la semana siguiente ya estaría yendo a la escuela. Todo esto era para quedarse parado y preguntarse ¿Es real? ¿De verdad está pasando? Y luego suspirar y seguir caminando con una sonrisa relajada. Sí, era para eso. ¿Qué sino?

Mire hacía la escalera a un lado por la que habían subido Chopper y Usopp. Luego hacía abajo, dónde habían varios pares de zapatos frente a un escalón. Me saque los mios, los arregle bien juntos junto a los demás y luego seguí la dirección que me dieron los gritos de los chicos, o más bien de Luffy, cuando subí totalmente la escalera. Vi la puerta media abierta en el pequeño pasillo y de allí escuche los ruidos y fui hasta allí caminando pausadamente. ¿Y si bajaba e iba con Makino, quien seguramente se encontraba en la cocina?

Era verdad, ya había derrotado al gorila carnívoro y ahora vivía felizmente en el campo de naranjas que había producido su muerte, pero, una nueva amenaza con forma de espantapájaros con sonrisa terrorífica estaba frente a mí ahora. Y creo que ya es hora de decirles que... ¡Tengo miedo! ¿A quién le importa ser cobarde cuando tienes a tal imagen frente a tus ojos, incluso si es completamente imaginaria? ¡A nadie! Pero... pero, Makino confía en mí, en que seré fuerte, en que podre tener más confianza. De eso se crece. Incluso mi hermana por dejarme venir solamente junto a Makino.

No, no debo decepcionarlas. Asentí, en mis manos se formo una vara imaginaria mientras avanzaba con confianza hacía el espantapájaros, cuando ya estuve cerca le di mi mejor golpe, su cabeza salio volando como si hubiese sido la mismísima pelota que fue golpeada por el bate de béisbol y hubiese pasado la meta. Aunque en la vida real, simplemente me asome por la puerta a ver qué hacían.

—¡Luffy! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que una niña vendría a tu casa?! —la voz la reconocí al instante, quizá porque la había escuchado gritando "Marimo" la última vez a duras penas. ¿Era ese tal Sanji?

—¡Pero yo no lo sabía! ¡No sabía que Nemo iba a venir!

—¿Se llama Nemo?

Una vena palpito en mi cien. Abrí completamente la puerta y me lance al idiota con sombrero de paja.

Al diablo que sea su cumpleaños.

—¡Que no soy Nemo! ¡Soy Nami! —le volví a quitar el sombrero, me lo puse y me aparte.

Le eche la lengua y luego me gire hacia el rubio con el ojo abierto y la ceja extraña. Me la quede mirando fijamente, notando como poco a poco él se volvía cada vez rojo.

—¿Q-qué m-miras?

—¡Nemo! ¡Mi sombrero!

Seguí mirando su ceja.

—Qué extraña. ¿Es natural? —escuche una carcajada de alguien en alguna parte del cuarto. No me fije a ver de quién se trataba, pero sabia que era de un chico, y no me parecía que fuera del idiota de Luffy —a quien por cierto tenía retenido con una mano en su frente, mientras él estiraba sus brazos para intentar agarrar su sombrero—, ni de Chopper y Usopp. Sólo quedaba una opción: Zoro.

—Sí —escuche susurrante del chico de la ceja extraña, mientras veía cómo se ponía más rojo que los tomates o las manzanas. Aunque pensándolo bien, los tomates vencen a las manzanas en rojez. Así que Sanji está superando la mismísima rojez de los tomates.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunte extrañada, su cara roja me hacia pensar que le pasaba algo, quizá estaba enfermo. Junto a mí estaba Luffy pataleando por su sombrero, y Zoro se seguía carcajeando, cuando mire hacía él, me di cuenta de que se encontraba en la cama de Luffy. Aunque lo que de vedad me extraño es no encontrarme con los dos chicos con los que había hecho aquella apuesta, al menos no en la habitación. ¿Habré alucinado que subían hasta aquí? ¿O se encontraban en otra parte?

—S-sí —volvió a decir. Más rojo todavía.

—¡Pero si estás rojo! —le toque la frente con mi mano libre, lo que ocasiono que se pusiera aún más rojo.

—Sí —repitió.

—¡Deja de decir sí, di otra cosa! ¡¿Cómo sabré si estás bien si dices simples " _Sís_ "? —le grite sacando mi mano de su frente. Zoro seguía carcajeándose por una razón que desconocía. Probe con otra pregunta al ver que no se movía— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Paciencia, espero que hayas evolucionado algo.

Él parpadeo, como si hubiese salido de un Shock repentino, o de el flash que hace la cámara de fotos cuando te sacan una foto. Note que poco a poco su cara volvía a su color natural.

—C-chica... frente... mí —y se desmayo. Abrí mis ojos. Zoro seguía riendo. Deje a Luffy en paz —extrañamente sentí mi palma ardiendo luego de dejar a la fiera saltar casi encima de mí por su sombrero— y que agarrara su sombrero para luego arrodillarme junto al pobre de Sanji.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le pasa? —grite alarmada— ¡Oye tú! El que se rie en la cama —las risas pararon, no tanto, pero sí lo suficiente— ¿Eres Zoro? —le grite, se levanto, se señalo, asentí— Sí, dime qué le pasa a este niño ahora —decía niño, porque lo era como yo también lo era. Él parecía mayor que yo y que Luffy, así que a pesar de sus extraños ataques de risa tenía que... confiar. A pesar de que en este momento hubiese sonreído de forma extraña. Muy extraña. Lo mire extrañada.

—Mejor dicho, ¿qué le hiciste tú?

—¡Yo no le hice nada! —le respondí.

—¿Entonces por qué crees que se puso rojo? —le alce una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes que se puso rojo si te estabas riendo? —le pregunte con mi mejor sonrisa maniática.

Zoro bufo, como un búfalo.

—Lo que quiere decir que esto le pasa con cualquier chica ¿no es así? —asumí rápidamente, y por toda la evidencia.

—Mmmm...

—¡Eso no es una respuesta! —luego de gritarle eso, note instintivamente que Luffy también había desaparecido.—¿A dónde se fue Luffy? —pregunte mirando de aquí para allá.

Cuando volví mi mirada a Zoro, ésta estaba dirigida a la ventana a un costado de la cama, a un metro de distancia de esta, la cual notaba estaba abierta. Abrí mis ojos.

¿Se tiraron?

—No se tiraron —me respondió, me sonroje al darme cuenta de que lo había pensado en voz alta— Mira mejor.

Me pare, dejando abandonado y olvidado el cuerpo de Sanji, ahí note algo.

¿Una rama?

Me acerque, mire mejor. A un costado un árbol sobresalía, pero no era eso lo sorprendente, sino que allí se presentaba una mediana casa del árbol hecha con madera, y la rama que daba a ella desde este cuarto era dirigida hacia una de las ventanas sin vidrios de ésta, donde pude ver estaban jugando algo Chopper, Usopp, y el idiota de Luffy.

Abrí mi boca.

—Waaaaa...

—¿No será Wow?

Me voltee.

—No —le conteste, mire hacía la habitación, hacia exactamente donde antes había estado Luffy, y note mi regalo a medio abrir. Ese idiota, pensé. Lo fui a agarrar y luego fui nuevamente hasta la ventana, mirando en el camino al pobre de Sanji desmayado.

Estará bien. Sino ¿cómo es posible que Zoro sepa los síntomas que tuvo sin haberlo experimentado antes? Parecía que él había leído mis pensamientos porque contesto.

—Cada vez que alguien del genero contrario se le acerca, él se pone tan rojo y nervioso que ni siquiera puede hablar y en casos como estos se desmaya —mientras Zoro decía esto, saltaba de la cama y se dirigía al igual que yo hacía la ventana. Aunque yo le gane, y llegue primero para luego poner el regalo sostenido por mi boca y "Trepar" por la rama hasta donde estaba aquella ventana para luego entrar por ésta hacía la casa del árbol. Cuando me pare en ella, note una mesa y una alfombra de color rojo que hacía sentir a mis pies semi descalzos, reconfortados. Detrás de mí, llego Zoro.

Divise a Luffy junto a los otros dos, tirado durmiendo la siesta, mientras los otros se encontraban tranquilamente jugando a un videojuego. Me acerque a Luffy, abrí completamente su regalo, lo reincorpore ante la mirada atenta de los demás, y sin despertarlo trate de ponerle la capa de Capitán que había conseguido en aquella tienda de disfraces —Cosplay— a un buen precio. Ésta era roja, con bordes en amarillo y que además, por lo que notaba, le llegaría hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas cuando se levantara. Aunque las mangas estaban dobladas, éstas ibas justas a él. Sonreí internamente al saber más o menos sus medidas para cuando vi montones de estas capas de diferentes talles en la tienda.

Cuando la coloque completamente y la acomode un poco lo volví a recostar donde estaba.

Asentí dos veces en afirmación, y luego les pregunte a los tres que estaban en estos momentos despiertos.

—¿Creen que le guste? —por alguna razón, aquel "Sí" al unisona ya me lo esperaba. Lo contemple por unos segundos, notando claramente cómo también Zoro se recostaba en la casa y se dormía a una velocidad casi ridícula. Mientras los otros dos volvían a su videojuego.

Su cabello negro, con aquel sombrero de paja. Su respiración pausada, vestido con aquel traje que le puse, y bajo este, la ropa que vestía la primea vez que lo vi. Me sentía repentinamente ensimismada. Tranquila, no como aquellas veces que mi corazón latía como si fuera un caballo salvaje, sentía el aire tranquilo. Me senté junto a él.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le murmure mirándole.

Doce años debían haberle pasado volando.

—Nami —susurro el que creí era Chopper, gire mi vista casi instantáneamente hacía él— ¿Quieres jugar?

Me acerque a ellos, dándole una última mirada al que ahora parecía más normal, Luffy.

Gane todas las rondas del videojuego ante la mirada sorprendida de los dos jugadores.

—¿De verdad es tu primera vez?

¿Por qué esa pregunta me sonó extrañamente graciosa?

—Sí. Nunca e jugado antes —se lo pase al siguiente, osea a Usopp. Chopper parecía que casi sus ojos eran remplazados por estrellitas amarillas. De repente recordé algo— Oigan ¿a qué escuela van? ¿Primaria o Secundaria?

—Secundaria —respondió Usopp.

—Universidad —respondió Chopper. Al cual lo mire como si fuera Jesús recién nacido.

—¡¿Cuántos años tienes?! —casi grite, pero al final me salio algo parecido a un susurro mitad grito.

—Diez —me respondió. Abrí mi boca.

—Pero si eres dos años mayor que yo... ¿por eso eres doctor? —asumí para mí misma.

—Choppe es aprendiz de doctor. Él es muy inteligente aunque no lo aparenta —por un momento pensé que Chopper haría su baile nervioso y le insultaría, pero no lo hizo, y quede tranquila, en cambio parecía estar más entretenido jugando al videojuego que estaba jugando antes Usopp.

—No, no es por la edad. Es que él parecía menor que yo. Parecía como si tuviera cinco o seis año —le comente.

—Demasiado lindo —asintió igual que yo, Usopp.

—Verdad...

Los minutos siguieron pasando. Luffy seguía roncando, al igual que Zoro, y posiblemente Sanji igual. Me sentí un poco mal por no haber sabido de su nerviosismo hacía las mujeres.

—Pobre Sanji...—murmure. Murmullo que fue escuchado por los dos únicos chicos despiertos ante mis ojos.

—Te acercaste mucho, se puso rojo, dijo algo y se desmayo ¿no es verdad? —volvieron a decir a la vez mirándome con cara de entendimiento.

—La que se va a desmayar seré yo si vuelven a decir las cosas por igual de esa manera —les dije fingiendo estar horrorizada. Fingimiento que no fue captado por sus inocentes seres.

—¡Lo sentimos!

Rodé los ojos.

—Olvídelo. ¿Y qué han hecho en estas dos semanas que no nos hemos visto? —les pregunte.

—Secundaria, prueblas, deberes, tareas en clase. Nada nuevo —le quito importancia Usopp.

—Con el doctor Hiruluk estoy aprendiendo la cirugía plástica, y las de trasplante de corazón y riñón, al igual que su extirpación —dijo como si nada Chopper.

Casi vomito. Y creo que Usopp también.

—¿No es demasiado? —pregunte asombrada luego de quitarme el asco de encima por las últimas cosas dichas. A pesar de que no entendí mucho a qué le llamaban cirugía plástica, luego se lo preguntaría a Makino cuando nos fuéramos yendo.

Luffy murmuro algo parecido a " _Ace, no te robes mi carne, es mía..._ " y luego de que los tres los miráramos y nos riéramos un poco, aunque yo simplemente sonreí, espere a que me contestara.

—Por ahora las cirugías son las cosas más fáciles que e aprendido. Sólo hace falta saber lo que estas tocando, y dónde tienes que cortar para ya haberlas aprendido —contesto casi feliz y todo.

 **Cosas que Nami debe evitar preguntarle a Chopper** :

 **N°1—** _Sobre las cirugías. O más especifico, su profesión_.

Pensé en algo para cambiar de tema rápido.

—¿Y... esta casa tiene un nombre? —mire a mi alrededor luego de haber hecho esa pregunta tonta. Me fije en dos cosas que no había visto antes, y que estaban junto a la ventana de la casa, dos cabezas de animales, hechas de madera por lo que parece, una de ellas era algo parecido a una cabra sonriente, la otra la de un león. Pude ver debajo de cada ellas unos nombres:

 **Nombres de las figuras** :

— _ **Merry**_ (la cabra)

— _ **Sunny**_ (el león)

—No, al principio íbamos a utilizar uno de los nombres de una de esas dos figuras —diciendo esto, Usopp me señalo las dos figuras que vi— Pero decidimos que el barco se llamaría de las dos formas.

De repente, me di cuenta que había caído en la boca del lobo.

—¿B-barco?

Usopp parecía complacido ante mi pregunta, y e hizo una sonrisa que en ese entonces, ante mis ojos era escalofriante.

—Casi, casi —me respondió— todo lo haces sin darte cuenta, pero al final caerás, Nami.

—¿Ahora resulta que eres el villano? —le pregunte.

Chopper negó por él.

—Es el mentiroso, y el que arreglo esta casa del árbol.

—¿Mentiroso? —pregunte primero— ¿Entonces arreglaste la casa para que quedara así? —le pregunte complacida.

Usopp se sonrojo. ¿ _Porque estaba avergonzado, con vergüenza, o por otra cosa_? Quizá nunca lo sepa.

Chopper asintió, como si fuese el mismísimo Usopp. O como si supiera que él no contestaría.

Reí un poco. Algo amarillo apareció en mi visión, me gire hacía la ventana, pensando casi al instante que podría provenir de Sanji, pero cuando fije mi vista allí, no había nada.

—Así que se supone que yo seria la navegante —mencione— Usopp el mecánico del barco, por decir así, Chopper el doctor, Luffy el capitán —lo mire tirado todavía durmiendo— ¿Y Zoro y Sanji qué son?

—Cuando te conocí te dije que faltaba el musico y el navegante. Sanji es el cocinero, y Zoro el primero oficial.

Mi mandíbula cayo.

—¿Y todavía creen que me uniré sabiendo que dos vagos son los que me darán ordenes? —pregunte señalando a Zoro y Luffy.

Usopp y Chopper parecían deprimirse de repente.

—No lo hagas sonar peor de lo que es... —y otra vez lo dijeron a la vez. Suspire.

—Olvídenlo —volví a decir. Me levante.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto, para mi alivio mental, sólo Chopper.

—Voy a salir a ver a Makino-san.

—¡Luego vuelve! —gritaron los dos nuevamente al unisona tras mis espaldas. Hice todo el camino de vuelta al cuarto de Luffy y comprobé para otro de mis alivios mentales que aquella manta rubia debió pertenecer definitivamente a Sanji ya que este no se encontraba desmayado como le dejamos.

Fui a donde percibí que era la cocina antes, y me sorprendió al ver que un niño de mi edad se encontraba cocinando como un profesional, como si hubiese sido lo más natural que hubiese hecho en su vida.

 **Nota mental:**

— _Ahorrar el suficiente dinero para ir a uno de esos restaurantes donde te hacen la comida enfrente tuyo_.

—Impresionante —dije sin darme cuenta. ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer esos malabares con la comida? Me impresione, y me di cuenta de que el puesto de cocinero en la tripulación le quedaba más que perfecto. Pensé en Usopp arreglando la casa del árbol y acomodándola para todos ellos, pensé en Chopper como un aprendiz de médico curándonos de nuestras heridas, pensé en Zoro durmiendo, y en Sanji cocinando, o trayendo comida ya preparada para todos, y en Luffy sonriendo y diciendo cosas como que seria el rey de los piratas.

Diciéndolo con una gran sonrisa que muestra sus blancos dientes.

Me di una cachetada —literalmente— cuando me di cuenta de que poco a poco me volvía a desviar del tema. Pensé irónicamente que Luffy-Espantapájaros-Idiota se la pasaba todo el día sonriendo. Como si no lo hiciera cuando no estaba pensando en idioteces como ser lo que no podría ser. Por favor.

Aguarda: ¿Por qué eso me hacía sentir desilusionada? ¿Y por qué había estado pensando en primera persona del plural cuando pensé en la tripulación?

Me acerque a donde estaban Ace y Makino sentados en la mesa. Yo me senté con ellos contemplando los malabares con la comida del cocinero de la tripulación. No sabía si habían sentido mi presencia, pero al parecer si lo hicieron porque sentí el llamado de Ace.

—Enana.

Lo mire.

— _Ace_ nto.

—No me cambies el nombre —parecía controlar el grito que quería hacer su alma, seguramente porque no quería desconcentrar al cocinero.

—Pues no me digas enana.

—Pues no me fastidies el día.

—Pues no me fastidies el mio.

—Pues no me fastidies a mí.

—Los niños pueden fastidiar a cualquiera. Como si tú no lo hubieras hecho antes.

Le saque la lengua.

—Enana.

—Aceituna.

Sonreí mentalmente.

—¿Y Luffy y los demás? —pregunto está vez Makino.

—En la casa del árbol —le respondí ignorando a Ace.

—Siempre van allí —dijo Ace como si fuera lo más común de cada día.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Ya le diste su regalo?

—Se lo puse mientras dormía —le respondí, para luego agregar— Es mi experimento: si se levanta y no se da cuenta de que lo tiene, es un idiota y lo seguiré llamando así hasta que me muera. Y si se da cuenta, entonces lo llamare Luffy desde ahora.

—No se dará cuenta —respondieron.

Me volví a encoger de hombros.

Qué falta de confianza hacía ese idiota.

Makino se levanto y fue a ayudar al pequeño Sanji con la comida. Me quede sentada junto a Ace.

—¿No iras a ayudarla? —me pregunto.

—¿Y tú? —le contraataque. Me miro mal. —No puedo —le termine diciendo, y él no comprendió, _por supuesto que no lo haría_ — Si voy a ayudar, posiblemente Sanji se desmaye por mi cercanía, o no se mueva —le dije, y ahora parecía comprender.

¿Por qué sentí lastima por la debilidad de Sanji? Al menos ahora sabía que no se daba en las mujeres que fueran de la edad de Makino porque parecía estar normal y comportarse educado y más tranquilo.

—Al menos no pasa nada con las mayores —murmure lo suficiente bajo para que no me escuchara Makino, alias _La demonio que puede partirte en dos si dices algo de su edad_.

— **O—**

 **Otra cosa que se debe saber de Luffy:**

— _Cuando gritas que la comida ya está lista, él vendrá incluso si estaba durmiendo, o en las profundidades del infierno_.

O eso me pareció notar a mí cuando, luego de ayudar a colocar la mesa con montones desbordantes de comida, y la mayoría de ella carne, Makino gritara, a la vez que Sanji que la comida ya estaba lista.

Había escuchado claramente cómo un terremoto bajaba de las escaleras, y con él tres personas más. Aunque la tercera, a decir verdad, venía medio dormido.

Yo me había sentado un poco lejos del que había preparado todo estos alimentos por precaución y para evitar otro posible desmayo.

Después de todo, a pesar de ser un cocinero, algo raro tenía que tener. Y este algo raro era con las mujeres menores de dieciocho años, por decir así.

Luffy prácticamente tuvo que ser arrastrado hasta su asiento —que por razones desconocidas toco junto a mí— y recibió un buen puñetazo en la cabeza por parte mio por ser maleducado. Al menos algo de pirata tenía. (Y de respeto ¿qué? Tiene que haber algo. ¿Una cosa?)

Lo estuve controlando de que no se comiera todo, y no le robara la comida a los demás —era un mal habito de la casa por lo que veía, y una cosa es hacerlo en la calle y otra es hacerlo en casa... por las dudas— dándole manotazos o puñetazos. Y por supuesto, recibiendo quejas por parte de él.

En cuanto a su hermano mayor, digamos que ahora descubrí una nueva palabra para mi diccionario interior: Narcolepsia. Era impresionante ver cómo de repente comía, y luego su cabeza caía domada en el plato, —más que tuve que evitar que Luffy se comiera lo de él— y luego se despertaba y seguía comiendo. Cuando vi su primera caída, pensé que se había muerte, incluso intente acercarme pero Makino me había negado y había dicho que esto pasaba todo el tiempo. Incluso Luffy lo había dicho.

En cuanto a Sanji, extrañamente cada tanto sentía su mirada en mí, pero cada vez que la dirigía a él, éste se volteaba medio rojo, decidí que dejaría que me mirara para que se acostumbrara a mi presencia, y a la de las chicas de mi edad.

Esto no tenía nada que ver con lo de la tripulación, no señor.

Luego de la cena, el postre. Había ayudado un poco a quitar todos los platos vacíos de la mesa —¿Y comida que sobrara? Pues miren el estomago de Luffy y lo sabrán, el cual por cierto, por extraño que parezca, había notado que llevaba la capa, sólo que no sabía quién se la había dado, y dijo algo parecido a "Persona misteriosa" y "Sukeeeeeee". Si quisieran intentar unir estas dos piezas, les juro que tardaran añares en hacerlo—.

Un pastel de dos piezas se posaba en el medio de la mesa. Luffy prácticamente estaba apunto de babear el piso por él.

En ese instante abandone un poco mi orgullo y le cante junto a todos la canción del feliz cumpleaños.

Luego de eso, la verdad, es que no pude comerme el pedazo de pastel que se me fue dado, y lo guarde junto con los que serian para Shanks y Nojiko. Aunque la que sí que comió pastel fue Makino. Supongo que por esos llamados "antojos". Hasta ahora la única que habían sido víctimas de haberlos presenciado había sido Shanks y Nojiko, los cuales tuvieron que comprar lo que Makino pedía. Por suerte para mí, el karma estaba de mi lado en momentos como ese.

En fin. Llegaron las despedidas, por lo que había entendido de Luffy mientras este comía era que harían una acampada en la casa del árbol, yo le dije que no me quedaría, agregando también el "idiota", porque eran todos chicos cuando me pregunto por qué.

Por supuesto que no me entendió en absoluto.

Cuando nos despedimos.

 **Fue algo así departe mia:**

— _Adiós enana._

— _Adiós Aceituna._

— _Adiós Nami._

— _Adiós chicos._

— _¿¡Por qué no te puedes quedar Nemo!? —zape._

— _¡Ya te dije que mi nombre es Nami! Idiota._

— _Nos vemos naranja._

— _Adiós pelos de pasto._

Cuando me iba yendo, un Sanji sonrojado se me acerco y me entrego una bolsita con algo. Luego huyo. Me encogí de hombros.

—Al menos progreso algo.

Avance hasta donde estaba Makino, y extrañamente recordé a Chopper y aquello que había dicho.

—Makino-san ¿Qué es una cirugía plástica?

Ella suspiro cansada.

—Algo que nunca me are, ni te aras ¿me oíste?

Asentí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

Simplemente así, fue como supe qué era la cirugía plástica. En estos tiempo, me doy cuenta que Makino sabe lo que contestar a alguien de mi edad.

Ella sabe demasiado.

 **Continuará...**

Si, porque el humor me sobra (?) La verdad, creo que en lo que no soy buena, es en los diálogos, soy muy seria en cada palabra -literalmente- por lo que en lo único que más o menos puedo hacer algo cómico o humorístico es en la narración ¿no creen? n.n* De verdad que pensé que este capitulo no lo terminaría nunca jamas en la historia. Es el más largo que hice en vida.

 **Pregunta 1:** _¿Cuáles parejas además del Luna, y Acno quieren que haga? Desde ya les informo que luego aparecerá Vivi, e incluso Taishi, Robin, Kaya, Smoker -xD- y algunos pocos más hasta que vaya conociendo más del anime. Siendo así, incluso Law podría aparecer. Me e familiarizado con ese personaje por leer varias historias sobre, y de, él_.

 **Pregunta 2:** _¿A qué lugares podrían ir la tripulación en una ciudad? Debo decir que soy una chica en un lugar bastante tranquilo, por lo que no conozco mucho de las ciudades como medio de entretenimiento. Así que los que conozcan algo, por favor me lo dicen que no dudare en pensar algún acontecimiento para que suceda_.

En cuanto a Sanji, me puse a ver los capítulos en los que era un niño y me di cuenta de que una personalidad como la puse en la historia le quedaba más o menos bien. Tranquilos que luego irá progresando su pervertido ser.

Y con lo del romance Luna, aclaro que yo e hecho lineas de tiempo en mi cabeza para ciertos acontecimientos de esa pareja. También adelanto que Nami no tiene idea de lo que le pasa al estar junto a él, e incluso no sabe lo que es estar enamorada, o el amor. Por eso especifique en el summary que seria algo lento, y más si nos referimos a Nami enamorándose de un despistado y a la vez no, Luffy.

En fin, gracias por sus reviews xD.

¡Espero les haya gustado el cap!


	9. ¡Primer día!: ¡Corre que te atrapo!

**N/A—** ¡Aquí el capitulo! Espero les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D **.**

— **Nami** —8 años.

— **Sanji** —9 años.

— **Vivi** —9 años.

— **Smoker** —unos cuantos años xD.

— **Zoro** —12 años.

— **Usopp** —12 años.

— **Luffy** —12 años.

— **Chopper** —10 años.

 **Capitulo 9**

 **** _—Hay cosas que no puedes ver, a menos que cambies de lugar—_ **Trafalgar Law**.

— _Si las personas ricas, vieran desde el lugar de los pobres, entonces sabrían los problemas que vienen con el simple hecho de serlo_ — **ésta Nami**.

Nefertari Vivi.

Así era el nombre de la chica que me esperaba en la entrada hacía la escuela.

Ciertamente, no me esperaba a alguien que me dirigiera hacía donde seria mi salón, aunque tampoco me esperaba que si me dirigiera alguien, seria una persona de mi edad.

Cuando cruce el gran portón que daba el paso hacía la escuela, me quede ensimismada viéndola como la primera vez que vine. Todavía seguía fascinada que aquí se viniera a estudiar, aprender, y formar lazos de amistad según lo que me había contado Makino. Y a la vez, también era el paso hacía un futuro buen trabajo en la sociedad, aunque en realidad, no le preste mucha atención a este hecho ni nada por el estilo. Ya sabía yo que incluso si hacía hasta la escuela secundaria, pues era obligatoria, y luego si quería no continuar en el bachillerato, y de este a la universidad —donde ahora se encontraba Chopper— también podría formar mi propio negocio como poco a poco lo hizo la sorprendente Makino con el primero que tuvo (el bar) y el de ahora (la carnicería), pues Shanks sí logro completar todos los años.

 **Lo que Makino y Shanks me contaron** :

 **Makino** : _Ella en su segundo año de bachillerato perdió a sus padres y tuvo que comenzar a independizarse y trabajar en varios trabajos a la vez, abandonando así sus estudios y planes de universidad para su futuro. Luego, unos casi cinco años después, creo el bar, y luego otros años después la carnicería._

 **Shanks** : _Él creció ya en una familia pobre, y trabajaba en lo que podía cuando podía para mantener a su familia y a él mismo mientras a la vez estudiaba. Me sorprendió ver que un señor al que consideraba su padre lo ayudo con los trabajos dándole uno de ser "niñero" de su hijo —en ese entonces bebe. Le pago bastante bien, y pudo completar todos sus estudios a base de ese trabajo. No sé muy bien de quién se trata aquel hombre, pero habla bastante bien de él_. _¿Y cómo no hacerlo_?

Allí, justo entonces cuando iba entrando me di cuenta de esa extraña cabellera azul plateada, luego de aquella piel banca que era bastante resaltada por su cabello, más sus grandes ojos... que me dieron ganas de hacer una pirueta, caer frente a ella y luego inclinarme elegantemente y decir "Buenas tardes, su alteza", cosa que por cierto, no hice. Sino que me acerque. Bastante extrañada, pero al fin y al cabo me acerque.

Cuando ya estuve cerca de ella, pare de caminar y la vi. Ella sonrió. Se me acerco, quizá eso fue lo que me dio la confianza de acercarme más.

—Eres la nueva ¿no es así? —pregunto, y obviamente asentí. Mire su cabello atado a una coleta alta, y se me vino la palabra "extranjero" a la cabeza por alguna extraña razón.

—Soy Nami —me presente rápidamente.

—Soy Nefertari Vivi, aunque puedes llamarme Vivi —me tendió la mano, la mire extrañada, luego, al verme, se dio cuenta de que no entendía su gesto y se sonrojo rascándose la nuca— Lo siento —y entonces se inclino a la vez que yo lo hacía también, claro que lo suficiente separada para no dar mi cabeza contra la suya— Es que todavía no me acostumbro del todo a Japón.

Doble mi cabeza en extrañeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Eres de otra parte? —pregunte.

Ella asintió.

—Pero ese es otro tema, ahora te tengo que guiar a clases, créeme cuando te digo que yo la primera vez que vine me perdí. Y según me contó el profesor, tú no has venido nunca antes a una escuela ¿verdad? —asentí mientras la seguía. Traía mi bolso-mochila colgado en mi hombro, mi uniforme de "marinero" –así dijo que se llamaba Makino– y mis ganas de por fin entrar a ese bendito salón, pues desde que llegaron el uniforme y los libros respectivamente para estar preparada para mi "primer comienzo en la escuela", no había podido dejar de pensar y pensar en lo que me esperaría.

Vivi siguió hablando.

—Luego de clases, tendremos que dar una vuelta por la escuela para así saber dónde se encuentra el salón de Musica, cocina, artes y los vestidores para chicas a la hora de educación física.

—Claro —asentí luego. Se me había quedado prendado en la mente "educación física", al parecer, en esa "materia" te enseñaban todo lo que tenga que ver con deportes, gimnasia y otras cosas que tuvieran que ver con hacer actividades con el cuerpo. Shanks era un profesor de esta materia en la secundaria, y me daba pena no poder tenerlo ahora en la escuela primaria. Pero me hacía una fuerte ilusión saber que sólo faltaban tres años para poder terminar la primaria y empezar secundaria, por lo que daría todo lo que pudiera para llegar.

Mi mejor esfuerzo.

Luego de pasar dos salones más, y yo me cautivaba un poco más por el lugar, Vivi paro —y yo con ella, casi tropezando pues estaba más que distraída— frente a un salón, o mejor dicho ante mi vista una simple puerta que por encima sobresalía una madera que decía el número cuatro y una "B".

 **Lo que decía en la madera:**

4°B.

Me quede un poco curiosa por saber de qué se trataba, incluso lo señale para preguntarle sobre ello.

Lo cual hice.

—Es el número del salón, es "cuarto B", la B lo distingue de los demás —me contesto comprensiva.

—Ahhh —volví a asentir comprendiendo.

—Pues bien, quédate aquí, tengo que decirle al profesor que ya llegaste. Así podemos presentarte —volví a asentir. Vivi entro, y yo me oculte en el otro costado de la puerta para que ninguna persona curiosa me vea.

Extrañamente me sentí algo nerviosa en el instante en que ella había tocado el pomo de la puerta para entrar.

Suspire, me relaje los hombros con movimientos curvos luego me toque las mejillas y me las palmee de una forma que me decía que me daría más confianza y me sacaría un poco los nervios del primer día. La puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez vi extrañamente a un hombre enorme parado en un costado de esta.

Su cabello plateado, o blanco, en cual no supe identificar bien, más su ceño fruncido hacía mí me hizo secar la boca y pensar en salir corriendo, pero, esta vez, no como cuando iba yendo hacía la casa de Luffy, sino que, esta vez, pediría aventon a Flash y luego, justo en ese instante, sabría que todo peligro que este hombre hiciera, ya no seria posible ser hecho.

—Entra —su voz casi me hace saltar de mi lugar parada en el pasillo, tenía intención de bajar la mirada luego de habérsela mantenido desde que abrió la puerta, pero una fuerza sin nombre —y si se lo pusiera, no creo que no seria uno bueno, porque soy un asco para poner nombres a las cosas— mantenía mi cabeza en alto. ¿Era aquello llamado orgullo? ¿O más bien miedo de que si la bajaba me podría pasar algo horrible? ¿¡Qué demonios es este presentimiento!? Ah, olvídenlo. Igual, no pude hacer nada más que obedecer su orden sumisamente.

Cuando entre tímidamente, note cómo el señor soy-superior-a-ti se ponía a escribir algo en la gran pizarra, y yo, sin siquiera saber qué hacer, y con más de veinte pares de ojos sobre mí, no pude más que quedarme parada a un lado lo suficiente lejos y cerca del profesor.

Me seguía dando escalofríos estar al lado de él. Baje un poco mi mirada tímidamente cuando note las miradas curiosas de todos los que serian mis compañeros, en el fondo, pude notar entre tanta cabellera obscura un matiz de pelos azules plateados, que identifique como los de Vivi, al igual que una cabellera rubia a la cual no le puse demasiada atención pues por ahora, venía lo que se suponía seria mi presentación. Me tense cuando el profesor nombro mi nombre y mi apellido(*) a toda la clase, claro que con un vago " _Denle la bienvenida a su nueva compañera llamada Nami..._ ", tan vago que a cualquiera le haría dormir de sólo escucharlo, incluso a alguien como yo que pensé que en esas palabras se encontraba el significado oculto de un posible conjuro de él hacía mí para que me pasaran cosas malas en mi estadía aquí.

Luego de ello, salude a todos con un simple "Hola, gusto en conocerlos", ni un "cuiden de mí" o "estoy a su cargo", ya bastante tenía yo con cuidarme sola desde hace años, incluso si mi hermana estaba a mi lado. Eran palabras que pocas veces diría, quizá nunca, en mi vida. Eran palabras que en mi diccionario de frases estaban casi que prohibidas de ser pronunciadas.

El profesor tenebroso, quien se presento con un simple Smoker — _¿...Qué demonios?_ — me indico una mesa en las filas finales, la cual, obviamente se encontraba vacía, esperando mi llegada. Prácticamente tuve que sonreír ante todo para aparentar que me encontraba bien a pesar de que en mi mente pensaba que es "Smoker" era un nombre más raro que "Vivi", y que además aquella cabellera rubia le pertenecía, ahora que veía mejor, a alguien que conocía, no demasiado, pero que me dio una bolsita con unas galletas deliciosas hechas en casa —de las cuales, sólo pude devorar tres antes de que mi hermana me las arrebatara y se las quedara en su posesión porque "Ese era el castigo por no traer una porción más grande de torta" Maldita hermana mayor— hace menos de una semana, claro que la semana se cumpliría este miércoles... hoy era _lunes_.

Era de Sanji.

Sanji estaba en mi misma clase, con su vista en la ventana, mirando hacía afuera como si mi supuesta presentación no hubiese sido nada nuevo para él. Además de que mi mesa estaba junto a la suya, como también a la de Vivi, quien por cierto, sonreía calmadamente. Algo que hacía tranquilizar a mi pobre corazón que parecía que iba a salir por mi garganta e iría a correr con los caballos, o a seguir pájaros que volaran por los alrededores. Asentí para mí misma en mi mente.

 **En ese instante** :

 **Punto uno** : _mi corazón no tiene piernas._

 **Punto dos** : _no creo que mi corazón pueda caber por mi garganta._

 **Punto tres:** _¿Por qué en momentos como estos pensaba cosas idiotas? ¡Oh, no! ¡Luffy me había contagiado su idiotez! ¿Hay tratamientos para este tipo de traumas de contagios, por personas altamente esmeradas en demostrar sus formas de ser sin problemas?_

 **Punto cuatro** : _extrañamente Sanji se veía cool con esa pose, pero me pregunte si aquella mesa que dividía a él de Vivi y las demás chicas, era para que no le diera un ataque de desmayos, nerviosismos, sonrojos o faltas de habla y movimiento_... _bueno, eso lo sabría luego._

Me senté ante la mirada de algunos. Sanji todavía miraba distraído hacía afuera, quizá metido en alguna parte de su cabeza, tanto así que por eso quizá no haya notado mi presencia. Lo que decía mucho sobre el hecho de que no haya notado cuando llegue al salón, o la bienvenida exclamada que me dieron los demás. ¿Tendría algún problema?

Cuando me acomode mejor en mi asiento, Vivi me volvió a saludar y así fue como oficialmente empezaba mi primer día de clases, en una clase.

— **O—**

Al parecer Vivi al igual que yo era nueva en la escuela de Japón. Había llegado hace unos meses atrás, y todavía no se acostumbraba a todo lo de su alrededor. Aunque claro, ella había ido a su escuela en su país, pero por motivos de trabajo, su padre la tuvo que traer a Japón, y ahí, con duro esfuerzo, empezar a aprender la lengua. Aunque, para mí, a pesar de que ella dijera que no la hablaba demasiado bien, me parecía que lo hacía excelente. Se denotaba que ella tenía la _legua_ para hablar japones.

Extrañamente Sanji estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos todo el día. Yo cada tanto le lanzaba miradas de reojo para ver si había cambiado de posición, pero luego de notar claramente que lo que estuviera en su mente debía ser importante para mantenerse con esa pose hasta que toco el timbre de receso, pues luego no pude ver si se había movido ya que fui arrastrada por Vivi hacía el comedor, me resigne.

Vivi dijo que no tenía amigas puesto que, como me había dicho, también era una recién llegada, y que por eso la mandaron para que me llevara al salón, pues "de un palo, sale una astilla, y de otro palo, otra más" y las dos al final terminamos siendo las nuevas del lugar.

En uno de esos momentos, en los que ella me hablaba y yo me adaptaba un poco a su confianza hacía mí, fue cuando por mi vista paso otra vez aquel destello rubio como en la casa del árbol. Rápidamente supe de quién se trataba el productor.

Me disculpe con Vivi sobre que tenía que me había olvidado algo en clases y salí casi precipitadamente hacía donde había visto que se dirigía aquel destello rubio.

Lo vi en nuestro salón, sentado, comiendo casi al solitario si no fuera por algunos de mis compañeros que parecían estar buscando algo en sus mochilas. Me acerque a Sanji lentamente, viendo de reojo como mis compañeros se iban luego de haber encontrado eso que buscaban, cuando ya estuve cerca, él noto mi presencia mientras me sentaba en mi mesa que posiblemente seria la que tendría en todo el año. Por supuesto, se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

Al menos no se había desmayado como la vez pasada.

—Hola Sanji-kun —lo salude. Sentí su respingo pero nada más y recordé nuevamente las galletas deliciosas que me había entregado en aquella bolsita luego de irme del cumpleaños de Luffy— Muchas gracias por las galletas que me diste. ¡Estaban deliciosas! ¿Las hiciste tú? —mi mente procesaba mil y una formas de poder hablar con él, si esta forma no funcionaba, pero al ver que asentía, todavía mirando hacía el lado de su ventana, no pude evitar sonreír aliviada— ¿Te gusta cocinar? Aquella vez en el cumpleaños de Luffy parecían un Chef genial. ¡Parecía que hicieras malabares! Era genial —casi pude ver que se volvía a sonrojar mientras asentía nuevamente. Esperaba que esto fuera un progreso en nuestra amistad. No era como si me desagradara su presencia, aunque en realidad, pocas personas me desagradaban hasta el punto de odiarlas, y esas personas no se encontraban en esta ciudad, así que también de cierta forma admitía que la presencia de Luffy no me era del todo mala.

Pero bueno, aquí la cosa era que este cocinero tenía un problema con las chicas de su edad y lo ayudaría con lo que pudiera para que al menos pudiera hablar conmigo como lo hizo con Luffy en su cumpleaños —si al grito que le pego se le podía llamar "hablar".

—Sanji-kun ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —note un movimiento de cabeza —que parecía al que una persona daba cuando no entendía una algo— antes de que de verdad asintiera. _¿Por qué te desmayaste cuando me acerque?_ Pensé preguntar, pero no lo hice, sino más bien pregunte otra cosa algo similar con el problema— ¿Por qué tienes problemas para hablar con las chicas?

Otro sonrojo ahora dominaba hasta la punta de sus orejas. Recordé el cumpleaños y cómo poco a poco se volvía más y más rojo hasta el punto del desmayo, y en ése instante pensé que no tenía mucho tiempo que se diga antes de que se desmayara, y si evitaba el desmayo mejor. Pero, esta pregunta me bastaba por ahora, además que había dejado media plantada a Vivi en el comedor y algo de culpa empezaba a amoldarse en mi pecho.

Pero, todo lo que había pensado en esos momentos se fue al traste cuando por primera vez desde que lo conocí, le oí decirme otras palabras que no fueran simples _Sís_. Casi estuve a punto de llorar como si hubiese descubierto el mejor tesoro del mundo. Pero en este caso, este fue un logro más para agregar a mi lista personal de buenas acciones —las cuales eran ni muchas, ni pocas—.

—N-no l-lo sé —le escuche pronunciar bajito, pero no logrando quitar mi emoción por mi logro de todas formas.

—¿De verdad? ¿Siempre te comportaste así entonces? —asintió.—¿Sabes? Creo que eres un buen chico —empecé con mi discurso,aunque si lo pensamos, debía ser bastante extraño dar un discurso a alguien que miraba hacía otro lado que no fuera la persona que lo daba— Por eso, quisiera ayudarte con tu extraño problema. Porque ¿sabes? —esta vez no lo mire a él, sino que hacía la pizarra de tiza frente a nosotros—... Las personas pueden cambiar cierta cosas de ellos mismos con ayuda de otras personas.

»Si una persona fuera malvada, y viviera con una persona buena, entonces él no podría evitar que algunas costumbres de la persona buena se le quedaran, algunas de esas costumbres podrían ser las buenas acciones hacía los demás. Y también la persona buena aprendería a no ser tan buena en ciertas cosas. —cuando termine de decirle eso, me quede pensando en mis propias palabras un rato antes de seguir— A lo que me refiero es que si yo estuviera junto a ti la mayoría del tiempo aquí en la escuela, entonces tú podrías acostumbrarte a estar con las demás chicas sin ponerte tan nervioso ¿Me entie...—justo en ese momento en el que me gire para verlo, me quede impactada, pues allí ante mi vista, igual de sonrojado —aunque el sonrojo parecía disminuir lentamente— se encontraba Sanji mirándome, con su único ojo visible brillando, casi estuve a punto de tragar saliva—...des? ¿Qué dices? —seguí diciendo todavía algo impactada, aunque me alegro un poco por su progreso. Igualmente le sonreí.

Se volvió a sonrojar.

—E-esta b-bien —tartamudeo.

Le estire mi mano.

—¡Pues desde ahora puedes llamarme Nami-san mi querido pupilo! —poco a poco vi cómo iba estirando su brazo para agarrar mi mano. Fue como un cuenta regresiva en mi cabeza: diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

La sentí algo tímida en un principio, pero se la estreche con confianza para que supiera que no me burlaría.

—Pues desde ahora...—no termine de hablar cuando alguien dijo mi nombre a mis espaldas. Me voltee a ver y vi a Vivi mirando mi mano estrechada con la de Sanji con una ceja alzada y algo extrañada.—¡Ah! Vivi, ya iba contigo —le dije.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No hay problema.

Sentí el temblor en la mano de Sanji, y cuando me gire para verlo, lo note más rojo que antes, rápidamente le solté la mano.

—¡Tranquilo! —le dije.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto ya sentada y a mis espaldas Vivi, seguramente contemplando la escena que estaba armando con Sanji de " _inhala y exhala_ ".

—Le estoy enseñando a Sanji a no ponerse nervioso con las chicas —le comente cuando lo vi más tranquilo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte también Sanji? —le pregunto Vivi, yo asentí disimuladamente cuando el me miro —algo sonrojado— para saber qué contestar. Luego vi cómo le asentía tímidamente a Vivi, la cual note que sonrió.

—Mejor así —empecé a decirle a Sanji— dos son mejor que uno ¿no? —les confirme— Si tenemos a Vivi con nosotros de seguro ya puedes darte por mejorado.

Sanji asintió.

Extrañamente me había preguntado en esos instantes por qué él estaba solo en la escuela. ¿Qué acaso no tenía alguien por lo menos cercano a un amigo que pudiera estar con él a la hora del receso? Quizá, me dije a mí misma en mi mente, la persona falto a clases hoy y por eso estaba así de distanciado de todos cuando llegue.

Luego de ese pensamiento, el timbre sonó, mis compañeros entraron, y Smoker-da-más-miedo-que-un-fantasma llego a dar su vaga clase. Aunque de cierta forma, a pesar de ser un tipo que da más miedo que Makino cuando le dices algo sobre su reciente gordura por el embarazo, parece ser amable con los demás, por no decir agradable, ya que al fijarme un poco en todos, no veo ningún tipo de rastro de miedo, temor e incluso odio hacía él, para nada, todos tienes expresiones normales sin rastros de otra cosa más que travesuras, inocencia, y bueno, lo que me lleva a plantearme si debo hacer igual que ellos y no sentir miedo por Smoker-sensei.

Pero, lo que es fácil de notar, es que, a pesar de su cansado tono de voz, sabe explicar perfectamente todo lo que da —aunque de cierta forma yo ya sé qué está enseñando, pero es diferente a cómo lo aprendí yo—.

Las horas pasaron, y con ellas las clases.

Cuando me fui yendo, saludando a Vivi quien se iba por el camino contrario al mio —mientras que Sanji se iba por otro camino que desconocía que se encontraba por allí— me dirigí a casa pensando en este primer día de clases, desde el principio al fin. Relaje mis hombros.

Al menos ya tenía un pupilo y una amiga. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Sonreí.

Nada mal para tu primer día de clases, ¿no es así Nami?

Nada mal, en sí, yo diría que, de cierta forma extraña, fue un día divertido y entretenido.

— **O—**

Fue uno de esos días que regresaba de clases cuando vi aquella cabellera verde característica de Zoro, el amigo de Luffy, el "primer oficial" de su tripulación.

Su mirada iba de aquí para allá, notaba sus dudas, sus acciones, dándome cuenta de que efectivamente, parecía estar perdido. Me había acercado luego de notar aquello.

—¿Qué haces _pelos de pasto_? —él estaba de espaldas a mí, por lo que al notar mi tono de voz, brinco un poco del susto. Luego me encaro, pero incluso antes de que abriera su boca, hable yo— Acaso...¿estas perdido? —le levante una ceja cuando note un imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Cállate naranja. Tú no sabes nada —y luego paso caminando a un costado de mí.

—¿A dónde te diriges?

Oí claramente que carraspeaba, y paraba su caminata, sonreí.

—Al parque.

—No es por ahí. Es en la dirección que estoy yendo yo —le conteste— ¿Quieres que te guié? Por ahí no hay otra cosa más que casas y tiendas.

Cuando no obtuve respuesta, seguí mi camino. Claro que vagamente escuchando los pasos de Zoro a mis espaldas. Como si estuviera ocultando el hecho de que me estaba siguiendo. Cuando ya estaba a unas cuadras de mi verdadero destino, la carnicería, no pude evitar comenzar a curiosear un poco.

—Y ¿qué ibas a hacer al parque? —le pregunte.

—Nada que te incumba.

—¿Ibas con los demás chicos? —no especifique, pero supe que él entendió a quiénes me refería. Y puesto que en el cumpleaños de Luffy fue uno de los pocos lugares en que nos vimos, con los demás alrededor, era de suponer que entendería a lo que me refería.

—No te interesa —respondió cortante. Casi suspire por su orgulloso ser.

—Y entonces ¿qué piensa Luffy del regalo que le di? —cambie de tema rápidamente. Ya sabiendo que los chicos se encontraban en el parque. Quizá iría a verlos luego de cambiarme el uniforme. Después de todo todavía teníamos una apuesta pendiente, y el Tanabata se acercaba en unos pocos meses, justo un día después de mi cumpleaños —vaya coincidencia—, por lo que el tiempo que quedaba seria invertido en ir a ver a la "tripulación de Luffy para echarles en cara a Chopper y Usopp que yo no iba a caer como ellos en las garras del idiota" al igual que obtener mis siete días en los cuales obedecerían mis ordenes.

—¿Tú que crees?

—¿Le gustó? Eso ya lo sé. Pero me refiero a ahora. Eres su amigo, lo debes saber ¿no es así? —el orgullo se ataca de manera que el orgulloso no se dé cuenta de nada.

 **Lo que intento hacer con Zoro** :

 **Primero** : _Sin que se dé cuenta, utilizar una persona cercano a él según cómo esté la vea. Ya decir de familiar, amigo o rival._

 **Segundo** : _Utilizar a aquella categoría, y, en el caso de que fuera su "rival" —aunque yo utilicé el "amigo"— decirle lo que su rival haría y él no; en lo que su rival es mejor que él; entre otras cosas para que su orgullo actúe de las formas a las que llamare "superarlo todo" "saberlo todo" "mostrarte que soy mejor que mi rival". Así, podrás hacerlo tanto soltar cosas, como hacer cosas y demás. Fácil y sencillo._

—Tsk... lo lleva a... todas partes luego de clases.

Sonreí ante sus pocas palabras, y un latido extraño surgió en mi interior luego de oírlas. Pensé que era porque por lo menos estaba utilizando la capa de pirata, y no, como una parte de mí pensó que haría, hacerla a un lado y dejarla en el olvido.

Por lo menos fue una buena inversión de dinero, más el descuento.

—Me alegro —murmure. Si lo oyó o no, eso no lo descubriría nunca y era un hecho pues su orgullo y poco hablador ser ya se demostraba en su cara de niño problemático.

Cuando llegue a la carnicería, me gire a él y le dije que siguiera todo de largo para encontrar el parque.

Aunque cuando se fue, una parte de mí pensó que nunca llagaría y que no seguiría mis instrucciones y se terminaría perdiendo. Me sentí culpable.

—¡Nami! ¿Cómo te fueron las clases? —me pregunto dentro Makino.

Me encogí de hombros mientras entraba y me sacaba el bolso de su posición en mi hombro.

—Lo de siempre —conteste.

Y lo de siempre, pues era lo de siempre. Los comportamientos de Sanji poco a poco, y lentamente se estaban desarrollando con las presencias de Vivi y yo junto a él. Las clases de Smoker-sensei seguían siendo vagas, pero precisas. Y las comidas que daban en el comedor eran deliciosas.

Así sin más. Esos eran mis siempre entretenidos días que lentamente iban cambiando.

Cuando me cambie luego de entrar al cuarto cuando llegue de la escuela, prácticamente salí corriendo hacía afuera por donde anteriormente le había dicho a Zoro que se dirigiera.

Corrí algunas cuadras, mirando hacía las calles que iban hacía otras direcciones por si se había perdido, o ido a una de ellas por error. Me sentí un poco aliviada al verlo marchando recto y seguro hacía la dirección en que se encontraba el parque. Lo alcance y ante su mirada sorprendida le salude.

—Hola de nuevo —fue lo único que le dije.

—Tsk —fue lo único que "respondió" él mientras apresuraba el paso, yo sonreí un poco divertida.

De repente, mientras caminaba a su mismo paso apresurado, recordé que hoy era viernes y que mañana no habían clases, me sentí un poco decepcionada de poder ver a Vivi en dos días más hasta el lunes siguientes, pero remplace la imagen de ella con la de Usopp y Chopper y nuestra apuesta y mis ánimos subieron al cien por ciento nuevamente.

—¿Ibas al parque o a la casa de Luffy? —le pregunte al estar a pocas cuadras de lo primero que nombre. Pero también sabía que por esa misma dirección se llegaba a la casa de Luffy, por lo que no estaba muy segura de si en verdad iba al parque o a la casa del espantapájaros.

—No te interesa —respondió tajante. Suspire.

—¿Al menos estarán los demás chicos? —pregunte vencida.

—No te interesa.

Casi vuelvo a suspirar pero de repente recordé algo.

—¡Sí que lo hace! ¿Sabes que soy la "navegante" de la tripulación? No querrás que Luffy se enoje por no responderme dos simples preguntas ¿verdad pelos de pasto? —le sonreí con superioridad.

Gruño.

—Voy al maldito parque, y sí, naranja, los demás están ahí —respondió a gruñidos.

—Gracias.

Cuando llegamos, me di cuenta de la presencia de mi compañero de clases rubio de cejas de espiral a penas mire el parque.

—¡Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiii! —le grite yendo hacía él, quien por cierto estaba de espaldas a mí, y dio tal salto del susto que me dio algo de gracia.

—H-hola N-nami-san —le sonreí y asentí dos veces.

Escuche la risa de Zoro a mis espaldas y vi cómo Sanji lo miraba de una no muy buena manera. Me gire a verlo.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —le pregunte algo extrañada. Recordé que también lo había hecho cuando Sanji se ponía lentamente rojo la primera vez que lo vi, aunque tampoco es como si aquella vez hubiera entendido el por qué de sus risotas. Lo vi limpiarse algunas lágrimas de sus ojos por tanta risa.

—Nuestro cejas de espiral a madurado con las chicas —bromeo, o eso creí.

—Estúpido marimo —le escuche decir a Sanji aquella palabra que oí la primera vez que escuche su voz.

Cuando rodee el parque con mi mirada me di cuenta de que no había nadie más que nosotros. Me fui a sentar a una banca mientras extrañamente los dos chicos —que no tenían mucho en común que se diga— comenzaban a pelearse con palabras que la verdad no preste la suficiente atención.

Zoro debía ir a secundaria al igual que Usopp y Luffy, mientras que Chopper estudiaba en la universidad —lo que todavía me seguía sorprendiendo— y Sanji estaba en la misma clase que yo.

De cierta forma, estábamos demasiado divididos. Pensé en una pirámide, donde Chopper estaba por encima, Sanji y yo seguíamos, y luego venían Usopp, Luffy y Zoro por debajo. Fue el pensamiento más extraño que tuve en todo el día.

—¡CHICOOOOOOOOOOOS! —aquel grito me sobresalto tanto que prácticamente me disloque el cuello cuando gire mi cabeza al idiota —literalmente— que había gritado. Salte de la banca y me dirigí a donde venían tanto Chopper como Usopp caminando juntos detrás de Luffy quien levantaba el brazo con la mano alzada en forma de saludo. En cuanto me vio, amplio su sonrisa hacía mí— ¡NEMO VINISTE!

Me di un golpe en la frente.

— _Ya..._ —pare de caminar— ¡QUE MI NOMBRE ES NAMI, IDIOTA!

Fui ignorada completamente por él, el cual siguió con su dialogo de idiota.

—¡Chicos vamos a jugar a córrele que te alcanzo! —exclamo animadamente.

Lo alcance y le di un zape.

—Se llama a las atrapadas, idiota —fue lo que dije, no sólo yo, sino todos, lo que hice que una gotita de sudor descendiera por mi nuca. Creo que mi forma de hablar se les quedo grabada en la mente.

—¡Pues eso! —refunfuño Luffy, mirando con un puchero hacía otra parte, por lo que pensé haciendo su mejor imitación de estar enojado. Lo que me pareció algo tierno e hizo que los bichos renacieran en mi estomago y me sonrojara.

Espera ¿¡Cómo que tierno!?

Suspire y me encogí de hombros, de repente sonreí con una idea.

—Está bien, jugaremos —empecé a decir inocentemente, ante la mirada de todos, incluso sonreí para quedar más inocente aún, el único que quizá sospecho de todo esto fue Zoro pues me miro desconfiado— Pero, sólo una persona va a tener que atraparnos a todos. Y si no lo logra en quince minutos, pues tendrá un castigo.

—¿Y quién será esa persona? —prácticamente preguntaron todos, exceptuando a Luffy y a Zoro, me sorprendí un poco por la confianza de Sanji, sorpresa que oculte muy bien.

Mire hacía el suelo y recogí seis palitos que habían por ahí, luego, me arranque algunos de mis cabellos pelirrojos y los até a cada una de las puntas de los palitos exceptuando a uno, para luego esconder las puntas de la vista de ellos con mi mano cerrada hecha puño.

Se las mostré.

—El que saque el palito que no tiene uno de mis cabellos atados es el que tiene que atrapar al resto —les dije mientras cada uno se acercaba a agarrar uno, y yo de cierta forma rogaba porque el que quedara no fuera el que no tenía uno de mis cabellos.

Zoro tenía uno con mi pelo, Sanji también, Chopper y Usopp también, sólo quedaban dos, y uno de ellos tenía que ser agarrado por Luffy, lo que definiría si era la que tenía que atraparlos. Sentí un escalofrío. Me imagine que me tocara el palito que no tenía mi cabello, y luego que lograba atrapar a todos excepto a Luffy pues él tenía energía de más, la cual había demostrado hace semanas cuando había soportado correr en cierta forma casi tres kilómetros en cuadras sin siquiera cansarse.

Luffy se acerco con cara de curiosidad mientras agarraba uno de los palos, y sacaba uno sin pelitos, lo cual me hacía sentir un alivio impresionante.

—Bien, está decidido, Luffy tienes quince minutos para atraparnos a todos o obtendrás un castigo elegido por todos nosotros. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Atraparlos y que me castiguen? —negué.

—Si no nos atrapas a todos, seras castigado.

Asintió como —¡COMO!— si hubiera comprendido todo.

—Bien —llame a todos los demás— en tres, dos, uno ¡Corran! —grite prácticamente cuando Luffy se me lanzo intentando atraparme mientras se reía. Y cuando se levantaba se iba a perseguir a Chopper quien extrañamente había comenzado a correr en círculos. Sentí lastima cuando Luffy lo agarro y lo fue a sentar a la banca riendo como maniático con sus "shishishi", un aura deprimente rodeo al pobre Chopper.

Aunque igual seguía corriendo. Está vez, Luffy siguió por Sanji, quien, según parecía, era uno de los más rápidos pues Luffy se tropezaba cada tanto mientras lo correteaba como un loco. Me anime al ver la sonrisa que había en Sanji, al igual que la de Luffy. Parecían niños más pequeños de los adolescente y casi pre-adolescente que eran. Te hacía sentir una sensación aliviante en el pecho al verlos así. Aunque, también pude contemplar cómo Sanji tropezaba con una piedra y Luffy se le tiraba encima atrapándolo. Pero manteniendo sus sonrisas. A Sanji lo llevo a donde se encontraba ahora Chopper.

La siguiente víctima fue Zoro, el cual fue atrapado más lento de lo que creí. Zoro corría viendo hacía el piso, en ese instante me di cuenta de que por lo menos él no quería tropezar con algo como lo hizo Sanji, aunque por esa pequeña tarea Luffy pudo correr más rápido y poder atraparlo.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que quedábamos Usopp y yo, y que por lo menos teníamos que aguantar uno de nosotros seis minutos más para así poder hacer a Luffy perder. Ya sabíamos los dos al verle que Luffy atacaba a uno por uno, en vez de a todos a la vez, lo que me hizo tener una idea.

—Usopp —lo llame mientras corríamos de Luffy.

—¿Q-qué?

—Lo siento —me desvié del camino por el que corría junto a él y pude contemplar cómo tres minutos fueron pasando volando mientras mi pobre carnada corría desesperado porque Luffy no lo atrapara. Pero yo sabía, que incluso si Luffy me viera parada frente a él, no vendría a por mí, sino que seguiría yendo por Usopp.

Cuando éste fue atrapado otra vez porque Luffy se le tiro encima, vi claramente cómo éste lo dejaba junto a los demás.

Sanji me saludo y me animo.

Pero Luffy, él tenía una mirada retadora, y se soltaba risitas al verme parada a unos metros de él. Faltaban tres minutos para que pasaran los quince.

Y así, empecé a correr con Luffy sobre mis talones. Apresure el paso, por alguna extraña razón pensé en que Luffy había planeado tenerme para lo último porque me consideraba un reto o algo por el estilo. Eso me hacía sentir algo en mi pecho que me daba fuerzas para seguir corriendo como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos. Corría, corría como si...

...¿me estuviera divirtiendo?

Sentí algo extraño en mi cara mientras correteaba de aquí para allá, fue ahí que me di cuenta de la sonrisa pegada en mi rostro.

Y por esa distracción, a un minuto de poder haber hecho perder a Luffy, me tropecé e iba a caer de cara a una piedra si no fuera porque fui atrapada justo antes del impacto.

Respire entrecortada y algo cansada.

—¡Nami-san ¿estás bien?! —escuche el grito de Sanji. Yo simplemente asentí.

Aceptando mi derrota. Me pare y me solté los brazos de Luffy y me voltee a verlo cruzándome de brazos todavía con la respiración agitada.

—B-bien hecho idiota —y su sonrisa apareció.

Sentí mi cara y mis orejas arder.

— _Shishishishi_...

¿¡Por qué demonios me había sonrojado!?

 _...Eso era un misterio que debía resolver._

 _...Y además, por segunda ve había sido salvada por el idiota._

 **Continuará...**

 ***—** Creo que ya es mucho decir que para esto era necesario el apellido.—Dorobō Neko: _Dorone, Nedoro, Nedo, Done, Kodoro...¿Cuál elijen como apellido? Es que se me ocurrió de cierta forma que tuviera que ver con su apodo—..._

¡Casi una semana sin actualizar! ¡Me quiero morir! Pero bueno... ¡espero les haya gustado el capitulo!

 **Hasta el próximo.**

 **PD—** Sigo preguntando por posibles parejas, ya me recomendaron el ZoRo, el cual posiblemente lo haga más adelante, pero quisiera otras. También... ¿Algún personaje en particular que les agrade que aparezca? ¿Alguna cosa que quieran que pase?


	10. ¿Ofialmente miembro de una tripulación?

N/A —Por la forma en que hago la historia es posible poner fechas de los acontecimientos, por lo que desde ahora y cada tanto verán puestas algunas xD. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, opiniones, sugerencias, apoyos, halagos y demás! ¡De verdad que me alegra de que les guste la historia! A pesar de que por ahora avance lento pues estoy en la linea de tiempo de la "lentura", no tan lejos se encuentra el "progreso" de la pareja.

— **Nami** —8 años —extrañamente resulta ser la menor...

—¡Este cap se lo dedico a **Mara**! ¡Gracias por apoyar la historia! xD.

 **Capitulo 10**

 **[** _Viernes de 14 de Mayo_ **]**

En ese instante que lo vi fue cuando note algo a lo que no le había prestado atención antes: el idiota llevaba la capa puesta.

Lo extraño de todo esto es que le quedaba genial, bastante bien, como si hubiera sido para él desde el principio, desde que se creo.

 _...Esa idea no se me quitaría de mi cabeza nunca._

— **O—**

 **[** _Jueves 20 de mayo_ **]**

—¿Algo nuevo? —me pregunto Vivi justo cuando toco el receso. Me encogí de hombro.

Afuera la lluvia caía como si fueran piedras las que chocaban contra el suelo; eso de cierta forma provocaba un sonido rítmico muy relajante. El ambiente se mostraba cálido y las pocas ráfagas de viento eran frescas, por lo que juntos te hacían sentir bastante bien.

—Nada que decir —mire hacía Sanji, quien miraba un poco ensimismado hacía la lluvia que se producía fuera de la ventana a un lado de él. Por un momento pensé en si debería sacarlo de su extraño mundo —a veces antisocial— para ir hacía el comedor, pero decidí que no seria necesario, pues él siempre se traía su propia comida hecha en casa, y además la otra razón era porque nosotras no tardábamos mucho en comer lo que nos servían allí —a veces sándwiches, bizcochos, pasteles, y otras cosas acompañadas con jugo, agua o leche—. Por lo que le hice un gesto a Vivi y decidimos ir a comer nuestra ración diaria.

Cuando volvimos a clases —la comida de hoy: pastel de chocolate acompañado con leche de chocolate, para chuparse los dedos, todavía seguía babeando por ello— Sanji se encontraba comiendo su obento( ***** ) y fui a sentarme a mi mesa a un lado de él junto a Vivi.

—Nami-san, Vivi-chan —nos saludo en cuanto nos noto.

En mi mesa no pude evitar limpiarme dramáticamente las lágrimas de mentira que salían por mis ojos.

—¡Sanji-kun! ¡Hemos progresado tanto! Todavía recuerdo aquél primer día cuando te desmayaste... —note su sonrojo, y me di cuenta rápidamente del por qué.

—¿Cuándo se desmayo? ¿Se conocen de antes? —pregunto Vivi.

La mire y le sonreí.

—En el cumpleaños de Luffy—susurro a mis espaldas Sanji. Asentí ante lo dicho.

—¿En un cumpleaños? —pregunto Vivi más para sí que para nosotros. Cuando noto que la estábamos mirando se puso colorada e hizo un gesto de negación tanto con las manos como con la cabeza, nerviosa.—S-sólo quería saber. ¿Y de quién era el cumpleaños?

—De un idiota/D-de Luffy —dijimos al unisona Sanji y yo. Vivi nos miro extrañada y me volví a encoger de hombros.

—El chico que cumplía se llamaba Luffy, y no, no viene aquí, es mayor que nosotros por varios años —me apresure a responderle a Vivi justo en el momento en el que la vi casi preguntar "¿En qué clase está?". Vivi asintió casi comprendiendo mis palabras.

Bufe un poco al darme cuenta de mis últimas palabras, ¿tres años con dos meses y un día mayor que yo? Era como una cuenta regresiva, _tres—_ _ **años**_ _—_ , _dos —_ _ **meses**_ _—_ , _uno—_ _ **días**_ _—_... ¡Era demasiado!

Ciertamente, era algo bastante extraño este hecho de mucha coincidencia. A decir verdad, ya ni me sorprendería nada que tuviera que ver con ése chico. Era alguien extraño que me provocaba cosas extrañas en mi estomago y más aún cuando sonreía. Me hacía sentir como un corderito recién nacido, si saber qué hacer, cómo caminar, a dónde ir. ¿Desorientada era aquella palabra que faltaba agregar? Por lo menos tenía la capacidad de pensar más que él cuando compartíamos el mismo espacio, pues sino me sentiría peor que un bebe de menos de un año: sin la capacidad de hablar, caminar, ni hacer nada excepto llorar, come y dormir.

La vida apesta. Malditas polillas, mosquitos, hormigas, bichos ¡o lo que fuera eso que se producía en mi estomago! Todavía podía recordar cuando le pregunte de qué se trataba que sintiera aquello.

Por supuesto, no recibí respuesta.

— _¡Nojiko-nee-san tengo una pregunta! —era la noche del lunes anterior en ése entonces, ya estábamos acostadas, acurrucadas y media dormidas en el momento en que recordé aquella pregunta que tendría que haberle hecho hace mucho tiempo._

— _¿De qué se trata? —la oí murmurar entre las sabanas. En mi posición girada hacía ella no pude evitar sonreír._

— _Creo que tengo algún tipo de enfermedad._

 _Cuando solté aquello y ella proceso las palabras en su dormida cabeza, la vi prácticamente girarse de golpe hacía mí._

— _¿Por qué dices eso?_

— _A eso quería ir —le sonreí más y luego me puse seria— Cada vez que estoy cerca de cierta persona —remarque las últimas dos palabras— siento muchas cosas raras en mi estomago —le dijo, ella escucho atenta— y-y l-luego me siento extraña cuando lo veo. Y mi mano arde cuando... no, eso no importa, quería preguntarse si es posible que las personas provocan enfermedades._

— _¿Y quién es el chico? —pregunto extrañamente sonriente. Abrí mis ojos y la mire sospechosamente._

— _¿Cómo sabes que es un chico? —le pregunte, casi a punto de haber respondido su pregunta._

 _Ella se giro hacía el lado contrario de la cama cuando le pregunte aquello._

— _Nada, ahora duerme._

— _¡Pero no me respondiste la pregunta Nojiko-nee-san!_

— _Cuando sea más grande te la respondo._

— _¿¡Ehhh!?_

Y así termino la cosa. Pero, tampoco quería decir que me iba a rendir ante ella por aquello. ¡Seguiría y seguiría preguntando hasta cansarla y obtener la respuesta que quería!

Las clases terminaron y me dirigí a casa luego de que terminaran las clases. Claro que con paraguas, pues la lluvia seguía yendo y viniendo. Ahora más tranquila que antes por supuesto.

Mientras caminaba, paraguas en mano, esquivando de aquí y allá algunos charcos que se habían o estaban formando por la lluvia, suspire un poco ante todo lo que me había pasado hasta ahora. Era verdad que recordar, por lo menos una vez a la semana, el cómo vivía antes y el ahora, era un tema que de cierta forma ya era un poco natural en mí. Pero cada vez que pensaba, recordaba y me ponía más a fondo en el tema, tenía aquel sentimiento cálido en mi pecho que me hacía querer saltar y gritar de la emoción. No se lo dije a nadie que conociera, ni siquiera a mi hermana que era con la que más confianza tenía —al igual que con Makino, Shanks o Vivi—, pues, de cierta forma, sentía que expresar este sentimiento era igualmente tan complicado como saber el por qué de que sintiera cosas _raras_ cuando estaba junto al espantapájaros idiota(*).

Cuando llegue, salude como siempre a Makino y a Nojiko, pero tarde me di cuenta de que estaba " _cierto Aceituna hermano del espantapájaros_ " haciendo sus compras casi diarias. Ignorando el hecho del extraño sentimiento de decepción por no ver al idiota, fruncí el ceño. Él sonrío burlón.

—Enana, el uniforme te queda bien.

Hay cosas en este mundo que siempre desconoceré pero, y, estoy muy segura, de que este tipo tiene algo que me hace querer darle una patada en momentos como estos.

Pero, por supuesto, considerando mi pequeño tamaño y el grande suyo, más sus músculos y masa corporal que de cierta forma comprada con mi _cuerpo de palito vestido_ , se podría decir que nos podrían comparar con la más pequeña paleta de helado —de naranja por preferencia, o quizá de limón, pero eso en casos extremos—, y el tarro de cinco litros de helado. Siendo yo la paleta, y él el tarro.

Algún día creceré, y le daré una buena patada en sus...

—¿Tanto te gusta? ¿Quieres probártelo Aceituna? —le rete sonriendo con superioridad. Ace frunció el ceño mirándome de la misma forma que yo a él.

— _Ay, Dios, ustedes dos_ —oí decir a Makino casi en susurros.

—No, gracias —dijo Aceituna mientras suspiraba y se daba la vuelta ignorándome.

Le eché la lengua y Nojiko —quien me tenía a su vista— me fulmino con la mirada, yo simplemente le sonreí.

—Gane —susurre a Ace mientras pasaba a su lado, lo suficiente alto como para que me escuchara.

—Enana del demonio —fue lo que escuche como respuesta mientras volvía a mi habitación, dejando el bolso junto a mi cama, sacándome los zapatos y tirándome a la cama para descansar. Luego de un rato, mire a un lado hacía donde estaba la silla que no había devuelto a la cocina, junto con el libro encima de ella. Lo mire por un rato ensimismada, sin pensar, sin reaccionar ni hacer ningún movimiento.

Hasta que reaccione, lo agarre, y empecé a leer donde había marcado la página.

A decir verdad, sentía que tardaría bastante tiempo en leerlo, quizá unos cuantos años, después de todo en estas más de cuatro semanas no había avanzado de la página sesenta de las dos mil —o más— que habían. Sin embargo, según sabía, todo en la escuela estaba más que tranquilo por ahora, y llegaría el momento en el que quizá me olvidaría de leerlo por varios días incluso si cada pagina que leía me fascinaba cada vez más. La lectura me traía recuerdos, ganas de llorar, alegría, tristeza, frustración, ganas de entrar en el libro y patearle el trasero a todo los piratas que fueran "malos".

Simplemente, esperaba de todo corazón saber si "M.D.L" llegaría a ser el "rey de los piratas". No sabía a qué se debía ése sentimiento pero... simplemente estaba ahí. ¿Y por algo estaba? Además, también quería saber qué el One piece ¿riqueza, fama, fortuna? Esas palabras podrían ser interpretadas de tantas formas posibles que la verdad me confundía cada vez que pensaba en ellas. Pero, sabía en mi interior que, a pesar de todo lo malo que llegara a pasar, L llegaría a solucionar todo. Y yo llegaría a ése momento.

La lectura fue, como siempre, algo que me encanto.

"U" ya era definitivamente un Nakama más. La ladrona "N" era la navegante, "Z", según lo que se podría interpretas, el espadachín del barco y supongo que el segundo al mando. ¡Y además ya tenían su propio barco!

Me sorprendí un poco al saber cómo se llamaba.

 **Nombre del primer barco** :

— **Merry.**

 _...Lo sorprendente era que, aquel nombre, ya lo había visto, leído y oído antes._

— **O—**

 **[** _Viernes 21 de mayo_ **]**

Suspire.

—¿Así que vienen aquí todos los viernes después de clases? —todos asintieron.

Ni me sorprendí.

La verdad es que extrañamente fui atraída al parque por una fuerza invisible que me llevo luego de regresar de clases a él. No me sorprendió ver a los chicos allí haciendo y no haciendo nada, ni tampoco que Luffy viniera prácticamente corriendo hasta mí —aunque esta vez no llevaba su capa encima—, gritando mi mal dicho nombre, y recibiendo un zape de mi parte antes de que incluso se me lanzara.

Sí, no estaba sorprendida.

Usopp se me acerco con porte de mafioso.

—No lo digas —lo corte antes de que incluso abriera su boca.

—¡Nemo! —me llamo Luffy.

Lo mire mal mientras me acercaba.

—¡Que soy Nami! —le grite, mientras me tranquilizaba— ¿Qué pasa idiota? —pregunte viendo su mano extendida y su sonriente cara luego.

—Ten —me agarro mi mano y sentí que los bichos empezaban a revolotear en mi estomago, me sentí extrañamente nerviosa, sentí su mano tan cálida, un poco más grande que la mía, y no pude evitar sonrojarme por alguna extraña razón. Pero, fue peor aún cuando abrió su mano y me dejo algo que no pude ver con claridad.

—¿Qué es esto? —mire lo que había dejado en mi mano: parecía una pulsera, cuando la extendí en el aire, note que el material con el que parecía que la habían hecho parecía madera hecha cuerda, muchas de ellas entrelazadas entre sí, y por el medio, una bolita de vidrio con algo dentro fue otra de las cosas que más me atrajo. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida luego de ver que era una pulsera, según mi categoría, ¡impresionante! —¡Qué hermosa! —casi grite.

—Shishishi ¡sabía que te gustaría! ¡Ahora eres la navegante oficialmente! —grito Luffy. Lo mire luego de que dijera sus palabras, luego mire la pulsera, de él a ella unas cuantas veces consecutivas. Luego recordé la apuesta que tenía con Usopp y Chopper, lo que se apostaba en ella.

Pero, extrañamente, no me sentí enojada con las palabras que había dicho Luffy, y me había agradado el regalo incluso si era a cambio de que fuera la navegante. Debía admitir que, extrañamente, había perdido de una forma patética la apuesta, de una forma inesperada. Pero ¿qué importaba? Ellos ya lo sabían, o por lo menos Usopp, y posiblemente Chopper.

 **Palabras de Usopp:**

« _No hay vuelta para atrás mi amiga Nami. Luffy atrae a las personas de una forma que da miedo. Y también puede hacerte cambiar de opinión sin que te des cuenta._ »

—Está bien. —me encogí de hombro.

—¡Te dije que perderías! ¡Al gran Usopp no se le escapa nada! —escuche que decía Usopp a mis espaldas. Una vena palpito en mi cien y cerré los ojos enojada.

—Genial, lo que faltaba. Ahora tenemos a la naranja en a tripulación —escuche mascullar a Zoro. Lo que me saco una vena más.

—¡No hables así de Nami-san marimo estúpido!

 _Tranquila, paciencia, tranquila, paciencia... ¿de qué servía esto?_

—Muejeje...—empecé a reír por lo bajo mientras me daba vuelta con mi expresión más maquiavélica posible, colocándome la pulsera en mi mano izquierda. Todos se callaron de repente y yo sonreí inocente y cálidamente a ellos— Ahora que soy la navegante, más vale que no me molesten, pues yo soy una chica de efectivo. Por lo que, en este momento, pelos de pasto, me debes 50 berries por haberme molestado e indirectamente insultado.

Le extendí la mano todavía sonriendo.

—¿¡De qué hablas bruja!? —mi sonrisa se desvaneció, me acerque lentamente hasta él, puse mi frente junto a la suya de una manera bastante amenazante—¿¡Qué haces!?

—Escucha amigo, —empecé a susurrarle con acento bastante yanky— no estoy de buenas hoy, así que espero pronto que puedas pagar y que no me fastidies más a menos que quieras tener dinero acumulándose en tu cuenta mental en mi cabeza.

—S-sí... —lo oí tragar saliva. Le di dos palmaditas mientras me separaba de al lado de él, esta vez sonriendo bastante más relajada y feliz pues ahora que me daba cuenta podría conseguir dinero de manera simple con ellos si era "inteligente".

—¡Qué bien!

—Zooooooooorooooooo ¡eres malo! ¡ya eres amigo de Nemo!

—¡Callate idiota! ¡No soy amigo de esta...! —cuando lo mire nuevamente le hice un gesto con mi mano. Uno que significara pagos futuros—...naranja...

 _En su mente de seguro me estaba matando a insultos_.

—¡PUES BIEN! ¡NEMO ¿QUÉ HACEMOS?! —aquel grito me aturdió, y pensé en algo para hacer.

Nada.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Eres aaaaaaaabuuuuuuurriiiiiiiidaaaaaaaaa —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Algo —dijo el idiota encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado de la vida.

—¿Qué "Algo"?

—Pues eso, algo. Cualquier cosa.

Pensé otra vez, pero todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza o era lejos, o muy caro para alguien que no derrochaba dinero como yo.

 _¿Juegos, parque de diversiones, videojuegos, fiestas, excursiones, lugares con comida, pista de patinaje sobre hielo, la piscina, qué más?_

Negué, demasiado caro. Además, ¿Y si ellos tampoco podían pagarlo? Incuso si Luffy pudiera comprar toda la carne de la carnicería y más —eso creo yo— no es como si le pudieran dar el mismo dinero para otras cosas. Lo mismo pasaba con los demás. Lo que tiene japón —y quizá los demás países— es que todo disfrute que no sea en casa o en parques públicos se tienen que pagar.

Una bombilla se encendió encima de mi cabeza anunciando una idea.

Es verdad, lo económico no nos iba bien —o al menos no a mí—, pero, en cuanto a juegos que inventemos nosotros, eso sí que se puede. Y si tanto busca Luffy algo divertido que no le aburra, entonces y diré algo divertido y que no le aburra.

—Cualquier cosa ¿verdad? —Luffy asintió, mirándome expectante— ¿Entonces Carreras?

Sus ojos brillaron.

—¡Carreras!

Suspire aliviada.

Esperen ¿qué?

Me di un golpe y vi cómo claramente Luffy les iba a avisar a los demás a gritos lo que harían.

 **Y en ese instante pensé:**

— _Qué simple es este chico_.

Pues con sólo un simple juego, un simple regalo, una simple sonrisa, y un simple comportamiento, me hacía sentir simplemente extraña.

—¿Entonces ganamos la apuesta? —las dos voces que dijeron aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir un escalofrío.

—¡Dejen de hacer eso Usopp y Chopper! ¡Me van a dar un infarto algún día!

—¡No! ¡Nami esta por sufrir un infarto! ¡Un doctor, llamen un doctor! —empezó a gritar Chopper mientras empezaba a correr extrañamente alrededor de Usopp. Sonreí un como animada. En cierta forma su comportamiento era extraño pero, a la vez, agradable. Pegaba con él, lo hacía ser él, y bueno, él es él—...¡Ah! ¡Pero si yo soy casi doctor! ¡Nami! ¿Estas bien?

Sentí una gotita caer por mi nuca ante sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Era broma —le guiñe un ojo y le sonreí— Y sí, ganaron la apuesta, llévenme a ese Tanabata. Por lo menos no es tan malo como lo que yo les iba a pedir.

 **Me imagine las ordenes que les daría a cada uno cada día** :

 **Día uno** : _Ese día les haría limpiar toda la casa._

 **Día dos:** _Me comprarían mandarinas._

 **Día tres** : _Los haría ayudar a los ancianos a cruzar la calle._

 **Día cuatro** : _Me comprarían nuevamente mandarinas._

 **Día cinco** : _Ayudarían a Makino y Nojiko a ordenar las carnes por tipo._

 **Día seis:** _Otra limpieza a la casa._

 **Día siete** : _Para culminar, me comprarían un pastel y más mandarinas. Competiría el pastel con ellos, pero las mandarinas ni loca._

Cuando pensé en las mandarinas, recordé que desde aquella vez en que Luffy me salvo no había vuelto a comer una excepto la que sobro y que encontré casualmente en la mochila de Nojiko.

Mi estomago crujía por una.

Suspire.

—¡Por supuesto! —gritaron nuevamente al unisona.

Volví a suspirar.

Aunque la verdad, no estaba enojada ni enfadada con ellos. Me había dado cuenta de que eran así, se comportaban de esa forma, y, que, como Luffy, tendían a olvidarse de cosas como por ejemplo en el caso de Luffy y su manía por llamarme Nemo en sustitución de Nami. Es un caso perdido, a veces le emboca, otras no. ¿De verdad? ¿Es en serio? Esas son preguntas que se me pasan por la cabeza sarcásticamente cada vez que Luffy dice su versión de mi nombre.

Ya sabía yo que el simple hecho de hacerle pronunciarlo bien y nunca olvidarlo seria difícil para mí. Y pensar en aquellas veces que pensé que había progresado. ¡Tenía mucho por hacer!

—¡Pues bien! ¡Las reglas! —grite para que me escucharan— Esta carrera sera dar la vuelta dos veces al parque, la meta sera la entrada ¿bien? —todos asintieron excepto Luffy quien estaba ansioso por salir corriendo como el idiota loco que era.—Las reglas, pues, nada de golpes supongo.

Me encogí de hombros. Loco más loco, era a igual a locura extrema. Aquí todos estaban locos. Oí a Zoro bostezar, Luffy diciendo "vamos, vamos" repetidas veces, vi a Chopper nervioso —recordé la semana anterior cómo corrió en círculos— y decidí intervenir diciendo "Chopper sera el que se quede para decirnos quién gano" lo que lo alivio exageradamente, mientras que Usopp miraba la salida fijamente tragando saliva, y en cuanto a Sanji, pues Sanji es Sanji. Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir.

Yo por mi parte, me sentí algo emocionada, "excitada" sería un poco la palabra a la que quisiera llegar. En momentos como este, quería relucir y ganar. No era dar mi mejor esfuerzo, era darlo todo. Era aquel sentimiento que me llenaba y me hacía sentí posiblemente igual que como estaba Luffy en este instante.

—Prontos...—todos se agacharon levemente—...Listos...—miraron hasta la salida con ojos de águilas en celo—... y...—bueno, eso lo hice por gusto—...¡YYYYY! —todos me miraron y yo me reí un poco ante la mirada fulminante de Zoro y Luffy, o al menos éste último intentando hacer una— Bueno, ¡YAAAAAA! —salí corriendo al igual que ellos.

Recordé la semana pasada, aquella extraña sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro al salir corriendo. Aquel sentimiento de extraña satisfacción volvió, más puro, reluciente y terriblemente genial.

Corrí pasando a Zoro, tanto Usopp como Sanji iban en la delantera. Luffy estaba casi a mi distancia. Me extraño este último hecho, ¿por qué no los pasaba? En mi mente él era mucho más rápido que todos las personas que hubiera visto, ¿cómo podría ser posible haberme imaginado aquello? ¡No lo era! Recordaba claramente su resistencia y velocidad. Me lo quede mirando por un rato antes de acelerar mi paso, calcule cinco o seis cuadras en total por vuelta, y decidí que sería mejor ir más rápido, ¿mientras más rápido mejor, decían?

Y yo pensaba lo mismo. Cuando ya estuve junto a Luffy, note que sonreía y me saludaba mientras reía con su clásica risa. Me sentí extraña como siempre que estaba junto a él, y también porque no parecía estar con la motivación suficiente para repasar a Sanji y Usopp. Fruncí el ceño.

—Idiota —lo llame entre jadeos de cansancio, él parecía no sentirlo por lo que veía, eso me alegro— Más vale que ganes, porque sino... me comeré toda la carne de la carnicería y no comerás nunca más de ella —exagere un poco mi amenaza pero su mente era tan simple que de seguro.

Frunció el ceño enfadado y me di cuenta de que lo había "agarrado".

—¡Nami no te metas con la carne! ¡Ta veras!

En aquel instante mi paso disminuyo, su paso aumento, pero estaba en otro mundo como para notar la velocidad que alcanzo en tan sólo milésimas de segundos, pues, inesperadamente...

 _...Volvió a decir mi nombre bien._

Era verdad, las veces que lo había dicho bien era cuando se ponía serio con algo —de cierta forma, por cosas bobas—, por lo que supe que ganaría sólo por mi simple nombre bien pronunciado. Era una promesa silenciosa. Eso me decía.

Por otro lado, mi corazón estaba a punto de arrancar mi pecho y volar hasta la luna pues latía como si de verdad quisiera hacer eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas por sus _simples_ cosas? Me hacía sentir bien, mal, extraña, desorientada...

 _¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Por qué era tan incontrolable?_

Me di cuenta de que había parado de correr y reanude mi marcha.

¿Cuándo mi hermana podría decirme de qué se trataba esta enfermedad? ¿Cuándo me podría responder aquella pregunta que le hice? ¿Por qué no lo hacía ahora en vez de cuando fuera "mayor"? ¿Se suponía que era malo, bueno o neutral lo que me diría y por eso no me lo podía decir ahora? Me dolía la cabeza de sólo pensar, y cuando di la última vuelta y llegue a la meta, no necesite que Chopper me dijera quién había ganado porque ya sabía quién había sido.

Aquel idiota que me echo infantilmente la lengua y murmuraba un "Nemo mala". Sí, aquel había sido el sorprendente ganador que con menos de veinte palabras había caído en las redes de mi plan.

Vi a Zoro recostado en un árbol y me di cuenta de que él nunca había terminado de dar vueltas, de seguro espero a que yo lo repasara para poder dar media vuelta y quedarse a dormir junto a ése árbol. Luego vería el muy _pelos de pasto_.

—Neeemoooooo ahora no te podrás comer la carne~ —me cruce de brazos y lo mire con superioridad.

—¿Quién dice que no? —cuando ya estaba casi junto a él le saque su extraño y atrayente sombrero de paja. Me lo puse ante sus quejas.—Bueno, nos vemos luego.

Y salí corriendo.

Lo admitía, había hecho todo eso por gusto. Extrañamente me sentía satisfecha con mi pequeño robo "prestado".

—¡Mi carneeeeeeeeeee! ¡Mi sombrerooooooooooo! ¡Nemooooooooooo!

—¡Es Nami, Luffy! ¡Nami-san!

—¡Déjame dormir Luffy, cejotas!

—¡Callate Marimo!

Sonreí.

 _Muejejeje.._.

— **O—**

 **[** _Viernes 27 de Mayo_ **]**

—¡Mi sombrerooooooooo! ¡Nemooooo dameeeeeeee miiiiiii sombreroooooooooo!

—¡Buenas tardes Nami-san!

—...Naranja.

—¡Hola Nami!

Me cruce de brazos.

—Hola a todos supongo —me saque el sombrero y se lo fui a entregar a Luffy, quien casi se me tira encima con lágrimas y todo al verlo.

—Sombrerito ¿me extrañaste? ¡Yo síiiiiiiiii!

Mi boca se torno en una linea fina al verlo. Muy fina.

Demasiado fina.

—¡Nami! —me llamo Usopp y me acerque a él como él a mí.

—¿Qué pasa Usopp? —le pregunte.

—Habían de estos colgados en las puertas de la secundaria. Al parecer es gratis ¿podemos ir?

Sin prestar atención a la última pregunta, agarre el volante que estaba en sus manos.

—Pero esto es para la semana que viene —vi que se trataba de un cine y no pude evitar casi darme un golpe contra el piso al ver que el cine era una opción barata en precios. Y ahora al ver que lo harían gratis me hacía sentir mis ojos brillar.

—No importa ¿podemos ir? —volvieron a preguntar todos.

¿Todos?

—¡Dejen de hacer eso! ¡Me han dado un susto! 

—¡Oh No, a Nami le va a dar un paro cardiaco! ¡Un doctor! ¡Alguien llame a un doctor! —suspire.—No, esperen, ese soy yo...

—En fin, claro que podemos ir.

Mientras menos dinero se gaste, mejor. O eso pensé.

 **Continuará...**

 ***—Obento:** Comida hecha en casa que se lleva a la escuela primaria como secundaria.

 ***—Espantapájaros idiota** : _Baka Kakashi_ ¿De qué forma preferirían que lo pusiera: japones o español? Sigo prefiriendo el español, pero no hay problema xD.

— **Mara:** En cuanto al apellido, gracias por tu preferencia a los apellidos inventados: Dorone, Kodoro. El Dorone gana xD. ¡Y te agradezco por siempre leer y comentar!

— **newgenerarion** : Gracias por sugerirme un posible LawNami, lo estoy considerando u.u Y quisiera comentarte que no sé cuántos caps faltaran para esas "ciertas edades", pero créeme que tratare de actualizar rápidamente para estar más cercana a esa época, pues tengo algo planeadito por allí n.n

—Quería aclarar que Nami cumple el 6 de julio en este Fanfic, no porque quisiera, sino pues porque vi mal la fecha en la wiki, y se me quedo el 6 en vez del supuesto 3. Pero no hay mucha diferncia que se diga.

—Con respecto a otra cosa: ¿Sugerencia de parejas? ¿De personajes? ¿De ideas? ¿De algo? ¡Todo vale!

—¿Qué piensan del **ChopperxNami**? Pensé en esta pareja, y una posible historia, por eso quisiera saber sus opiniones sobre ella. Me gusta el **UsoppxNami** también, por lo que **quisiera saber sus opiniones sobre estas dos parejas.**

 _ **¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**_

¿ **R** e **v** i **e** w **s**?


	11. Cine, escuela y patinaje sobre

N/A —Hubo una confusión con una pregunta que hice sobre la opinión de las parejas ChopperxNami y UsoppxNami, y en ella me refería a que qué opinaban sobre cada una para hacer historias que se me han ocurrido. No que aparecerían o mencionaría aquí en esta historia.

Por cierto, acabo de descubrir algo importante... ¡Mi fic tiene el mismo nombre que uno Zolu! Ya decía yo que me sonaba de algo el nombre de mi fic.

Otro tema es que quizá algunos capítulos los haga en tercera persona (o partes del capitulo por lo menos) porque quiero hacer humor y eso en primera no me sale mucho xD. Quiero poner los pensamientos de todos y por eso, quizá para el siguiente (xD) escriba en tercera persona.

— **Nami** —8 años.

— **Ace** —16 años.

— **Nojiko** —14 años.

— **Vivi** —9 años.

— **Sanji** —9 años

 **Capitulo 11**

— _Ey viejo que sepa que somos peligrosos. ¡Han puesto precio a nuestras cabezas! —_ **Usopp.**

— _...Ni se les ocurra meterse conmigo... o alguien morirá...—_ **Crocus**

— _¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién sera? —_ **Sanji.**

— _Pues yo —_ **Crocus.**

— _¡¿USTED?!_ **—Sanji.**

 **[** _Miércoles 1 de junio_ **]**

Mire la pulsera nuevamente...

Simplemente me encantaba el simple hecho de verla.

Incluso si de cierta forma no era un regalo, sino que un trato silencioso de ser la navegante para una extraña "tripulación", simplemente, me gustaba, me encantaba, me fascinaba.

Debía admitir que, Luffy, el idiota espantapájaros, tenía un buen gusto. Por eso quizá, no pude evitar el simple hecho de ceder contra él. Así sin más.

Un ruido me alerto de que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

—Nami, ¿estás ahí? —la voz de Makino me hizo recomponer completamente de mi ensimismamiento. Me pare y fui a abrirle la puerta con una sonrisa.

—¡Makino-san! ¿Cómo fue? —le pregunte en cuanto la vi al otro lado de la puerta. Ella me sonrió, su pansa notablemente ya más crecida, daba a relucir sus cuatro meses de embarazo. Y hoy, sabría el sexo del bebe, y me mostrarían la primera foto de él también. ¡Me emocionaba el simple hecho de poder verla!

—¡Bastante bien! —me toco la cabeza, al otro lado vi a Shanks y Nojiko venir caminando hacía nosotras. Salude a Shanks.

—Pues bien —empezó a decir nervioso Shanks cuando ya estábamos todos sentados en la mesa redonda de la cocina. Él tenía el sombre en mano, allí diría el genero del bebe, y también venía incluido un vídeo y la foto que tenían que ver con él— ya es hora ¿listas?

Todas asentimos. Makino miraba atentamente los movimientos de su esposo. Yo me encontraba que quería saltar como conejo por todas partes del sólo pensar en el sobre y el bebe al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Shanks empezó a sacar primero los papeles y a revisarlos hasta llegar a donde quería, su mirada se ilumino.

—Ganaste con el genero Makino-chan —le dijo sonriendo.

Lo mire confundido.

—¿Qué es el bebe? —preguntamos al unisona mi hermana y yo.

Shanks rió. Makino sonrió aliviada.

—Un niño. El bebe es un niño.

Mis ojos brillaron.

—¡Genial! ¿Y el nombre? ¿Cuál sera el nombre?

—¿Por qué no lo piensan ustedes? —me pregunto amablemente Makino.

—¿Qué tal Shama? —pregunto riendo mi hermana.

—¿Shaki? —pregunte yo luego.

—¿¡Qué clase de nombres son esos!? —nos grito exageradamente Makino mientras nos daba un zape en la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Reímos sobandonos la cabeza.

 _...Era un niño. Nacería en octubre o cerca de esa fecha por lo que podía calcular._

 _En cuanto al nombre de él, pues, eso dejémoslo para después._

— **O—**

 **[** _Jueves 2 de Junio_ **]**

—¿Entonces el sábado irán al cine gratis que hay por sólo este fin de semana en la ciudad? —me pregunto, o afirmo, Makino mientras cenábamos luego de haber vuelto de la escuela.

Le asentí afirmativamente.

—Pues no hay problema con eso, pero preferiría que fueran con alguien mayor ¿qué piensas de llevar a tu hermana? Ella no a salido mucho ahora que recuerdo... supongo que una salida no le haría mal.

Volví a asentir un poco culpable.

—La invitare —le afirme.

Makino sonrió.

—Ella se esfuerza mucho por ti —me guiño el ojo.

Le sonreí.

—¿Y qué tal también llevar a Ace?

Ugh.

—¿Por qué él?

Casi pude ver cómo ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Nojiko no se puede encargar de todos, sería mucho trabajo para ella. Y con lo preocupona que es simplemente contigo, imagínate con más chicos menos que ella —me afirmo. Suspire.

—¡Makino-san! Venga usted en vez de él.

Me miro alzando una ceja incrédula.

—Niña, algún día veras cómo Ace te terminara agradando. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué se comportan así los dos! Además, Nojiko no convive mucho con personas de su edad, y Ace está cercano a sus años, por lo que seria muy bueno que convivieran un poco más.

Suspire resignada.

 _...Ay..._

— **O—**

 **[** _Sábado_ _4 de Junio_ **]**

¿Qué demonios?

¿¡Qué demonios!?

De verdad, de verdad que pensé que seriamos pocos los que vendríamos aquí, incluso me tome la libertad de invitar por primera vez a algo a Vivi, pero, por supuesto, siempre tenemos que llevar a un "mayor" con nosotros, aunque en estos casos esos dos _mayores_ eran mi hermana y... el hermano del idiota.

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Vivi, Nojiko, Ace y yo.

Nueve. ¡Nueve personas!

Y ahí volvemos a lo mismo:

¿Qué demonios?

—Nami, ya estamos entrando —me aviso Nojiko.

—Ya voy —mientras lo decía, me resigne un poco a todo lo que estaba pasando. No es que fuera tan malo, pero tampoco tan bueno. No estaba enfadada con mi hermana por estar aquí en una salida de la tripulación pues yo pensaba igual que Makino sobre hacerla salir más allá de la casa, la carnicería y los supermercados. Y, aunque no lo admitiría en mil años en voz alta, también sabía que la compañía de Ace seria buena en estos casos.

Contemple las carteleras con las películas que estrenarían gratuitamente, mire una que mostraba a una chica albina junto a una castaña, las dos sonriendo. Luego, un pequeño cartel que decía en qué sala estaba. Al igual que —suponía— las demás carteleras tenían.

Pase a la siguiente, mi boca se desencajo, pues era una serie de varios capítulos de aquella chica morena de pelo corto que siempre decía "Zorro, no te lo lleves; Zorro no te lo lleves" o el Zorro "Oh, Rayo"... lo detestaba en sobremanera.

Pasando a la siguiente, se mostraban tres "cosas" amarillas con formas de huevo, y lentes extraños. Me encogí de hombros.

Luego, siguiendo por el largo camino del pasillo encontré una cartelera que sólo ponía una boca muy abierta, como si esta fuera a devorarme. Debo admitir que me hizo sentir un escalofrío, y morir de miedo hasta el punto de voltear hacía donde estaban los demás quienes se encontraban como yo viendo cuál película elegirían.

Cuando pase una mirada por las siguientes carteleras decidí ir hacía donde los demás se encontraban.

 **Nombres de las películas en las carteleras que vi** :

—Frozen.

—Dora la exploradora - _Ugh_ -

—Minions

—El grito ( _película de terror_ )

Cuando divise a Vivi me acerque a donde ella miraba un cartel con cinco "personas de diferentes colores", y allí el nombre "Intensamente". Asentí al darme cuenta de que era de mi agrado.

—¿Quieres verla conmigo, Vivi? —le pregunte, ella salto un poco del susto.

Cuando me miro ya recuperando el aliento me hablo:

—Nunca la vi antes —se encogió de hombros— ¿Y los demás? —me pregunto mirando sobre mi hombro.

—Perdidos por ahí —le comente, y luego aclare:—De seguro mirando cuál película quieren ver.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—¿La chica que vino contigo junto con el chico musculoso es tu hermana? —asentí ante ello. Le había hablado un poco sobre Nojiko en la escuela, diciéndole un poco sobre que tenía una hermana mayor. Nada nuevo.

—Se llama Nojiko, el otro Ace —la última presentación la hice un poco a regañadientes— ¿Y quieres ésta? —le señale la cartelera de antes y ella asintió.

—¿Pero los demás? —mire a mi alrededor, alcance a ver a Chopper, Usopp y Luffy viendo la cartelera de la película "Piaras del Caribe", no me sorprendí. Vi a unos pasos por detrás de ellos a Zoro, también viendo la misma cartelera. En cuanto a mi hermana, el hermano del idiota y Sanji, no los pude divisar.

Asentí para mí misma.

—¡Nojiko se puede quedar con nosotras y Ace con ellos! —asentí varias veces ante mi idea.

—Nami, eso es un poco egoísta.

—¿Por qué?

Cuando la mire, Vivi suspiro por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón. Pensé en mis últimas palabras y no le vi nada malo a que Nojiko viniera con nosotras y Ace se fuera con los demás chicos.

—Nada, son sólo cosas mías —me contesto negando mirando hacía el pasillo con varias carteleras alrededor, la suficientes para ocupar todas las salas que hubieran en el cine.

—¿Qué pasa? —le volví a preguntar más extrañada que nunca. Sí, no entendía un pepino por qué ella había dicho que mi comentario de cierta forma había sido egoísta. Yo no le veía lo malo de apartar a Ace de mi hermana. Después de todo se veían varios días a la semana cada vez que él iba a la carnicería. Incluso si Makino decía que era una buena influencia para alguien de su edad...

Negué mentalmente. Creí por un momento darme cuenta de lo que trataba de decirme mi amiga. Había leído una vez un manga en la escuela —cortesía de ella— donde chicas de la edad de mi hermana se "enamoraban" —¿Qué es eso?— de un chico y pensaban en él y en que una "relación" entre ellos seria imposible. No entendí mucho de algunos conceptos, pero sabía que las chicas eran o se volvían demasiado idiotas. Porque ¿quién en su sano juicio tiene ataques de sonrojos, latidos acelerados del corazón y tartamudeos por ver a un chico? Esperaba que esas cosas no le estuvieran pasando a mi hermana, porque a pesar de que no entendía mucho eso de tener una "relación", tampoco es como si quisiera que la tuviera con Aceituna. Ni que tuviera esos tontos síntomas.

Suspire sacudiendo mi cabeza.

¿Y qué si eso era posible? En los mangas parecía que al final terminaban felices para siempre —o al menos parecía que lo seguirían siendo—, ¿y si Nojiko tenía esa clase de comportamientos con Ace? Repace un poco en mi memoria: nada nuevo. Sólo lo normal, Nojiko no parecía tener los síntomas idiotas que poseían aquellas _enamoradas_ ni otros comportamientos fuera de lo comunes que tenía con el resto del mundo. Bien, quizá considerara a Ace algo así como su amigo, pero nada más.Los clásicos saludos, las clásicas conversaciones, los clásicos comportamientos.

Volví a sacudir mi cabeza.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Rodé los ojos.

—Nami ¿te encuentras bien?

Parpadee ante Vivi y su pregunta.

—Sí, claro ¿buscamos a Nojiko-nee-san? —le pregunte ya caminando más hacía adentro.

—Bien —le oí decir suspirando un poco en el proceso.

Esperaba que no fuera por lo que había pensado.

— **O—**

Sanji y Chopper también vinieron con nosotras tres a ver la película "Intensamente". No entendí muy bien por qué Chopper escogió ver la película que nosotras elegimos por nuestra parte, a ver la película que él estaba viendo junto con los demás chicos. Cuando vino con su cara entre aterrada y miedosa, lo único que logre traducir de su balbuceo fue algo como "Muertes sangrientas", "piaras sangrientos" y "monstruos marinos sangrientos". Quizá por eso no pude evitar sentir empatia por él, lo que me extraño un poco fue que no viniera junto a Usopp.

En cuanto a mi hermana y Ace —en ese punto estaba alucinando cosas, que no pasaban, sobre ellos— al igual que junto con Sanji se habían encargado de comprar los suministros de comida para todo el tiempo que nos quedaríamos viendo las películas que escogimos.

Y por supuesto, no era de sorprender las cantidades de palomitas de maíz, refresco, panchos, y unos extraños palos que parecían tener una salchicha pegada a ellos, que traían en manos los tres "encargados". En esa instante había mirado incrédula a mi hermana, pues había caído en el juego de los "hermanos-sobreros-extraños", que claro, tenía que ver con cuánta comida cabrería entre los brazos de los tres.

—Les gusta comer mucho ¿verdad? —había preguntado Vivi sorprendida con lo que sus ojos veían. No pude evitar darle palmaditas comprensivas en uno de sus hombros asintiendo lentamente varias veces.

—Y no has visto nada.

No mentí cuando dije eso. Y ella me miro aún más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba.

Chopper se sentó entre medio de Vivi y yo, mientras que mi hermana se sentó a un lado de mí, y Sanji, extrañamente a regañadientas, junto a Vivi, murmurando cosas como "¿Por qué no me dejaron sentar en el medio?" o cosas parecidas. La comida estaba entre Nojiko y Sanji, quienes la repartieron cuando ya estuvimos cómodos. Me encanto el hecho de que no estuviera tan excesivamente lleno como pensé que estaría la sala en un día gratis, pues asientos sobraban, quizá no demasiados, pero por lo menos para más de cinco personas sí. Enfrente de nosotros, la gran pantalla que reflejaría la película se alzaba dignamente.

A decir verdad pocas veces había venido a una sala de cine, quizá una de las pocas fue en los tiempos de hace dos meses cuando todavía vivíamos en cualquier parte de Tokyo. Yendo y viniendo. Por lo menos en este lugar no pedían nada excepto pagar las entradas. Recordar aquellos tiempos me hacía sentir un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia, pues, como me pasaba casi todo el tiempo, todavía seguía extrañamente sentimental con el hecho de que tuviéramos tanta suerte luego de todo lo que pasamos.

Dejando eso de lado, me alegraba el ver que hubiera regresado aquí en esta nueva etapa de mi vida. Era como decir que: hubo una vez una niña que era ladrona, y que junto con su hermana vivían en las calles de Tokyo. Y luego ahora volver y: Ahora la niña es una estudiante, posee una casa, y su hermana un trabajo decente, ser ladrona ya no es todo en su vida, e incluso tiene amigos.

Un gran paso.

Me acomode en el asiento conforme los créditos pasaban, los demás, silenciosos, me hacían perturbar un poco pues comían igual de silenciosos que como estaban. Negué un poco con una sonrisa. Me parecían extraños —incluso Vivi— pero era reconfortante estar con todos aquí.

Recordé repentinamente que este seria uno de los tantos viajes de la tripulación. Esperaba que pronto y en la semana se me ocurriera un nuevo lugar al que ir, pero si no lo hacía, por lo menos tendría una tanda de juegos para hacer en el parque, ya que el capitán era una persona fácil de complacer en canto a cosas por hacer.

¿Desde cuándo llama a Luffy capitán? ¿Desde cuando llamaba al idiota, Luffy? Recordé un poco la reto que había inventado en su cumpleaños, sobre que si se daba cuenta de que llevaba la capa de capitán, ya no lo llamaría más por el "idiota" y en cambio lo empezaría a llamar Luffy. Él había "ganado" el reto sin darse cuenta, incluso si no supiera ahora quién fue la persona que le dejo la capa... quizá debería empezar a llamarlo por su nombre.

La película comenzó con el nacimiento de un bebe, y me perdí en ella atentamente.

— **O—**

—Chopper, ya, tranquilo —trate de reconfortar con palmaditas en su espalda a un Chopper cuyo sentimentalismo era por sobre todo más grande que el mio, a causa del término de la película.

—P-pero e-es que me gusto... —y empezó a llorar. Vivi, a un lado de él lo mire casi como si quisiera ponerse a llorar al igual que él.

—Ni lo intentes —le susurre a ella. Volví a mi cometido cuando comprendió que seria mucho trabajo mantener a dos que a uno— Chopper, sé que estaba muy triste porque termino... ¡pero creo que podría salir otra película más! —lo anime con lo primero que se me ocurrió— es decir ¿has visto el final que tuvo? Todavía queda mucho de la chica que controlan, quizá en un año saque otra y podamos volver a verla junto —lo consolé, él me miro limpiándose las lágrimas y dándome una sonrisa que correspondí.

Asintió muchas veces antes de pararse.

—¡Tienes razón Nami!

A veces su altura me seguía sorprendiendo.

—Qué bien por ti Chopper. ¿Nos vamos yendo? —pregunto Vivi parándose del asiento al igual que yo. A decir verdad, incluso me puse triste por el final luego de todo lo que pasaron los protagonistas. Pero, no tendrían el gusto de verme llorar por una simple pelicula.

Al menos no por ahora.

Cuando salimos nos encontramos con Sanji y mi hermana.

—Nami-san, Vivi-chan —nos sonrió Sanji.

Me parecía genial el hecho de que más o menos empezara a adaptarse a las chicas, incluso si sólo se quedaba junto a nosotras sin hablar a veces, era un gran progreso que no se sonrojara —al menos no demasiado como antes pasaba— o se desmayara.

—¡Ace cómprame más comida! Fue lo que oí y reconocí al instante que provenía del idiota.

—Luffy, nos hiciste salir a todos para comprarte algo —escuche la voz de Ace.

—¡Pero si tú también comiste!

—Soy un adolescente en crecimiento.

—¡Y yo tengo hambre!

Una gotita se deslizo por mi nuca al notar que en realidad no SÓLO Ace era un adolescente, sino también su idiota hermano, además que en realidad él estaba en su etapa casi final de crecimiento. Y el argumento de Luffy me parecía simplemente tonto, pues no se dio cuenta de que podría contraatacar con lo que dijo Ace.

Simplemente, idiota. ¿Había pensado antes en empezar a llamarlo por su nombre? Cambio de planes, no podría.

— _Ustedes dos..._ —murmure por lo bajo, una vena palpitando en mi cien.

—Tengo la enfermedad de no-volver-a-ver-esa-película o moriré —escuche decir a Usopp.

En cuanto a Zoro, lo divise sonriendo extrañamente como maniático.

¿Qué demonios de tipo de película habían visto? Decidí que debía ser de esas que te dan miedo para que Usopp y Zoro estuvieran así.

—Al menos nos salvamos de una —le escuche murmurar a mi hermana en cuanto nos juntamos todos.

Ace y yo cruzamos miradas fulminantes.

—Aceituna/Enana —nos lanzamos dagas imaginarias con los ojos —incluso creo que lance un gruñido sin darme cuenta—.

—Marimo/Cejotas —escuche decir a Sanji y Zoro respectivamente —aunque a ellos si les escuche los gruñidos.

—Shishishi ¡Nemo parece un gato! —dijo el idiota.

—Sólo falta que se le paren los pelos en punta —le siguió mi amiga Vivi, lo que me hizo parpadear mirando hacía Aceituna.

—¡No soy un gato! —les grite mientras me dirigía a la salida del cine.

—No, ahora eres un trol —le escuche decir a Ace. Lo fulmine de reojo con la mirada.

Ya vería él.

— **O—**

 **[** _Lunes 6 de junio_ **]**

—Waaa...—suspire en mi mesa en la escuela cuando toco el receso.

—Jaja, al fin te cansas —comento animadamente Vivi.

Voltee mi cabeza hacía su dirección haciendo un puchero.

—Eres mala Vivi... —le murmure.

—¿Sabes? El chico del sombrero de paja... ¿Luffy? —asentí— me pregunto algo extraño. Algo sobre si quería ser su Nakama ¿sabes de qué se trata?

Me quede muda. Extrañamente algo en mi interior no estaba bien, aunque no preste atención a este hecho.

—¿Te pregunto o dijo otra cosa luego de eso? —negó— ¿Y tú que le respondiste?

—Que no —fue su simple respuesta— Estoy muy ocupada con las clases de introducción al país como para entretenerme con otras cosas. Mientras más rápido aprenda todo, mejor —al igual que yo, Vivi apoyo su cabeza en su mesa.

Me voltee hacía Sanji. Hoy especialmente era un día pesado, caluroso y por sobre todo, extraño.

—¿Sabes qué película vieron, Sanji-kun? —le pregunte.

Se quedo pensando.

—Piratas... ¿algo? —respondió dudoso.

—Ahora que recuerdo, creo que leí una cartelera que decía un nombre con un "piratas"... ¿Piratas del calamar? ¿...de cantinas?...¿...de cortinas? —me reí de mis propios inventados nombres sin razón aparente.

—Qué día más pesado —oí murmurar tortuosamente a Vivi.

—Ni que lo digas —fue nuestro mormullo de respuesta.

Fue entonces cando vi la fecha junto a la pizarra en el calendario. Seis de junio. Faltaba un mes exacto para mi cumpleaños.

Faltaba un mes para que cumpliera nueve años.

Un mes para unirme a todos los que tenían aquella edad en mi clase.

Un año más en mi vida que pasaba volando.

 _...Fue extraño_.

— **O—**

 **[** _Miercoles 8 de Junio_ **]**

 **POV normal.**

Vivi miro a su amiga de un mes leer atentamente aquel manga que le pidió prestado para "investigar" algo. ¿El qué? No lo sabía. Pero suponía que por sus expresiones cada tanto pensativas debían tener que ver con que posiblemente estuviera pasando algo similar a como en el manga a alguna persona cercana a ella —o a ella misma—.

A decir verdad Vivi veía a su amiga Nami bastante inocente de la vida en algunos temas que serían importantes para su futuro: entre ellos, quizá el que más sobresalía de todos era el _amor_ —Y luego también, sus hábitos alimenticios en cuanto a mandarinas, bien, quizá eran saludables, pero Nami las veía como si fueran el mismísimo Dios, Buda, Kami o cualquier otra entidad poderosa. Lo que pasaba por la mente de Vivi en esos instantes era que Nami prácticamente ni sabía lo que era el amor, enamoramiento o cualquier palabra cercana a la primera. Pero, y sin embargo, parecía entenderlo y verlo como algún tipo de enfermedad de las mujeres mejorando sus "idioteces".

Y sí, Vivi no conocía mucho de su amiga más que vivía con sus "tíos" y con su hermana. A la cual había conocido un poco en aquella visita al cine. También sabía que tenía amigos extraño y que conocía de antes a Sanji. Además de que poseía una extraña relación con aquel tal "Ace". También sabía que Nami era una persona inteligente y en eso era más que inocente de ver. Pues Vivi, por lo que notaba en su amiga, ésta pensaba sabía lo que cualquiera sabría. Si sólo supiera hasta que punto llegaba lo normal en todo lo que sabía.

Miro hacía Sanji. Él también contemplaba extrañado a Nami. Vivi le mando un sonrisa de comprensión, pero no dijo nada. Extrañamente no quería sacar de sus pensamientos e investigaciones a Nami, la cual seguía viendo, leyendo y pensando lo que fuera que pasara por aquella cabecita loca.

De repente le vino el recuerdo del cine, eso la hizo poner otra cosa más en la lista de las "inocencias de Nami", y es que Vivi había notado un poco algo que Nami no hizo, y que se trataba de su hermana y ese tal Ace.

La miro nuevamente en silencio.

¿Acaso había notado lo que ella trataba de decir con aquel comentario que le mando y, al no entenderlo del todo, se puso a investigar? Era verdad, Nami desconocía mucho sobre el amor y cosas como las relaciones de parejas, pero ya para cuando había dicho aquello, Nami ya había leído mangas que ella había traído de su casa —algunos recién comprados— por lo que era fácil suponer que ya sabía algo del tema del que hablaba ella en el cine sobre su hermana, lo que llevaba a que se quedara pensando en el doble sentido de sus palabras, recordando escenas de los mangas hasta el punto de pedirle que por favor le trajera algunos...

...Para investigar.

Era verdad, Nami estaba tratando de cierta forma de entender a su hermana. De saber lo que sentía y ver si los síntomas —quizá futuros— concordaban con la "enfermedad" llamada enamoramiento. Pero Vivi también sabía que eso seria difícil, Nojiko parecía una —y era— chica muy tranquila y —suponía— no muy "expresiva" cuando le gustaba alguien. Bueno, Vivi admitía que sólo fue una suposición lo que había mencionado. No es como si estuviera todo claro, esperaba por lo menos que fuera verdad... o al menos que por aquel comentario nadie saliera perjudicado.

No le gustaba eso de perjudicar a la gente.

Vivi suspiro.

Sanji seguía mirando hacía Nami con su único ojo a la vista.

A Vivi siempre le extraño desde que comenzó las clases que nunca hubiese visto ni una sola vez el otro ojo, también le dio curiosidad la forma que tenían las cejas de Sanji. Pero, cuando intento incluso acercarse, supo por algunos compañeros que no lo intentara, a menos claro que fuera un chico, porque Sanji se ponía muy nervioso con las chicas, quedándose incluso a veces sin habla, desmayándose entre otras cosas. Quizá eso fue lo que la detuvo.

Pero luego llego Nami y con sus comentarios e ideas hizo que Sanji intentara algo que a ella no se le había ocurrido antes. Por eso se unió al plan. Incluso si Sanji no era muy hablador excepto para saludar o comentar algo, le seguía pareciendo un chico amable.

En un tiempo quizá le pudiera preguntar por qué tapaba su otro ojo, o sobre sus cejas con forma de espiral.

 _No lo negaba, tenía curiosidad._

— **O—**

 **[** _Viernes 10 de junio_ **]**

 **POV Nami.**

—¡Qué calooooooooooooooor!

—¡No digas lo evidente, idiota!

—Nami, necesitas un psiquiatra...

—¿¡A qué viene eso Usopp!?

—Gritas demasiado. Te van a salir canas como a las viejas.

—¡Pero si soy menor que todos ustedes!

—El estrés trae consigo el envejecimiento de tu cabello y cuerpo. Además del cansancio de éste.

—Chopper... eso sonó muy extraño...

—¡No me hace feliz que lo digas, niña bastarda!

—...No lo parece.

—¡Carneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

—¡Ni que fuera a caer del cielo!

—Nemo mala, mala, mala, mala...

—Ahora yo soy la mala...

—¡Nami-san, no diga eso! ¡Usted es buena!

—Deja de babear mientras hablar Cejotas...

—¡¿Qué dijiste Marimo?!

—¡¿Quieres pelea Cejotas?!

—¡Cierren el pico, me aturden los oídos! ¡Zoro, me debes cien berries más en la cuenta!

—¡¿Qué hice ahora?!

—Naciste.

—¡Que te calles cejotas!

Suspire un poco viendo el sol desde mi posición medio tirada en la banca.

No íbamos a hacer nada hoy, había demasiado sol y no tenía ganas de mover un sólo dedo con el ambiente pesado que había. Me daba cuenta que cada vez se acercaba más el día, faltaban un poco más de tres semanas. Veintiséis días para ser exactos.

Pensé un poco en mi hermana, en Ace, en relaciones y enamoramientos. Había investigado un poco, pero seguía sin entender cuándo pasaba que "empezaban" a tener esos síntomas que daban paso al enamoramientos. Nojiko no parecía tenerlos, se comportaba normal —o al menos como siempre la vi comportarse—. Ace también.

¿Sería acaso una paranoia mía simplemente? ¿Habré malinterpretado la situación? Lo sé, quizá me había paso un poco, no me debería meter en la vida de mi hermana, pero a la vez, tampoco quería que quedara con en algunos mangas pasaba: destrozada, deprimida, llorando por montones de motivos.

Por eso tenía que investigar, tratar de llegar hasta donde pudiera saber sobre el tema, y si eso me costaba leer todo los mangas del mundo, entonces lo haría —claro que mientras más rápido mejor—.

Suspire. El sol mataba. El día estaba pesado, apestaba de alguna manera.

¿Cuántos grados había? Era un día como aquellos de verano. Aquellos que te susurraban en la piel que faltaba poco o nada para que el tiempo fuera mucho más caluroso de lo que ya ahora era.

Y esperaba que eso no pasara.

— _Qué calor_.

Incluso si no los pude ver, supo por instinto que todos habían afirmado con la cabeza ante mis afirmativas palabras.

—Si hubiera un lugar que estuviera congelado, iría —murmure con mis ojos cerrados y cansancio por doquier.

—¿Qué tal una pista de patinaje sobre hielo? —le oí preguntar a Sanji.

¿Una pista de patinaje? Ahora que lo pensaba, había una abierta todos los días por estas horas de la tarde. Sonreí un poco al tocarme el bolsillo de mis pantalones cortos. Nojiko me había dado dinero para salir a algún lugar, pues decía que al tener buena paga no importaba que hiciera unos pequeños gastos en salidas con mis supuestos nuevos amigos.

Era tan buena hermana que simplemente no podía evitar no querer hacer algo por ella.

—Creo que estaría bien —afirme con voz lo suficiente alta —pero no tanto— para que me escucharan todos.

—¡Hurraaaaaaaaaaaaa! —el pobre de Luffy ya parecía no poder hablar por deshidratación, tanto que su entusiasmo salio casi susurrante y a duras penas.

—Ahora ¿y el dinero?

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

—Me tendrán que pagar el triple de lo que les prestare ¿bien?

Gritos de felicidad fueron algunos de los que escuche. Más a Zoro mascullar algo sobre que ya me debía demasiado dinero y Sanji decir algo sobre que las mujeres no deben pagar por los hombres.

Ni me importo, lo que de verdad me importaba es que obtendría más dinero del que gaste.

Viva yo.

Vivan ellos.

Viva el dinero que presto.

— **O—**

Una pista de patinaje era muy enorme y prácticamente no había mucha gente que se diga.

Yo en cambio estaba sentada viendo a los pocos que se había atrevido a entrar —entre ellos la tripulación a la que me había unido—.

Sin embargo yo...

...Nunca había venido antes a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

Más bien...

...Nunca había patinado antes, ni siquiera en los patines con rueditas. Si había diferencias entre ellos y éstos, yo no las sabría expresar ya que no tenía experiencia en ninguno de los dos casos.

Mire nuevamente el hielo y a los demás patinar en él.

¿Podría? ¿No podría? Esa era la cuestión.

Todos parecían hacerlo tan bien, incluso los que parecían venir por primera vez.

Pude notar cómo Sanji se me acercaba patinando. Parecía que se le daba bien, que tenía más experiencia que los demás —Luffy en cambio, parecía un perrito— por sus movimientos.

—Nami-san ¿estas bien? ¿Te sientes mal? —me pregunto, y yo simplemente negué.

Mire nuevamente el hielo.

—No sé patinar.

Usopp y Chopper se acercaron al oír esto.

—¿Nunca viniste antes? —volví a negar.

Se quedaron pensativos.

—¡Te ayudare/emos! —dijeron convencidos los tres.

No pude evitar curvar mis labios.

—Pues bien —afirme parándome torpemente con los "patines" ya puestos. Agarrándome de la baranda que había en la última fila de los asientos— Estoy a su cuidado.

Lo había dicho sin pensar, pero con el simple sentido de que me enseñaran. No que me cuidaran. Habían simples y notorias diferencias entre los dos significados. Y yo sólo utilice uno de ellos.

—Claro —me respondieron mientras yo me colgaba del hombro de un tenso Sanji.

—Lo siento —murmure para que sólo él me escuchara. Pues todavía posiblemente no estuviera completamente acostumbrado a estos tratos.

Sin embargo, él simplemente sonrió.

Usopp se me puso a un lado mientras que Chopper miraba y me protegía desde la distancia. Cuando toque hielo con mis patines, tuve un pequeño ataque de adrenalina por ser mi primera vez.

Los tres —o dos— me ayudaron a balancearme y qué movimientos hacer para patinar mejor sobre el hielo. Claro que decirlo y hacerlo son dos cosas completamente distintas. Por lo que aplicar las palabras de los tres para poder aprender me hizo casi darme de cabeza sobre el hielo bajo mis patines unas tres veces aproximadamente —gracias a alguien allí arriba, tuve la suerte de tener a los chicos cerca, pues sino ya estaría más lesionada que... ¿un lesionado?—, simplemente cuando Luffy se acerco curioso y pregunte qué hacíamos fue cuando nos detuvimos de mi entrenamiento.

Quizá era muy mala.

Quizá no había nacido para patinar.

Pero extrañamente, una parte de mí decía que ya vería cómo este problema se solucionaría.

—Luffy, Nami está aprendiendo a patinar.

Él poso su mirada en mí curioso.

Le mantuve la mirada alzando las cejas.

Rió.

—Nemo no sabe patinar —exclamo burlonamente, lo fulmine con la mirada.

Pero no me pude acercar para darle el zape y gritarle que aquel no era mi nombre pues él estaba a una distancia considerable de mí.

Me tuve que conformar con ignorar aquel apodo —si se le puede llamar así— que me dio.

—Idiota...— _no sabía lo que era patinar hasta que entre a este lugar_. Mi boca se quedo media abierta esperando próximas palabras que decir, pero no pude siquiera largar aquellas que pensé.

Eso era tomarle demasiada confianza, quizá si no fuera por las palabras que Usopp me dijo sobre él, hubiera dicho esto sin chistar. Pero el orgullo dentro de mí fue lo que detono la pausa a mis palabras.

 _No pude evitar suspirar._

—No te burles de lo que todavía no sé hacer, idiota —al final termine diciendo.

—No me burlaba —refunfuño enfadado de repente.

Alce una ceja.

—Sí que lo hacías —lo extraño de todo esto era mi posición "parada" con mis patines y con tres chicos a mis espaldas como si fuéramos la mafia.

—¡No lo hacía!

—¡Sí lo hacías! —empezamos a repetir esto varias veces más hasta que me canse y termine diciendo:—¡No lo hacías!

—¡Sí lo hacía! —y sin darse cuenta de su error y considerando mi silencio como mi derrota hizo una sonrisa victoriosa.

Tras mí escuche las risitas de dos de los chicos que no pude identificar a quiénes les pertenecían.

—¿Así que sí lo hiciste, idiota? —pregunte ante su extrañeza.

Rodé los ojos.

—¡No lo hice!

—Ya bueno...

Lo ignore completamente. Pero claro, como dije antes, y lo agrego, yo no tenía a nadie que me sostuviera y contando las tres casi caídas de cabeza que experimente, y el hecho que no supiera patinar, sumando que me quería ir de una posible tonta discusión con Luffy: eso daba igual a balancearme sin darme cuenta hacía un lado y bueno...

...Una persona sin experiencia, y recién aprendiendo...

...A veces tiene que experimentar más de tres posibles caídas —Algunos dicen, la tercera es la vencida— pues así te das cuenta, que incluso un idiota, te puede salvar por tercera vez...

 _Otro tropiezo y los mismos síntomas de siempre._

 _Ya me daba cuenta que tendría que irme acostumbrado a que me salvara la existencia de posibles lesiones, accidentes y varias cosas más._

 _Después de todo, la tercera es la vencida..._

 _Eso dicen ¿no?_

 **Continuará...**

— **Pregunta 1:** ¿Qué nombre me recomiendan para el bebe de Makino y Shanks?

— **Pregunta 2:** ¿Qué día del mes de octubre prefieren que nazca?

—Pregunta 3: ¿Qué piensan de las parejas ChopperNami, UsoppNami para hacer un fic para éstas?

Jejeje, bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap xD.

— **Mara** : ¡De nada! XD En cuanto a por qué le llama así, pues, se me ocurrió porque Luffy en el anime siempre le termina dando apodos a algunos, o acortando el nombre o apellido (Trafalgar Law lo llama Torao ¿no?), aunque aquí también puse un pensamiento de Nami, que es que sólo la llama por su nombre bien dicho cuando es "necesario" o "una situación que para él es importante y en la que ella tiene que ver" ¿me entiendes? xD. En cuanto a lo de las parejas, ¡Tranquila! No me refería a meterlas en esta historia, sino que hacer otros fanfics de estas dos parejas. Y sí, opino que Usopp queda con Kaya, pero tengo mucha imaginación ;D.

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo cap!**


	12. En casa: con Luffy

— **Nami** —8 años.

— **Luffy** —12 años **.**

— **Vivi** —9 años.

— **Sanji** —9 años.

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

* * *

— _En mi tripularon somos nakamas, y a un nakama jamas se le abandona_ **—Luffy**

* * *

 **[** _Martes 14 de junio_ **]**

—Ahora que lo pienso y me doy cuenta...—su mirada se torno extrañada, su amiga la miro pues poco había pasado desde que toco el receso y de repente ella había largado aquellas palabras como si nada. Espero, expectante a ver lo que diría—...Ni siquiera sé el nombre de la tripulación.

Una gota resbalo por la nuca de aquellas dos presencias.

Nami suspiro derrotada. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en cosas que ni siquiera la tendrían que importar —incluso si era parte de la tripulación—? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.

Sanji, en cambio, le sonrió y aclaro su duda.

—Somos los "Sombreros de paja" (Mugiwara).

—Ni siquiera me sorprende —respondió sin más Nami.

—¿Y qué se supone que hacen? —pregunto Vivi.

Sin embargo, Nami no contesto, sintiendo de repente un _Déjà vú_.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Cualquier cosa —respondieron a la vez Sanji y Nami.

Vivi los miro extrañada.

¿A qué se referían con esas dos palabras?

Quizá algún día lo sabría.

— **§—**

—¡NEMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

—¿Pero qué demo...? —no termino de hablar cuando sintió que alguien se le abalanzaba encima, cayendo así sin más, de trasero al piso.

Supo enseguida quién había sido el culpable.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, quizás quien más culpa tuvo de todo esto fue ella misma por no haber prestado mucha atención a sus alrededores. Pues personas como el culpable que se le había abalanzado —resumiendo, Luffy— habían más. Y era el deber de ella esquivarlos antes de que sus cometidos de venirse encima de ella se cumplieran.

No pudo evitar suspirar.

—Idiota —saludó de regreso, sacándoselo de encima.

Intento levantarse.

—¡Vamos, vamos, Nemooo!

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto ella mientras se levantaba e iba hacía donde había salido corriendo Luffy.

Lo extraño era que se encontrara allí solo. Por lo demás, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que se dirigía en la misma dirección que ella unos segundos antes de _atacarla desprevenida._

Volvió a suspirar.

Luffy, más adelante, cada cinco segundos se volvía hacía ella haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera.

 _Como si no me quedara otra_ , pensó con una gotita deslizándose por su nuca.

Apresuro el paso por el bien de su integridad mental con respecto a idiotas.

Cuando llego, Luffy la esperaba junto con su hermana en la entrada de la carnicería.

Él sonreía, mientras que su hermana...

 _¿...Acaso estaba avergonzada_?

No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que tenía los comportamientos extraños de alguien avergonzado, o nervioso. Pero Nami decidió que el primero seria su elegido.

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar, aunque esta vez a su hermana. Luffy entro entre risas hacía la carnicería. Al ver esto de reojo, Nami suspiro mentalmente.

—Hoy Luffy se quedara en casa —dijo su hermana mirándola fijamente, como esperando una reacción de su parte.

—Oh... —fue lo único que respondió. Aunque en si mente seguía con un " _...¿Y dónde va a dormir? ¡¿En nuestro cuarto?! O peor... ¡¿En mi cama?! Nojiko, más te vale que le prestes tu cama, la mía no puede ser infectada por la idiotez ¡Incluso puedes dormir conmigo!..._ "

—¿Sólo eso? —fue lo que pregunto sorprendida ante la simple contestación.

Nami se encogió de hombros. Guardándose sus dudas.

—¿Y por qué se va a quedar? —simplemente pregunto.

Nojiko suspiro. Guardando así lo que le dijo Ace poco antes de que llegara su hermana.

—Por cosas —y entro sin más. Su hermana pequeña podía llegar a ser bastante curiosa a veces. Incluso con aquella pregunta de hace tiempo que no le pudo contestar.

 _Ella es demasiado pequeña todavía para saber esas cosas_ , se había convencido en aquel momento entre sabanas, fingiendo dormir plácidamente.

—Lo que me faltaba, ahora no me quiere ni responder las preguntas pequeñas —refunfuño por lo bajo mientras entrada frunciendo las cejas.

Fue hasta su habitación luego de saludar a Makino, y ver por algunos segundos su pansa cada vez más grande. Nami se sentía nerviosa ante el hecho de que cada día crecía en el interior de su "tía".

Cuando entro, vio algo que la dejo media en shock por segundos, pero que ignoro luego al ver que no ocupaba su "espacio de dormir": osea su camita hermosa y preciada. Aunque sí el "One piece". Lo que la hizo recordar que ya estaba en la página cien, y ese simple hecho la hacía sentir orgullosa. Cada vez más preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza. Cada vez más historias se formaban y relataban. Todas —o la mayoría— tristes pero a la vez buenas, agradables y hermosas.

—Ah, hola de nuevo Nemo —rodó sus ojos ante el mote puesto. Ya hace días que se había dado cuenta Nami de que ya no le interesaba tanto que la llamara así. Decidió que al acostumbrado, no se le quita la costumbre. Lo que no quiere decir que se hubiera rendido —al menos no del todo— en que la empezara a llamar por su nombre. Después de todo, "Nemo" era un pescado. ¡Un pescado! Aunque, si lo veían desde otro lado, el pescado y ella no sólo tenían nombres CASI similares, sino que el color naranja era el que los distinguía, al igual que los ojos del mismo color. Pero eso Nami no lo sabía, sólo por un pequeño comentario de su hermana supo que aquel nombre lo tenía un pescado. Pero no más.

Nami se recostó en su cama sin decir nada luego de haberse sacado su bolso de encima.

—¿Así que hoy te quedas aquí? —le pregunto algo curiosa. Era mucho decir que ella quería saber lo que su hermana no le había respondido. Y si tenía suerte —Uff— podría sacarle información clasificada a Luffy. Sin embargo, este simplemente asintió regalándole una sonrisa. Pero nada más. Nami no pude evitar fruncir las cejas y rodar los ojos al ver cómo Luffy empezaba a "leer" —o quizá simplemente ver— el libro gigante. Se sintió algo ignorada, pero no supo qué decir, qué preguntar. Simplemente se quedo pensando en cosas sin sentido como que la secundaria tenía el mismo horario que la escuela para que Luffy estuviera aquí ahora. O quizá había faltado a clases pues aquel "por qué" de venir aquí debía haber sido muy importante.

Se enfado consigo misma al notar que cada vez estaba más y más curiosa, ¡y lo peor era que ella se dirigía cada vez más a la boca del lobo!

 _Deja de pensar, deja de pensar, deja de pensar, deja de pensar, deja de pensar_...

—Oye Luffy —ni siquiera noto que había dicho su nombre cuando lo llamo, estaba más concentrada en ver si él le estaba prestando la suficiente atención para poder preguntarle aquello que la carcomía por dentro –pues si fuera por fuera ella ya no existiría en ese mundo, se dijo– y funciono, él la vio algo –muy– extrañado. Ni siquiera se pregunto el por qué –aunque en realidad el por qué estaba en sus dos palabras conque lo llamo– más bien sonrió ante el hecho de haber obtenido su atención— ¿Por qué te vas a quedar aquí?

Luffy hizo un puchero.

—No te lo puedo decir —refunfuño mirado hacía otro lado.

Nami frunció más las cejas.

—¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir?

—Porque no.

—¿Y por qué no me lo puedes decir?

—Porque no lo puedo decir.

—¿Y por qué no lo puedes decir?

—Porque Ace me dijo que me dejaría sin carne.

—¿¡Sólo por eso!? —exclamo simplemente Nami con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Síiii! —le respondió de regreso Luffy frunciendo las cejas.

—¡No me tienes que responder lo evidente!

Luffy le saco la lengua.

Nami hizo lo mismo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada —qué sí, sí es posible—. Pero luego, una lamparita se encendió por encima de su cabeza, y esta ilumino su rostro y cerebro completamente. Cambiando así sus expresiones por una inmensa sonrisa que deshizo al momento de hacerla.

—...Y yo que pensaba que podías confiar en un nakama —empezó a decir Nami mientras negaba con la cabeza fingiendo poner una cara de pena y tristeza. Luego, para hacerlo más dramático, ante la atenta mirada de Luffy se saco lentamente la bella pulsera que le había regalo Luffy y se la extendió. Continuando así nuevamente con su actuación, ante la alarmada mirada de Luffy al "entender más o menos lo que estaba pasando"— Ten... no la quiero. Y yo que pensaba que podríamos ser buenos amigos, que viviríamos muchas cosas. Pero no va a ser posible. ¡Así que ten!

Agarro la mano de Luffy y le dio la pulsera.

—¡Si no confías en mí por encima de toda la carne del mundo entonces no quiero ser nakama tuya!

Y se paro, dirigiéndose a propósito a la puerta lentamente, con "intenciones de salir", sonriendo al ver cómo Luffy reaccionaba y miraba hacía la pulsera y luego a ella, esta acción varias veces en segundos.

—¡Pero Nami! ¡Tú eres mi navegante! —se le tiro encima, de paso haciendo que el libro terminara en la cama al igual que la pulsera, para mala suerte de Luffy, éste termino pegado a las pequeñas rodillas de Nami haciendo un berrinche.

—Pues ya no lo soy —respondió Nami conteniendo su sonrisa al verlo, literalmente, a sus pies, suplicando. Luego continuo con su plan— Pero como soy buen, te daré una oportunidad más de que no me hagas dejar la tripulación —empezó a decir mientras Luffy levantaba la mirada esperanza—Si me dices por qué estas aquí, entonces no me iré —termino de decir ante el puchero que hizo Luffy al oír sus últimas palabras, aunque luego agrego— Debes confiar en tus nakamas por encima de la carne.

Si fuera posible, a Nami en ese momento se le hubieran formado dos cuernos en su cabeza, mientras que un tenedor gigante estaría posicionado rectamente en una de sus manos, al igual que un rabo y una capa, además de un fondo escalofriante, pero bueno, eso no era posible.

Sin embargo, Luffy se quedo "pensando", hasta el punto que paso el segundo y respiro prácticamente desesperado por absorber oxigeno por sus fosas nasales y su boca, quienes inhalaban, y exhalaban de forma terroríficamente igualada.

—Ace fue a ver al abuelo porque estaba mal —respondió rindiéndose rápidamente luego de haber encontrado el suficiente oxigeno para poder seguir viviendo.

Luego estaba la carne.

Sin embargo, Nami no sonrió al oír esas palabras. Es verdad, se sentía algo, ALGO, feliz porque confiara en ella por encima de su comida favorita, pero incluso si hubiera intentado sonreír luego de oírlo confesar el por qué de todo, en vez de eso no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal. No sólo porque de cierta forma había descubierto que por lo menos Luffy tenía un abuelo, sino que se daba cuenta que tenía también una familia muy pequeña. ¿Y su padre, madre, primos, tíos? ¿Por qué sólo había nombrado a Ace? ¿Por qué se encontraba aquí si podría estar con otro familiar como su madre o su padre?

No dudaba que Luffy tenía sus misterios.

Nami hizo un " _Ahh_ " de comprensión, sin poder evitar ir hasta su cama, agarrar la pulsera y ponérsela ante la reciente y brillante sonrisa de Luffy, que demostraba alivio a ver que su nakama volvía a ser su nakama.

—Pues bien —agarro el libro entre sus brazos mientras se volvía a recostar en su cama. Luffy se acerco y se volví a sentar en la silla-que-luego-en-un-tiempo-más-regresaría-a-la-cocina-de-la-casa— Sigue leyendo —le extendió el libro y Luffy lo recibió gustoso.

Luego de eso, Nami se quedo pensando en abuelos. Los simientes de la familia.

Frunció las cejas.

¿Qué simientes ni que quesos?

Luego de eso, noto algo mucho más extraño que su pregunta.

Algo que era demasiado impresionante según su criterio.

Y esto se trataba de que...

¿¡Por qué Luffy estaba _quieto_ en la silla _leyendo_ el libro _tranquilamente_!?

Se dijo a sí misma que el _One piece_ debía tener un poder de atracción impresionante que dejaba inmóvil hasta a la persona más movilizada del mundo.

Rodo sus ojos, y prefirió dejar de pensar en el tema.

— **§—**

—Tengo hambre —y luego de ello, el la pequeña pero gran habitación se escucho un gruñido proveniente del estomago del apodado "Espantapájaros idiota".

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? —pregunto incrédula Nami al verlo mirarse el estomago con el ceño fruncido.

Luffy se encogió de hombros.

—No sé —simplemente respondió.

—¿¡Cómo que no sabes!? Ahhh olvídalo. ¿Por qué le pregunto cosas como esta a un idiota? —se pregunto a sí misma.

Luffy se paro y se dirigió hacía la puerta prácticamente corriendo, abriéndola y cerrándola al irse, con una velocidad que cualquier corredor envidiaría.

Nami frunció el ceño e hizo el mismo camino que el otro, divisándolo yendo hacía la cocina prácticamente ya casi a punto de resbalar.

Lo siguió a paso apresurado. Si tenia en cuenta que recordó cómo y cuánto comió en la cena en su cumpleaños, no quería imaginar tener que ir al supermercado a sabiendas que él desaparecería todo lo que fuera comestible incluso si estaba crudo —la última opción la imagino lo suficientemente posible como para apresuras aún más el paso.

Y no se había equivocado. Lo encontró buscando en el refrigerador...

¿...Comida?

Se acerco hacía él.

 _Bueno, lo positivo... al menos quizá había intentado comerse algo antes de dormirse como si nada con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador_ , pensó Nami. En cuanto a lo negativo, es que estaba babeando, y tendría que cargarlo de regreso a su habitación sin ayuda y sin saber dónde él tendría que dormir en realidad.

Negó con la cabeza derrotada.

—Debe ser de familia esto de dormirse en cualquier parte —se dijo recordando la narcolepsia de Ace.

Saco a Luffy de su extraña posición dentro del refrigerador, y, luego de cerrar el mismo, se dirigió a su cuarto arrastrando a Luffy cual asesino a un muerto —aunque, bueno, no es como si Luffy mostrara otra señal de vida además de respirar y babear, pues más que nada estaba más inmóvil que otra cosa—, miro de reojo al mayor y suspiro.

Cuando llego a su cuarto lo siguió arrastrando hacía su cama e hizo su mayor fuerza para levantarlo y tirarlo a ella cual saco de papas. Lo acomodo un poco mejor para que no babear —al menos no mucho— sus sabanas y se sentó en la silla para seguir leyendo el libro hasta que posiblemente Luffy se despertara, y, seguramente, pidiera comida—.

Suspiro otra vez un poco más cansada.

Su mirada se ilumino cual farol al empezar a leer donde se había quedado.

 _Poco a poco, y lentamente, avanzaba en la lectura_.

 _Se sentía orgullosa_.

— **§—**

Se despertó con una posición extraña y noto que ya todo estaba muy oscuro. Parpadeo un poco y bostezo sin siquiera notarlo.

Se fijo que estaba en su cama, por lo que seguro se había quedado dormida leyendo el libro, o quizá ella misma se había recostado en ella sin darse cuenta.

Noto también que estaba tapada, al igual que de repente se dio cuenta de que algo estaba enroscado a ella y una respiración tranquila se oía muy cerca de sí.

Debía estar dormida. Luego de ese pensamiento, volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensó por un momento en dónde podía haber acabado Luffy luego de que se hubiera quedado dormida en su cama...

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos y en el momento que los dirigió hacía donde había escuchado la respiración junto a ella, su corazón se acelero y sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

¿Qué demonios...?

Pero no se movió, se mantuvo más inmóvil que una mismísima estatua. Se lo quedo mirando, contemplándolo sin darse cuenta.

¿Cómo habían terminado en esa posición con él prácticamente pegado como una lapa a ella? Giro un poco su cabeza, y diviso la cabellera de su hermana quien se encontraba recostada en su cama durmiendo plácidamente. Frunció el ceño.

¿Se habría dormido y su hermana la había recostado junto con el idiota? Eso podría ser posible. Después de todo, no era como si su hermana tuviera intención de despertarla a ella o a Luffy. Muy en su interior sabía eso.

Suspiro mentalmente.

Se removió un poco y se acomodo entre los apegados brazos del otro sin poder evitarlo.

¿Qué importaba si ya estaba así?

Con ese pensamiento se volvió a dormir. El calor proporcionado por el cuerpo junto a ella quizá ayudo un poco en el proceso.

— **§—**

 **[** _Miércoles 15 de junio_ **]**

—Luffy, se te hará tarde —prácticamente grito Makino al ver a Luffy todavía devorando su gran desayuno.

Nami tenía ganas de reír pues ella tenía que salir en una hora más, pero se tuvo que despertar con él pues ya no quería dormir más luego de las aproximadamente doce horas de sueño que tuvo. Ya estaba lo suficiente despabilada como para ir a la escuela, salir de ella, ir a correr tres maratones y volver a casa luego de ello.

Se daba pena a sí misma.

—¡Voy! —Luffy se lanzo por el obento que le dio Makino, y Nami se dio cuenta que la escuela secundaria debía ser bastante diferente a la escuela primaria para llevar su propio almuerzo.

Cuando el otro se fue corriendo de la cocina, Nami lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se desvaneció de su vista.

—Makino-san ¿cuánto tiempo se quedara Luffy? —pregunto amablemente. No, no le desagradaba tanto la presencia del espantapájaros como la de su hermano, a decir verdad había veces que le agradaba y otras que le quería dar un buen golpe en la cabeza por idiota, pero no era lo suficiente insensible como para no quererlo en su campo visual. No le importaba que estuviera alrededor, simplemente quería saber cuánto duraría el viaje de Ace.

—Quizá un par de días —respondió insegura Makino yendo hacía la salida y entrada de la cocina para regresar a su trabajo —o más bien a prepararse para trabajar porque faltaban algunas horas para empezar. Nami contemplo por un momento la pansa que crecía cada vez —y mes— más y no pudo evitar sonreír y quedarse pensando en un nombre para el bebe.

Estaba claro, sería un niño, nacería por octubre, y no podía tener un nombre que estuviera mezclado con el de Makino y Shanks (Como Shama, Shaki, Shano, entre otros).

¿Yuu, Tai o Dan?

Su mente empezó a vagar en esos nombres.

Eran los primeros que pasaron por su mente, y decidió que por algo seria.

Decidió, muy en su mente que les preguntaría a Vivi y Sanji en la escuela en el receso. Quizá ellos podrían ayudar a elegir uno de esos tres, y luego, como objetivo final, le preguntaría a su hermana cuál de los tres nombres le llamaba más la atención.

Termino su desayuno y se preparo para la escuela para luego de unas decenas de minutos más, salir y emprender marcha.

— **§—**

—¿Yuu, Tai o Dan? —preguntaron a la vez Sanji y Vivi.

Nami asintió con una expresión bastante seria.

—¿Pensaste esos como nombres para un bebe?—pregunto casi incrédula Vivi.

—Nami-san debió esforzarse —aseguro Sanji asintiendo a sus palabras.

Vivi y la mencionada no pudieron evitar que una gota se deslizara por su nuca ante lo dicho por el inocente niño.

—S-sí me esforcé —lo último dicho sonó más como pregunta para sí misma que como una aseguración de los hechos.

Vivi lo noto y sonrió rodando un poco los ojos.

—Bueno... entonces, yo diría que Dan y Yuu son dos nombres bueno para un futuro niño —Vivi se encogió de hombros ante su respuesta.

Nami miro hacía Sanji quien se encontraba más pensativo que antes.

—Creo que es mejor pensar en el futuro. Yuu es un nombre perfecto para un niño, futuro adolescente y persona mayor. Un nombre se tiene que escoger con muchos días de pensamientos, un nombre se tiene que pensar mucho antes de llegar a arrepentirte en el futuro. Yuu es un nombre raro y no muy típico en Japón, hará que el chico llame la atención sólo con su nombre. Además es simple, y lo recordaran muchas personas. No sera confundido con otra persona por ser un nombre que no cualquiera tiene. Pero, Nami-san, usted decide al final...

Otra gotita de deslizo por la nuca de las dos chicas presentes.

—C-claro Sanji-kun.

— **O—**

—¿Qué tal Yuu? —les pregunto a su hermana y a Makino luego de regresar de clases.

—¿Yuu?

—Sí, como nombre para el bebe —dijo inocentemente Nami mientras se enrollaba un cabello en un dedo de su mano.

—¿Yuu?

Nami rodó los ojos.

—Sí.

—Al menos es mejor que los primeros que dijeron —se encogió de hombros Makino.

—No es como si hubieran otros mejores —termino de decir Nojiko.

Nami asintió sonriente.

—Bien.

De repente noto algo extraño.

—¿Dónde está Luffy?

—En el cuarto —contesto de regreso Makino.

Nami camino hacía su destino. Extrañamente sintió un alivio extraño al saber que Luffy todavía seguía aquí con ellas.

Lo encontró leyendo el libro como ayer. Pero esta vez simplemente suspiro y luego de dejar su bolso se volvió a recostar en su cama.

—¿Por dónde vas? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Nemo —saludo sonriente Luffy. Luego le paso el libro en la página que estaba. Nami abrió sus ojos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba leyendo como para haber llegado a la página doscientos en menos de dos días?

No subestimes a un adolescente, se dijo a sí misma mientras le pasaba el libro de regreso.

—Lees muy rápido —halago enfurruñada y algo celosa porque alguien superara su rapidez en la lectura. Sin embargo, sintió aquel sentimiento de querer superar a Luffy en esto.

Ella definitivamente quería leer muchísimo más rápido que él. Y así, luego, poder leer doscientas páginas en menos de una hora.

Ya vería el resto del mundo cómo lo superaría no sólo a él, sino a todo el que fuera más rápido que ella en la lectura.

Luffy se encogió de hombros ante el halago, como si no le importara. Por ello Nami le dio un bien mereció zape, pues no a muchos les halagaba.

—Auch —respondió sobando donde anteriormente lo golpeo Nami.

Ésta a su vez asintió con una sonrisa.

—Te lo mereces, idiota.

—Mala.

—Idiota.

Nami sintió un _Déja vù_ de repente.

—Mala.

—Espantapájaros.

—No soy un espantapájaros...—refunfuño— ¿¡Qué es un espantapájaros!?

 _¿Entonces sí eres un idiota?_ , pensó Nami.

—Idiota —Nami volvió a rodar los ojos y se recostó en su cama para dormir al ver que Luffy estaría muy ocupado leyendo su libro en vez de ella. Ya vería luego cuándo lo seguiría leyendo.

—¡Mala!

 _Idiota._

Y sonrió cerrando los ojos, ignorando al resto del mundo.

— **§—**

 **[** _Jueves 16 de junio_ **]**

Al día siguiente, Ace fue a recoger a Luffy luego de que Nami llegara de la escuela. Extrañamente ésta no le dijo nada, ni intento armar una pelea sólo por respeto de ver que acababa de salir de ver a su abuelo mal —ella lo suponía así.

Se sintió, además, un poco desanimada al ver que el chico que durmió en su cama —sí, incluso ante todo pronostico al parecer a él le gustaba dormir a su lado— y que la hizo dormir plácidamente por dos días como si fuera su almohada, se iba.

Suspiro un poco.

Igualmente no le había quitado el ojo a su hermana por ver algún signo de "enamoramiento" hacía Ace, a él no lo había visto mucho pero no le interesaba demasiado su existencia como para verlo. Le interesaba más su hermana que otra cosa. Y el mundo lo sabía.

Pero no, al final Nojiko estaba igual que siempre —según ella—. No veía ningún sonrojo, actuación nerviosa o de incomodidad cuando estaba junto a Ace. Más bien veía una extraña amistad formarse.

Suspiro otra vez.

Debía seguir leyendo más mangas para informarse de más cosas.

No e gustaba la idea de que su hermana empezara a sentir: mariposas en el estomago, nerviosismo y movimientos acelerados del corazón, ni sonrojos, ni tener a Aceituna en su mente todo el tiempo hasta un punto casi maniático.

 _Si simplemente Nami hubiese pensado un poco más, quizá, incluso, se hubiera dado cuenta de que..._

 _¡Esas cosas —o la mayoría de ellas— le pasaban a ella!_

 _Pero simplemente estaba demasiado concentrada con su hermana como para notar algo de todo eso._

* * *

 **:::Continuará:::**

* * *

 _Como el nombre lo escogí por_ _ **byAlyss**_ _, decidí que la fecha de nacimiento del bebe tendría que ser de parte de otra persona, osea de_ _ **dakota**_ _, pues usted también me sugirió nombres y una fecha de cumpleaños._ _ **Osea que se llamara Yuu y nacerá el 7 de octubre.**_ _Jeje, bueno..._

— _ **dakota**_ : Tomare muy en cuenta los nombres de los futuros hijos de Luffy y Nami. Aunque con lo del lemon, yo nunca eh hecho uno pero todo depende de como marche y se desarrolle la historia. Quizá lo haga como quizá no. Hacer más fic sobre LuNa es lo que más deseo. Como también de otras parejas, así que eso se cumplirá ;D. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero estoy en etapa de exámenes parciales y eso me dificulta un poco todo porque tengo que estudiar. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar¡

— **Mara** : Hola querida xD. Sí, yo soy la elegida, por eso haré del mundo un lugar donde se pueda comer helados de chocolate con dulce de leche granizado y también barras de chocolate gratis (?). ¡Muchas gracias por siempre leer y comentar la historia!

— **byAlyss** : ¡Y yo también quiero! Pero no se puede u.u** (a menos que haga una historia con nuestros oc *·* ¿qué dices?) Me gusta el NojikoAce por lo que por ahora quizá me centre un poco más en esa pareja por el simple hecho de que el LuNa avanza lento. Y con quién empiece a sentir cosas, yo tomare en cuenta lo que dijiste sobre Ace xD. ¡El ChopperxNami tiene que existir! O más bien por lo menos una historia que sea protagonizada en su mayoría por Chopper, no e visto ninguna en el fandom y eso me deja triste, porque me agrada demasiado Chopper. Es más, Nami y Chopper son mis personajes favoritos (empatando con Ace y Luffy). ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

— **solitario196:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar la historia! El LuNa de aquí es lamentablemente -para mí- lento, pero quiero hacerlos experimentar desde su infancia hasta donde llegue la historia. Quizá haya en algún momento el clásico "y así paso un año/los años", que creo lo pondré en un tiempo. Pues sino estaré mucho tiempo con la historia y no quiero eso puesto que quiero hacer más para la página. Todas las que pueda a decir verdad ;D.

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar o simplemente leer. Me hace muy bien saber que a alguien le gusta una historia tan lenta como esta y que es bien recibida. Gracie, Thanks You, Gracias._


	13. Parque Acuatico: conociendo a Crocus

**N/A —** ¡Al fin actualización! ¿Saben? Me entro una especie de depresión en el campamento al pensar en esta historia. Desde mi punto de vista cuando estuve en aquel lugar, vi la historia interminable, como si me faltara demasiado para poder terminarla. Lo que es verdad pero... fue horrible. Me di cuenta de que me había empezado a desanimar. No me gusto. Pero luego, me puso a escribir lo que faltaba de este capitulo y me di cuenta de que me volvía a animar para seguir escribiéndola. Me di cuenta que muchas personas la leían y querían ver lo que tenía planeado. ¡Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que leen y me animan a seguir la historia! Quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado con ella si no fuera por ustedes.

— **Nami** —8 años **.**

— **Luffy, Zoro, Usopp** —12 años **.**

— **Nojiko** —14 años.

— **Ace** —16 años.

— **Sanji, Vivi** —9 años.

 **Capitulo 13**

— _Se toma por necios a aquellos que dicen lo que todos pesamos._

 **[** _Viernes 17 de junio_ **]**

Nami no pudo evitar esas insistentes ganas de babear al ver lo que tenía frente a su mirada —la cual brillaba como si hubiera descubierto el cómo se creo el universo, y cómo a la vez se creo lo que creo el universo... lo que no tiene sentido—.

—Sanji-kun, definitivamente eres un gran cocinero —no pudo evitar hacer salir esas palabras de su boca, casi desesperadas y ansiosas. Claro que Nami, estaba más concentrada viendo el obento hecho en casa por Sanji, que ni siquiera noto que había dicho algo, ni el tono que empleo para ello.

—Es verdad... impresionante...

Y Vivi, pues ella estaba en un estado mental más coherente que el de Nami —ella ya estaba perdida en el cómo se creo lo que creo al universo, e iba a continuar con sus "cómo se creo" hasta descubrir el origen de todo—, pero, no menos impresionada por lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Sanji se sonrojo ante las palabras de sus preciadas chicas —aunque éste nunca les diría lo último a ellas por ser algo personal—, por supuesto, no hasta el punto de querer o no poder evitar desmayarse, sino más bien del tipo "¡Ahhhh, soy tan feliz! Dios me ama, mis chicas también, ¡Sigue así Sanji!". Resumiendo, estaba completamente avergonzado y feliz. Se dijo a sí mismo que la idea de prepararles el almuerzo sin que ellas supieran, fue bueno.

Nami ya estaba casi a punto de ponerse a babear, y, si no fuera por su estado mental en ese momento, puede que hubiera pensado en Luffy y posiblemente un sentimiento de compresión hacía él se hubiera instalado en su pecho, pero no, eso no pasaría si tenía aquel obento frene a sus ojos.

Cuando ya no pudo más —estaba en la penúltima etapa de los "cómo se creo, lo que creo, que creo, lo que creo, que creo al universo"— libero el clásico "Itadakimatsu" —que sin notarlo siquiera también fue liberado a la vez por Vivi y luego Sanji, aunque él lo dijo después de oírlas decirlo— y se puso a comer todo la comida que ante sus ojos brillaba y se veía más delicioso que algo que en vida hubiera comido.

Y el sabor...

Oh...

¡Definitivamente esa comida rompía con el "no te guíes por las apariencias", pues era tan delicioso como se veía!

—¡Deliciosos Sanji-kun! Deberías hacernos los almuerzos todos los días —Nami le dedico una sonrisa a Sanji, quien inevitablemente —y como siempre— se sonrojo.

—Claro, y gracias Nami-san —... _todo por mis chicas_.

Nami asintió volviendo a su cometido, en cuanto a Vivi, bueno ¿recuerdan su estado más coherente que Nami? Entonces ahora, imagínense que lo perdió completamente al probar el primer bocado.

Quizá, y sólo quizás...

¿¡Por qué demonios no le habían preguntado antes a Sanji para que les preparara un obento!? La próxima vez, se juro Vivi, ella seria la que se arrodillaría y pediría que le hiciera uno todos los días.

 _Vivi se volvió una adicta a la comida de Sanji sin siquiera notarlo —pues su estado coherente todavía no había resurgido de sus neuronas._

 _Mientras que Nami comió el resto de la comida con una sonrisa en sus labios, pensando que a la semana siguiente, y desde entonces todos los próximos días escolares —hasta que llegaran las vacaciones de verano— tendría su propio almuerzo delicioso diario._

— **O—**

Como todos los viernes luego de llegar de la escuela y cambiarse de ropa, Nami e dirigió caminando tranquilamente hacía el parque de siempre.

En un momento del camino empezó a silbar una canción inventada sin darse cuenta.

Pero sus silbidos felices se fueron a otra parte cuando su mirada diviso al chico cuyo nombre era cercano a algo comestible.

Y sí, se refiere a Aceituna, Ace, el hermano del idiota espantapájaros, en fin, cómo quieran llamarlo, pero ella se quedara con su clásico.

No pudo evitar, como la mayoría de veces que lo veía, fruncir el ceño y sin darse cuenta, soltar un gruñido involuntario —o quizá no.

Ace no le caía bien. Quizá se deba un poco a las circunstancias de la primera vez que lo vio y los sucesos que pasaron luego. Definitivamente, le cayo mal desde el momento que noto que aquel dinero era más falso que... ¿otra cosa falsa? —quizá Nami debería empezar a buscar más definiciones para su diccionario mental—. Quizá era por eso que no dudaba en clavarle dagas molestándolo con cosas a veces bastante idiotas, como los sobrenombres, o contraatacarlo con sus palabras llevándole la contraria.

Por eso definitivamente no dejaría que su hermana se "enamorara" de él.

Aunque, si lo pensamos bien, Nami no pensó en la posibilidad de que él se "enamorara" de su hermana en vez de su hermana de él. Pero bueno, como si le interesara lo que él pensara de su hermana y cómo lo hacía. Ya bastante tenía con dirigirle la palabra.

Maldita Aceituna.

Cuando los dos prácticamente se rozaron al caminar para lados contrarios, los dos se ignoraron y siguieron su marcha. Nami noto enseguida hacía dónde se dirigía él. Y posiblemente él sabía que ella iba con los demás al parque.

No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y luego suspirar.

¿Estaría bien aquel abuelo que nombro Luffy hace días atrás? Esperaba que sí, pues si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, el espantapájaros y Aceituna no tenían muchos familiares —por no decir ningunos— cercanos que se hicieran cargo de ellos.

Un bago recuerdo inundo su mente.

Pues después de todo, ella y su hermana tuvieron lo que se podría llamar "suerte" aquella vez.

Encontró a los demás en el parque, y, plantando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, fue a saludar a los demás.

—¡Juguemos a las escondidas!

Y no, esta vez no había sido Nami la que había gritado por un nuevo entretenimiento para cada viernes por la tarde.

Y sí, esta vez había sido Luffy el que se le adelanto entusiasmado antes de que ella siquiera soltara una sola y simples palabras.

Bueno, lo positivo era que al menos no tendría que correr como las veces anteriores. Frunció las cejas.

...Al menos, no tanto.

— **O—**

 **[** _Lunes 20 de junio_ **]**

—Nami, toma —Vivi le dejo en la mesa unos papeles coloridos que rápidamente identifico como entradas que por sus logos parecían ser para algún tipo de ¿parque acuático?— Las gane en un sorteo, pero no podre ir ese día, y no quiero desaprovecharlas. Y viendo que tienes muchos _amigos_ —dudo de sus propias palabras— creí que sería mejor que las aprovecharas tú con ellos ¿qué tal?

Los ojos marrones de Nami se abrieron de sorpresa.

—¿Estos son...?

Vivi sonrió. Sanji se acerco curioso a ver de qué se trataba.

—Entradas para ir a ver a esa ballena Laboon —completo Sanji al ver el papel-entrada para el lugar.

Vivi asintió, Nami no lo pudo creer.

—Al menos déjame deberte un favor.

La chica del cabello celeste platino simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras.

—A mí también déjame deberte un favor Vivi-chan.

Vivi se sonrojo y miro hacía otro lado.

—Como quieran —repitió, simplemente cambiando la terminación.

Luego de eso, Nami y Vivi, repararon en que... ¡Hoy también comerían la comida de Sanji! Sonrieron ante este hecho sin darse cuenta. Una sonrisa que no paso de ser percibida por el pequeño Sanji.

Sonrió internamente por su logro personal.

— **O—**

 **[** _Domingo 26 de Junio_ **]**

A veces simplemente no era sencillo reparar en el detalle de que faltaban diez días para que cumpliera sus nueve años y así poder estar a la misma edad —pero no altura— de sus compañeros de clase. Ya en su mente contó los días y supo que caería un jueves. Y al día siguiente seria el bendito tanabata.

Sin embargo, su mente no estaba por completo en aquellos pensamientos que la embargaban desde hace todo ese mes, sino en los barquitos que eran entregados apenas entrabas en el parque, y que, como era de esperarse para cualquiera que lo conociera, Luffy fue el primero en ir por unos cuantos. ¿Para qué? Eso ella no lo tenía muy en claro, y decidió que simplemente lo dejaría pasar.

Pero no sólo eso, había algo más o menos similar a la otra salida con la tripulación hacía el cine, y eso era pues que...

Ace y Nojiko...

...Nojiko y Ace...

...Su hermana y el hermano del idiota habían vuelto a venir.

¡Por dios! ¿Qué se supone que haría en aquel día para con ellos? ¡No tenía nada planeado! Pensó simplemente que vendría nada más Nojiko con ellos, pero no se lo espero de Ace. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Definitivamente no debía subestimar a la vida con sus sucesos extraños. La próxima vez, lo primero que haría antes de ir a un nuevo lugar junto a la tripulación seria anotar todo lo que haría para vigilar a su hermana y a Aceituna. Tenía que evitar la posible causa llamada enamoramiento. O debía al menos evitar que le pasara a su hermana —en cuanto a Ace ¿qué importaba lo que él sintiera? No era su problema—, así todo sería más sencillo en su vida, y no tendría que sufrir.

Simplemente, ella no quería ver a su hermana sufrir como en todos los mangas pasaba. Simplemente quería vera sonreír, mostrarle la confianza de una buena hermana mayor todo el tiempo. Eso no se tendría que desmoronar. No señor. Si alguna vez viera a su hermana en estado depresivo-me-quiero-morir-mi-vida-no-es-nada-sin-ti entonces no se podría siquiera llamar hermana menor. ¡Ni hermana!

No señor, no señor.

Suspiro cuando Luffy llego ante ella con varios barcos y le entrego uno sonriendo, para luego salir corriendo en busca de los demás nakamas.

Se sobo la cien. Se llevo la mano al puente de la nariz y frunció las cejas. Una parte de su mente, la de ahora, estaba alterada con pensamientos que no deberían estar en una niña de casi nueve años. Otra, simplemente quería ir corriendo a cualquier parte como lo estaba haciendo Luffy en esos momentos —incluso si era para buscar a sus nakamas—. Era una niña después de todo. Decía causar problemas, preocupar a los adultos —pero no tanto— y jugar y jugar, sonriendo y riendo... ¿qué diablos era ella entonces? ¿Un alíen? Porque estaba segura que parecía una oficinista mayor con canas en vez de pelo, con arrugas en la cara en vez de piel, y con una pansa enorme en vez de su plano ser.

...Y con una mirada cansada.

Quizá, muy en su cabeza sabía que debía dejar de preocuparse por cosas inevitables, o que todavía no pasaban ni pasarían. Pero, una parte de ella no podía parar y parar de pensar y preocuparse por su hermana y su futuro.

 _¿Qué hacer? ¿Para qué hacerlo?¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Dónde hacerlo?_

Eran simples preguntas sin sentido.

Ya, era verdad que era la vida de su hermana, y que por eso ella no se debía meter de más —eso lo había aprendido entre la vida real y los mangas—, quizá de cierta forma confundía las cosas. Los mangas la estaban dejando sin su verdadera mentalidad racional, y por eso no veía las cosas coherentemente. Pero, incluso si fuera eso, ¿entonces debía dejar de leer mangas, de tratar de evitar una locura como que Ace y Nojiko se "enamoraran", de que su hermana sufriera luego de que éste la "dejara plantada"?

El amor debía ser un asco. ¿Quién lo quería si al final terminarías en tal estado de desequilibrio? Esperaba que ella nunca tuviera que enamorarse, porque simplemente no le agradaba ni le satisfacía pensar en la idea de terminar pensando en el suicidio(*), o algo cercano a eso por lo que llego a leer.

Volvió a suspirar y siguió caminando, procurando tener a todos los que habían venido en su campo visual —incluyendo a su hermana y Ace—. Se sintió extraña: como una madre pato cuidando a sus patitos. Y así iba a terminar, pero no madre con hijos, sino pensando que era más vieja de lo joven que es.

Miro de reojo el barquito grande de plástico que cargaba y decidió que, no debí preocuparse. No debía pensar en tantas cosas complicadas. Debía comportarse como la persona y niña que era. No como una mujer de treinta y sus crisis.

Definitivamente. Apretó el agarra del barquito.

Habían venido a ver a Laboon, la ballena más reconocida del mundo. Incluso si no le agradaba mucho la idea de ver a un pobre ser vivo ser puesto a trabajar por el ser humano, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, como el resto del mundo que se encontraba allí.

No sólo era Laboon, sino también varios lugares más. Incluso habían pingüinos, peces, tortugas y si era posible delfines.

Ella quería verlos, por eso, se dirigió a un puesto que cercano y compro un jugo para tomar.

Cuando se giro a ver a donde estaban los demás, no pudo evitar casi escupir todo el jugo que había empezado a tomar, puesto que en su campo visual, todos con los que vino... habían desaparecido así de la nada en menos de lo que en su mente se había planteado que posiblemente pasaría. Sí, ella había venido con todas los posibles sucesos en la mente... aunque este fue un poco más inesperado de lo que pensaba.

Trago grueso todo el jugo que casi escupió, y se limpio con la manga de su chaqueta el hilo de jugo que salía por la comisura de sus labios, ya de paso pasando una grande mirada por todas partes.

Suspiro.

¿Cuándo llegaría el día en el que en verdad pudiera comportarse como la niña que era y dejar de preocuparse por el resto del mundo? ¿¡Cuándo!? Parecía que el mundo estaba de su maldita contra. ¡Era el mismísimo karma! Sabía muy en su interior que éste no la había abandonado todavía, y que seguiría cobrándole todo lo "malo" que hizo desde que empezó a robar, o antes de ello.

Miro al cielo despejado.

"Algún día", se dijo mentalmente. "Y cuando llegue ése día, juro que podre tomarme mis merecidas vacaciones lejos de todo el mundo y sin preocuparme por alguno de ellos"

Y así, se encamino en la búsqueda de todos, viendo de paso las grandes peceras al sol y bien acondicionadas donde peces de distintas razas y colores se mostraban. Curiosa, ella se fijaba prácticamente hipnotizada en cada uno de los movimientos de los peces. Habían naranjas con blanco y caras graciosas, habían algunos de un simple color como naranjas, azules, blancos, negros y un color parecido al violeta. No se fijo mucho en lo que decían los carteles a un lado de cada pecera, donde se mostraban las distintas razas que había en cada una, de dónde eran, cuánto vivían y llegaban a medir y qué comían.

"Interesantes"

"Graciosos"

"Geniales"

Simplemente, se sentía impresionada.

—Veo que te gustan —comento alguien a sus espaldas. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que prácticamente se había pegado de cabeza a la última pecera que había encontrado en su camino y que le había llamado la atención, olvidándose ya de paso de su desesperada búsqueda de los demás, y de su supuesta visita a Laboon.

Se giro encontrándose con un viejo con cuerpo fornido, musculoso y calvo en la parte frontal de la cabeza. Tiene el pelo blanco y una barba del mismo color dividida en dos franjas. Su labio inferior es notablemente más ancho que el posterior. Vestía como si estuviera de vacaciones en el mismísimo Hawai.

Nami frunció el ceño al verlo, pero asintió ante sus anteriores palabras, para luego volverse nuevamente hacía la pecera e ignorarlo.

Sí, le gustaban, como todas las peceras anteriores que había visto.

Además, no debía hablar con extraños viejos sospechosos.

—¿Has venido antes?

Se quedo inmóvil ante la cercanía que había puesto el viejo. No pudo evitar negar. Sin soltar una sola palabra más.

—...Ya veo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Nami frunció el ceño nuevamente ¿y eso...?

—Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de alguien sin antes decir el suyo, viejo —le explico como habían hecho en la escuela y en su anterior casa, pero claro, agregando su mote hacía el anciano.

Sin embargo, pasaron segundos antes de que el viejo reaccionara a sus palabras. Y por ello, una gota resbalo por la nuca de Nami cuando el viejo soltó una risita, como si justo en el momento en el que se rió, fuera después de lo que le dijo.

—Bien dicho —soltó al final, casi provocando que Nami se cayera al suelo.

"¿¡Qué acaso no sabía de ese tipo de educación!? ¿¡O esta sordo!?"

Hizo una mueca en la realidad.

—Aunque no soy nadie peligroso, pelirroja. No me mires con esa cara de "te pateare el trasero viejo decrepito", trabajo aquí, soy Crocus.

Nami lo miro curiosa. ¿Trabajaba en el parque? ¿De qué? ¿Le creería esas simples palabras?

—¿Y cómo sé que es cierto que trabaja aquí? Podría ser un secuestrador encubierto como un viejo y que miente diciendo que trabaja aquí para que varios niños inocentes se claven en sus garras.

Otra pausa demasiado sospechosa antes de que el viejo respondiera.

—No lo soy.

—¿¡Y cómo voy a saber si es verdad!?

Crocus se encogió de hombros.

—No sé.

—¡No me venga con eso!

—¿Nami? —una voz familiar hizo que Nami con cara demoniaca volteara a ver a la persona que la había llamado por su nombre.

—¿Así que te llamas Nami, pelirroja?... No te pega.

Ni siquiera se molesto en contestar aquello.

—¡Sanji-kun! ¡Qué suerte que me encontraste! ¿Dónde están los demás? —empezó a preguntar Nami sucesivamente mientras corría hacía Sanji, quien la miro más extrañado.

—¿Qué no estaban contigo? —le respondió. Los dos ignoraban la pobre presencia de Crocus, quien al ver que tres eran multitud allí, se fue caminando tranquilamente a molestar a otras personas.

—¡No! Todos desaparecieron de repente. ¿Quieres ayudarme a buscarlos?

—¡Por supuesto Nami-san!

—¡Muchas gracias Sanji-kun!

—No es nada Nami-san —Sanji se sonrojo ante la cercanía y sonrió bobamente. Para luego ponerse serio mientras empezaban a recorrer el parque— Con el Marimo es muy evidente que se pierda enseguida, al igual que con Luffy con su hiperactividad. Usopp y Chopper deben estar juntos, y Ace y Nojiko-san también.

—¿Ace y Nojiko... juntos?

La mente de Nami empezó a crear muchas posibles cosas que estuvieran haciendo su hermana y Aceituna en ese mismo momento.

No debió ir por su jugo.

Se estaba arrepintiendo completamente.

Sin poder evitarlo, agarro de la mano de Sanji en un impulso y empezó a correr con él por todas partes en la búsqueda de su hermana —olvidándose nuevamente del resto.

—¡Vamos Sanji-kun! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos!

—¿N-nami-san?

Sin embargo, a los único que lograron encontrar en el camino eran a Chopper, Usopp y Zoro, quienes misteriosamente acabaron en el mismo camino que ellos. Pero que tuvieron que correr tras la loca de Nami quien corría de un lado a otro ignorando al resto del mundo para encontrar a su hermana y no dejarla sola con _malas influencias amorosas_.

O al menos así se justificaba.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa a la bruja? —pregunto corriendo como los demás tras Nami, aunque el pobre de Sanji tenía la "suerte" de estar de la mano con ella. El sonrojo en sus mejillas era notorio, y no por estar exhausto de tanto correr, sino más bien por el mismo agarre.

—No sabemos —respondieron a la vez Chopper y Usopp. Uno más exhausto que el otro.

—P-parece que busca a su hermana —con dificultad, Sanji logro articular esas palabras. _¿O a Luffy o Ace quizás_?, se pregunto _._

—¿Y por qué tanto drama? Ni que estuviera buscando a su novio infiel para darle una paliza —murmuro por lo bajo Zoro.

Usopp asintió al escuchar su murmullo. Luego oyó las exhalaciones e inhalaciones que hacía su pequeño amigo para poder aguantar más corriendo. Le dio pena. Pero también miedo el detenerse y que luego Nami le diera uno de esos dolorosos golpes que le daba a Luffy.

Trago saliva.

"En otra ocasión quizás me comportare como el hombre que soy" se afirmo Usopp a sí mismo —o más bien se mintió a sí mismo.

Cuando Nami paro de repente su correteada poseída, todos chocaron a sus espaldas y la hicieron caer de rodillas, tras ella, el cuerpo de Sanji casi encima suyo, mientras que los demás se sobaban las partes que se afectaron con la caída.

—¡Te matare Bruja! —nadie escucho el grito (o amenaza) de Zoro.

Ella suspiro. Pero rápidamente regreso su mirada a su hermana, quien la miraba sorprendida y extrañada. Junto a ésta, se encontraba sentado y completamente dormido Ace en su hombro, mientras que a un lado de éste, se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo Luffy. Todos en una banca.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —preguntaron las dos hermanas casi a la vez.

Nojiko suspiro, se dio cuenta de más o menos lo que había pasado para que aparecieran todos los chicos así de repente liderados por su pequeña hermana. A decir verdad, hace semanas que ésta se encontraba algo extraña a su alrededor, comportándose de una manera bastante sospechosa. Viéndole cada acción, oyendo cada una de sus palabras. Parecía un doctor viendo los signos y escuchando los síntomas.

—Ace se desmayo de repente, y como no se despertaba lo lleve a esta banca para que no se quedara en el suelo como un muerto —Nojiko también notaba que éste estaba usado su hombro como almohada, pero trataba de no prestarle mucha atención. Al menos, no en estas circunstancias.

Nami se paro. Viendo sospechosamente a Aceituna con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Y si había sido una de sus tácticas el haber usado como excusa su narcolepsia para poder acercarse a su hermana? ¿Y si en realidad luego de haberse dormido, se había despertado cuando fue dejado en la banca y por gusto había posado su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana, aprovechándose inocentemente de ésta? ¿Y si en realidad su hermana le había dado un buen golpe en la nuca como hacán los ninjas, para así dormirlo y dejarlo a su lado como la enamorada que era?

¿Qué diablos estaba empezando a pensar?

Negó con su cabeza tanto literal como mentalmente. Esto le estaba empezando a afectar. Al menos podía darse cuenta que Luffy estaba con ellos, y que ni su hermana ni el hermano de éste intentarían hacer algo que ella no pudiera evitar.

—Siempre le pasa, tiene narcolepsia. Esa enfermedad que te hace dormir en momentos inesperados. —le empezó a decir Sanj tranquilamente mientras se sacudía la ropa, mirando de reojo a Nami, quien seguía mirando sospechosamente a Ace. Muy en su interior sabía lo que ella pensaba.

—Así que era eso. Ya me estaba empezando a asustar —exclamo Nojiko suspirando aliviada.

Eso fue lo que necesito Nami para darse cuenta de que sus paranoias debían parar por el resto del día. Suspiro derrotada. ¿Cuánto saldría ir a un psicólogo?

 _Demasiado dinero_ , se dijo para sí. _Mejor recuperarme con mi fuerza, que gracias a otras personas que les tenga que pagar_ , termino por decirse asintiendo en confirmación para sí misma.

—No me sorprende... ¡Hey Luffy! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —pregunto Zoro acercándose a Luffy.

Nojiko se rió.

—Lo encontré en un puesto de comida, y como no tenía dinero para comprarse algo, yo se lo compre y luego me siguió como un perrito —lo último lo agrego sonriendo.

—Así es Luffy —suspiraron Usopp, Chopper y Sanji casi resignados.

—Si alguien le da comida, lo sigue. Eso de no confiar en los desconocidos que le dan dulces no sirve con él —termino Chopper rodando los ojos.

Los otros dos volvieron a suspirar.

Ace empezó a abrir los ojos parpadeando levemente ante el ruido de personas hablando. Nami que lo había estado viendo desde que llego, fue la primera en darse cuenta de que estaba despertando.

De repente se sintió algo culpable.

"Ace fue a ver al abuelo porque estaba mal"

Recordó vagamente las palabras de Luffy.

—Esta despertando —murmuro vagamente para que todos oyeran.

Pocas eran las personas que le caían bien; pocas eran las que después de que le cayeran mal, le cayeran bien después.

Y Ace... de alguna manera ya no estaba tanto en su lista negra de personas que le desagradaran.

— **O—**

—¡Viejo! —grito Nami sorprendida a verlo sentado en aquella silla en lo alto. Ya se encontraban sentados en las gradas de donde seria que verían a la ballena Laboon. Cuando Nami levanto la mirada para ver a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sentir la sonrisa al ver allí a aquel viejo sospechoso.

—¿Ese señor no era el que te estaba hablando antes, Nami-san? —pregunto o afirmo Sanji cuando la escucho gritar y la vio mirando hacía aquella dirección donde estaba aquel vejo.

—Sí —afirmo— Así que no mentía en que trabajaba aquí —rió para sí misma.

Sanji no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería.

—¿Es el cuidador o vigía? —se pregunto para sí. Luego se encogió de hombros.

Luego de varias palabras de un hombre, Crocus se acerco a la gran piscina donde la ballena emergió, asustando un poco a Usopp y Nami, mientras que Chopper había dado un respingo exagerado.

—¡Sukeeee! —grito Luffy a un lado de Nami riendo y sonriendo a la vez exageradamente.

—Verdad —murmuro Nami secundando el asombro.

A decir verdad no era como si hubieran visto una ballena frente a sus ojos antes.

Crocus llamo a Laboon por su nombre y ésta se le acerco, con sus grandes aletas salpicando agua de aquí para allá. Algunos, más abajo de las gradas y no en lo alto como estaban los demás, pudieron recibir el agua riendo como idiotas.

—Yo quiero que me moje también —refunfuño Luffy, al igual que Nami sin darse cuenta.

Refunfuño que quedo lejos cuando vieron las acrobacias y movimientos que hacía la ballena por las palabras que le daba Crocus, al que Nami, se dio cuenta de que debía ser algo así como su cuidador y entrenador.

—¡Waa!/¡Suke, suke, suke...!

Nojiko y Ace miraron a sus hermanos con enormes gotas resbalándose por sus sienes. Nojiko se rió un poco.

—Niños —murmuro mirando nuevamente hacía donde estaba la ballena.

Ace había escuchado el murmullo y no pudo evitar asentir y sonreír. Después de todo era algo evidente que ella y él parecían dos ancianos hermanos cuidando a sus hermanitos.

Incluso si uno era un adolescente y la otra una niña que en unos años llegaría a la pre-adolescencia.

Luego de unos fascinantes minutos donde escucharon los sonidos que hacía Laboon, vieron sus movimientos y acciones, entre otras cosas, el hombre desconocido que había la entrada de Laboon se acerco y hablo sobre que era hora del evento principal con su micrófono a mano.

—¿Evento principal? —pregunto Nami hacía los demás. Éstos, al igual que ella, no sabían de qué hablaba el hombre.

Al igual que el resto de las personas por sus murmullos que sonaban extrañados.

 **Continuará**

Lamento dejar así el capitulo. Es que ya lo quería subir ¬¬

Para los que no se hayan dado cuenta, a donde fueron fue a un parque acuático al aire libre. Claro que es grande, y hay peceras también al aire libre, como puestos de comida, bancas y varias cosas, excepto juegos. No sé si existen de estos, ya que me lo invente yo, pero si existieran diría que son geniales ;D.

¡Ya apareció Crocus! Estaba esperando el momento de hacerlo aparecer, es un personaje que me mato de la risa en su momento. Espero en un futuro poder volverlo a meter. Ya casi se acaba este arco de lentura chicas (chicos), ya les voy diciendo que tengo planeado sólo dos caps más para este arco, y luego ¡PONG! Pasaran unos años después, y ahí estoy planeando que alguien aparezca... Porque la verdad quiero hacer de este fic algo importante. Nunca me gustaron los fics donde alguien se metía y surgían separaciones, pero ésta aparición me ayudara a acortar algo del tiempo de sucesos.

— **ByAlyss** : ¡Es que me gusto el nombre! XD Ya estoy empezando a hacer el NojikoxAce, es que me quedan pocos caps para hacer su relación ;D A decir verdad a mí en lo personal, me fijo en las historias de vida y en cuánto llore en cada una de éstas para seleccionar a mis personas favoritos xD. En cuanto a los personajes guapos que me gusten, ahí esta seguro que son Zoro, Ace, Sabo y Sanji *·*. Y con lo de la historia OC ¡yo quiero hacerla! ¿Y tú? ¡Muchas gracias por siempre leer y comentar!

— **Mara** : ¡Hola! Sí Luffy esta leyendo un libro, pero eso es algo que puse porque en el futuro estoy planeando hacer de él un... -censurado-. Muchas gracias por leer. Y con lo del review de la otra historia, al campamento no fui obligada -o casi no-, sino que los de mi secundaria iba a salir de campamento. Y yo, ingenua, pensando que seria uno más normal, ni siquiera supe que era de altura, o más bien nadie sabía ¬¬...

— **solitario196** : ¡Hola de nuevo! xD. Sí, Nami se fija más en su hermana que en ella misma, pero es que es muy preocupona y no quiere que le pase nada malo. Digamos que estoy tomando en cuenta varias cosas de su historia de vida que vi en el anime. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

¿ **R** e **v** i **e** w **s**?

 _Por cierto, a la usuario llamada "nami bla bla bla", yo fui quien la bloqueo._

 _Llego un punto en el que me tenía por los pelos de tantas malas e innecesarias historias que subía a la página. Lamentablemente no sé si ella empezara a hacer todo de nuevo, pero me asegurare de bloquearla las veces que sean necesarias._


	14. Locuras de Laboon y el mal estomacal

**N/A —** Un capitulo más corto que el resto, pero el siguiente ya es el último de este arco de lentura xD **.**

— **Ace** —16 años.

— **Nojiko** —14 años.

— **Luffy, Zoro, Usopp** —12 años.

— **Chopper** —10 años.

— **Sanji** —9 años

— **Nami** —8 años.

— **Garp** —72.

* * *

 **Capitulo 14.**

* * *

— _Ya no creo en absolutamente nada._ —Trafalgar Law.

* * *

 **[** _Domingo 26 de Junio_ **]**

Nami tenía ganas llorar.

Así de simple.

Frente a ella se encontraba el lomo de la ballena por encima del agua, esperando a que se subieran.

Sí, que le gustaba verla, y se sentía fascinada con todo lo que ésta podía hacer en el agua y con su enorme cuerpo, pero, una cosa es verla desde la distancia en la que quedaban las gradas. Y otra mucho más complicada era verla de frente, a menos de un metro. Junto a Luffy.

Muy en su interior se daba cuenta de que el karma había vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer algo, pues ya había aceptado lo que había de cierta forma ganado gracias al "supuesto" evento principal —del cual nadie se entero.

Aunque en sí, a ella en realidad no había sido la que le había tocado el premio, sino al pobre de Chopper, quien yacía desmayado junto a su hermana y a Usopp quienes cuidaban de que no le pasara nada. Sí, a él le había tocado, junto a Luffy, los número ganadores, pero Chopper al ver hacía la ballena y luego a él mismo sucesivamente, simplemente cayó. Simple y sencillo. Por lo que Nami tuvo que asumir la responsabilidad, un tema de orgullo y gracias a que Aceituna se había burlado de ella diciendo que le tenía miedo a Laboon y que era una cobarde y una enana.

Maldito. Había ganado por segunda vez una discusión.

...Que al final se termino convirtiendo en un reto de orgullo.

Jamas admitiría frente a él que ella nunca en vida se hubiera metido en algo como esto.

¿Quién sino, en un concurso donde les daban números a cada una de las personas en las gradas, con el extraño hombre sin nombre diciendo seis número —para en total seis ganadores— al asar, para ganar subirse a Laboon y que ésta hiciera algunos movimientos contigo encima suyo, aguantaría aquello?

Laboon era tan enorme, pero más aquella gran piscina donde estaba metida.

Nami sintió un escalofrío.

" _Por suerte"_ , se empezó a decir dándose ánimos, " _no tendría que mojar su ropa"_. Pues habían mandando a los seis ganadores a vestirse con ropas para la "ocasión".

Algún día, algún día... ¡se iba a vengar de Aceituna! Le iba a hacer algo lo suficiente grande como lo que estaba pasando en ese momento allí parada.

Ya sabía cómo estaba él en las gradas, de seguro regocijándose por una de sus pocas victorias. Sí, ya vería. ¡Era una promesa!

— _¡Estúpida Aceituna, ya veras cuando se me ocurra algo!_ —murmuro para ella misma. Fulminando con la mirada en la supuesta dirección donde se encontraría sentado y comiendo tranquilamente el causante de su _problemita_.

—Ya te había dicho yo que trabajaba aquí pelirroja —menciono Crocus por lo bajo.

Nami lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no agrego nada.

No es como si estuviera enojada con él.

—No me digas —murmuro, para luego suspirar por lo bajo. Luffy, a su lado izquierdo, no le salían ni las palabras de tan emocionado que estaba. Miraba con adoración y excitación hacía la ballena frente a él.

—Pues bien —empezó Crocus a decir más alto de lo normal, como si intentara que las demás personas y ganadores escucharan— Lo que se hará aquí es un pequeño paseo —le guiño un ojo a Nami cuando ésta levanto su mirada hacía él— Sera pequeño y simple. —termino de decir y sin más, como si estuviera leyendo las intenciones de su entrenador, Laboon se acerco aún más a ellos, hasta el punto de que si Nami se estirara apenas su brazo, la tocaría.

Ésta, sin embargo, en lo que menos pensó al tener a la ballena tan cerca, fue en tocarla. Más bien, volvió a tragar saliva, pero resistió el impulso de dar varios pasos para atrás de ella simplemente porque no le quería dar el gusto a Aceituna de verla en ése estado bastante... ¿ _sensible_? ¿ _Miedoso_?

¡Pero si era una simple niña de casi nueve años!

Apretó sus puños dándose una confianza que nadie entendería —y es que en su mente, una idea maquiavélica de venganza estaba empezando a crecer lentamente— y miro hacía el frente plantando una sonrisa bastante "malévola".

Algunas personas desconocidas en las gradas pensaron que esa niña debía tener algunos problemas de bipolaridad y sintieron lastima —algunos hasta negaron con la cabeza diciendo "Pobre niña".

Más allá de ellos, Ace había visto sospechosamente aquel gesto de la niña, sintiendo un escalofrío repentino y tosiendo dos veces seguidas.

Nojiko lo miro algo preocupada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ace le sonrió como pudo.

—Por supuesto. Alguien debe estar hablando de mí —termino diciendo refiriéndose al por qué de haber tosido de ésa manera. En su mente una lamparita se prendió y vio nuevamente hacía la enana, aún con aquella extraña sensación de que algo malo _le_ pasaría a _su persona._

Una parte de sí, una muy buena parte a decir verdad, le decía que aquellas sensaciones repentinas tenían demasiado que ver con aquella enana pelirroja.

Frunció el ceño.

Debía darle la razón a Zoro, ésa niña era una bruja.

Nami se subió al lomo y, casi resbalándose en el intento, se sentó. Volvió a tragar saliva, e inhalar y exhalar. Luego miro aquel hoyo que repentinamente y bastante feliz le había lanzado un chorro de agua a la cara.

—¿Pero qué...?— escucho la repentina risa de todo el mundo, incluso de Luffy, y frunció las recientemente empapadas cejas. Genial. Simplemente genial. Daba gracias de haberse cambiado de ropa a una parecida a la que usaban los buceadores, además de llevar un chaleco inflable por si las dudas se "caía al agua". Miro hacía donde se encontraban su archienemigo, y lo vio riendo junto con su hermana, e incluso Usopp, claro que Sanji estaba sonriendo a penas, dándole un toque bastante simpático con su ceja en forma de espiral, y Chopper... bueno, él estaba ya en su sexto sueño del día.

Sin más, únicamente suspiro resignada y palmeo a la ballena.

—Veo que me has hecho una buena broma —le dijo lo suficiente alto para que sólo Laboon la escuchara. En respuesta, ésta hizo un brusco movimiento con su aleta trasera, que la volvió a empapar.—Ya, ya —escupió algo de agua— Tuve suficiente.— simplemente, no se podía enojar con esa particularmente extraña ballena.—Ahora le toca a él.

Luffy se subió entusiasmado y entre risas al lomo de la ballena, lo que era de esperarse es que no tuviera cuidado y acabara resbalando y cayendo al agua.

—¡Luffy! —grito Nami —y también los demás, al igual que algunos que algunos desconocidos gritaban algo así como "¡Chico!" o "¡Niño!"— y se asomo cuidadosamente hacía el agua, donde flotaba el sombrero de paja, el cual repentinamente regreso a la cabeza Luffy, el cual había emergido de una manera bastante aterradora, dándole un susto de muerte a la pobre de Nami, quien chillo un poco. Pero luego frunció el ceño al ver cómo éste se reía a más no poder arreglando la posición de su sombrero en su cabeza.

—¡Está fría! —empezó a decir lo obvio.

—No me digas —murmuro Nami rodando los ojos, y con un puño bien preparado para el golpe que le daría a Luffy por su impropias acciones.

—Qué niño más peculiar —oyó Nami decir a Crocus.

—Ni que lo digas —fue su simple respuesta. Para luego dirigirse a Luffy y extenderle la mano todo lo que pudo hacía él— ¡Vamos Idiota, sube antes de que me arrepienta! —entre risas Luffy se estiro y agarro su mano, empapándola. Poco a poco lo empezó a subir nuevamente.

—Pues parece que el entretenimiento empezó antes de que comenzara —rió Crocus al ver cómo sin poder evitarse, el niño volvía a resbalarse, llevándose consigo a la mano que le ayudo, y con ella, a su dueña: a Nami.

—¡Te matare Luffy!

—Shishishi...

—¡No te rías en tu muerte Idiota!

Unas risas, bromas, exclamaciones preocupadas y minutos después, por fin los dos ya estaban más "decentes" —en cambio a Luffy se le estaba formando un futuro chichón en la cabeza.

—Laboon, ya sabes qué hacer —sin poder evitarse, Nami, quien había entrado mucho más en confianza con aquella ballena, abrió sus ojos como si de repente se diera cuenta de algo grave.

Abrió su boca para hablar.

—Viejo, ¿usted no ira a dejarnos solos con ésta...? —no pudo terminar de exigirle explicaciones Crocus, pues un movimiento rápido hizo que su boca casi lanzara un grito de sorprenda.

—¡Yujuuuu!

Luffy empezó a sostener su sombrero para que no cayera al agua, mientras que Nami sin poder evitarlo pego esta vez un grito al verse envuelta entre la carrera de la ballena, que más que nada, en ese instante parecía un caballo loco.

Las personas rieron por las exclamaciones de la niña catalogada anteriormente como Bipolar.

Nojiko se preocupo por la salud de las cuerdas vocales de su hermana.

Ace, sin poder evitarlo, rió exageradamente ante la conducta de _vaquero_ de su hermano, y los gritos de nena de la enana. A esto último recibió una mirada bastante fulminante por parte de su amiga Nojiko, por lo cual tosió discretamente para calmar sus ganas de seguir riendo, puesto que no quería tener problemas con aquella chica. Se sentía de cierta forma intimidado cada vez que estaba junto a ella, y luego nervioso, hasta llegar al punto en que sólo la obedecía o trataba de hacer las cosas bien a su alrededor. No entendía mucho el por qué de su extraño comportamiento para con ella en particular, pero en su interior estaba el recuerdo de que ella fue la única chica cercana a su edad que no "cayo a sus pies" o "se obsesiono con él". Habían tantos casos de estos, que de cierta forma cuando se dio cuenta de que Nojiko no parecía guiarse más por su físico sino por lo que hacía, se sintió cómodo e intimidado con su presencia. Era una amiga que compartía algo similar con él, y eso era que eran hermanos mayores de dos "demonios" (incluso si Nojiko decía que su hermana era más madura de lo que aparentaba cerca de él...).

Se sonrojo un poco cuando ella le sonrió al ver que le había entendido.

Debía ser masoquista. Definitivamente.

Suspiro.

Si simplemente ella se mostrara un poco más abierta y confiara en él... Si sólo le hablara más...

¿Por qué él siempre terminaba con aquel sentimiento de _noséqué_ cuando estaba junto a Nojiko?

Quizá, él lo sabía, o lo suponía muy en su interior el por qué de lo que sentía. A su edad, después de todo, debía saber ciertas cosas que de seguro para su pequeño y tonto hermano no serian muy entendibles. Y eso eran cosas como el amor...

Aquel sentimiento que te atrapa y no te suelta.

Era simplemente demasiado cursi para ser nombrado.

Frunció las cejas al ver nuevamente hacía donde estaban su hermano y la enana. Ella prácticamente se habría pegado a Luffy para no caer o que le pasara algo.

Él no era tonto, pero la niña también era demasiado inocente para notar ciertos comportamientos de ella misma con su hermano. Eran signos que pocas veces mostraba, pero que para él no pasaban de ser percibidas.

—Parece que ya se termino la carrera —oyó a Nojiko decir, y él, atento, puso especial atención en el comportamiento que tenía la niña al bajar de la ballena como si fuera un borracho primerizo.

Sonrió. Ya tenía con qué fastidiarla luego.

Incluso si era un comportamiento bastante de niño pequeño, esa niña le sacaba de quicio.

— **O—**

—¡Eso estuvo genial viejo! Shishishshi...—exclamo Luffy alegremente y entre risas.

Nami estaba en una condición para nada "genial" como demostraba estar el espantapájaros en esos instantes. Se sentía mareada, y eso lo podían ver el siguiente par de ganadores. Por lo que sudaron frío al sentirse demasiado identificados con la condición de la niña, a sabiendas de que quizá ellos iban a terminar de la misma manera o peor.

Se levanto de manera bastante cómica, terminando yendo hacia los _vestidores_ caminando como si fuera una jorobada. Luffy iba a su lado animadamente y con la sonrisa tatuada en su rostro. Si no estuviera en esas condiciones, quizá hubiera sonreído contagiada por la de él.

—¿Q-qué te pareció? —logro articular en su mal estado. De reojo pudo ver a Ace en las gradas mirando hacia ella con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Le dirigió una sonrisa de psicópata, la cual borro levemente cuando sintió los mareos repentinos.

—¡Fue genial! ¡Era enorme! ¿Cuánta carne podría tener? Se veía delicioso...

—¿¡Qué solo piensas en comer!? —le grito Nami, pero le dio pena no poderse mover y darle un zape.

Luffy frunció el ceño pensativo por su pregunta.

—Por supuesto.

—¡No me digas!... olvídalo. Es más fácil hablar con un perro que contigo idiota.

Los ojos de Luffy brillaron ante sus palabras.

—¡Nemo! ¡Puedes hablarle con los animales! ¡Genial!

Nami simplemente lo ignoro. Vagamente pudo escuchar los gritos de las "víctimas de Laboon" a sus espaldas, y les deseo suerte comprensiva.

" _Parece una masacre_ ", pensó y suspiro negando con la cabeza.

— **O—**

 **[** _Viernes 30 de Junio_ **]**

—Pues bien, hagan sus tareas, ya saben que sino les irán el doble en el caso de que no la hagan. Disfruten sus vacaciones. Adiós. —fueron las vagas palabras del profesor Smoker antes de salir del salón, evitando así los futuro gritos que salieron de la garganta de sus alumnos, que se entremezclaron con los de las demás clases.

—Por fin vacaciones —escucho gritar a uno por ahí.

—¡Libertaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! —otro.

—¡Piscina! —y otro.

Vivi, Nami y Sanji rodaron los ojos exageradamente al mismo tiempo. Lo cual era perturbador de cierta forma.

Por fin vacaciones... ¿y qué? No era como si la escuela los molestara. Era el medio más tranquilo en el que se podían encontrar ellos tres y poder hablar, comer y hacerse compañía en silencio.

Se sentían algo tristes.

—Pues bien — Vivi rompió el silencio en voz baja— Supongo que nos vemos en dos meses.

—O antes —remarcaron los otros dos.

—Exacto.

Silencio.

Se encogieron de hombros.

—Ni que es importara —murmuraron deprimidos.

Así fue como comenzaron las vacaciones de verano.

— **O—**

—Ya me esperaba esto —murmuro Nami al ver oculta en un costado de la entrada de la carnicería a Acetiuna.

Y pensó: Vacaciones es igual a clase canceladas, lo que da a hermanos aburridos y hambrientos, lo que es igual a que venga/n a la carnicería por su/s preciadas carnes. Lo que significaba que sus vacaciones estarían involucradas con la de ellos.

Pero, Nami en ese instante noto a alguien más, alguien más anciano que el resto. Corpulento.

" _¿Quién es ése? No lo he visto antes"_ , pensó extrañada, tratando de recordar a los vecinos que a veces veía, o a los clientes.

Pero nada de nada.

El viejo volteo a verla de una manera que le dio tal brinco al corazón que casi le vino un paro cardiaco.

—Oh, una mocosa...

Nami abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que fue "descubierta", y suspirando internamente resignada con el mundo, se acerco caminando normalmente entrando al local como siempre hacía.

Frunció las cejas al captar a Aceituna mirándola burlón.

" _Ya veras cuando me vengue..."_ , pensó.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que se había quedado parada fulminando con la mirada (al igual que él a ella) a Ace.

Con la mirada atenta del viejo en ella.

—Bwahahahaha —fue lo único que llego a escuchar— Así que tú eres la mocosa fastidiosa de la que habla mi nieto —el viejo se le acerco y le dio "suaves" (dolorosas) palmadillas en la cabeza con afecto, mientras sonreía y ella muy en su interior sentía cómo poco a poco sus huesos en pleno desarrollo se iban achicando.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de una de las palabras.

" _¿Fastidiosa? ¿Yo? ¿Nieto?_ "

Abrió sus ojos.

—Garp, no es "mocosa" —lo corrigió Makino— Es Nami.

Él miro hacía Nami extrañado.

—¿Qué no era "Nemo"? Así la llama Luffy —parecía tan extrañado que el reciente enojo de Nami ante sus palabras recientes, casi que se había desvanecido.

" _Espantapájaros idiota_ "

Nami le negó en respuesta, escuchando vagamente los intentos de Ace por no reírse de las cosas que mencionaba su abuelo.

" _...Y maldita Aceituna_ "

—Ése mocoso —le oyó decir. Y Nami no pudo evitar compartir el sentimiento con el que fueron puestas y dirigidas esas dos palabras a uno de sus nietos (porque ella ya sabía que Garp era el abuelo de Luffy y Ace).

Se sintió algo aliviada al ver que se encontraba de cierta forma bien. Saludable. Después de todo ella incluso si no se hubiera preocupado por Garp antes, sentía empatía con Luffy, y no quería que personas cercanas a él pasaran un mal rato (incluyendo a... Ace).

También, recordó vagamente que hoy era viernes y tenía que ir a cambiarse para dirigirse como cada antepenúltimo día de semana a aquel parque en el que se reunían.

Por eso, saludando a su hermana y Makino, al igual que a Garp (el cual mascullaba cosas por lo bajo contra uno de sus nietos) y pasando por completo de Ace, se dirigió tranquilamente a su cuarto.

Ese día fue cuando por fin conoció al abuelo de Luffy y Ace.

Garp.

 _Debía admitir que_ , empezó a pensar rodando sus ojos en el proceso, _parecía que en esa familia tenía un extraño fetiche con comer carne_.

Frunció las cejas.

Definitivamente, era de familia.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Me hice **betareader** xD. Soy primeriza en esto, pero para los que quieran correcciones de capítulos de sus historias, one-shots, pueden contar conmigo :D No importa: Yaoi, yuri, heterosexuales, etc, yo corrijo todo. Jojojo...

 _¡Espero les haya gustado!_

 **¡Vayan al siguiente!**


	15. Adión arco de lentura Hola bebé

**N/A—** No pude evitar poner la historia de Orihime y Hikoboshi *·*. ¡Espero les guste este último cap de este arco! Me dan ganas de llorar T.T. Además de que es corto.

— **Ace** —16 años.

— **Nojiko** —14 años.

— **Luffy, Usopp, Zoro** —12 años.

— **Chopper** —10 años.

— **Sanji** —9 años.

— **Nami** — 9 años (¡Por fin!).

* * *

 **Capitulo 15.**

* * *

 _—Si quieren culpar a alguien, culpen a su destino por haberlos cruzado en su camino._ —Roronoa Zoro

* * *

 **[** Viernes 7 de Julio **]**

 _Cuenta la leyenda que el Rey Celestial tenía una hija, Orihime, que era la mejor tejedora de todo el reino. Sus telas eran espléndidas, cosa que llenaba de orgullo a su padre…Orihime trabajaba muy duro día tras día a orillas del río Amanogawa. Pero la Princesa siempre estaba triste, ya que, como trabajaba tanto, nunca podría conocer a alguien de quien enamorarse._

 _Preocupado, el Rey concretó un encuentro entre ella y Hikoboshi, un pastor que vivía al otro lado del Amanogawa. Cuando los dos se conocieron, se enamoraron y al poco tiempo se casaron. Pero una vez casados, ambos empezaron a descuidar sus tareas para estar juntos, hasta que Orihime dejó de tejer para el Rey. Hikoboshi se olvidó de su rebaño, el cual se desperdigó por el campo. El Rey, ordenó separarlos, cada uno a un lado del Amanogawa, prohibiéndoles volver a verse. Orihime lloraba desconsolada la pérdida de su marido y rogaba a su padre que les permitiera verse al menos una vez más. Las lágrimas de su hija consiguieron ablandar el corazón del Rey Tentei y permitió que los amantes se vieran una vez al año, el séptimo día del séptimo mes siempre y cuando cumplieran con sus obligaciones. Cuando llego el día señalado no podían encontrarse ya que estaban separados por el rió y no podían cruzarlo. Entonces una bandada de urracas que pasaba cerca se apiadó de ellos y con sus alas formaron un puente para que pudieran encontrarse._

 **(** _El Tanabata, también es conocido como la Festividad de las Estrellas, ya que esta leyenda plantea que Orihime y Hikoboshi son dos estrellas y que el río que los separa, en realidad es la vía láctea._ **)**

* * *

Nami frunció el ceño ante la historia del folleto sobre el Tanabata.

Suspiro y miro hacia todas direcciones buscando rastros de los "desaparecidos", incluso de "los ganadores del reto", pero nada. Habían desaparecido apenas ver un puesto del festival. Al igual que su hermana y Ace.

Se sentía algo ofendida. Después de todo de cierta forma se hizo a la idea de que su cumpleaños seria celebrado en este festival, por lo menos yendo a dos o tres puestos con los demás... JUNTOS: no separados.

Y ahora estaba sola. Ella con su kimono verde claro con hojas de un color verde oscuro en la parte inferior de éste.

¡Incluso se lo había comprado sin descuento!

Sin más, y con el folleto en mano, decidió emprender búsqueda de los que más necesitaba ver en esos momentos.

Ya de paso vio alguno que otro puesto y los juegos.

Cuando paro su búsqueda desesperada al encontrar a las dos personas que buscaba, una frente a la otra. Se oculto casi al instante a un costado de un puesto que había cerca y miro concentrada cada acción y presto atención a las palabras que parecía estar liberando su hermana.

—Ace me gusta —dijo la voz triste y un poco baja, Nami tuvo que traducirlas y cuando las logro descifrar, abrió sus ojos...— Pero no sé si de la misma forma que que yo a ti.

Sin poder evitarlo, él se sonrojo ante sus palabras.

—B-bueno y-yo...—sin saber cómo paso, Nojiko lo agarro de su nuca con sus dos manos y lo atrajo hacía sí dándole un beso.

A Nami simplemente se le entreabrió la boca y aparto la vista rápidamente.

" _Lo sabía..._ "

No estaba perturbada por la escena del beso a decir verdad. Pues ésta ya la había visto muchas veces en aquellos mangas de Vivi que había leído.

" _Supongo que no se puede evitar lo inevitable. ¡Más te vale que no la dañes Ace, o te mato!_ "

Le dirigió una última mirada fulminante a Ace, antes de irse y dejarles con más privacidad. Después de todo, era un momento especial para su hermana.

Sí, que no era idiota, su hermana era una persona que había nacido para no molestar a nadie(*), por lo que a veces no mostraba mucho sus sentimientos (su única excepción era con ella), ni acciones para demostrarlos. Incluso si la hubiera investigado por un mes seguido, sabía que no habría podido predecirla por completo, ni sus sentimientos ni qué haría con éstos al final.

Repentinamente se sintió un poco avergonzada al recordar aquel beso.

Muy en su interior sabía que también seria _inolvidable_ para ella también.

Apresuro como pudo (difícilmente) su paso. Sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo que podía llegar a notar.

Se sentía algo curiosa.

¿Qué se sentiría besar a alguien? ¿Tendría alguna diferencia besar a un desconocido que a alguien del que "supuestamente" estas enamorado o enamorada?

Se agarro los cabellos desesperada ante las preguntas para nada saludables que la asaltaban.

—¡Waaa! Tranquila Nami, tranquila —empezó a sacudir la cabeza, como si se negara a seguir pensando en aquello. ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando? Quizá sí le había perturbado la imagen de segundos de aquel beso que dio su hermana.

Una cosa era segura: por su seguridad mental y emocional trataría de no ver demasiado a su hermana y a Ace cuando estuviera juntos... pues quería evitar una escena que la volviera a dejar en el abismo de los pensamientos extraños. Y si llegaba a presenciar una escena como esa de nuevo, sabía que sus ojos esta vez se quemarían.

Una cabellera verde llamo su atención entre aquel mar de gente y sus pensamientos extraños. Se sintió aliviada al ver a alguien que hacía cosas "normales". Casi que vio a Zoro como su salvador, hasta el punto de ir corriendo hacía él, quien se encontraba recostado frente a un puesto de bebidas, con una lata de soda en la mano, bebiéndola tranquilamente hasta que casi fue embestido por Nami.

—Zooooooooroooooooooooo...—lloriqueo Nami abrazandolo.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa bruja?! Pensé que eras Luffy...—grito Zoro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sólo entonces Nami se dio cuenta que estaba abrazándolo y se aparto haciendo gesto de asco, pero igualmente se sentó tranquilamente a su lado suspirando.

—Oye Zoro —lo llamo cuando éste se volvió a posicionar como estaba antes de ser aplastado, viendo de reojo a la bruja.

—¿Qué quieres? —bramo. Nami no se inmuto.

—Zoro..., ¿que es el amor para ti? —pregunto al fin.

Fueron segundos en los que el silencio reino.

—¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí, bruja?!

—Porque eres el primero al que encontré —se excuso sonriendo _inocentemente_.— Y te ayudare a no perderte por el camino cuando nos vayamos.

—¡Yo no me pierdo!

Ella simplemente rodó sus ojos.

" _Y yo soy bambi y detesto las mandarinas_ ", pensó, y casi dijo, pero al final simplemente se guardo su respuesta claramente sarcástica y volvió a suspirar.

—Además, eres mayor que yo, y uno de los menos idiotas.

Zoro se sonrojo notoriamente apartando la cabeza hacía el otro lado.

—El amor es tonto e idiota.

Nami arqueo una ceja.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿Nada más?

—Es tonto por cómo te comportas cuando lo estas, e idiota por cómo te hace ver.

—O sea que te hace ver como un idiota, y te comportas como tonto ¿verdad?

—Exacto.

Nami simplemente se rindió haciendo caer su peso casi por completo en la pared improvisada del puesto de bebidas.

—No entiendo.

Zoro no dijo más y el silencio reino entre ellos mientras el ruido que hacían las personas frente a ellos al conversar, eran sonidos bastante lejanos.

Y estuvieron así hasta que Nami repentinamente se paro y miro en la dirección del _Marimo_.

—Acompáñame amigo Zoro, necesito un trago —se giro y fue directo hacía la entrada del puesto, sacando dinero de su escondite, mirando discretamente dos botellas de sake que se encontraban en la mesa-mostrador. La mujer que la atendió la miro parpadeando— Señorita, ¿me da una de esas botellas de sake? —y sin más, hizo su mejor pose inocente, al igual que su mejor mirada.

—¿No eres muy pequeña para comprar esas cosas? —pregunto amablemente la mujer sin nombre.

—No es para mí, es para mis padres —termino diciéndole, agregando como último:— ¡Es una sorpresa para ellos! Tengo que ir rápido antes de que se preocupen. Así que por favor señora —se inclino como si rogara por aquella bebida, aunque muy en su interior sonreía con superioridad.

La encargada suspiro.

—Esta bien. Pero que nadie te vea.

—¡Claro! Muchas gracias. —agradeció entregándole el dinero.

La botella no era tan grande, a decir verdad era como aquellas botellas de coca-cola de menos de medio litro. Y el contenido estaba por la mitad, lo que significaba que eran para servirse en tragos. Pero Nami decidió que esta bien.

Cuando salio inocentemente del puesto, Zoro la veía con una ceja alzada y ella le sonrió mostrándole la botella, la cual él agarro.

—Es sake —murmuro Nami para Zoro, puesto que éste miraba curioso la botella.

—¿Sake?

—Sí —Nami frunció las cejas. Había visto tomar aquello varias veces a Shanks y terminar de una forma bastante graciosa a decir verdad —lo llamaba "borrachera"—. Ella también quería probar cómo sabia y qué le pasaría.

—Pero tienes apenas nueve años.

—¡Los cumplí ayer y nadie me regalo nada! Además, y todos ustedes me dejaron en el medio de la multitud. ¿Dónde estará Luffy, Usopp, Sanji y Chopper? Sólo dios lo sabe. Quizá Luffy esté en un puesto de comida, Chopper y Usopp pescando aquellos pescaditos de colores, y de seguro Sanji ayudando a una anciana. Así que mientras tanto, quiero probar ésta bebida. ¡Y tú me acompañaras por todo lo que me debes! —la sonrisa que le dedico Zoro la dejo desconcertada.

—Pues con gusto.

—¡Bien!

Como no tenían vasos, se alejaron un poco de la multitud y bebieron disimuladamente de la botella por si algún adulto los veía.

A Nami no le agrado el gusto que tenía aquel sake, pero por el bien de su dinero gastado, no desaprovecharía nada.

En cuanto a Zoro... pues él parecía EXTRAÑAMENTE acostumbrado a aquella bebida.

Nami no quiso preguntar cuando noto esto, a decir verdad, con el cuarto trago ya se había empezado a sentir idiotizada por la botella, mareada y con ganas inmensas de corretear y hablar con todo el mundo. Al Zoro notar este hecho, prácticamente se le rió en la cara.

—Estás borracha.

—Cashattteeee Sorooooo...

Éste volvió a reírse aún más.

—No tienes resistencia al alcohol para nada.

Nami le echó la lengua.

—¿Y a miii qué me impota?

—Jajajajaja...

—¿Zoro? ¿¡Eres tú Nemo!?

Zoro paro de reír tan repentinamente como escucho la voz de su mejor amigo y capitán a sus espaldas. Escondió la botella de sake en su kimono antes de que éste la notara y lo insultara.

—¡Pero zi ez Lufcy! ¡Capitaaaaaannnnn! ¿Cómmmo ezta?

—Hey Luffy —lo llamo Zoro, inocente de la vida.

—¿Qué le pasa a Nemo? —pregunto curioso al verla en aquel estado... _misterioso_.

—Borracha —fue la única respuesta.

—¿Borracha?

Se acerco aún más hasta estar completamente junto a Nami, viéndola más curioso aún. Ésta, ignorante de la vida, se abrazo a las cómodas piernas de su capitán, haciendo que éste sonría.

—E-estoy m-mariada... —murmuro cerrando los ojos pegando la cabeza entre las piernas de Luffy.

—¿Qué le paso a Nemo, Zoro? —volvió a preguntar cuando sintió que ésta se empezaba a dormir entre sus piernas.

—Ya te lo dije Luffy, se emborracho —Luffy lo miro con sus grandes, expresivos e inocentes ojos, que Zoro no se pudo resistir más— Está bien. Ella compro sake como su propio regalo de cumpleaños, se lo quiso tomar, la acompañe bajo amenaza y termino así —relato.

—¿Cumpleaños? —Luffy entrecerró los ojos hacia Zoro, como culpándolo de todo lo que le pasaba a Nami en esos instantes.

—¿Qué no recuerdas Luffy? Ayer fue su cumpleaños. Lo dijo la semana pasada. Hoy se sintió algo abandonada y... Oye, ¿dónde te habías metido? —pregunto Zoro, interrumpiendo así su relato.

Luffy sonrió, como olvidándose de toda la situación.

—En un todo lo que puedas comer de carne —babeo al decirlo. Pero luego recordó a Nami entre sus piernas y se arrodillo un poco brusco, dándose así cuenta de que ésta se encontraba completamente dormida.

Zoro lo noto.

—Al menos bebió sake. ¿Qué niña de ya nueve años se atreve a beberlo, o incluso lo conoce?

Luffy frunció el ceño como recordando algo.

—Shanks es un borracho —dijo repentinamente ofendido.

—Oh...

Luffy empezó a deslizar sus dedos por el suave cabello naranja de su nakama.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Nami —murmuro.

Nami murmuro algo por lo bajo y sonrió.

Qué niña más extraña.

—Oye Luffy, ¿qué es el amor para ti?

Luffy alzo la mirada hacia Zoro más extrañado que nunca.

—¿Qué es el amor?

Silencio.

—Era de esperarse.

—¡¿Pero qué es?! Vamos ¡dímelo!

Zoro rodo los ojos.

—Eres demasiado idiota para saberlo.

Y luego miro hacia Nami.

" _Aunque ella es demasiado inocente para notarlo_ ".

Al día siguiente Nami despertaría con su primera pequeña resaca, y seria regañada por su hermana y Makino, al igual que felicitada por el despreocupado de Shanks por su primera borrachera.

Los lazos entre la tripulación se fueron reforzando desde entonces para Nami. Al igual que con Shanks y Makino.

La relación de Nojiko y Ace, era bastante "inocente". Aunque Nami no quería saber de qué iba la relación de su hermana con Ace.

Mientras tanto, sus estudios iban avanzando en la escuela hasta ser una de las mejores de la clase 8y escuela). Siendo así bastante buena en los estudios.

La lectura del One Piece continuo cada vez más y más rápido.

Y por supuesto, sus zapes nunca pararon.

— **O—**

 **[** _Sábado 7 de octubre_ **]**

Entre gritos y más gritos Nami estaba más que pálida. No se había atrevido a entrar de la puerta par adentro simplemente porque se acobardaba al último instante.

Aunque igualmente se excusaba con la vana idea de que este era un momento exclusivo de Makino y Shanks, por lo que tanto ella como su hermana no debían "entrometerse".

Por fin los gritos cesaron, y Nami pudo oír el genero del niño.

—¡Un precioso varón saludable! —grito una de las enfermeras. Y la palidez de Nami se fue casi por completo ante la sonrisa que ilumino su rostro, claro que cuando entro emocionada al cuarto y vio sangre por todas partes, la palidez regreso y con ella una extraña anemia que la hizo desmayar, por suerte, en los brazos de su hermana que recién estaba entrando a la sala de parto, donde, aquel siete de octubre, el pequeño Yuu había nacido y se encontraba recientemente en brazos de su madre.

Aunque, si Nami y Shanks compitieran en cuanto a palidez, el ganador seguro seria Shanks, quien todavía estaba en shock, con su mano dolorida por los apretones dolorosos de su esposa con cada contracción, y una palidez que por poco y no lo deja en el mismo estado que Nami tenía en esos instantes.

Aquel siete de octubre, Nami descubrió que en su futuro NUNCA seria ni doctor ni enfermera, u otra cosa que tuviera que ver con ver sangre. Ya bastante tenía con recordar aquel día.

 **Continuará...**

 ***—** _Ésa frase es del cuento "Casa tomada" y no pude evitar identificar a Nojiko con ésta_.

¡Waa! Se termino el primer arco. ¡Qué fácil fue! Jojojo... Me extrañe un poco cómo al final termino la pareja AceNojiko, y creo que fue algo flojo lo que puse, pero a decir verdad la verdadera idea para la "confesión", se me había olvidado por completo. Y tuve que inventarme una, que espero y por lo menos les haya agradado.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews hasta ahora. ¡Y espero les guste el siguiente arco que promete romance! No demasiado, ni cursi, pero lo promete ;D.

 _ **¡Hasta el próximo cap!**_

¿ **R** e **v** i **e** w **s**?

PD—Subí los dos últimos capítulos de una porque eran muy "pequeños".

PD#2—M hice **betareader** , por si alguien quiere alguna corrección o algo, estoy disponible ;D


	16. ¡Omakes! Hola Arco menos lentur

**N/A** —Muy buenos loquesea. ¡Aquí esta el nuevo arco que espero y les guste! No les prometo nada después de todo. Y como dice el titulo, es el arco de menos lentura, ya verán el por qué a medida que publique capítulos. ¡Agradezco los reviews y las votaciones! Quiero decirles que ya e decidido más o menos lo que será Nami. Y les agradezco por ello. Disfruten también de los omakes del principio que escribí para aclarar algunas cosas.

* * *

— **Nami** —9 años.— **Luffy** —12 años.— **Nojiko** —14 años.— **Ace** —16 años.

 **Omake 1**

 _Festival Tanabata. Escena perdida._

—Lo hemos perdido ¿verdad? —afirmo Nojiko mirando dónde se encontraban los dos.

—O más bien Zoro nos ha hecho perdernos a nosotros...—agrego Ace.

—¿Y dónde están los demás? —pregunto Nojiko algo alterada, el lugar en el que se encontraban estaba algo obscuro por lo que podían ver las luces de los puestos del festival, pero eso hacía ver aquella imagen como algo desalentador para su posible búsqueda de los niños.—Nami me va a matar —murmuro depresiva, recordando que tendría que estar pasando el día con su hermana.

—No lo creo —afirmo Ace muy seguro de sí mismo, y frunciendo las cejas con sólo pensar en aquella enana— Ella primero me culparía a mí, o a los demás antes de culparte a ti. Después de todo es tu hermana pequeña ¿no? Más bien estaría preocupada —se encogió de hombros mientras un sonrojo imperceptible se formaba en sus mejillas cuando sintió la completa atención de Nojiko en él.

Rayos.

No se lo había visto venir. Aquella sonrisa lo había deslumbrado a penas fue empezando a formarse en aquellos pequeños labios.

—Muchas gracias Ace.—le agradeció con completa sinceridad.

—N-no es nada —agrego sobandose la nuca algo nervioso.

De repente, la mirada de Nojiko se torno algo triste mientras se sentaba en la gramilla bajo sus pies.

—Ella debe estar triste. De seguro lo está —murmuro por lo bajo. Ace la contemplo interrogante, pero se mantuvo a su lado parado. Guardando sus distancias.—Siempre ah celebrado su cumpleaños conmigo desde aquello, supongo que dejarla sola podría traerle malos recuerdos —suspiro al terminar de decir aquello.

—¿Malos recuerdos? —Ace, sin darse cuenta, se había sentado a un lado de Nojiko al preguntar esto.

Nojiko asintió. Pro antes de agregar otra cosa, su voz no salio al abrir la boca, y se paro al darse cuenta de que se estaba empezando a sincerar.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Ace preocupado, parándose junto a ella— ¿Es algo muy malo? —agrego.

La mirada de Nojiko se había quedado neutral.

—Ace me gusta —murmuro, cambiando de tema a uno más importante sin darse cuenta. Uno que desde que había pisado el suelo del festival, tenía pensado cumplir. Y, según lo que pasara aquí, en estos momentos, ella vería si Ace era confiable para sincerarse con él sobre ciertas cosas. Así se lo había dicho a sí misma. Por eso lo miro atenta a sus reacciones, él parecía en shock, pero no le importo lo bastante, sabía lo que sus palabras podrían legar a provocar. De repente, la idea de ser rechazada la inundo, se sintió extrañamente mal, pues, no sólo no podría sincerarse con él sobre _aquel_ tema, sino que, simplemente, no sabía lo que le pasaba por completo. Muy en su interior sabía que seria rechazada.

—A mí también me...—empezó a susurrar Ace todavía en shock y algo rojo.

—Pero no sé si de la misma que yo a ti —termino agregando, firme y extrañamente atenta a todo su entorno, pero no dándose cuenta de la pequeña figura pelirroja que los espiaba.

Ace estaba procesando las palabras, ¿él le gustaba a ella? ¿a Nojiko? ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Extrañamente se sintió algo aliviado con todo aquello, y completamente halagado. Era una sensación bastante extraña. Sintió sus mejillas más calientes de lo normal, y trago saliva.

—B-bueno y-yo...

Nojiko, en un ataque de nervios y ansiedad lo agarro del cuello y lo beso inexperta.

Beso que él sin darse cuenta correspondió.

Eran tan cálidos aquellos pequeños labios que él se sintió extrañamente _completo_. Como si hubiera esperado toda su vida por un beso como el que estaba teniendo ahora, con aquella persona frente a él.

Por otra parte, Nojiko estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, disfrutando un poco de aquel contacto. Las mariposas en el estomago, los nervios de saber lo que pasaría al finalizar aquel beso la inundaron por completo. No, ella no quería saberlo. Quería fundirse en él y nunca liberarse.

Alguien como Ace no se conseguía en otra parte, y ella lo sabía. Quizá por eso surgieron aquellos extraños sentimientos por él.

Y por eso supo al instante de qué se trataban. Incluso aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a su hermana ni en aquel ni en este entonces.

Pero el tiempo y el oxigeno son necesarios para la vida, por lo que lentamente, Ace la separo de él.

La respiración de ambos era acelerada. Las miradas estaban cargadas de sentimientos.

¿Qué más importaba?

Y así, otro beso surgió.

Una extraña relación se formo.

Y Nami se traumo de por vida.

" _Quizá_ " pensó Nojiko, " _debí confiar en Ace desde que lo vi por primera vez. Supongo que, cuando tenga la suficiente confianza, le contare algunas cosas... Lo mereció como un amigo, y lo merece aún más ahora..._ "

* * *

 **Omake 2**

 _Un viernes de los tantos. Preguntas de Nami._

—Oye Luffy, ¿a tu hermano le gusta mi hermana? —pregunto Nami, mientras Luffy al escucharla frunció las cejas extrañado, para luego asentir repetidas veces.

—¡Claro que sí! Se la pasa hablando de ella de noche, ¡Que ya sé que su color de cabello es celeste! ¡y sus lindos ojos son azules! ¡Y tiene labios pequeños! —el adolescente estaba más extrañado, confundido y enfadado que antes.

Nami, sin embargo, apretaba los puños.

—Ace...—murmuro de una forma macabra. Un aura negra la empezó a rodear, sus ojos se oscurecieron e incluso un perro que pasaba frente a ellos la vio extrañado y luego le ladro al sentir el aura.

— _Are, are_ ¿qué pasa Nemo? —pregunto Luffy aún más extrañado, mirándola curioso con sus grandes ojos.

De repente, el aura, la mirada y todo los demás abandono a Nami, para luego ella ver al cielo con expresión cansada, frunciendo las cejas y suspirando.

—Ahora no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo —se dijo depresiva— Me van a tener que pagar el psicólogo cuando termine con un trauma mental —afirmo— O mejor aún, Ace me lo pagara.

—¿Nemo qué pasa?

— _ **Je je je je**_ _._..

—¿Nemo?

 **Fin**

* * *

— **Shanks** —34 años.

— **Makino** —31 años.

— **Zoro, Usopp** —15 años.

— **Nami** —11 años.

— **Luffy** —14 años.

— **Vivi, Sanji** —12 años.

— **Chopper** —13 años.

— **Yuu** —2 años y medio.

 **Capitulo 1**

 **El comienzo del arco de "menos lentura"**

* * *

— _El mundo, ¡Así es! Busca la libertad y tu mundo se revelara, abierto ante tus ojos. Si el sueño sin fin guía sus espíritus ¡conquístenlo! ¡Lleven convicción detrás de su bandera! —_ **Gol D. Roger.**

* * *

 _Se quedo pensando un rato, las ideas se habían quedado secas, pero él las necesitaba rápido, después de todo, no le quedaba tiempo suficiente._

 _Y entonces, sus oscuros ojos captaron aquellas cabezas de animales de madera._

 _Sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Carcajeo, y volvió a escribir._

 _Algún día quizá, alguien podría saber a quiénes había recurrido para pensar en aquellos dos barcos en su libro. Pero no lo creía posible. Puesto que era para que lo leyera una persona._

 _Para eso lo escribía._

* * *

La puerta se abrió tan sigilosamente como el pequeño que entro por ésta. Sus grandes ojos miraron curiosos a aquella cama donde permanecía dormida su hermana, y junto a ésta, la silla con el libro que a veces le leía.

Se acerco hasta la persona dormitando desparramada en la cama, y sonrió travieso, como sólo un niño de su edad haría. Se subió a la cama, y empezó a sacudir los hombros de manera exagerada a aquella persona.

—¡Na-san! ¡Na-saaan! ¡ _Despeta_!

—Una hora más —murmuro ésta entre sueños. El pequeño frunció las cejas claramente en señal de enojo, y, como todo niño de su edad y sus berrinches, empezó a llorar escandalosamente, haciendo que Nami se levantara de golpe, casi tirando al niño de la cama.—¿Qué pasa Yuu? —pregunto adormilada al niño que al ver que su Na-san se había despertado, había parado de llorar y se le había tirado encima por un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido torpemente.

—¿Me _leez_?

—¿Ahora?

El niño asintió, haciendo un puchero al ver las intenciones de su hermana de querer volverse a dormir.

Ésta, al verlo, simplemente suspiro resignada. Ése niño tenía el poder de dominar a las personas con sólo un puchero, debía dejar de mimarlo tanto.

Sin embargo, agarro el libro en la silla (que al final nunca fue devuelta a la cocina) para seguir leyéndoselo como a veces hacía.

" _¿Qué no se supone que se les lee a los niños en la noche?_ " se pregunto, notando cómo Yuu se le acomodaba en su regazo, con el libro frente a él abierto en aquella página donde se habían quedado. Luego miro el otro _marcador_ que le pertenecía a ella y a dónde se encontraba su lectura, también notando con una sonrisa algo triste que faltaban pocas páginas para terminarlo. Se dijo que, hoy o mañana lo terminaría.

No hacía falta esperar.

Y empezó su lectura al niño.

El One piece había sido un libro lleno de aventuras un tanto extrañas. De historias realmente impresionantes, tristes y alegres. Un libro tan bien trabajado y sentimental que más de una vez había acabado llorando como bebé en ciertas historias de vida o cuando culminaba alguna aventura.

Simplemente, había estado leyéndolo por casi tres años. ¿Quién no se sentiría triste al saber que pronto terminaría sus lecturas nocturnas o en las tardes aburridas? Ella muy en su interior sabía que nunca encontraría un libro como el One piece. Al menos, no uno que le trasmitiera todo lo que éste le trasmitió. Aunque, desde el principio, había empezado a leerlo porque quería saber qué era ese One piece del que ponía el titulo. Y pronto lo sabría, por muy triste que fuera, se sentía orgullosa de poder llegar al final muy pronto. De ver de qué se trataba el One piece.

Y luego se lo seguiría leyendo a Yuu. Después de todo, de cierta manera, era un libro bastante educativo para niños de casi tres años como él. Habían muchas cosas morales que sólo allí podrías verlas desde distintos puntos de vista y quizá él pudiera identificarse con una de ellas, y criarse de ése modo.

O al menos, eso era lo que esperaba ella en cada cesión de lectura.

— **LN** —

Cuando se ponía a pensar que en poco tiempo entraría a la secundaria, dando así un paso más hacía su futuro, se sentía muy genial.

Se ponía a pensar qué le deparaba el futuro como futura ciudadana trabajadora... el problema era que... ¿qué podría ser? ¿Qué le interesaba? Preguntas como ésa a veces le asaltaban la mente por completo, y se sentía ahogada con el sentimiento de no tener nada en mente aún. Simplemente, era como si aquella puerta que daba a su objetivo en el tema de qué haría en el futuro, estuviera cerrada con cerradura triple, candados e incluso cinta que pegaba la parte trasera de ésta. Era completamente extraño.

Suspiro, pero negó con la cabeza.

Hoy era el gran día: simplemente daría el examen de admisión a la escuela secundaria. A decir verdad, una parte de ella sabía que seria sencillo, después de todo tampoco es como si hubieran aprendido tanto en la primaria. Se sentía levemente emocionada por saber las dificultades que le pondría el estudiar en una. Ya bastante cosas fáciles tenía en la vida para que no se le complicase un poco con las clases de nuevas materias.

Lo único malo de todo esto era que lo habían puesto un maldito domingo. ¿¡Domingo!? ¿Quién rayos pone un examen un domingo? El único día en la semana en que podía descansar en paz hasta tarde (a menos que Yuu fuera al cuarto para que le leyera), había sido completamente mancillado el día de hoy (domingo) simplemente porque se habían cancelado los demás días anteriores que tendrían que haber sido para rendir el examen.

" _Bastardos_ ", pensó enfadada. Sin embargo, suspiro calmadamente luego. " _Hay días peores_ ", se dijo.

Estiro los brazos por sobre su cabeza, bostezo y simplemente se resigno a todo

" _Voy, doy el examen, vuelvo y duermo. Fin de la historia_ "

Y con ese pensamiento, y entre caminata (porque, para su buena suerte, tanto a la secundaria como la primaria —al igual que la universidad— le quedaban lo suficiente cerca para ir caminando) por fin llego a ésta. Los portones habían sido abiertos y por encima de todo un gran edificio, que de grande también era largo y extenso, se mostró frente y sobre ella. Su boca se seco de la impresión e intento tragar saliva a duras penas.

" _Es enorme_ ", y, también, no sólo daba paso a los de la secundaria elemental, sino a la superior (aunque en ésta tenías que rendir otro examen luego de haber pasado la elemental), por lo que era bastante beneficiosa de cierta forma.

—Grand Line —leyó impresionada por la familiaridad que daba aquel nombre, pues se encontraba nombrado demasiado en el libro.

" _Ya va pasando varias veces lo mismo, primero con Merry, luego con Sunny, ahora con Grand Line... de seguro el autor o autora se expreso en este lugar para su historia_ " pensó arqueando una ceja, para luego encogerse de hombros. A lo lejos diviso una cabellera celeste y una rubia muy llamativas.

Sonrió dejando de lado todo lo anterior y se acerco a sus dos amigos.

—¡Nami-san!/Nami —la saludaron Sanji y Vivi respectivamente al divisarla viniendo a ellos.

—Hola —saludo Nami en general llegando hasta ellos.

—¿Lista para el examen?

Una sonrisa confiada domino sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

—Por supuesta —levantó el dedo pulgar en afirmación y les guiño un ojo.

Extrañamente cada vez que hacía gestos como esos Sanji terminaba sonrojado. Pero a Nami no le podía importar menos. Su trabajo con él de cierta forma ya parecía culminado, pues ahora Sanji se comportaba _normal_ con las demás chicas, y desde hace años ya no habían ni desmayos ni tartamudeos, ni quedarse mudo, ni ponerse rojo —al menos, no tanto—. Como siempre, Sanji llevaba su corto cabello rubio con un gran mechón cubriendo uno de sus azules ojos. Le llevaba casi una cabeza a Vivi, mientras que a Nami una cabeza completa, pues la altura de ésta no se había desarrollado tanto como se suponía a su edad.

A veces Makino —o Vivi— le decía que parecía un tierno gatito. Y ella no quería saber el por qué. No gracias.

Maldito metro veinte.

Maldito metro cuarenta de Sanji.

Maldito metro treinta de Vivi.

Y gracias a ello, siempre terminaba recibiendo no muy gratas bromas de parte de Ace.

Frunció las cejas al pensar en ello mientras se dirigían los tres hasta la clase en la que harían aquella prueba. Ni siquiera se había puesto a ver su entorno.

Sabía, por menciones de Usopp y Zoro, que Grand Line era donde estudiaban, y ella de cierta forma estaba emocionada por este hecho. Pues si estaban aquellos dos, entonces también estaría Luffy.

Le daba pena que no estuviera Chopper para poder estar todos completos. Pero éste estaba muy ocupado en su etapa final de sus estudios para futuro doctor. Ya faltaba poco, lo oía decir ella cada tanto, con una sonrisa tierna pegada en su rostro y con sus manos moviéndose nerviosamente.

El futuro doctor, se estaba volviendo uno de verdad. ¡Y con tan poca edad! Ella todavía seguía sorprendiéndose por éste hecho. Era de cierta forma emocionante.

Miro la puerta que daba a donde tomaría el examen, y una extraña melancolía le vino repentinamente. Recordó su primer —en todos los sentidos— día en la escuela, viendo curiosa de lado a lado, para luego terminar frente a una puerta con aquella madera sobresaliendo con el grado y letra de su clase. Con los años fue cambiando, de cuatro a cinco, de cinco a seis, y ahora llegaría al uno...

Eso casi la hace reír irónica.

Cómo si alguien entendiera su extraña forma de pensar.

Se sentó el el pupitre, mientras Sanji y Vivi lo hacían en los siguientes. Ella miro al frente, estudiando que no habían demasiados adolescentes en el lugar, lo que de cierta forma tenía bastante sentido por el día de semana que había caído el examen.

Gruño por lo bajo.

"No pienses en ello" se repitió varias veces en su mente.

—De todos los días ¿por qué un domingo? —pregunto Vivi a la nada— Pudo ponerse mañana lunes, u otros días de la semana siguiente...

—¿..pero un domingo? —terminaron al unisona Sanji y Nami.

Vivi sonrió divertida.

—Un día de estos tenemos que poner un puesto en el que ustedes dos terminen los diálogos de las personas —exclamo divertida.

Los ojos de Nami, hubieran adquirido símbolos berris si hubieran podido.

—Haríamos mucho dinero —asintió seria y entusiasmada. A Vivi le salio una gotita en la nuca al ver o oír aquello.— ¿Tú qué crees, Sanji?

—Creo que tienes razón, Nami-san, Vivi-chan —asintió él también, siguiéndole el juego sonriendo de paso.

— _¿¡Tú también!?_ —murmuro Vivi exageradamente.

—Si Nami-san quiere incluso bailare desnudo.

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la mencionada.

—¡No digas esas cosas pervertidas! —le grito, mientras Vivi estaba algo en shock por la imagen mental que se había hecho en su cabeza.

—Pero es la verdad —asintió él convencido de sus palabras.

" _Cada vez se comporta más extraño. Me pregunto qué hará de él la vida, y si terminara como un pervertido amante de las mujeres... eso es seguro_ ", suspiro Nami.

Las hojas fueron entregadas mientras tanto, y luego de pocos minutos el examen comenzó.

— **LN—**

Dados terminados los exámenes, los tres como el resto de personas salieron de la enorme secundaria directo a su respectivas paradas.

—Fue bastante sencillo —menciono Sanji brillando de la alegria.

Las otras dos soltaron una risita.

—Ahora piensa en los que tenemos que tomar cuando lleguemos a la secundaria superior —agrego Nami con malicia, haciendo que el brillante Sanji se volviera gris opaco.

—Nami-san, eres mala —dramatizo con lágrimas de cocodrilo saliendo de sus ojos.

—Pero lo "bueno" —hizo comillas— de todo eso es que estaremos _todos_ en la misma.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste esas comillas en el _bueno_!? —exclamo Vivi exageradamente.

—Clasificado.

Mientras iban saliendo por el portón charlando de tonterías que se les pasase por la cabeza, Nami sintió una extraña sensación la nunca y, parando de caminar, volteo ya fuera de la secundaria a todas las calles, y lugares alrededor, notando como un destello rojo pasaba milésimas por su mirada antes de desvanecerse en otra calle. Los otros dos notaron que Nami ya los seguía y se le acercaron extrañados, pues al ver que Nami no se movía y miraba hacía un punto en el que no había nada, era suficiente para que ellos notaran el extraño comportamiento.

—¿Estas bien, Nami-san? —pregunto Sanji, y Nami al notar su voz pego un brinco y luego les mando una sonrisa al voltear su cabeza hacía ellos.

—No es nada, es que creí ver algo — _familiar_. Lo último lo pensó, y luego siguió hablando—Pues sigamos caminando.

Sanji y Vivi se miraron con duda.

Nami ignoro éste hecho y siguió caminando.

" _¿Eso fue... cabello?_ "

Suspiro.

— **LN—**

 _Mientras avanzaban, notaron en sus interiores que pronto el viaje llegaría a su fin. Que sin importar lo que pasara, jamas se arrepentirían de haber estado en aquel barco y formado parte de aquella tripulación._

 _Sin importar lo que pase..._

 _Raftel, ya estaba frente a sus ojos. La sonrisa del capitán era tan gigantesca como siempre. Mostrando sus dientes, su perfecta dentadura que extrañamente nunca había perdido ni un sólo diente —algún día sabría lo que era envejecer. Por fin su aventura terminaría. Por fin seria el nuevo rey de los piratas. Y encontraría el One piece._

 _N terminaría su mapa del mundo._

 _Z se convertiría muy pronto en el mejor espadachín del mundo._

 _U se había convertido en un valiente guerrero._

 _S quizá podría descubrir por fin el All Blue._

 _Ch definitivamente ya podría curar cualquier enfermedad._

 _NR quizá encontraría el_ _"Río_ Poneglyph _" por fin descubriría la verdadera historia del_ _ **siglo vacío**_ _._

 _F ya había creado el barco que viajaría por todo el mundo._

 _B posiblemente volvería con Laboon para cumplir su promesa._

 _Quién sabe, ¿qué crees tú? ¿Crees que lo lograran o simplemente no cumplirán sus sueños?_

 _Recuerda que en este mundo, las metas, los objetivos, los sueños, son todos iguales. Y que, sin embargo, dependen de nosotros mismos._

 _¿Qué es más importante que tu sueño?_

 _La gran roca frente a ellos por fin fue divisada._

 _Raftel, había sido el principio de los sueños de un pequeño niño y una promesa._

 _Ahora, seria lo que definiría la batalla final. ¿Sobrevivirían? ¿Cumplirían sus sueños?_

 _Y el capitán cerro los ojos, sintiendo calma, paz, una armonía que sus demás Nakamas también sintieron y le siguieron la acción de cerrar los ojos._

 _Por fin..._

 _Por fin habían llegado._

" _Encontrará mi tesoro, el que lo entienda"._

Nami termino de leer el último enunciado en voz alta sin siquiera notarlo.

Su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Reviso la última página que se encontraba totalmente en blanco algo desesperada.

No había más One piece.

Se volvió a recostar en la cama suspirando y negando repetidas veces con la cabeza.

Se sentía extraña. Se sentía triste. Se sentía con ganas de llorar. Pero sobre todo, orgullosa, feliz y comprensiva.

Una extraña combinación de sentimientos.

Una parte de ella había entendido aquel final luego de tres años de lectura.

La otra simplemente lo quería confirmar. Pero no había nada. ¿Por qué?¿Por qué no habían escrito lo que era el One piece, o siquiera Raftel?

Dejo el pesado libro en la silla y se zambullo de frente a su almohada apretando esta contra sí.

Increíble. Simplemente increíble.

De repente se paro en la cama, salto de ésta al piso y abrió la puerta y salio del cuarto.

Miro la suave luz de la cocina prendida y supo al instante quién se encontraba allí. Oyo los vagos sonidos de los periodistas hablando en la televisión y apresuro el paso.

Suspiro al ver a Shanks medio borracho mirando la televisón, sonriendo boba y calmadamente.

Era una buena persona, pero cuando se emborrachaba era aún más alegre.

Rodo los ojos.

—Shanks —lo llamo, y éste volteo a verla en el marco de la entrada a la cocina, le sonrió y levato la botella de cerveza.

—¿Cómo estas _hip_ Nami?

Ésta se acerco a él y le quito la botella. Se sentó a un lado y dejo la botella lo más lejos posible de las manos de Shanks, quien hizo un puchero aniñado.

—Estoy bien. Pero venía a decirte que ya... que ya termine el libro —él la miro extrañado— El one piece —agrego.

—Wow _hip_. —le sonrió— Bien hecho —y luego torpemente se paro y se dirigió a la salida, ante la mirada extrañada de Nami.

" _¿Sólo me dirá eso?_ " pensó decepcionada.

—¿Me podrías _hip_ ayudar _hip_ a llegar _hip_ al cuarto _hip_ Nami?

La mencionada suspiro rodando los ojos y acato el pedido. Lo ayudo hasta llegar al cuarto y, entrando sigilosamente para no despertar a Makino, este se dirigió al ropero y lo abrió lo más silenciosamente posible buscando algo por encima de todo, cuando lo encontró, Nami lo ayudo a regresar a la cocina como antes.

Al sentarse los dos, Shanks mostró simpáticamente el álbum de fotos en _general_.

Empezó a pasar página por página hasta llegar a una foto de un hombre alto con bigote curvo negro, pelo negro y ojos bastante intensos. Junto a él, un chico pelirrojo sonriente.

—Éste soy yo —señalo Shanks con orgullo de borracho al pelirrojo. Nami rodó los ojos.

—¿Y este señor al lado tuyo? —señalo Nami curiosa.

—Oh, ¿recuerdas el hombre del que te hable? ¿El que me dio trabajo de adolescente? —Nami asintió— Es él, Gol D. Roger...—los ojos de Nami se abrieron de sorpresa.

—¿Es como...?

—Sí —Shanks sonrío borracho— es como el del libro. —Hizo una pausa— Y de eso te quería hablar. Este fue el hombre que en los últimos años que le quedaban de vida escribió este libro, para Luffy.

La mandíbula de Nami cayo a sus pies.

La sonrisa de Shanks se ensancho.

Y la historia comenzó.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Bien, ¿notaron aquella narración en cursiva que puse al principio? ¿Se imaginan de quién y qué se trata?

¡Por fin hemos llegado al segundo arco mis amores!

Este arco es el que más tenía planeado desde que cree la historia. Y sera uno de los más cortos, menos de seis capítulos si calculo bien. Lamento que no haya aparecido muchos personajes por ahora, es que es el primer capitulo de este arco y no quería apresurarme en escribir sobre relaciones...

Y en fin, ¿dónde se habrá metido Nojiko? XD o/o

Jejeje ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por sus votos!

 **Hasta el próximo cap**.


	17. El pasado de Luffy, recuerdos de Shanks

**N/A** —Lo siento, pero advierto que Roger me quedo muy OC, al igual que Shanks. Pero no tengo muchas escenas que pongan sobre ellos, por lo que decidí hacerlos de esta manera.

— **Shanks** —25-26-34 años.

— **Nami** —11 años.

— **Makino** —22-31 años.

— **Luffy** —5-6-14 años.

— **Ace** —10-11-19 años.

* * *

 **Capitulo 17.**

* * *

— _¿Miedo a morir? Ya llegará el momento, mientras mantendré un rumbo en el que continuaré viviendo como quiera_ — **Gol D. Roger.**

* * *

 _ **Casi 10 años atrás**_

— _¿Cómo va? —la pregunta desconcentro por unos instantes al hombre que seguía escribiendo rápidamente en una hoja más de las tantas. Aunque, eso no lo detuvo de hacer su clásica gran sonrisa mostrando su blanca dentadura._

 _Y luego miro al chico pelirrojo que lo miraba atento deteniendo sus anteriores acción de escribir._

— _A este paso lo terminare antes de que me **vaya** lejos. Espero logre mi cometido._

 _Shanks se acero más, a sus espaldas, Makino se asomo sonriendo tímida y amablemente como sólo ella lograba hacer._

— _Oh, Makino... ¿cómo están los chicos?_

— _Durmiendo luego de una larga jornada de juegos señor Roger —respondió Makino amablemente._

 _Roger soltó una carcajada no muy, pero lo suficiente exagerada para lograr que una sonrisa se plantara en los labios de Shanks._

— _Esos niños de ahora. Son unos rebeldes —carcajeo nuevamente, sin importarle sus propias palabras._

 _Makino se acerco un poco más._

— _Yo ya me voy yendo señor Roger. Tengo trabajo por la mañana —se despidió._

— _Nos vemos Makino._

 _Cuando ésta salio, Shanks se puso en modo serio apenas al notar que también lo hacía Roger._

— _Así que pronto te internaran —exclamo Shanks por lo bajo._

 _Roger asintió en respuesta, todavía serio._

— _¿Y qué harás cuando tu hijo y Luffy se enteren?_

 _Roger suspiro, viéndose venir aquella pregunta desde que supo de su enfermedad y la mantuvo oculta de sus dos pequeños chicos._

— _Ace es un chico fuerte, como su madre. Él podrá superarlo. Pero igual, quiero que estés ahí para él._

— _Claro. Sabes que igual lo haré —afirmo Shanks._

— _Pero en cuanto a Luffy...—Roger miró la hoja en la que anteriormente estaba escribiendo otra página más de su futuro libro. La imagen de él sentado en la silla y escribiendo en su escritorio daba un aspecto saludable de él. Pero, diablos, no era así, eso pensó Shanks._

— _Él será el que más dolor sufrirá por estar muy apegado a ti.—completo Shanks a lo que Roger asintió todavía serio._

— _Es lo que estoy solucionando desde hace meses. Shanks, escucha bien, cuando termine éste manuscrito, quiero que se lo des a Rayleigh, él hará que lo vuelvan un libro de verdad. Y cuando eso pase, dáselo a Makino para que se lo pueda leer a Luffy —relato Roger._

— _Ya._

— _Y también mi sombrero de paja. Quisiera que se lo dieras luego de que Makino termine de leerle el libro._

 _Shanks asintió. Sorprendido. Pero no lo demostró._

 _Aquel ambiente extraño evitaba que él mostrara algún tipo de sentimiento que no fuera pura seriedad._

 _La relación de Roger y Luffy después de todo era algo único. El niño prácticamente lo quería como su padre. Y a Ace como su hermano. Lo que de cierta forma era entendible después de ser criado desde nacimiento en aquella casa con aquellos dos. Además de Makino y él._

 _Prácticamente eran iguales._

 _Una parte de él sentía aquella tristeza asomándose lentamente a su corazón._

 _Aquel hombre frente a él, era demasiado fuerte. Demasiado valiente. Y ningún cobarde cuando se trataba de asumir lo que en poco tiempo lo haría perder su vida._

 _No muchos estaban tranquilos cuando de repente se les pronostica una enfermedad rara y mortal, y luego dicen que tienes poco menos de un año de vida. Cosas de la vida._

 _Todavía recordaba cuando él empezó a trabajar como niñero de un bebe demasiado histérico, que ahora ya era todo un pre-adolescente. El tiempo pasaba rápido. Ahora Makino era la que se encargaba no sólo de cuidar al ya no bebe Ace, sino también al sobrino de Roger: Luffy._

 _El pequeño Luffy._

 _El casi adolescente Ace._

 _No sólo esos dos niños sufrirían por la perdida de Roger, sino una manada más de personas que lo quieren demasiado._

 _Pronto se iría alguien importante._

 _Eso Shanks lo tenía muy en cuenta y sabia muy bien._

 **(...)**

 _El día de su muerte llego más rápido de lo que cualquiera llego. El funeral fue animado de una manera bastante triste pero alegre al recordar anécdotas que fueron contadas a medida que pasaban personas una tras otra al frente._

 _Gol D. Roger había y seguía siendo amado. Él no había muerto, su presencia seguía en el alma de todos los presentes._

 _Pero, entre toda esa multitud que lloraba y recordaba, se encontraba Shanks y Makino junto a aquellos dos niños._

 _Ace estaba luchando entre aguantarse las lágrimas o dejarlas caer. Apretaba sus puños y sus dientes. Pero con esas acciones no demostraba algún tipo de ira, sino más bien la tristeza que trataba de no hacer notar a lo demás. Se sentía impotente por no haber podido hacer nada por su padre, incluso si él no tenía cura. Era lo único que le quedaba en su pequeña familia anteriormente de tres. Ahora recordaría por siempre el hecho de que apenas nació perdió a su madre, y diez años después a su padre._

 _Una lágrima se resbalo por su mejilla, aquella que no pudo contener, aquella que quiso librar algo de aquella gran tristeza que Ace no quería demostrar. Pero luego de ésa, y como algún tipo de liberación total, las demás empezaron a salir. Mordiendo su labio inferior, tratando de contenerlas, pero no era posible. Simplemente salían sin su permiso. Los sentimientos dominaron su cuerpo por encima de él._

 _En cuanto a Luffy. Su neutralidad hizo que Shanks lo mantuviera en su vista desde que lo vio en la mañana. La mirada del niño simplemente parecía perdida, sin una lágrima, con una neutralidad demasiado perturbadora. ¿Por qué no lloraba? ¿Por qué no mostraba todos esos sentimientos que siempre mostraba al mundo? ¿Qué acaso había perdido todo aquello que lo autenticaba del resto por la perdida de Roger?_

 _Entonces, recordó el libro. Recordó el sombrero. Recordó la promesa que hizo con Roger de dárselos._

 _La iba a cumplir. Si eso hacía que Luffy liberara todos aquellos sentimientos que no quería o podía mostrar en aquellos instantes..._

 **(...)**

 _Cuando recibió el libro envuelto en papel y vio quién lo había enviado, no dudo ni un segundo en dárselo a Makino para que se los leyera._

 _El sombrero de paja iba reposado en su cabeza incluso cuando daba sus clases en la secundaria._

 _Esperando con él._

 _Paso cerca de un año cuando Makino toco a su puerta._

 _Cuando la abrió, se quedo más que sorprendido, pero no dudo en invitarla con una sonrisa en los labios._

— _¿Y los chicos?_

— _Ellos están bien. Luffy esta volviendo a comer como antes —respondió ella calmadamente._

— _¿Paso algo?_

 _Ella suspiro._

— _¿Dónde... dónde conseguiste aquel libro Shanks?_

 _Él simplemente se extraño por un momento, antes de darse cuenta a qué se refería._

— _El ¿...one piece? —pregunto dudoso._

 _Ella sonrió afirmando con la cabeza._

— _Lo escribió Roger para Luffy._

— _Con que era eso... ¿y sabes por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué lo escribió?_

 _Shanks asintió._

— _Para ayudar a Luffy. Lo hizo sabiendo que sufriría demasiado por su ausencia. Aunque no entiendo mucho por qué un libro. Pero creo que por ser a lo que se dedicaba y amaba Roger, debió ser algo especial. También me dio su sombrero de paja —al mencionar éste, lo toco en su cabeza. Simplemente para hacer notar la presencia de éste._

 _Makino sonrió amablemente, recordando al auto proclamado por ella "señor Roger". Se le extrañaba. Aunque luego recodo a lo que venía y se puso seria._

— _Él, Luffy no a llorado todavía. Parece estar bien, recuperándose, volviendo a jugar con todo el mundo, pero, sé que se contiene las ganas de llorar. Y..._

— _¿...Y? —ínsito Shanks algo preocupado por el niño tonto que podía llegar a ser Luffy._

— _...Creo que ése libro, no fue sólo hecho para evitar que sufriera por la ausencia del señor Roger, por su muerte, creo que es para que Luffy llore —de su bolso, recién notado por Shanks, saco el grueso libro y lo extendió hacía él— Yo ya se lo termine de leer, el libro le a ayudado mucho, a recuperado una parte de él gracias a éste. Por eso quisiera que lo leas. Para que entiendas mejor lo que trata de expresar el señor Roger. Y también, creo que el sombrero de paja en su cabeza tiene que ver mucho._

 _Cuando Shanks agarro el libro, oyendo las palabras saliendo de la boca de aquella amble mujer, se sintió extraño._

 _Pero, en cuanto ésta se despidió con una sonrisa —y él se quedo embobado en la puerta de entrada y salida de su casa al verla—, se dedico a comenzar a leer aquel libro y llegar hasta el final._

 _Esperaba entender a lo que se refería Makino, pues en realidad se daba cuenta de que el sombrero de paja ya tendría que haber sido entregado a Luffy._

 **(...)**

 _Dos meses habían pasado desde aquel entonces cuando termino de leer el último párrafo del libro._

 _Sí, se había dado cuenta de que las palabras de su ahora amiga Makino eran verdaderamente ciertas._

 _Aquel libro, el One Piece, había sido escrito exclusivamente para que Luffy lloraba. Ahora estaba más que seguro de ello. Pero también entendió lo del sombrero de paja._

 _Más precisamente justo en aquella parte donde el tal "Sh" le daba aquel sombrero de paja a "L". Como si Rogr hubiera sabido desde el principio que Makino le daría el libro para que lo leyera antes de entregar el sombrero, y así hubiera comprendido todo mediante aquella escena conmovedora._

 _Y en ese instante supo que debía terminar lo que prometió a Roger._

 _Horas después, y por indicaciones de Makino, se encontraba en aquel parque. El sombrero de paja estaba siendo sostenido por una de sus manos._

 _Cuando se acerco al solitario Luffy, quien estaba entretenido viendo a un Alcon peleando con una pequeña ave en el cielo sentado en una banca, se sentó junto a él._

 _Luffy lo miro y sonrió ampliamente._

— _¡Shanks! —se abalanzo sobre él y lo trepo por la espalda. Shanks simplemente rió ante las ocurrencias de aquel pequeño.—¿¡Cómo has estado!? Han pasado décadas desde que nos vimos._

 _El mayor ni siquiera pudo saber si el pequeño sabía el significado de "décadas", pero lo dejo por su bien mental._

— _¡Te eh venido a traer un regalo niño tonto!_

— _¿Regalo?... ¡Regalo! ¿Qué es Shanks? ¿Qué me trajiste? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?_

 _Él simplemente soltó una risita._

— _¿Sabes qué es el One piece? —los ojos de Luffy se iluminaron._

— _¡Claro que lo sé! Es el tesoro del rey de los piratas —afirmo con seriedad._

— _¿Y sabes que yo tengo algo de él?_

 _Si fuera posible, los ojos del pequeño Luffy se hubieran tornado estrellas._

— _¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Qué?!_

 _Y él extendió el sombrero y se lo puso en la cabeza ante la mirada de admiración del niño._

— _Guarda esto por él, Roger. Es su tesoro más preciado después de Ace y tú. Prométeme que se lo devolverás algún día... cuando seas un gran pirata —hablo Shanks._

 _Luffy parecía de repente paralizado. Pero de repente, sosteniendo la punta del sombrero en el lado de su frente, alzo la mirada decidido, con aquel brillo que pocas personas podían demostrar y que sólo en un D. podrías ver._

— _Prometo que lo haré. ¡Yo creare una banda mejor que todas las de One piece! ¡Y encontrare el mayor tesoro del mundo! No importa lo que pase ¡seré el rey de los piratas!_

 _Shanks sonrió._

— _Así se habla.—afirmo Shanks._

 _Su voz se fue perdiendo cuando Luffy se le abalanzo por un abrazo y sintiendo que su ropa se empezaba a humedecer. Escucho los vagos sollozos del pequeño en su pecho. Y entonces miro al cielo, como esperando ver a alguien allí, alguien que en esos momentos no estaba._

— _Conociendo lo que es la victoria y la derrota, huyendo y secándote las lágrimas, es la única manera en que podrás ser un verdadero hombre...está bien que llores, ¡Debes superar esto para poder ser más poderoso!_

" _Él crecerá como un buen hombre, tendrá amigos que lo cuidaran y estarán con él en las buenas y en las malas, ya lo veras Roger_ "

 _Las lágrimas que pudieron ser aquellas que no quiso liberar con el libro. Las que contenía desde hace más de un año, llegaron de a montones, sin parar, sin querer parar._

 _Sólo pararon cuando el pequeño se durmió en sus brazos._

 _Luego de eso, Luffy volvió a ser el mismo que de verdad debía ser._

 _El One piece se lo quedo Shanks luego de notar que ya no seria necesario para Luffy. Y de un momento a otro se formo la extraña relación entre él y Makino._

 _El libro quedo en un lugar que al final iba a ser encontrado seis años después por una pequeña niña curiosa y pelirroja._

 _One piece: Ese fue el regalo de aquel hombre, Gold D. Roger, padre de Ace, tío y padre a la vez de Luffy. En el libro es el primer rey de los piratas, en la vida real, fue aquel que hizo a Luffy lo que es ahora. ¿Qué por qué quiere ser el Rey de los piratas? Pues porque quiere formar aquella tripulación que Shanks le hizo prometer que formaría, aquellos amigos que estarían a su lado en las buenas y malas. Con los que podría descubrir ese tesoro "One piece" ¿Riquezas, fama, fortuna? eso seria lo que obtendría a lo largo._

 _Eso era lo que espero Roger demostrar._

Cuando termino de contar la historia, simplemente me pare vagamente de la silla en la que me había sentado.

—Muchas gracias por contarme esto Shanks-san —murmure yendo hacía mi cuarto.

—Te lo mereces pequeña Nami —lo oí decir, pero ya estaba entrando en mi solitario cuarto para ese entonces. Después de todo Nojiko debía estar en algún tipo de cita con Ace. Siempre era así los domingos.

Me recosté en mi cama sintiendo mi cuerpo extrañamente más pesado y tenso de lo normal.

Sabía el por qué.

" _Él y yo somos muy parecimos, ambos perdimos de formas distintas a personas que queríamos mucho.._.".

De repente, tuve esa extraña sensación, como de una presión en el pecho y de un cosquilleo en nariz, al parecer tenía ganas de llorar. Y habían muchas razones para ello.

Mis ojos se cerraron luego de aquel pensamiento.

Cuando me dormí, soñé con mi madre.

Quizá, esa fue la razón por la que a la mañana siguiente, desperté llorando silenciosamente.

A veces dolía recordarla, y saber que no era muy probable que la volviéramos a ver.

La extrañaba. Luego de seis años me daba cuenta de que la extrañaba más de lo que pensaba.

Perder a alguien, sentir su ausencia en grande, en aquellos instantes me había imaginado a Luffy de cinco o seis años realmente devastado. Y fue horrible.

Realmente y completamente horrible.

* * *

 **Continuará**

* * *

¡Me enamore del ZoRo! *·* Verán, en el capitulo 130 del anime es cuando Robin recién entra a la tripulación,¡y la interacción que tuvieron aquellos dos me hicieron alucinar! O/o ¡Y simplemente supe que eran el uno para el otro! (?) Nah, ni tanto, pero me encantaron como pareja ;D

Como que este capitulo es muy sentimental para mí (?) Espero haber logrado algún tipo de sentimiento en todos mis lectores ;D. A decir verdad saque muchas escenas, por lo que quedo más corto de lo que debía ser en realidad.

¡Agradezco sus comentarios y demás sugerencias!

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **¿** ¡ **R** e **v** i **e** w **s**! **?**

 **PD** —Últimamente me e enamorado de un libro ("Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe "). Déjenme decirles que soy una chica bastante curiosa con esto de la homosexualidad. ¿Me siento extraña por ello? La verdad es que no. Adoro leer. Aunque pocos libros de verdad captan mi completa atención. En fin.


	18. Para secundaria, ¿Quién me sigue?

**N/A—** El capitulo pasado fue mi favorito entre toda la historia. Poco a poco voy avanzando en el anime, y me e dado cuenta de que quizá ya me esté acostumbrando a las personalidades de la tripulación. Je.

— **Luffy** —14 años.

— **Nami** —11 años.

— **Vivi, Sanji** —12 años.

— **Usopp, Zoro** —15 años.

* * *

 **Capitulo 18**

* * *

 _-Esos malditos no se mueren no aunque los mates_ **-Franky.**

* * *

La semana continuo.

En todo esos días me sentí como si una parte de mi vida se hubiera desvanecido de repente. No era malo. Sabía que aquella parte se debía al libro que estuve leyendo por casi tres años.

Aunque era triste. Bastante triste. Casi hasta el punto de que tuve ganas de ponerme a llorar de tristeza.

Pero luego recordaba a Luffy. Recordaba que aquel libro fue hecho para que él llorara.

" _¿Por qué crees sino que hubieron tantas historias tristes y conmovedoras en el libro, Nami?_ ".

Triste. Tan triste. Aquellos pensamientos siempre me hacían cerrar los ojos por momentos. Me hacían pensar en un niño pequeño sin comer bien, sin comportarse como antes... Creo que eso era lo que compartiría con Shanks. Aquella era una imagen mental que quería olvidar, pero que a la vez, me hacía recordar viejos tiempos.

Luffy perdiendo a alguien.

Luffy sin liberar una sola lágrima.

Luffy sin comer las cantidades monstruosas de comida que comía.

Luffy sin comportarse como antes.

Luffy, sin ser el verdadero Luffy.

Y otra vez cerré los ojos ante las imágenes que surcaron mi mente.

¿Por qué... me sentía tan culpable, tan identificada con él?

Pero quizá lo que me hacía volver más triste todo esto era que, cada vez que dormía, la recordaba a ella: mi madre.

...Y siempre despertaba llorando.

— **x** —

 **[** _Viernes 22 de Marzo_ **(** Comenzó el 17 **)]**

El blanco se extendía por todo Tokyo. Como una manta.

Yo simplemente mire las nubes, cerré mis ojos y olí la lluvia. Podías oler la lluvia, incluso antes de que cayera una gota. De alguna manera, había empezado a descifrar un poco el clima.

Aunque también era de ayuda que estuviéramos casi en primavera.

Escuche el choque de palmas y las risas de mis dos amigos.

—¡Pasamos!

Cuando levante mi mirada y vi el gran cartel busque mi apellido rápidamente, una sonrisa se había asomado por mis labios y un suspiro de alivio que contuve sin ser realmente necesario, salio de mis labios.

 _Dorobe_ Nami, había entrado por fin en secundaria.

Choque palmas con Vivi y Sanji apenas me di vuelta hacía ellos.

—Como si no supiéramos que pasaríamos —presumí sonriendo fingidamente con superioridad.

Vivi soltó una risita y Sanji simplemente sonrió tranquila e infantilmente como sólo él podía hacer.

De repente, el sentimiento de ser observada se presento como en toda la semana desde aquel domingo. No le preste atención, pero sin embargo, estaba alerta. Aunque de todas formas no es como si sintiera algún tipo de peligro al notar que alguien me observaba y posiblemente seguía desde hacía una semana. Una situación un tanto extraña.

Voltee disimuladamente la cabeza a donde sentía aquella mirada, pero nada.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Nami-san ¿te encuentras bien? —oí preguntar a Sanji, me voltee hacía él y le sonreí.

—No es nada —me encogí de hombros para darles así una indirecta de que no importaba.

Ya había pasado antes en este preciso lugar que sentí que alguien me observaba. Incluso sospeche y vi que posiblemente aquella persona fuera algo así como pelirroja según lo que note. Aunque no podía saber nada. Pero al menos, estaba teniendo en cuenta de que no estaba paranoica.

¿Quién seria? ¿Por qué me seguiría? Por más extraño que sonara, mi intuición me decía que no era nadie peligroso. Que no debía darle mucha importancia.

Cuando empezamos a caminar y salir de la espaciosa secundaria, una extraña curiosidad surco mi mente. Un pensamiento extraño también lo hizo. Era algo que se me había pasado tan rápido por la mente que pensé me estaba volviendo loca y sacudí mi cabeza en ese instante negando aquella estupidez.

No podía ser.

Simplemente, no podía absolutamente ser aquella persona de la que pensaba.

Volví a fruncir el ceño.

¿ _...verdad_?

— **x** —

El Baratie era el restaurante en el que prácticamente se crió Sanji.

Es famoso por sus comidas y sus atenciones.

Quizá por eso desde que Vivi y yo vinimos por primera vez junto con Sanji, nos enamoramos del lugar. Y luego volví a veces con los chicos o con ella.

Aunque esos "a veces" era cuando tenía dinero suficiente para por lo menos una comida. Aunque hoy no era ése el caso. Sí, un viernes. Y como todos los viernes, hoy nos reuníamos la tripulación entera. En este caso, no fue el parque como punto de encuentro como siempre, sino el mismo Baratie, para celebrar nuestro ingreso —el de Sanji y yo— a la secundaria elemental, y los ingresos _pasados_ de ellos —Usopp, Zoro, Luffy— a la secundaria superior.

Al menos Luffy se había aguantado lo suficiente.

Vivi soltó una risita —como hacía rato hacía— y miró divertida hacía Luffy, quien estaba con las mejillas redondas y llenas de comida como si fuera una ardilla mientras comía.

Fruncí las cejas y lo fulmine con la mirada.

" _¿Qué edad_ _ **piensa**_ _que tiene para comer de ésa manera?_ " suspire " _Nunca cambiará_ ".

Al pensar en él, me vino otro pensamiento repentino.

Y de ése pensamientos, me llegaron más.

Y entonces recode la casa del árbol, las cabezas de animales talladas en madera que habían ahí y sus nombres. ¿Podría ser posible que fueran del tal Roger y se hubiera inspirado en los dos barcos por ellas? ¿Entonces el Gran Line también? ¿Y el Baratie?

El Baratie...

Cada vez descubría más y más cosas.

Me acerque a la mesa junto con los demás mientras Sanji ya había desaparecido en alguna puerta por ahí. Cuando Luffy nos vio, hizo un intento de sonrisa y levanto la mano a modo de saludo mientras tragaba a duras penas la comida.

—¡Felicidades! —intento articular.

—¡Te vas a atragantar, idiota! —le grite acercándome rápidamente a él mientras Zoro lo agarraba de la espalda en un rápido movimiento y le hacía presión en el pecho. Yo por mi parte, estaba esperando para darle su bien merecido zape.

—¡Zooooro qué ya estoy bien! —grito Luffy "pataleando" de forma infantil. Fruncí las cejas.

Pero no pude evitar poner una sonrisa en mis labios que rápidamente borre.

—Tsk. Idiota. —mascullo Zoro soltándolo y volviendo a sentarse donde antes.

A veces era horrible recordar las grandes diferencias de altura que tenía con ellos.

Parecía ser que con el único que me podía identificar era con Chopper.

El pequeño de trece años que media prácticamente unos centímetros más que yo.

A veces me daban ganas de llorar.

¡Pero yo crecería! Estaba en plena pubertad, donde las llamadas hormonas hacían lo suyo y nos hacían crecer los pechos, los bellos ¡y a nosotras las adolescentes! Al igual que traían la llamada... ¿ _men_... _men_? ¡ _Men_ algo! ¡Pero si Nojiko lo tiene yo lo tengo que tener!

Y casi como si fuera instintivo, mire hacía abajo, mi pequeño metro veinte, mi menudo cuerpo, y ningún tipo de bulto "anormal" que estuviera por debajo de mi cuello...

¿Ya he mencionado que a veces tengo ganas de llorar?

Incluso Vivi tenía "algo". ¡Y ni que hablar de mi hermana! Verdad que tenía diecisiete años pero...

Sentí que alguien me sacudía el hombro.

Cuando alce la vista me quede mirando con cara de idiota a Vivi.

—Nami, ¿de verdad estás bien? Estuviste rara desde que salimos de ver las listas en la secundaria. ¿No te sentirás mal?

A veces creo que Vivi en el futuro sera doctora o enfermera.

Le negué con la cabeza.

La única que se tenía que preocupar por mis extraños problemas de mi pubertad era nadie más que yo.

—No es nada Vivi. ¡Ahora vamos a celebrar que todos pasamos los exámenes! ¿No era para eso que habíamos venido? —le di mi mejor sonrisa de "hoy ellos pagan todo, ¡así que comeremos gratis y ahorraremos mucho dinero!" a lo cual ella rodó sus ojos.

—Tú y tus aficiones —la oí murmurar mientras nos íbamos sentando en la gran mesa para nueve que habían preparado para nosotros.

—¿Ya te había dicho que seré una banquera? —bromee.

—Si lo fueras todos quedarían en bancarrota.

Reí.

—Y yo me quedaría con todo su dinero y me compraría una isla en Hawai, y luego me casaría con un buen hombre musculoso y tendría dos hijos llamados Beto y Betina.

—Pobre de ellos —Vivi negó, como si la existencia de aquellas dos criaturas fuera todo menos inexistente.

—O quizá Cielo y Esperanza.

—¿Qué eres, una monja? —murmuro mientras yo reía por lo bajo.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? —nos "frunció el ceño" Zoro.

—De que me casaré con un hombre musculoso y tendré dos hijos y mucho dinero —resumí en broma.

Él siguió frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Nemo! ¿Te vas a casar? ¡¿Tienes hijos?! —los ojos de Luffy brillaron ingenuamente mientras yo me golpeaba la frente tratando de _exorcizar_ la estupidez que acababa de escuchar.

Fue ahí que me di cuenta de que faltaban dos personas más además de Sanji.

—¿Dónde están Chopper y Usopp? —le pregunte a Zoro, ignorando por completo a Luffy.

—Chopper no pudo venir y Usopp está enfermo según sé.

Fruncí las cejas.

—¿No serán sus clásicos si-voy-a-cierto-lugar-enfermare o moriré?

—Quién sabe.

Suspire rodando los ojos. Debía dejar de suspirar o rodar los ojos tantas veces. Sentía que muy pronto mis ojos saldrían de mi cabeza y se irían corriendo mientras que mis pulmones no me dejarían liberar el suficiente aire para suspirar.

Debía dejar de estar al lado de Luffy o iba a terminar en el manicomio.

—Pobre Usopp. Ya de por sí es muy raro que se enferme ¿no es así? —hablo esta vez Vivi amablemente.

Asentí.

—Tengo amigos que son unos monstruos —le dije mirando de reojo a Zoro y a Luffy —quién seguía comiendo su carne— y ella sonrió un poco.

—¿Qué estas murmurando por ahí bruja? Te escuche.

Le saque la lengua.

—Y éste es el monstruo del pantano, con su cabello verde. ¡Qué nadie se le acerque que los matara con sus miradas letales! ¡Nada más ni nada menos que Roronoa Zoro damas y caballeros!

— _Maldita_ bruja.

—¡Si fuera una bruja ya te hubiera maldecido!

—Tu existencia ya es una maldición para mí.

—Pues la tuya es como la de un sapo que estoy a punto de tirar a mi súper gran olla. Pasto andante.

—Bruja.

—Sapo.

—Pelirroja teñida.

—¡Es natural! ¡ _Marimo_!

—Enana.

—¡Alga!

—¡Pecho plano!

—¡Pues vas a ver como crecen! ¡Pelos de pasto! —le grite ofendida en mi orgullo de mujer-adolescente.

—¡Niña tonta!

—¡Viejo verde!

—¿ _...Viejo... verde_?

Mi cara se tiño de rojo al oír murmurar a algunos clientes chismosos en las demás mesas mis palabras "insultantes", incluso Luffy se había quedado a medio comer mirándome con su —siempre puesta— cara de idiota, mientras que Zoro tenía la mandíbula desencajada.

Vivi tosió un poco.

—¿Qué tiene? ¡¿Decirle "Hoja del mal" hubiera sido más original?! —les grite a todos los oyentes ofendida, y éstos rápidamente siguieron con lo suyo.— _Malditos chusmas_.

—Shishishi... Zoro es un viejo pervertido —rió Luffy. Y yo simplemente sonreí ante sus palabras.

—Tsk, tú cállate.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —apareció Sanji de repente, dándonos sustos de muerte a casi todos los presentes.

Y me refiero a que por pare de Luffy, éste siguió comiendo lo suyo.

—¡Sanji, no aparezcas así de repente!

—Maldito cejas de sushi.

—¡Sanji, más comida!

—¡Lo siento Nami-san! —se disculpo cordialmente conmigo, para luego mirar con neutralidad a Zoro— Ah... eras tú, marimo...—no se inmuto ni un segundo por haberle dado un susto de muerte.

—¡Maldito seas, cejas rizadas! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¿Qué acaso quieres pelea?

—¡No digas maldiciones en frente de mis damas marimo! ¡No infectes sus dulces oídos con tu asquerosa voz!

—¡Si serás...! —empezó a decir levantándose.

—¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! —le grite— ¡Ahora mismo te vuelves a sentar y te quedas callado!

—Nami es como nuestra madre shishishishi...

—Tsk.

El comentario de Luffy me hizo sentir extraña.

Como siempre pasaba cuando decía comentarios como esos.

—¡Enseguida les traigo su comida mis damas!

—¡A mí también Sanji!

Me quede mirando a Luffy y su siempre brillante sonrisa. Sus ojos negros siempre brillantes y alegres que daban una sensación de paz absoluta y...

 _¿¡Pero qué demonios estoy pensando!?_

A veces me pasaban esta clase de cosas cuando me quedaba por varios segundos mirando a Luffy. Seguía siendo extraño incluso y aún más con los años.

Las sonrisas de Luffy siempre tenían que ver con cosas que según él son divertidas o cuando está comiendo o estamos la tripulación entera. Pero él simplemente era muy inocente.

Muy ingenuo e idiota en varias cosas.

Me hacía preocupar por él sin darme cuenta. Y ahora que sabía parte de su pasado y la razón principal de él querer formar una tripulación y ser un "rey pirata", me hacía sentir peor pues recordaba aquellos tiempos en lo que pensaba que era una idiotez lo de ser una tripulación y lo de ser el rey de los piratas —incluso si lo fuera.

Me toque la pulsera de maderas entrelazadas que me había dado Luffy a cambio de unirme a la supuesta tripulación. Eso me hizo sonreír y recordar viejos y buenos tiempos. Era impresionante como pasaba el tiempo volando. En esos instantes yo era una niña viendo el crecimiento de un bebé en la pansa de su madre, y ahora el bebé ya tenía dos años y medio y caminaba a mi alrededor, incluso hablaba. Me hacía querer y a la vez no, volver.

Qué sentimiento más extraño.

Luffy me hacía sentir así.

Extraña. Rara. ¿Anormal? No. O quizá sí. Todo depende del momento en el que estemos.

Pero, igualmente, no es como si conociera a Luffy del todo. Habían partes de su personalidad que todavía no conocía. A decir verdad con todos me pasaba lo mismo, vernos cada viernes y salir a ciertos lugares o simplemente quedarnos en el parque daba mucho que desear. ¿O no?

Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ese ambiente. Me sentía cómoda en él. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Más que una tripulación, eramos amigos. ¿Mejores amigos? Quizá.

Cada uno tenía su relación con el otro. Pero en ella estaba la confianza mutua. Eso era lo que de verdad me gustaba al estar con ellos: que no importaba el pasado, sino en ahora y el después. Confiaríamos todos en todos sin importar qué. Recordar eso me hacía sonreír y subir un poco el humor.

—Definitivamente, no hay personas como ustedes —oí murmurar a Vivi mientras soltaba una risita.

" _Sí, Vivi_ " suspire internamente mientras una sonrisa surcaba mis labios " _Incluso si no estamos todos, celebraremos por los que faltan como si estuvieran juntos de verdad. ¿Qué clase de personas harían eso? Puede que pocas, o solo nuestra tripulación._ "

Y la supuesta celebración continuo sin más.

— **x—**

—¡Muchas gracias por todo Sanji! Salúdame al abuelo Zeff ¿sí?

—¡De nada, y claro Nami-san!

—Entonces nos vemos el lunes. ¡Adiós pelos de pasto, Luffy, Vivi! —me despedí por último mientras me iba dirigiendo a la puerta.

—¡Nos vemos Nami/Nemo!

No espere por la despedida de Zoro. Muy raras veces largaba una por su boca. Pero, tampoco es como que me ofendiera, a decir verdad todo esto era parte de su personalidad. Seria demasiado extraño notar y ver que ésta hubiera empezado a cambiar así de repente.

Me daba un poco de pena irme, pero a estas horas tenía que cuidar y leerle el libro al pequeño Yuu sin falta.

Cuando por fin salí del Baratie, me volví a sentir observada por la misma mirada de antes y de toda esta semana.

Simplemente suspire.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Un juego de niños a las escondidas?

Fruncí el ceño y una lamparita se prendió en mi cabeza.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar y doblar en un camino que estaba entre dos muros mientras me presionaba a uno de éstos: esperando.

Mi cuerpo era flacucho y pequeño. ¿Cómo me defendería si era alguien peligroso? Preguntas como esa surcaban mi mente. Pero, extrañamente, no tenía miedo de lo que pasaría.

¡Ya estaba algo harta y curiosa!

Lo admitía.

Quería saber quién era aquella persona que me vigilaba y seguía entre las sombras.

¿Qué querría de mí? ¿Qué habría visto en mí? ¿Me estaría buscando para decirme algo? ¿O simplemente le gustaba seguir a personas sin hacerles nada a éstas?

¿Quién podría ser?

¿Por qué a mí?

Oí vagamente los pasos acercándose y apreté los puños concentrada y preventiva en lo que pasaría. De cierta forma la persona ya debía saber que la había notado en toda esta semana. Sino ¿por qué habré yo mirado de aquí para allá, buscándola, si no sentía su mirada? Incluso yo saque a relucir con aquellas acciones que sabía de ella (o él, quién sabe).

Cuando sentí los pasos a poco menos de tres metros sentí la ansiedad en mi cuerpo.

Definitivamente, odiaba el suspenso. Era como en las películas de terror.

Y yo me moría de miedo con cada una de ellas.

Cuando ya sentí los pasos a menos de lo inimaginable, cuando aquella persona doblo la esquina en la que me encontraba y se quedo parada mirándome más que sorprendida...

...mis ojos se quedaron en blanco.

Mi boca se entreabrió de la sorpresa.

No me había equivocado con su cabello.

Y no me había equivocado con la extraña idea que había surgido más temprano en mi mente sobre ella.

Simplemente, me había quedado en blanco.

Y, por lo que mis ojos podían notar, ella también. Aunque más consciente que yo.

Y es que... ¿qué podría decir, cuando la persona que te había seguido esta última semana, justo desde el día anterior al recordarla en sueños, extrañarla y querer verla algún día en el futuro ya recuperada, estaba frente a ti?

¿Qué le podría decir a mi _madre_?

¿Qué clase de día me había tocado para un reencuentro?

 _Otra vez Karma, sigue así y de verdad te empezaré a detestar._

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE** : Como sabran, Luffy todavía no tiene la cicatriz en su ojo. Así que, ¿quieren que se la haga en este arco o en el siguiente? ¿Y alguna idea de cómo?...

Voy a confesar algo: No soy buena con los diálogos. Nunca lo he sido, e incluso si mejoré algo con ellos, no doy para mucho más. ¡Definitivamente no soy demasiado creativa con éstos!

En fin, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Y, porque estoy curiosa, cuál de todos los capítulos hasta ahora fue su favorito? ;D.

Bueno, ¿alguna idea de lo que pasará? ¡Espero que sí y que les haya gustado el cap!  
 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **¿Reviews?**


	19. Hace seis años: el pasado de Nami-Nojiko

**N/A** — ¡Disfruten! Es un capitulo súper largo ;D. Por cierto, la frase que puse al principio fue la causante de que hiciera esta historia. Agradézcanle a ella por existir (?)

— **Nojiko** —17 años.

— **Nami** —11 años.

— **Luffy** —14 años.

— **Bellemere** —37 años.

Este cap se lo dedico a **solitario196** por siempre apoyarme, comentarme y sugerirme cosas. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

 **Capitulo 19**

* * *

— _Las niñas también tienen que ser fuertes, sin importar lo que pase. No culpen la época en la que tuvieron que nacer, no importa si nadie dice algo bueno sobre ustedes, no olviden sonreír siempre pues mientras estén vivas cosas magnificas sucederán_.— **Bellemere**.

* * *

Y, como si el mismo karma hubiera escuchado mi comentario, la lluvia comenzó a caer del cielo como una pequeña y peligrosa llovizna.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

¿Alguien noto el sarcasmo?

— **X** —

— _¿Mamá también lucía así cuando me tuvo? —pregunte a mi hermana mientras nos encontrábamos sentadas en el pasillo luego de mi desmayo posparto. Esperaba ver al bebe Yuu pronto._

 _Ella me miro dudosa, como si quisiera contener una verdad innegable._

— _Nami...—murmuro._

— _¿Qué pasa Nojiko-nee-san?_

— _Nosotras somos adoptadas._

 _Mi mente se quedo unos segundos en blanco antes de contestar:_

— _Eso explica muchas cosas._

 **—X—**

En estos momentos sabía que en realidad debía estar en casa, cuidando de Yuu leyéndole el libro.

Pero no.

Estaba sentada, en shock y con una persona que ordenaba rápidamente su pequeña sala de estar.

¿Cómo había terminado así? Resumiendo: me quede en blanco, ella también, y en algún lugar de aquella situación ella me invito a su casa.

Ella.

Sí, ella era mi madre.

¿Ya mencione que todavía sigo en shock?

Y sólo entonces note el crujido que hacía el sillón cuando alguien se sentaba en él... y frente a mí.

Levante la mirada que recientemente note baja y la miré. Y ella me miró.

Nos miramos.

¿Qué se supone que se decía en situaciones como esta?

Mi madre se me adelanto antes de que improvisara alguna tonta y no muy creativa pregunta.

—Supongo que debes tener muchas preguntas.

Asentí, en blanco, oyendo mejor su voz luego de seis años de separación.

Tenía ganas de llorar de sólo pensar en ello.

—Llevo despierta cerca de cuatro años. Dos fueron exclusivamente para la rehabilitación de mi cuerpo y memoria. Los otros dos, contando éste, fueron buscándolas a ustedes dos —empezó a relatar.

Mi mirada se torno melancólica y una sonrisa algo apagada se formo en mis labios.

—Así que al final saliste bien del coma —susurre. Mi voz casi ni salía de la impresión que me daba todo esto.

Ella asintió y por unos instantes noté que miraba hacía arriba, como si buscara algún tipo de fuerza en alguien inexistente en estos instantes.

—¿Cómo han... estado?

La entendí. Con aquella pregunta entendí más o menos lo que pasaba y pasó por su mente en los cuatro años que estuvo despierta.

—Estamos muy bien _Má_. Casi tres años vivimos en las calles, pero luego una familia nos hospedo y dio trabajo. Vivimos con ésa familia ahora.

Ella sonrió asintiendo. Pero una parte de mi mente sabía que ella ya sabía sobre esto antes de que le empezara a contar. Seguramente, fue como hace años pensaba que sucedería, contrato algún tipo de detective que le ayudara en la búsqueda de nuestro paradero. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. No toda al menos.

Los que de verdad la tenían eran ellos. Su familia. La que desde el principio espero la primera oportunidad para sepáranos de ella. Y luego paso lo del tumor que atrajo al coma, la separación y nuestro supuesto nuevo hogar donde no eramos exactamente bienvenidas. Ahora sabía el _por qué_ de aquello pues Nojiko con sólo dos palabras había confesado que no eramos de la sangre de ellos. Y en una parte de allí yo supongo que ellos nos iban a intentar devolver al orfanato donde nos adopto mi madre y padre (incluso si a éste no lo conocí físicamente). Si no nos hubiéramos escapado de aquella casa, quizá no hubiera permanecido al menos junto a mi hermana por mucho tiempo.

Así de simple. Así de sencillo.

Oí su suspiro, casi como aliviado.

—Yo me alegro que estén bien y que buenas personas las hayan encontrado y cuidado.

Asentí sonriendo ahora un poco más animada.

" _Yo también me alegro que estés bien mamá._ "

—¿Pero qué hacías siguiéndome entonces? ¿Por qué no te nos acercaste?

—Supongo que me sentí y siento culpable.

—¡Mamá, no tenemos nada contra ti! —le fruncí el ceño enfadada, no con ella, sino con _ellos_.

Pero entonces ella rió. Se acomodo mejor en el sillón, más relajada, ya no la note tan tensa como antes.

—A _ellos_ ya los mande al diablo.

¿Ellos? _Oh_...

Asentí varias veces afirmando lo bien que había hecho al hacer aquello. Pero entonces la última palabra dicha me hizo sentir nostalgia.

" _Si me preguntaran de dónde saque mi lenguaje en cuanto a insultos, entonces la respuesta está ante sus ojos señores y señoras._ " Recordé vagamente cómo despotricaba a diestra y siniestra insultos no muy refinados para con sus orígenes de cuna de oro cuando algo le salía mal. Y yo repitiéndolos y recibiendo un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Los viejos tiempos eran los mejores.

—Pero no es como si en realidad desde el principio me llevara bien con ellos —frunció el ceño y la escuche atenta, no prestándole exactamente atención al hecho de que había ignorado la verdadera respuesta a mis preguntas— Aunque ahora, por lo que intentaron hacer y el hecho de que no hicieran nada cuando ustedes se fueron de al lado de ellos, me hace pensar que nunca los perdonare y volveré a hablar en lo que me resta de mi poca vida —cuando dijo aquello último la note un poco tensa y entrecerré los ojos como buscando aquello que se me escapaba. Había algo de todo esto que no encajaba.

—Yo entiendo, mamá. ¿Pero por qué de verdad nos empezaste a buscar? Incluso si lo hubieras hecho de todas formas, creo que te hubieras ido cuando hubieras visto que estábamos bien ¿o me equivoco? —más y más incomodidad y tensión se notaba en el ambiente cuando ella me miro seria. Algo en mí me decía que debía seguir con este interrogatorio, que tenía que descubrir las piezas faltantes del hecho de que ella me hubiera seguido en toda la semana. No me cabía duda de que había algo que ella estaba ocultando incluso en estos momentos— ¿Qué pasa _má_? ¿Hay algo más que no me estas contando? —mi voz sonó seria incluso si mi lengua se quería trabar en sí misma con cada palabra que liberaba.

—Tan perceptiva como siempre —su voz sonó un poco más forzosa de lo habitual, como si en realidad no quisiera decir lo que de verdad quería decirme— Supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar por siempre. Aprende eso _Nami_. Nunca te guardes nada, sé sincera siempre, así sabrás que nunca te arrepentirás. Está bien. Te lo contare.

Asentí.

Sin embargo, mi madre apoyo todo su peso en el sillón antes de empezar a hablar.

—Tengo cerca de tres años de vida. Cáncer. Algo que me descubrieron en aquellos dos años de rehabilitación. Pensaron que no pasaría nada al principio, y me mandaron un tratamiento, pero luego, pasando los meses, —cerró los ojos cansada— ya sabían que no seria posible salvarme de esta. Y me dijeron que me quedaban cinco años de vida, de los cuales, dos fueron los que me tomaron encontrar el paradero de ustedes dos.

No sé cuándo fue que mi cuerpo se sintió más frío de lo normal.

Como si pesara.

Como si de verdad hubiera perdido todo rastro de fuerza y vida que alguna vez habito en él.

Estaba en blanco. Estaba en shock.

Me sentía media muerta. Y quería culpar al karma por todo aquello.

 _La calma que precede a la tormenta_.

Allí estaba. En todo lo bueno... siempre tiene que venir algo malo.

Eso yo lo sabía perfectamente.

→ _ **Casi siete años antes**_

— _¡Mamá! Mira que lindo conejito encontré —le extendió al peludo conejo apenas la tuvo en frente. Ella cultivaba las mandarinas que crecían de los árboles alrededor de nuestra tierra._

 _Se giro a verla y negó con la cabeza, pero sonriendo._

— _Devuélveselo a Genzo, Nami. ¿O quieres que se enfade contigo?_

 _Le frunció el ceño enfadada y mientras acurrucaba el conejito entre sus brazos._

— _¡Pero es mio! ¡No de él! ¡Yo me lo encontré en otro lado muy lejano a su terreno! —mintió descaradamente recibiendo un golpe no muy doloroso en respuesta._

— _No mientas Nami. No sabes hacerlo._

— _Es verdad, Nami. Te acompañare a que se lo devuelvas —de la nada había aparecido su hermana mayor sonriendo tranquilamente._

 _Bellemere soltó una risita negando._

 _Se rindió al verse descubierta._

— _Sólo lo haré porque no sé qué nombre ponerle a él._

— _Es un "ella", Nami. Mira su nariz —le frunció el ceño Nojiko. Y ella le echó la lengua en respuesta._

 _Otra risita fue lo que se escucho en el aire mientras Nojiko le acompañaba a "devolver" el conejo al tío Genzo._

 **(...)**

 _Nami se frotó la cabeza apretando los dientes._

— _¡Me las pagará! No hice algo tan malo como para que me diera un zape en la cabeza ¿verdad Nojiko-nee-san?_

 _Ella negó._

— _Eres una niña, Nami. Él te está enseñando a no robar las cosas de él y las de nadie con esa simple acción._

— _¡No me importa! Ese golpe me dolió. ¡Siempre es lo mismo! —Nami frunció las cejas y se cruzo de brazos mientras pisaba más fuerte el suelo de tierra bajo sus pies._

— _Pues te lo mereces por ladrona._

— _¡No soy una ladrona!_

— _Sí que lo eres._

— _¡Entonces tú eres una... una... una ciruela!_

— _Y tú una mandarina —se burlo de ella— Aunque tu cara ahora tiene forma y color de un tomate._

— _Nojiko-nee-san eres muy mala hermana mayor._

— _Y tú una niña pequeña —le revolvió los cabellos._

— _¡No hagas eso!_

 **(...)**

— _¡Mamá quiero ser Meteoróloga!_

— _¿Y eso?_

— _Es porque puedo predecir en clima. A eso se le llama meteoróloga ¿no?_

 _Una gotita resbalo por la nuca de Bellemere._

— _Más bien a los que estudian el clima._

— _¡Es igual!  
_

— _No, no lo es Nami._

— _¡Qué sí!_

— _¡Nami! No molestes a mamá._

— _No lo hice._

 **(...)**

 _Los árboles se mecían con el dulce viento que venía desde alguna parte del mundo. En esos instantes Nami se encontraba observando el cielo junto a su madre con una sonrisa en sus labios._

— _Mamá, ¿de dónde viene el viento?_

— _Del mar —respondió vagamente Bellemere mientras Nami la miro con cara de enojada._

 _Hasta que luego sonrió confiada._

— _¿Y de dónde viene el mar?_

— _De una gran y extensa historia que seria complicada de entender para una niña de tu edad._

 _Ella le frunció las cejas en respuesta._

— _Pues quiero saber. Porque si quiero ser meteoróloga, tengo que saber cómo se forma en clima primero. De dónde viene el viento, de dónde vienen las lluvias, de dónde vienen las tormentas y los días soleados. Quiero saberlo todo._

 _Bellemere soltó una risita._

— _Eres una niña fuerte Nami. De seguro conforme crezcas veras que tus sueños se harán realidad._

— _¿Y por qué no ahora?_

— _¡Pues claro! Porque eres una niña pequeña —Bellemere le echó la lengua al decir aquello._

— _¿¡Quieres pelea!?_

 _Las risas se escucharon desde cuadras de distancia._

 **(...)**

— _Señor Genzo, ¿puedo agarran uno de los conejos? —preguntó amablemente la pequeña Nami, con su mejor carita inocente._

— _Manipuladora. Como si no lo fueras a hacer. Sólo ten cuidado._

— _¡Sí!_

 _En la granja había un gran campo de maíz donde en el medio se encontraba uno de esos escalofriantes espantapájaros que alejaban a los cuervos. Y cruzándolo, se encontraba la casa de los conejos, donde varios de estos se encontraba durmiendo, saltando o comiendo._

 _Nami los contemplo ensimismada._

— _Conejitos, ¿creen que soy pequeña todavía para aprender del clima? —miró hacía más allá de ellos, como si viera a alguien invisible parado justo allí— Algún día seré alguien muy inteligente, saben, porque ya sé leer, escribir ¡y mucho más! Sin importar lo que pase, conejitos, les prometo que seré la mejor meteoróloga de todo el mundo._

 _Los conejos la miraron con sus grandes ojos curiosos y algo asustados._

 _Nami al verlos quiso agarrarlos y acariciarlos a todos. Pero se contuvo y en cambio agarro al más cercano._

— _Qué lindo eres._

 _Cuando abandonó el lugar, vio cómo Nojiko venía corriendo hacía ella de repente junto con el tío Genzo. Nami corrió hacía ellos casi como prediciendo algo malo._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Nami, nos quedaremos con los abuelos por un tiempo —se apresuro a decirle Nojiko._

— _¿Abuelos? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso Nojiko?_

 _Nojiko miró hacía Genzo, como pidiéndole algún tipo de permiso, el cual, al parecer, sí fue dado por éste como un asentimiento ante la mirada atenta de Nami._

— _Nami, mamá está enferma. Por eso, vamos a estar por unos días con los abuelos hasta que este mejor, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Nami asintió, comprendiendo poco de lo dicho._

— _Está bien. ¿Pero iremos a ver a mamá luego? —pregunto por última vez._

— _Sí, claro que sí._

 _Se quedaron ese día con Genzo mientras los tales abuelos venían desde Tokyo hasta Kyoto por su hija y a cuidar a sus nietas mientras tanto._

 _Al llegar aquellos dos y verlas, simplemente fruncieron los ceños algo asqueados._

— _Niñas sucias —desde aquellas simples palabras con grandes significados, Nami y Nojiko los detestaron y se enfadaron._

 _Pero no dudaron no cinco segundos en subirse a su auto cuando éstos se los ordenaron de forma dura y fingidamente amable._

 _Después de todo ellas no los conocían. Bellemere casi ni contaba sobre ellos. Pero tampoco parecía odiarlos para tener sus número por si alguna emergencia._

 _Días después las dos hermanas por fin pudieron ir al hospital a ver a su madre._

 _La encontraron completamente dormida y quieta. Sin movimiento alguno, con una gran benda cubriendo su cabeza y con cables por todas partes._

— _Nojiko-nee-san ¿qué le paso a mamá? —pregunto preocupada Nami._

— _Se golpeo la cabeza —susurro Nojiko. Ocultando alguna que otra cosa que ella sabía había sido el motivo por el cual se había desmayado y golpeado la cabeza._

 _Ella estaba preocupada._

 _Nojiko recordó entonces aquella conversación que había tenido con Bellemere antes de que pasara todo aquello._

— _Nojiko, si por alguna extraña razón algún día me llegara a pasar algo malo, ¿me prometes que cuidaras y te harás cargo de Nami?_

— _¿Te pasó algo mamá?_

 _Bellemere sonrió despreocupadamente._

— _No, simplemente quiero que ustedes dos estén bien. Un "por las dudas"._

— _Entonces lo prometo mamá. Cuidare de Nami y me haré cargo de ella._

— _No es para tanto. Con cuidarla me haces muy feliz. Después de todo —su mirada se torno lejana— Ella todavía sigue siendo una niña._

 _Nojiko parpadeo al ver nuevamente junto a Nami a Bellemere postrada en la cama, "durmiendo"._

— _Nami, quizá no conozcas el significado de esta palabra, pero mamá está en coma._

— _¿Y qué es "coma"?_

— _Un estado en el que duermes por mucho tiempo y a veces no despiertas._

— _No quiero que mamá no despierte. Nojiko-nee-san, mamá despertará ¿verdad? —Nami al decir aquello se acerco preocupada a la cama donde "dormía" su madre._

— _¿Quién crees que es tu madre, Nami? ¡Por supuesto que despertará! Ya veras._

 **(...)**

— _Nojiko-nee-san, ya han pasado semanas, ¿cuándo va a despertar? Quiero que despierte._

— _Descuida Nami, hoy la abuela va a hablar con el doctor del hospital sobre una supuesta operación para hacerle y que por fin despierte. Ten paciencia ¿sí?_

 _Nami se cruzo de brazos sentada en el sillón junto a su madre. Esos señores no le caían para nada bien, ni a ella ni a su hermana. Algo tenían, como si buscaran cualquier oportunidad para separarlas de su madre y mandarlas a un lugar lejano. Sus miradas siempre eran desagradables cuando las dirigía a ellas dos._

 _Tenía ganas de morderlos._

— _Ya sabemos de qué va el coma —se empezó a oír que decía alguien al otro lado de la puerta cerrada. Las hermanas prestaron especial atención a aquello— No es sólo por el golpe que posee el coma, sino porque su hija tiene un tumor cerebral. Por lo que se tiene que hacer una operación para poder hacerla despertar y sacarle aquel tumor._

— _Oh Dios mio —oyeron exclamar a la abuela a lo que de inmediato las dos sin darse cuenta fruncieron el ceño— ¿Y tiene alguna consecuencia? ¿Cuándo se la pueden empezar a hacer?_

— _Primero: hay posibilidades de que aquella operación traiga con sigo graves perdidas de memoria. E incluso que no funcione y siga en coma —las dos sintieron un escalofrío ante aquellas palabras dichas por el doctor— Segundo: el problema es que la persona que hace aquella operación se encuentra ahora en Estados Unidos trabando allí por un año. Si ustedes quisieran podrían trasladarla a allí y luego de unos cuatro meses por lo menos, poder concebir aquella operación. Claro que, esto es decisión de ustedes._

— _¿Has dicho perdida de memoria?_

 _Nojiko trago saliva._

 _Nami no supo ni qué pensar._

 _Las dos sabían que sus supuestos abuelos tenían mucho dinero no sólo por ahora estar en un cuarto privado y muy costoso, sino porque ya habían visto dónde se hospedaban e incluso aquellos maestros extraños que habían contratado para enseñarles. Y Nami, incluso si no sabía dónde quedaba Estados Unidos, sabía que era muy muy lejos, más de lo que pudiera pensar. Y si se llevaban a su madre a allí eso significaba que sus abuelos la estaban separando de ella. ¿Cuándo la vería? ¿Y si al final aquella cosa llamada operación no funcionaba, y si funcionaba su madre se quedaba sin recuerdos de ella?_

 _Una lágrima resbalo por su ojo. Ella no quería eso. Ella quería estar junto a su madre. ¿Por qué tenían que pasar las cosas de esta manera? ¿Por qué su madre no sólo despertaba y así se solucionaban las cosas?_

 _¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esto?_

 _Y Nojiko no estaba muy lejos de los pensamientos de Nami._

 **(...)**

 _Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que habían enviado a Bellemere a Estados Unidos lejos de ellas dos. Nami había llorado una semana completa al darse cuenta de que sus peores pesadillas se habían cumplido: a habían separado de su madre, aquellos viejos._

 _Y luego las habían puesto a estudiar tan insensibles como siempre. Sin siquiera darles un poco de compresión por aquel estado en el que estaba su hija. No, ellos simplemente estaban tan entretenidos con ellos mismos para andar dándoles cariño a aquellas niñas sucias._

 _Nami se sentía cada vez más furiosa con la actitud de aquellos dos vejetes. Los odiaba. No hasta el punto de querer matarlos, pero si hasta el punto de cada vez que los veía tener ganas de tirarles algo por la cabeza._

 _¿Cómo se atrevían...? Sabía por Nojiko que aquella operación iba a ser buena para su madre, que la podría hacer despertar, pero que también traía sus consecuencias. Y no eran muy agradables._

 _Pero las dos sabían que aquellos viejos buscaban algo de su madre. Como si quisieran exprimirla. Usar todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance para que Bellemere se convirtiera en un beneficio para ellos._

 _El qué, ellas no sabían. Pero Nami estaba segura de que los odiaba. Odiaba todo de ellos. Definitivamente._

 _Un día de esos en los que se acercaba la operación de su madre, Nojiko se había despertado e ido por un vaso de agua._

 _Al pasar por una de las habitaciones del gran lugar —Ahora se encontraban en Tokyo, donde al parecer sus supuestos abuelos vivían— noto voces y una luz en una de las tantas. Se acerco un poco curiosa pero con cautela. La puerta estaba un poco abierta por lo que asomó cuidadosamente uno de sus ojos, viendo que allí se encontraban aquellas dos odiosas personas._

 _Se iba a ir pero sus voces llamaron la atención._

— _Esperemos que pierda la memoria —aquel comentario trajo risas por parte de ellos, pero Nojiko, al saber de qué se trataba aquella conversación, apretó sus dientes enojada._

— _Y de ello nos podemos aprovechar y sacar el beneficio de volverla a casar, pero no con un simple campesino, sino con alguien de mucho dinero —se oyó un choque de copas a lo cual Nojiko se tapo la boca con una de sus manos._

 _Con que eso era lo que habían buscado desde el principio._

— _Lo bueno de todo esto también es que podremos dejar a esas niñas huérfanas donde perteneces._

— _O incluso donde no pertenecen._

 _Al oír aquello, Nojiko abrió sus ojos. ¿Niñas huérfanas? Podría tolerar que hablaran de su padre nombrándolo como un simple campesino, pero ir por ellas dos ya era demasiado, aprovecharse de aquella oportunidad que les podría brindar aquella operación._

 _Se aparto de su lugar: ya no quería oír más. Tenían que salir de allí rápido._

 _Al ir hacía su cuarto, recordó nuevamente las palabras de Bellemere y la promesa que hciieron: "—Nojiko, si por alguna extraña razón algún día me llegara a pasar algo malo, ¿me prometes que cuidaras y te harás cargo de Nami?_ (...) _—...Lo prometo mamá. Cuidare de Nami y me haré cargo de ella."_

 _Tenía que cumplir esa promesa. Tenía que sacar a Nami de allí antes de que la separaran, o algo peor._

 _Al llegar se dirigió a uno de los estantes y saco dos mochilas y guardo algunas ropas y documentos que había sacado de su casa. Luego, volvió a la cocina y agarro algunas cosas que no se tuvieran que cocinar y las guardo en la mochila, para luego dirigirse cuidadosamente al cuarto de sus abuelos, entrar, y extraer algo de dinero de uno de sus escondites._

 _Nadie podía saber lo que les depararía el futuro, y era mejor prevenir._

 _Luego de todo aquello, volvió a la habitación que compartía con Nami, la despertó y esta somnolienta la miró._

— _¿Qué pasa Nojiko-nee?_

— _Nami, nos vamos lejos, ve despertándote y abrígate muy bien —empezó a sacar cuidadosamente ropa de los estantes, lo suficiente abrigada para su hermana._

— _¿Qué pasa? —Nami se rasco el ojo._

— _Ellos nos quieren alejar Nami, como lo hicieron con mamá —excuso lo mejor que pudo._

 _Nami esta vez abrió mejor los ojos._

— _Por eso escaparemos, nos iremos lejos de ellos y viviremos por nuestra cuenta._

 _Nami, sin saber qué hacer, simplemente asintió. Y siguió los pasos de su hermana al irse de aquella mansión con una mochila en su espalda, hasta las oscuras y transitadas calles de Tokyo._

 _Para comenzar así, su historia hasta aquí._

→ _ **Presente** ←_

—¿ _Qué... demonios_? —susurre en shock con mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Me voy en el siguiente mes aHiroshimapara empezar con mi "tratamiento" —hizo comillas— aunque no servirá de nada. Lo sé.

—¿Tan... lejos? ¿No puedes quedarte aquí? ¿Con nosotras? —exclamé entrecortada.

Pero ella negó cerrando los ojos y con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacía abajo.

—Aquí hay muchas personas que necesitan mi tratamiento. Más que en aquel lugar. Y no me quiero entrometer en la vida de posibles niños ocupando un lugar que podría ser ocupado por ellos. Ese no es mi estilo pequeña Nami —al decir aquello último me miró seriamente. Trague saliva. ¿Qué podría decir? Aquel lugar estaba lejos, tanto que sabía en mi mente que debía costar demasiado un viaje de visita hasta Tokyo. No la podría ver más luego de este mes. No podría estar apoyándola hasta su último respiro.

Yo, simplemente quería estar junto a ella ahora que estaba de vuelta.

—¿Por qué me seguiste mamá? —aquella pregunta salio de mis labios sin darme cuenta, y la miré— ¿Por qué en esta semana me perseguiste sin acercarte? ¿Es por el cáncer, porque en el próximo mes ya te iras? Yo no entiendo mamá. ¿Qué querías conseguir con eso? Con seguirme. Mamá ¿por qué?

Y entonces, ella suspiro y por fin se digno a mirarme con su mirada cansada, como si un gran peso se le formara en sus hombros y cabeza.

—¿Sabes, Nami? Las he estado viendo durante un año entero mediante un detective privado —confeso— ...Y no sabía si acercarme a ustedes o no hacerlo y dejarlas vivir sus vidas como lo han hecho hasta ahora...—se tiró hacía atrás en el sillón, y yo instintivamente hice lo mismo: escuchándola— Supongo que mi parte egoísta volvió a ganar en esto y por eso aparecí, pero desearía no tener aquella valentía que me da el "estado" en el que estoy. Por eso lo siento... Yo te seguí a ti porque quisiera que vinieras conmigo. Que me acompañaras. Ese fue mi primer pensamiento.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Y Nojiko? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—No es que pase algo, es que ella ya es tan grande, tan mayor, incluso está saliendo con alguien. Estoy verdaderamente feliz por ella. Por eso, decidí no entrometerme con la vida que ha formado, porque sé que ella me acompañaría —suspiro— Cuando empecé a seguirte, para conocerte un poco mejor de tu vida, me di cuenta que estabas viviendo tan bien. Que te divertías y tenias muchos amigos. Entonces me dije otra vez que era mejor no encontrarme contigo. Aunque, yo también quería que me acompañaras, eso me decía mi lado egoísta. Por lo menos tú. Al menos una de mis hijas. Me sentí culpable, sabes, siento no haber estado para ustedes en estos años, viéndolas crecer y madurar. Hubiera querido evitar todo lo que paso. Pero entonces al verlas tan bien y felices, me dije que era mejor dejarlas ir. Y este iba a ser mi último día. No quería entrometerme en la vida que ha formado Nojiko, por eso no la seguí a ella, y en cambio, esta última semana, te seguí a ti. Al menos conocer un poco de tu día a día antes de marcharme.

Inhaló y exhaló.

»»No estaba en mis planes que hubieras notado que te seguía, y que hubieras planeado algo para atraparme —exclamo un poco más animada que antes— Yo estoy verdaderamente orgullosa de los logros de ustedes dos. Desearía haber estado con ustedes... lo siento de verdad —sus ojos repentinamente se llenaron de lágrimas— Lo siento tanto, Nami. Lamento ser una madre idiota que venido a pedirte que te marches con ella y que abandones tu vida aquí luego de seis años de ni siquiera vernos. Lamento que llegue en este estado, con tres años de vida, y que no pueda aprovechar muchos momentos contigo como los demás padres podrían hacer.

—Mamá —la corte acercándome a ella para abrazarla, mientras ella seguía llorando— mamá, no llores —consolé sonriendo suavemente— Tú siempre seras nuestra madre no importa lo que nos pase o te pase. Eso es lo que creemos Nojiko y yo, ¡y por eso iré contigo y estaré contigo todo lo que sea necesario sin importar qué! No nos importaba si somos adoptadas, lo que importa es que tú nos criaste con mucho esfuerzo dándonos todo lo que podías. ¡Eres una madre tan fuerte! —en aquellas palabras que le grite entre susurros, me di cuenta que había rebelado muchas cosas, cosas que quizá ella no estaba enterada que sabíamos nosotras dos, pero que por su silencio, asumía que ya se había dado cuenta de ellas pero no había dicho nada al respecto— Eso es algo que adoramos de ti. Además, le debo mucho a Nojiko y a ti. Las dos me cuidaron mucho desde pequeña —le sonreí ante sus ojos lo más sincera que pude.

—La verdadera razón por la que quería que te fueras conmigo —la oí empezar a decir— Es porque al menos, quiero pasar mis últimos años con una de mis hijas, al igual que los años que te debo y que ya había vivido con Nojiko antes de que llegaras tú —ella sonrió con cariño— Gracias por tus palabras Nami.

Ella se levanto apartándome suavemente, a lo que yo me levante junto a ella. Por lo que había notado, la lluvia había parado. Y estaba oscureciendo.

—Ya te debes de tener que ir Nami. Es muy tarde. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No hace falta —murmure mientras la seguía hacía la puerta. De seguro me esperaba un enfadado Yuu en casa.

Cuando llegamos y la abrió simplemente salí.

—Felicidades por llegar a secundaria. Me alegra el ver que hayas podido lograr estudiar en un escuela. Estoy feliz por ti, por ustedes.

—Gracias Mamá.

Cuando ya estaba por caminar hacía las escaleras del hotel su voz me detuvo otra vez:—Y otra cosa más —la mire atenta— Si no tienes ningún arrepentimiento de tu decisión, eso significa que has tomado la decisión correcta, no olvides eso Nami. Por eso piénsalo bien.

Al pensar en aquellas palabras por unos instantes me quede muda.

—Y-yo no me arrepiento de nada mamá —le sonreí levemente— Yo no me arrepentiré nunca de nada que se trate de ti. Si quiero ir contigo, estar contigo por lo que te quede de vida, incluso si es poca, yo quiero estar a tu lado. Porque e-eres mi madre...—sentí una extraña picazón en la nariz y cómo poco a poco la temperatura alrededor de mis ojos subía, los sentía vagamente aguados, pero sin embargo no llore— porque yo te quiero mucho.

Unos brazos me rodearon y sentí la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de mi madre.

—Definitivamente Nami, eres la niña más fuerte del mundo.

Cuando pensé en un posible futuro reencuentro entre mi madre y yo, no pensé que hubieran días contados de su vida, no pensé que tendría que sufrir más que en lo que había sufrido en mi infancia.

Mi madre se iba, y yo la acompañaría hasta su último día.

Y no me arrepentía de esa decisión, yo lo sentía en mi corazón, pues no había mentido con mis palabras.

—Recuerdo que en aquel lugar hay un edificio de meteorología llamado _Whatheria_ donde enseñan a adolescentes de tu edad. Esa es una de las pocas razones porque escogí ése lugar en especial. ¿No decías antes que querías ser meteoróloga?

Y entonces, sin darme cuenta, me había empezado a reír. Pues, mi madre, Bellemere, sin darse cuenta, había resuelto el caso de "¿Qué voy a hacer en el futuro?".

Sentí que me pellizco la mejilla y me separe de ella entre lágrimas frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No hagas eso! —trate de lucir enfadada, pero una sonrisa tras otra escapo de mis labios.

—No dejes nunca de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando estés triste, porque nunca sabes quién se puede enamorar de tu sonrisa —me guiño el ojo y me sonroje sin darme cuenta mientras la miraba sospechosamente— Al menos tomate una semana para pensarlo ¿sí?

Asentí.

 _Gracias mamá. Por siempre estar ahí. Y por hacerme dar cuenta que hay que vivir sin arrepentimientos. Tomar decisiones complicadas en la vida. Espero de verdad haber crecido con esta decisión que he tomado. O estoy pensando en tomar._

— **§** —

—¡Nami! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Qué horas piensas que son para andar en las calles? —me regaño Nojiko a penas al llegar a la entrada de la carnicería.

—Lo siento hermana. Me encontré con...—pare de hablar de repente. Las palabras de mi madre resonando en mi cabeza " _No quería entrometerme en la vida que ha formado Nojiko"_ — con un viejo amigo de mi primer año de escuela —me excuse pasando de largo de ella. Sin mirarla pues no sabía mentir al mirar a los ojos a alguien. Y menos a mi hermana.

—Ah... bueno, pero que no vuelva a pasar. Nos tenías muy preocupadas.

—Lo siento.

 _Lo sentía_. O al menos _casi_.

—¿Y dónde está Makino? —le pregunte.

—Ella... creo que había dicho algo de ir a comprar unas cosas.

—Bien. ¡Iré a ver Yuu!

Cuando me apresure a la habitación de éste, me alarme un poco al no verlo, pero luego me dirigía buscarlo en mi habitación y lo encontré durmiendo en mi cama con el libro siendo apretado por él en su pecho.

Me acerque y le toque sus cortos cabellos verdes.

—Pequeño, siento no haberte leído hoy el libro —murmure un poco arrepentida.

Luego, por lo demás, no me arrepentía de nada.

— **§—**

 **[** _Domingo 24 de marzo_ **]**

Tenía una semana para pensar en ello.

Una semana.

La vena en mi cien se hacía cada vez más grande.

—Luffy... ¡¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo desde la mañana?! —grite exasperada mirándolo con mi mejor cara de psicópata.

Hizo un puchero.

—Pero Nemo, ¡estoy aburrido~!

—No soy tu entretenimiento maldita sea —murmure suspirando resignada.

Sí, él me había estado siguiendo desde que empecé a rondar las calles, caminando de aquí para allá algo aburrida. Por unos instantes se me paso la idea de ir viendo los cabos sueltos de mi decisión.

¿Qué pasaría con Yuu si me fuera por tres largos años? ¿Y con Nojiko? ¿Y con mis amigos, la tripulación? ¿Me extrañarían? ¿Se preocuparían por mí?

Me perdería muchas cosas. No podría experimentar el estar por primera vez con Vivi y Sanji en la secundaria. Quizá no en el mismo salón, pero sí en el mismo _Grand Line_. Incluso con los demás miembros —excepto Chopper—. Si me marchara por tres años regresaría cuando Zoro, Usopp y Luffy ya estén en la universidad, incluso Chopper ya se habría graduado como un experto doctor.

No podría ver el crecimiento de Yuu a medida que pasaban los años, al igual que no le podría leer el libro como a veces hacía.

No estaría junto a Nojiko, y no podría ver su gran progreso en la vida, con Ace.

Shanks y Makino. A ellos de seguro que los extrañaría. Eran mi segunda familia luego de Nojiko y mamá.

Si me marchara simplemente seria triste. Pero, a mamá le había faltado decir otra cosa esa vez que dijo que si yo no tengo ningún arrepentimiento en mi decisión, eso significa que tome la decisión correcta. Y lo que faltaba es que una persona siempre seguirá imaginando el camino que no tomo.

El camino que me estoy imaginando ahora.

¿Seria posible que mi decisión de marcharme ya había sido tomada al momento inconsciente y conscientemente?

—Luffy, ¿por qué escogiste ser el rey de los piratas si al final no lo seras? —la pregunta salió de mis labios casi en el momento en que me había arrepentido de hablar.

Cuando lo mire, me estaba viendo extraño. Seguíamos caminando por todas partes y seguía sin entender qué veía de divertido el seguirme en mi extraña caminata de un domingo por la tarde.

—Lo importante no es si se puede hacer o no, lo hago porque quiero, he decidido convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas, no me importa lo que los demás digan —me termino diciendo y yo me quede algo ensimismada escuchándolo.

—Eres un idiota —termine diciendo.

Él me sonrió con su gran sonrisa.

No lo entendía. Había partes de él que en verdad no lograba comprender.

Muchas.

Muchísimas.

—Eres un tipo genial Luffy ¿lo sabías? —murmure lo más bajo que puede, sonrojándome en el proceso.

—¿Qué dijiste Nemo?

—Nada, nada. No tiene importancia. Deja de seguirme.

—Pero estoy aburrido.

—¿Y qué tengo yo de entretenida?

Cinco segundos después.

—Tengo hambre. Nemo, cómprame algo.

—Siempre tienes hambre y ¡no soy un banco andante! ¿Y qué tiene que ver que me sigas con que tengas hambre?

—Es divertido caminar contigo.

Choque la palma de mi mano en mi cabeza a penas oí eso.

—Muy gracioso.

—¿Verdad que sí?

—Sí, sí. Sólo cállate —rodé mis ojos.

—Oye Nami...

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—¿Qué se siente al estar enamorado?

Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, de seguro ya hubiera eso salido volando por los aires al oírle decir aquello.

—¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? —por alguna misteriosa razón sentí mi cara más caliente de lo normal y mis manos sudar.

Él alzo la mirada al cielo y frunció los labios.

—Es porque Ace esta enamorado de Nojiko.

—Me alegra oír eso. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver contigo?

Una sonrisa se planto en sus labios mientras bajaba la mirada y me miraba.

—¡Es que quiero saber lo que se siente! Debe ser genial.

—Yo no sé lo que es estar enamorado, Luffy —hubo duda en mis palabras a penas las dije— supongo que debe ser un sentimiento... misterioso.

—Sentimiento misterioso.

Asentí.

—Cuando consideras a una persona más especial que a las demás. Y te sientes bien con ella. O algo así —fruncí las cejas— Creo que lo sabrás cuando lo experimentes Luffy.

—¿Y cuándo lo voy a experimentar?

Me reí de repente.

—¿Y yo cómo voy a saber? Es tu vid...

Pero no pude terminar la frase, pues un estruendoso ruido me hizo poner los pelos de punta y mirar hacía los pies de Luffy donde él se encontraba accidentalmente pisando la cola de un gato que sin darle siquiera tiempo de moverse, se había lanzado encima de Luffy para arañarlo.

Me aparte un poco asustada al ver los intentos de Luffy por quitárselo de encima mientras una gotita resbalaba por mi nuca. ¿Cómo demonios podía pisarle justamente la cola a un gato en una calle prácticamente desierta? Sólo Luffy podía lograr cosas como esta.

En un movimiento demasiado rápido para mis ojos, vi claramente en cámara lenta cómo las garras del gato pasaban por la mejilla izquierda de Luffy y se le incrustaban por segundos formándole una gran herida que había comenzado a sangrar casi al instante en el que el gato había escapado.

Fueron cinco segundos antes de reaccionar e ir junto él al ver que la herida sangraba más de lo que hubiera pensado.

—¡Luffy! Vamos con Makino —lo apresure— Aprieta la herida para tapar la hemorragia.

—No pasa nada Nemo, estoy bien —lo oí decir.

—Claro que no idiota. ¡Mira cómo sangras! —me había puesto muy nerviosa en todo el camino hacía la carnicería. En estos instantes me hacían pensar que de verdad necesitaba un celular. Por lo menos con uno podría llamar a un hospital y pedir por una ambulancia.

¿Por qué no había separado al gato de él antes de que pasará el rasguño? ¿Por qué simplemente me había quedado parada mirando asustada mientras sucedía la herida?

—Lo siento Luffy. Note pude ayudar.

—¡Ya te dije que no te preocupes Nami! —le vi una sonrisa formada en sus labios y me dieron ganas de llorar— ¡Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes!

—¿Y cómo no hacerlo Luffy?

Apresure más el paso ayudándole a apretar su herida lo mejor posible. Al menos debía agradecer que estábamos cerca de la carnicería.

—Shishishi...

Al llegar, abrí la puerta de la carnicería con una de las llaves ocultas y entre junto a Luffy quien se quedo mirando las carnes con el ojo que no le tapaba mientras su estomago sonaba.

—Tengo hambre.

—Tenemos que ir con Makino primero.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta de entrada a casa, fui hasta donde oí los ruidos de Yuu jugando con sus juguetes. Entramos a su cuarto, donde encontramos a Makino sentada junto al pequeño. Ella nos miro cuando la llame y abrió los ojos sorprendida seguramente al ver la mancha de sangre que sobresalía bajo el ojo.

—¡Por dios! —se apresuro a pararse— ¿Qué te paso Luffy? Nami, siéntalo ahí —me señalo el suelo del cuarto de Yuu— ¡Enseguida vuelvo!

—Vamos, Luffy, ya la escuchaste.

—¿Qué paso a Duffy-nee? —se acerco Yuu.

Vi a Luffy sonreirle.

—¡No es nada!

—¡Por supuesto que sí es algo! —le di un zape— Pero no te preocupes Yuu-chan —le sonreí— Vivirá.

Ese día, una cicatriz se formo en el ojo izquierdo de Luffy.

Una marca más que lo formaría en su vida.

Hecha por un gato.

Por un simple gato.

Eso me hacía sentir culpable pero a la vez me daba cierta gracia.

Pues la verdad, la semana había sido y terminado de una manera extraña.

Y así, había comenzado la última semana de clases.

La semana definitiva.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

¡Amo a Pell! Quizá haga una historia dedicada a él ;D.

¡Ya conocí a Kuma, Doflamingo y ¿Teach? ¿Barbablanca?! Y bueno, Doflamingo me agrado con su actitud, al igual que Teach antes de que fuera por Luffy. No sé, como que Oda no nos hace odiar a sus personajes al principio para que cuando hagan algo malo salgamos más afectados de lo que pensamos. ¿Ustedes qué creen?

Lamentablemente se acerca el final de este —según yo— emotivo arco. Lamento que el romance sea seco y ni siquiera haya fanservice (?) de la pareja principal. Pero es que mi forma de trabajar en una historia es muy extraña. Igual, espero les haya gustado.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	20. Adiós arco de menos lentura y chicos

**N/A** — Wow. ¡Capitulo veinte! Nunca pensé llegar a este cap alguna vez en mi vida *·*. Esta, definitivamente, es la historia más larga que he hecho en mi vida ;D. **Y POR FIN SE TERMINA ESTE ARCO** y empieza el nuevo.

— **Nami** —11 años.

— **Nojiko** —17 años.

— **Bellemere** —37 años.

— **Luffy** —14 años.

— **Makino** —31 años.

— **Vivi, Sanji** —12 años.

— **Zoro, Usopp** —15 años.

— **Chopper** —13 años.

* * *

 **Capitulo 20.**

* * *

— _No creo haber tomado la decisión equivocada, pero pienso sobre las posibilidades porque una parte de mí tiene dudas._ **—Nowaki** de **Jonjou Romántica (?).**

* * *

 **Omake:**

Aquel gato iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles, respirando el dulce olor de la llegada de la primavera. No más fríos monstruosos; no más búsquedas de refugios calentitos; no más tratar de conseguir calentarse.

Sí, que era un gato, que los gatos tienen mucho pelo. Pero, una cosa era morirse de calor en verano, a morirse de frío en invierno. Por dios.

Y cuando menos se lo espero, aquel gato simpático que caminaba libremente por las calles de Tokyo, fue atropellado por un pie en su cola.

Su hermosa cola.

Su preciosa y peluda cola de la cual estaba más que orgulloso pues gracias a ésta pudo aguantar sin morirse de hipotermia durante todo el invierno.

Maulló de enojo, y se lanzo a su atacante con todo lo que tenía: _cobrándoselas_ todas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _Martes 26 de marzo_ **]**

Las vacaciones de primavera estaban a cuatro días de comenzar.

El fin de curso a tres.

La decisión a cinco de terminar.

En momentos como este debería estar en clases con los demás pues eran nuestros últimos días de clases. Y de cierta forma debía aprovecharlos, aprovechar todos los momentos que pudiera con las personas que más conocía y que estuvieron estos casi tres años conmigo. Junto a mí.

 _Pero no_. Había ido ayer, lunes, a la escuela, pero estuve distraída toda la clase, me había dado cuenta de que siempre saltaban mis pensamientos a otras partes, como por ejemplo, la decisión que tenía que tomar —incuso si ya estaba tomada. No entendía el por qué de que mi madre me hubiera dado una semana, si no lo hubiera hecho, yo no estaría completamente desconcentrada pensando sobre ello todo el día. Si simplemente no hubiera dicho el plazo que tenía para pensarlo, entonces ya se hubiera solucionado todo. Ya no me estarían atormentando estos pensamientos y dudas.

Era extraño.

Mi decisión ya estaba tomada. Yo quería ir con ella, pasar sus últimos años de vida acompañándola. No la quería abandonar. Incluso si sólo fuera yo sola la que estaría junto a ella... incluso si yo sufría en su final. Incluso si pasaba eso, sabía que yo sufriría más si no fuera con ella. Una parte de mi mente me atormentaba con esa idea. Y era horrible.

Me revolví en la cama y apoye mi cara contra la almohada.

Y ahí volvían las preguntas, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué pensarían los demás? ¿Qué pensaba yo de verdad sobre esto? Pero lo peor, era que no podía hablar con nadie sobre esto hasta que por lo menos pasará la semana, así me lo había dicho a mí misma. Después de todo, mi madre no quería ser vista hasta que yo tomara una decisión, la recordaba lo suficiente para saber que si yo le decía que no iría con ella, entonces ella abandonaría Tokyo, se iría a Hiroshima y nadie sabría —además de mí— que había venido aquí a buscarnos o vernos.

Incluso ella misma lo había dicho: "No quiero entrometerme en la vida que a formado Nojiko". Y eso también iba para mí. Ella no quería entrometerse en la vida que habíamos formado cuando ella no estuvo. Ella nunca quiso ser descubierta por mí mientras me seguía la semana pasada. Pero sin embargo, la entendía, a veces las cosas no resultaban como las habías planeado.

Primero el coma, después el despertar, luego la rehabilitación, después buscarnos, y al fin encontrarnos. Eso ya era más que suficiente para ella.

Era la clase de persona que no quería preocupar a nadie.

Y necesita hablar con alguien sobre esto. No sabía cuánto soportaría con estos pensamientos en mi mente. Ya había visto las caras preocupadas de Vivi —y también Sanji. Hoy cuando decidí no ir a clases, incluso mi hermana y Makino me miraron como si fuera un alíen venido desde un hospital mentar —lo que no tiene ni un poco de sentido. ¿Y en estos cinco días faltantes? ¿Seguiría así, aguantándome todo lo que quería largarles en la cara sobre mi situación actual?

" _Mamá, eres mala, mira que ponerme en este estado_ ".

Me revolví más en la cama.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, si yo quería irme con mi madre, ésta seguro se tendría que encontrar con Nojiko. ¿Y qué pasaría allí? ¿Nojiko me dejaría ir y respetaría mi decisión de marcharme con nuestra madre sin ella? ¿O haría todo lo contrarío? ¿Y Makino, Shanks y Yuu? ¿Y los demás?

¿Y Luffy?

...Luffy.

Esos eran otros de mis pensamientos de estos días. Estaba un tanto preocupada pues desde el domingo no sabía nada de él y su herida bajo su ojo. Simplemente se había marchado con un parche en la herida, algunas curitas por donde le había rasguñado el gato y ya.

Estaba preocupada. Lo admitía. Pero simplemente porque no había podido hacer nada en aquella situación. Me pasaba por la mente aquel pensamiento de mi patético miedo al ver a un gato rabioso por la pisada en su peluda y blanca cola atacando a Luffy. Inmóvil. Y Luffy simplemente no había dicho nada, se había aguantado el dolor todo el camino hacía casa, me había dicho varias veces que no me preocupara, incluso me había llamado por mi nombre cerca de dos veces seguidas. ¿Tanta lastima había dado yo en ese entonces como para que en vez de que él se preocupara por su herida, lo hiciera conmigo?

Me di la vuelta en la cama y mire hacía el techo.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en estas cosas si ya estaban resueltas? Definitivamente yo quería ir con mi madre a Hiroshima, y definitivamente Luffy estaba bien con su herida.

Simplemente era yo, seguramente si Luffy me viera en esta situación diría un "No te preocupes Nemo" y luego sonreiría. Sí, seguramente sonreiría. Él siempre sonreía. Él había nacido para sonreír, para vivir su vida despreocupadamente.

¿Por qué no simplemente era como él, o tomaba su ejemplo? Incluso si era un idiota, era una gran persona. Lo sabía yo, lo sabía todo el mundo.

Cerré mis ojos.

Al final terminaba siendo yo la idiota en situaciones como ésta, pues, incluso si lo intentaba, los pensamientos sobre mi decisión, las dudas e inseguridades, todo, estaba volviendo otra vez a mi mente.

Un golpe en la puerta distrajo mi nueva tanda de preocupaciones.

¿Seria Nojiko o Makino?

La puerta se abrió sin siquiera preguntarme si podía pasar. La cabellera verde obscura me hizo dar cuenta enseguida de que se trataba de Makino. Ella entro como si nada al cuarto mientras yo la miraba desde mi posición boca arriba todavía acostada en la cama.

Cuando alzo su mirada hacia mi dirección, yo simplemente libere un vago:—Ah, hola Makino-san.

Ella sonrió.

—Ahora me lo contaras Nami, el motivo por el cual has faltado —como si lo que hubiera dicho no fuera para nada interesante, Makino se sentó en la silla donde estaba el _One piece_ mientras agarraba éste para no sentarse encima de él. Todo el camino mirándome con sus ojos obscuros de persona mayor que daban algo de miedo para quienes no la conocieran o no estuvieran acostumbrados.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunte al fin, mi voz casi que temblando, pero ya bastante era con que me había esforzado en decirlo.

Note su rodada de ojos casi al instante.

—Yo no soy la única que nota que desde hace varios días tienes algo en tu cabeza. Desde aquel viernes que llegaste tarde a aquí... ¿Te encontraste o paso algo con alguien, Nami? —su mirada se torno seria— Todos estamos muy preocupados por lo que te pudo haber pasado —termino diciendo mientras yo le apartaba la mirada y me doblaba hacía el lado contrario a ella, tratando inútilmente de evitar aquello que era evidente que pasaría algún día de esta semana, aunque no pensé que tan pronto.

Decir o no decir. Contar o no contar. Esa era la cuestión.

Sabía que podía evadir la pregunta con un simple: —" _Estoy bien, simplemente me preocupa un poco el comienzo de las clases en secundaria, estoy sumamente nerviosa por entrar a un lugar nuevo Makino-san_ ".

Pero, había un serio problema en todo esto, desde que llegamos Nojiko y yo a este lugar y nos dimos cuenta de la amabilidad de las personas que nos habían acogido, yo decidí no mentirles en nada. Sabía que decir aquellas palabras seria como romper toda la confianza que había formado con Makino, y la que ella había formado conmigo. Tan así que se había vuelto parte de mis pocas personas de confianza absoluta, tanto así como mi madre, como Nojiko. Ella había hecho muchas cosas por mí. Era como una segunda madre. O una tía demasiado cercana si seguimos la mentira que habíamos formado de que nosotras eramos familiares de ella y Shanks.

¿Y si le contaba todo a Makino y le hacía prometer que no se lo dijera a nadie más?

En mi interior estaba sumamente preocupada. Makino, después de todo, no sabía mucho de mi vida pasada además de que había vivido en el campo, y que además no había ido a la escuela por ese entonces.

Era casi como rebelar lo que Nojiko y yo estábamos tratando de ocultar.

Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora nervioso, los segundos pasaban y podía sentir la mirada de Makino taladrando mi espalda.

Y como si fuera instintivo, volví a recordar las palabras de Luffy de hace dos días: "No te preocupes... Nami".

Makino era de confianza. Makino era casi como una segunda madre. Makino era una persona genial, digna de admirar que apoyo en aquellos momentos de tristeza a Luffy.

Los pensamientos vinieron rápido, era verdad. ¿Cómo pude haber dudado de ella? Desde el principio fue la primera persona a la que tendría que haber recurrido en esta situación. ¿Por qué en estos momentos me comporto como una idiota?

Me volví hasta Makino, ella estaba mirándome pacientemente sentada, como si supiera que de verdad lo que tendría que decir era complicado, quizá demasiado.

—Está bien. Te lo contare Makino-san, pero prométeme que no se lo contaras a nadie por ahora, en especial a mi hermana.

—Claro que sí. Cofia en mí —me sonrió cálidamente.

Como sólo ella sabía hacer.

—Aquel viernes, no me había encontrado con aquel supuesto compañero de clases, yo... me había encontrado con mi madre y por eso había llegado tarde...—desde ahí le comencé a relatar más o menos la historia de mi vida hasta que llegamos a esta carnicería por primera vez. Era a la primera persona a la que me abría de esta forma, y simplemente sentía mi corazón liberándose de un gran peso de encima. Me sentía menos tensa con casa palabra que sacaba de mi boca y con Makino escuchándome atentamente y sin interrumpirme.

Y cuando me di cuenta, le estaba contando la situación actual.

—Ya veo —por fin la escuche decir liberando un suspiro de derrota en el proceso— ¿Entonces tú sí quieres ir con tu madre, pero ella quiere que lo pienses por una semana para que estés mas segura y estas preocupada por las dudas que te están viniendo de repente?

Asentí ante el resumen que había hecho de mi situación.

—Mmm... Creo que ella a sido muy atenta y considerada contigo Nami —la mire dudosa de lo que decía— Todavía eres una niña en edad y no has vivido muchas cosas por ahora. Eres casi una adolescente y por ello las hormonas están empezando a actuar en ti y hacen que decidas algo sin haberlo pensado bien. Precipitándote.

—¿Eh?

Makino simplemente suspiro.

—Lo que quiero decir es que has tomado la decisión justo en el momento y por eso ella ha dicho lo de que lo pienses una semana.

—Ah... Pero entonces, ¿tú no estas preocupada o enojada por la decisión que yo llegue a tomar?

Ella me sonrió y negó cerrando los ojos levemente.

—Que tomes decisiones como estas, te hacen madurar más Nami. Además que creo que entiendo tu posición y la de tu madre en estos momentos. Me parece una gran persona. Han estado las dos separadas de ella por mucho tiempo, tu hermana tomó la decisión de protegerte de tus abuelos a una edad muy corta. Incluso si no me importa el pasado de ustedes dos, sino el ahora y el después, me alegro de que te hayas vuelto a encontrar con tu madre, una parte de tu familia Nami. Aunque me apena de que sea en una situación complicada como esta, espero puedas pensarlo bien ahora que me tienes para contestar algunas de tus dudas por si las tienes.

—Creo que entiendo —asentí repetidas veces como pude en mi posición recostada de costado en la cama mientras que Makino se iba levantando lentamente de la silla y dejaba el _One piece_ de vuelta en la silla contemplándolo por unos segundos.

—Aunque en el caso de que decidas ir con tu madre a Hiroshima, sé que todos te extrañaremos, aunque entenderemos tu decisión. Incluso Nojiko.

—Muchas gracias Makino. Me has ayudado mucho —le agradecí sinceramente.

—No es nada —me guiño un ojo mientras se dirigía a la puerta— Aunque ahora tendré que inventar una escusa para Nojiko —rió.

—Uhg... Siento eso...

—Ya te dije Nami, que creo entender tu situación. Y que espero puedas encontrar la respuesta en esta semana. Y espero que cuando llegues a esa respuesta, no tengas duda alguna sobre lo que has decidió.

" _Lo sé, Makino-san... ¿quién a dicho más o menos las mismas palabras?_ "

— **§—**

 **[** _Miércoles 27 de marzo_ **]**

Gracias a la charla con Makino, al día siguiente tuve mi mente más o menos despejada de todas aquellas dudas que habían surcado mi mente por días.

Había entendido lo que había tratado de decir Makino al pensarlo por un tiempo. Mi corta edad, mi poca experiencia, todo sumándole a la presión de estar entrando en un nuevo mundo, el de una adolescente, me hacía dudar, preocupar, pensar... todo al mismo tiempo en una marcha tortuosa.

Makino había sido de mucha ayuda para sacarme todo eso de encima.

Cuando llegue, fui recibida por las preguntas de Sanji y de Vivi: preocupados por mí.

Me sentí alegre por el hecho de que tenía personas a mi alrededor que me apoyaban, y Makino había vuelto a tener razón, al igual que mi madre sobre que tenía muy buenos amigos y una buena vida aquí.

Me sentí de cierta forma reconfortada por este hecho. Un hecho que me hizo sonreír.

No era como si no me hubiera dado cuenta hace tiempo de lo que tenía a mi alrededor, de las cosas maravillosas que formaban mi nueva vida por pocas que sean a veces, mi madre no quería sacarme de esta vida, ni a Nojiko, por eso se iba a apartar silenciosamente de nuestras vidas para que luego sólo fuera un recuerdo lejano en nosotras dos.

Mi madre no quería entrometerse en nuestras vidas y ahora gracias a la charla pude ver todo a lo que se referían aquellas pocas palabras que había liberado aquel viernes por la tarde. Veía por todas partes la importancia de todo lo dicho por ella, y me daba cuenta de que me tenía que tomar seriamente esto de mi decisión de irme o no con ella, pues ella también se había tomado seriamente nuestras vidas aquí.

Era como si entendiera todo por fin. Como si una nueva puerta se hubiera abierto ante mis ojos. ¿A esto se le llamaba madurar poco a poco? Porque incluso si había sido pesado al principio, podía ver por fin tomando forma nuevas ideas en mi vida, decisiones importantes como esta.

Nueva etapa, allí voy. Sólo espérame y veras que llegare en estos cuatro días a una decisión definitiva, una decisión que tomé por mi propia cuenta y gracias a las nuevas puerta que se han abierto ante mis ojos.

Sólo espérame, mamá.

— **§—**

 **[** _Viernes 29 de marzo_ **]**

Las clases habían finalizado por última vez en primaria para mi grado.

La tristeza mezclada con la felicidad de pasar a un nuevo mundo se olía y notaba en el aire.

La mayoría iba a ir a secundarias lejanas por las que tenías que tomar un tren o autobús. Otros, como Vivi, Sanji y yo iríamos a una más cercana. O casi.

El pensamiento esta allí, pero había aparecido justo este día como si tuviera un candado puesto que se abrió justo en este momento. Si me iba, entonces tendría que ir a una secundaria en Hiroshima, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, mi madre había mencionado algo sobre un edificio de meteorología.

Cuando era pequeña recordé que soñaba con ser una meteoróloga. Supongo que, con el paso del tiempo y los sucesos no muy lindos de esos momentos, se me había olvidad por completo hasta que mi madre lo había mencionado en nuestro encuentro.

No era una mala idea.

Me encogí de hombros mientras me dirigía a casa.

Cerré mis ojos de repente.

Tuve la extraña sensación de que debí haberme despedido adecuadamente de Sanji y Vivi. ¿Por qué?

Los abrí de vuelta y fruncí el ceño mirando al suelo pensativa. Esto no me había pasado antes. ¿Qué era esta sensación de que ya todo se había solucionado? ¿Y por qué me sentía algo triste?

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato.

—No puede ser...

Sin darme cuenta, la decisión ya había sido tomada.

Negué suspirando.

—Ya sabía que desde el principio había sido un sí.

Pero estaba triste. Estaba triste como cuando me alejaron de mi madre. Aunque, extrañamente, no me arrepentía de nada.

Sonreí levemente.

—Qué extraño...

Mi murmullo se lo llevo el aire.

Mi mente triste, estaba en paz.

Ya estaba decidido.

...Me iría con mi madre.

Y no esperaría ni un día más para decírselo.

Incluso si hoy, no iba al parque con los chicos.

— **§—**

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Sabía que ella ya me había visto por la rendija de la puerta.

Al verme negó con la cabeza sonriendo apenas.

—Así que ya te decidiste. No me esperaba menos de mi hija —suspiro y me rodeo con sus brazos, sólo entonces me relaje y libere mis lágrimas— No te arrepientes, pero estas muy triste. Lo lamento. Esto es muy problemático para alguien de tu edad.

Supongo que a veces, nos da tristeza pensar en el camino que pudimos haber tomado, pero muchas personas abandonar sus casas por estudios en un lugar lejano todo el tiempo, y ellos también se sienten tristes, pero al final no se arrepienten.

Me había dado cuenta de que mi tristeza se debía a que iba a extrañar a las personas que aquí había comenzado a querer.

—Supongo que eso es parte de crecer ¿no, mamá?

—Supongo que así es.

Así es.

Aunque, hice trampa, me e decidido mucho antes de la fecha acordada.

Pero, eso no importa, lo importante es que no me arrepiento de las decisiones que e tomado hasta ahora.

No me arrepiento de nada.

—Felicidades por pasar de año Nami.

— **§—**

Cuando llegue a la casa en la cual viví por casi tres años, Nojiko no dijo nada y Makino al verme simplemente sonrió y asintió, como comprendiendo todo sin liberar palabra alguna.

Me acerque a Nojiko y ésta me miro extrañada.

—¿Qué pasa Nami?

—¿Me la puedo llevar por un momento Makino-san? —le pedí permiso. Y ésta asintió con la cabeza.

La lleve hasta nuestra habitación. De seguro las dos ya habían notado que había estado llorando por mis ojos rojos, pero no me importaba, después de todo, ya era hora de revelarle la verdad a Nojiko.

La hice sentar en su cama mientras me sacaba el bolso de clases y lo palmee un poco en el proceso.

—¿Qué paso, Nami? —me pregunto Nojiko extrañada, mientras que yo me recostaba un poco en la cama boca arriba.

—Lo que te haya contado Makino-san que me a pasado no es verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —me gire hacía ella, y ésta miro mis ojos analíticamente, seguramente preguntándose por qué anduve llorando.

—A que la verdadera razón por la que anduve extraña estos días pasados, a sido otra muy diferente.

—¿Y qué es, Nami? —me miró ahora un poco más preocupada y yo simplemente sonreí levemente.

—Todo comenzó un casi lluvioso día viernes veintidós de marzo luego de haber salido del restaurante Baratie...

Pero antes de comenzar, Nojiko me corto.

—Ya. Directo al grano Nami.

—Me encontré con mamá, tiene cáncer, le quedan tres años, me iré con ella, y tú te quedaras aquí.

—¿Qué?... Espera ¿¡Qué!? ¿Te encontraste con mamá...? ¿Ella tiene cáncer...? ¿Le quedan dos años...? ¿Te iras con ella...? ¿Me quedo aquí...?

—Parece que lo has entendido muy bien hermana mayor —suspire, la vi como en blanco y decidí darle sus minutos o segundos en sus pensamientos para que procesara todo.

La entendía. Aunque yo había creído que hubiera sido mejor contarle paso por paso todo. Pero no funciono.

De todas formas estaría aquí para responderle todas de sus tantas dudas.

Ella sólo era la primera de las cerca de diez personas a las cuales tendría que enfrentar. Aunque la más difícil.

—¿Quieres decir que ella vino para que te fueras con ella para estar juntas hasta su último días? —pregunto extrañada.

—Ella había venido por las dos en un principio, pero se había resignado a llevarte por todo lo que habías formado aquí. En especial tu relaciona con Ace —Nojiko se sonrojo— Y también lo había hecho conmigo de no ser porque en el último día la descubrí, o sea aquel viernes de la semana pasada, y ella me contó un poco de todo lo que había pasado apenas despertó del coma. Y decidí en esta semana, que debía acompañarla.

—¿Y por qué yo no? —suspiro Nojiko— ¿Por qué no vino conmigo?

—Porque no quería entrometerse en nuestras vidas. Porque, si yo no la hubiera descubierto aquel día, ella se hubiera ido sin mostrarse ante nosotras. Y si se hubiera revelado ante ti de seguro que dirías que sí ante todo. Y ella no quiere que vayas.

—Ella... a pasado mucho —su voz se entrecorto. La entendí perfectamente. Ya había —y seguía— pasando por ese momento— Pero... tiene razón. Nami ¿estarás bien?

Su pregunta me sorprendió más de lo que pensaba.

¿Nada más que eso diría?

—Makino me había dicho que estabas pensando en algo importante —empezó a decir mirándome seriamente, para luego bajar lentamente la cabeza y sonreír tristemente— Supongo que se refería a la decisión de irte o no irte ¿verdad? —asentí— Y hoy has llegado a la decisión de irte. Nada te detendrá ahora, ni siquiera lo que tu hermana mayor te diga.

Mis labios formaron una linea recta y asentí a lo dicho.

—Por eso, no diré nada. Pero, ¿al menos puedo ir a saludar a mamá? —y entonces vi claramente como aquellas tristes y sinceras palabras iban acompañadas por una lágrima contenida.

Le sonreí sinceramente.

—¡Ella está esperando verte!

Y Nojiko sonrió.

A veces, las cosas que pensamos serán complicadas de resolver, resultan ser las más fáciles de hacer.

Eso lo había aprendido al ver a Nojiko, al escucharla y notarla.

— **§—**

 **[** _Viernes 12 de abril_ **]**

—¿Entonces te iras mañana?

Me había tomado mi tiempo en reunirlos a todos, incluso a Vivi, pero eran los últimos a los que me faltaba decirles la noticia.

Les asentí en general.

—Una bruja menos —oí murmurar a Zoro mirando hacía otro lado.

Chopper se había echado a llorar al oí aquellos acompañados de Usopp, Luffy y Sanji.

Una gotita había resbalado por mi nuca al ver a los cuatro abrazados dramáticamente, pero luego una sonrisa de ternura surgió en mis labios.

—Te extrañare Nami. Pero parece que es muy importante el motivo. Así que te apoyaré —me abrazó Vivi.

Y para los que no sepan, no les había dicho el verdadero motivo del por qué me iba a ir. Los únicos pocos que sabían sobre el motivo eran Shanks, Makino y Nojiko.

Y nadie más.

No era por un tema de confiar o no confiar —porque en realidad confiaba en todos—, sino más bien porque era un tema un tanto delicado que quizá cuando regresara luego de tres años les contara.

Sin embargo, me iría con la idea de que Zoro me extrañaría por muy orgulloso que pareciera en estos momentos.

Que Chopper se graduaría como doctor y me mandaría una foto ese mismo día.

Que Sanji acompañaría a Vivi mientras yo no estuviera, al igual que ella a él.

Que Usopp empezaría clases de mecánica mientras iba a la secundaria superior.

Y que Luffy, seguiría sonriendo. Ahora que lo pensaba, hoy era el aniversario de cuando lo conocí hace tres años. Mi mente se fundió en recuerdos, aquella primera vez que fui salvada por él de aquella bici que casi me había atropellado apenas cuando me distraje.

En ese entonces, y ahora, me parecía un enigma su forma de comportarse. Y su mirada.

A veces pensaba que a él lo veía más que a los demás...

El por qué, todavía no lo sé.

Quizá algún día lo descubra.

— **§—**

 **[** _Sábado 13 de abril_ **]**

Era triste saber que hoy se cumplían tres años desde que había vivido en aquella casa-carnicería.

Era triste saber que hoy la abandonaría.

Y era extraño despertar con una mancha de sangre entre mis piernas y gritar como una loca al verla.

Sí, ese mismo día en el que me iba, me había vuelto una señorita —como decía Makino—, pues desde ahora, ya estaba empezando a madurar como mujer.

Y sí, fue vergonzoso gritar cosas como " _¡Tengo una hemorragia interna!_ " " _¡Que alguien me ayude!_ " " _¡Estoy sangrando!_ " " _¡Voy a morir!_ " " _¡Kyaaaaaaa!_ ". Y muchas cosas más mientras miraba desesperada a mi hermana durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

Sí, este día lo recordaría no sólo porque se cumplían tres años viviendo en aquella casa, sino que por ser el día más vergonzoso de mi vida.

— **§—**

—Pasajeros con destino a Hiroshima, Japón, favor de abordar al avión —decía una voz femenina por al alto parlante.

Los mire a todos y les sonreí. Extrañamente mi madre se había ocultado por ahí apenas y le conté sobre el hecho de que mis amigos no sabían el verdadero motivo sobre por qué me iba. Me hacía gracia de sólo recordar sus cómicos movimientos para ocultarse entre la tanda de personas que se dirigía al mismo lugar que nosotras.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora me voy despidiendo —les dije a todos en general. Si no fuera porque esta vez Luffy no lloraba (y la herida ya había cicatrizado bajo su ojo) y se abrazaba a los otros tres que ayer sí lo hacían, hubiera sonreído de la misma forma que lo hice ayer.

Me daba tristeza que Vivi no haya podido acudir aquí, pero le había dicho que ya con habernos despedido en el parque me sobraba. Y era la verdad.

En cuanto a Zoro, él se había perdido por ahí hace unos momentos, pero ya me bastaba con que hubiera venido.

Sentí repentinamente que alguien me abrazaba fuertemente y cuando me di cuenta de quién era el que lo hacía sentí mis orejas quemarse, pero igualmente le correspondí el abrazo.

Aunque de una manera bastante complicada por las diferencias de alturas.

—Luffy ¿ya has pensado en tu futuro? —extrañamente cuando le pregunte en un susurro esto, sentí su amplia sonrisa formarsele.

—¡Ya dije que seria el rey de los piratas! —suspire negando pues ya me lo había visto venir diciendo esto.

—¿Y aparte de eso? —lo sentí asentí y yo presté especial atención a esto.

—Entonces si no puedo convertirme en rey pirata, me convertiré en el mejor escritor del mundo-

—¿Escritor? ¿Por qué? ¡ni siquiera te puedes mantener concentrado un minuto entero! —lo regañe y supe que hizo un puchero apenas y escucho esto. Recordé entonces aquella vez hace años tres cuando él se había quedado leyendo el One piece de una forma súper extrañamente concentrada. Y también a Gol D. Roger que fue quien escribió aquel libro. Negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa imperceptible formándose en mis labios.

—¡Pero quiero serlo! —refunfuño ofendido— Quiero escribir las aventuras que no pudimos tener por no poder ser el rey de los piratas. Y quiero que todos las lean y que puedan seguir sus sueños si importar qué.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida para luego sonreír:—¿Entonces escritor eh? -recordé entonces la conversación con mi madre— ¡Pues yo seré meteoróloga! Ya veras cuando vuelva a aquí, ¡seré la mejor de _Whatheria_! ¡Es una promesa! Y cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, veras cómo he logrado mi meta! Y sino, al menos lo intente... ¡y debo sentirme orgullosa por ello! —las lágrimas me empezaban a picar los ojos, pero me las contuve— Ya veras. —sentí los brazos de Luffy estrecharse más fuerte contra mí y no dude en fundirme más en aquel abrazo— Ya veras Luffy.

Me iba a marchar lejos, a un viaje hacía un posible futuro doloroso, pero ya estaba decidido, y yo por eso me fundí más en aquel abrazo, como tratando de grabarlo en mi mente.

—¡Lo espero! Shishishi... —y con aquella risa sentí mi corazón palpitar fuertemente: emocionado.

Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que en realidad me pasaba cada vez que estaba junto a Luffy.

Me había enamorado del Luffy, mi Capitán, el Idiota Espantapájaros, y me había costado más de tres años en darme cuenta de aquello.

Como diría aquel dicho "Las malas cosas en la vida te abren los ojos para las buenas cosas que antes no les prestabas atención".

Justo en ese momento que me marché... justo en ese momento de mi vida, me había dado cuenta de algo que tendría que haberlo presentido desde el principio.

" _Y pasan años hasta poder entender,_

 _son muchos años hasta poder aprender_

 _y siempre hay alguien que te espera_

 _y que quiere hacerte bien_ "

Así de verdad, era una completa idiota.

Y me marche sintiéndome de esa forma.

* * *

 **Omake:**

 **La despedida de Nami en su casa.**

—Prométenos que nos llamaras cada semana cuando estés allí.

Asentí.

—...Que estarás bien.

Volví a asentir.

—...Y que le leerás cada noche por teléfono el libro a Yuu...

—Sí, sí, lo sé Makino-san, lo prometo.

Ella me miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Más te vale jovencita. ¡Y también prométenos que estudiaras y te sacaras las mejores notas!

—Makino-san, eso no lo tengo que prometer, eso va a ser un hecho —le guiñe el ojo.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Curiosidades del cap anterior** :

—En realidad iban a ser casi tres semanas para que Nami tomara una decisión.

—Iba a poner a Bellemere sin un brazo por capricho mio (?).

—Dude en si poner que eran adoptadas Nami y Nojiko.

—Luche con los diálogos de madre e hija hasta el punto de que estuve más de un día pensando sobre ellos.

—En realidad iba a poner que Nami en cuanto veía a su madre, escapaba corriendo (?).

—Nojiko iba a ser la que encontraba primero a su madre ;D.

—En cierta parte del dialogo de madre e hija me base en una pagina de un cap de Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun.

—Arlong iba a ser el único abuelo de Nami. Pero al final decidí poner a sus abuelos "sin rostros".

—Genzo iba a ser el padre fallecido de Nami.

 **Aclaraciones del cap anterior** :

—Bellemere antes de haber ido al hospital, se había desmayado y dado un golpe contra un muebla que por ahora no especificare cuál es. Nojiko vio esto y por ello no sabía nada sobre el tumor y pensó que había entrado en coma por aquel golpe, hasta que el doctor comento lo de la operación y ella se dio cuenta.

—Nami no dudó ni un segundo de que su madre despertaría, por eso sabia que en el caso de que no hubiera perdido su memoria, ésta las buscaría seguramente. Por eso ella aclara en un pensamiento que ya se esperaba verla en algún futuro lejano o cercano.

—Nami desde que supo lo de que eran adoptadas, ya había atado los cabos sueltos de aquella vez que su hermana y ella escaparon de aquella casa, por lo que ella demostró saber de lo que eran capaces sus abuelos. Por eso dice "eso explica muchas cosas" cuando Nojiko le cuenta que son adoptadas.

¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Me han cautivado completamente. Me hicieron sonreír de alegría. Me hacen pensar que de verdad pertenezco a algo, por poco que sea, en estos catorce años y medio de mi corta vida de adolescente.

Jeje, bueno, ¿qué más?

Desde ahora comenzará el arco que ya vendrá con el LUNA en serio —el cual por cierto, sólo tengo planeado el final y no mucho más (?)—.

¿Algo en especifico que quieran que pase en el arco siguiente? No duden en comentármelo. Quizá y lo pongo, o algo parecido al menos.

¡ **Hasta la próxima**!

PD—¿Ahora entienden por qué es el arco de "Menos lentura"? Todo estaba pronosticado desde el comienzo para que terminara en ésta escena final.


	21. He vuelto: Hola arco rápido

**N/A—** Este es el arco final mis queridos amores (?).

— **Nojiko** —20 años.

— **Nami** —14 años.

— **Usopp, Zoro** —18 años.

— **Luffy** —18 años.

— **Ace** —22 años.

— **Sanji, Vivi** —15 años.

— **Chopper** —16 años.

— **Makino** —34 años.

— **Shanks** —37 años.

— **Yuu** —5 años y medio.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Este capitulo se los dedico a los que me han estado siguiendo todo este tiempo. Incluso si no es mucho, espero les guste el comienzo de este arco final.

Sin más...

* * *

 **Capitulo 21.**

— _Al nacer, tú lloras y todos ríen. Vive tu vida para que cuando mueras, seas tú el que sonrías y todos lloren._ — **Anónimo.**

— _Hay muchas formas de definir el amor; por eso sé que amé a mi madre con todo mi corazón_ — **Anónima-Traumada.**

— _El tiempo no es sino el espacio ente nuestros recuerdos.—_ **Anónimo.**

— _El tiempo es cuestión de tiempo, la vida es cuestión de vida, la vida dura un momento, el tiempo toda la vida.—_ **Anónimo.**

* * *

 **[** _Viernes 20 de mayo_ **]**

—"...Dejo a mis hijas la estancia y todos mis objetos..."—leyó el viejo.

Yo simplemente miré por la ventana del cuarto hacía el despejado cielo. Mi mente estaba volando en algún lugar lejano al mundo. Todo había pasado tan rápido. El tiempo, los sucesos, _su muerte._

Simplemente, no sabía qué pensar. No sentía nada. ¿Seguiría mi mente en blanco por mucho tiempo? Era bastante extraño el hecho de que no hubiera pasado ni un día desde el funeral de mi madre y tres desde su muerte y no haber liberado ni una sola lágrima.

¿Por qué? ¿Era algún tipo de castigo?

Y el peso de mis hombros, la tensión, la tristeza, todo se había ido con ella. ¿No se supone que tendría que llorar, sufrir un poco su perdida? Todo esto me hacía ver bastante insensible. Bastante anormal.

Entrecerré los ojos al ver un ave a lo lejos.

¿Las aves llorarían? Nadie las había visto hacerlo antes, ¿no tendrán algún lagrimal por ahí? ¿O al menos se sentirían tristes por la perdida de uno de sus pichones o parejas? Eso suponía yo que podría ser posible.

Sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, levanté la vista y me encontré con la mirada triste de Nojiko. ¿Ella sí sentía tristeza por todo esto? ¿Por qué ella y no yo? ¿Por qué no podíamos compartir el sentimiento?

Era extraño.

Yo había estado allí, había entrado y presenciado sus últimos minutos de vida leyéndole el libro. Había estado allí cuando las enfermeras y un doctor habían entrado y me habían sacado de la habitación y por sobre todo, había sido la que había recibido la noticia de su fallecimiento primero que todos.

Desde entonces que no lloraba. Me había quedado allí parada con el libro agarrado por una de mis manos mirando hacía donde estaba la habitación de mi madre. Blanco, blanco. No sentía otra cosa y el blanco era el color con el que más me identificaba en estos momentos. Pareciese como si todo se hubiera ido con mi madre en cuanto recibí las palabras del doctor.

Me levante.

Nojiko paso un brazo por mis hombros. No la veía desde hacía tres años y ya era toda una mujer.

¿Cómo estarían los demás? Seguro que bien. Ya habrían formado parte de sus vidas. Ya quería verlos.

—¿Estas bien Nami?

Asentí. Sí, se podría decir que estaba bien.

Pero al menos desearía sentir algo. Al menos una simple cosa por la perdida de mi madre.

En estos tres años había pasado junto a ella en cada una de sus operaciones, en cada uno de sus dolores e incluso presencie cuando le cortaron por completo su cabello pelirrojo, cómo envejecían sus facciones poco a poco. Cómo moría de una forma bastante no muy bonita.

Después de haber pasado todo eso junto a ella... entonces ¿por qué?

¿ _Por qué_?

Aquí y ahora, eso era lo que menos entendía. Se había ido todo con ella.

Y el blanco perduraba en mi interior.

 _Kyoto_ era un lugar al que no quería regresar en mucho tiempo. Eso era lo único que podía saber de todo esto.

Tres años a veces es mucho tiempo. Seis años aún más.

¿Entonces por qué la tristeza de los seis años, no aparecía por lo menos en la de los tres?

— **§** —

 **[** _Sábado_ _21 de mayo_ **]**

En este largo tiempo de lo único que estaba segura era de que había madurado de por lo menos dos formas posibles.

Mentalmente.

Físicamente.

Eran las dos cosas de las que estaba verdaderamente orgullosa. Mi metro veinte, se había convertid en metro sesenta. Mi pecho plano ahora era bastante visible. Mi cuerpo se había desarrollado de una forma que para mí era bastante extraña pero fascinante. Recordé los dolores de los crecimientos repentinos de ciertas partes de mi cuerpo en las noches. Hubo una de esas veces que pase una semana revolcándome de dolor por aquí y por allá por crecer diez centímetros repentinamente.

Mi cuerpo era de lo que más estaba orgullosa.

Podía sentir las miradas de todos los que estaban cerca. ¿Qué pensaría Zoro de mí cuando viera que ahora mi pecho ya no era uno de esos planos? Me daba gracia de sólo pensarlo.

Sonreí mirando por la ventana fuera del vagón del tren.

Estaba ansiosa por verlos a todos. ¿Qué habría sido de sus vidas? Pocas fueron las veces en las que nos pudimos contactar mediante Makino, pero parecía que les estaba yendo bien.

Apreté mis manos juntas en mi regazo.

Y también estaba nerviosa.

La secundaría había sido una de las cosas a las cuales me fue complicado adaptarme. Hubieron bastante rumores extraños sobre mí que hicieron a todos los que se me acercaron, alejarse. A mí no me había importado, pues el hecho de que se basaran en rumores de mí para alejarse en vez de conocerme mejor hacía que perdieran la importancia que una vez tuve de ellos. Sin embargo, me entretenía las clases de meteorología en el edificio Whatheria. Una vez a la semana solía ir a aquel lugar y sus cortas clases sobre el clima. Era lo único que extrañaría de Hiroshima a decir verdad.

Sentí que algo se apoyaba en mi hombro y voltee a ver cómo mi hermana había caído dormida.

Todavía me parecía extraño el verla luego de tanto tiempo. Se notaba que había crecido sus cabellos, su cuerpo, mientras que su voz y su cara habían madurado. Al igual que ella.

Cuando la vi por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo en _Kyoto_ , honestamente, no la reconocí hasta que ella me llamo por mi nombre.

Recordé vagamente la conversación que había tenido con ella al entrar al tren con destino a Tokyo.

—Ya has sido transferida. Es bueno que no hayan habido muchos problemas con ello —había comenzado a hablar mi hermana mirándome, o al menos, eso suponía yo.

Yo simplemente había asentido mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Recuerda que ahora no viviremos con Makino y Shanks, pero si quieres en cuanto lleguemos podríamos ir a visitarlos. Después de todo, ellos no están enterados de cuándo llegamos. De seguro no te reconocen.

Asentí otra vez.

—Nami...—al escucharla decir mi nombre, voltee hacía ella instintivamente, y como había supuesto, me estaba mirando muda, como si las palabras que quisiera liberar no salieran.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, había volteado nuevamente hacia la ventana.

—...Deja de hacer eso —la escuche susurrarme.

¿Hacer qué?, quise preguntar, pero simplemente las palabras no habían salido. Mi mente estaba en blanco, y el blanco se había esparcido hasta mis palabras. ¿Qué podía decir?

—Desde que nos encontramos en Kyoto sólo dijiste mi nombre una vez y luego ya no me has hablado más. Dime la verdad Nami, ¿Esto es por mamá? ¿Estas triste? ¿O simplemente estas enojada conmigo por algo?

Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos. Y allí iba aquella pregunta otra vez. ¿Estaba triste? ¿No hablaba por mamá? ¿Estaba enojada con Nojiko?

— _No_.—Lo había dicho tanto verbal como físicamente.

 _No_ hablaba por culpa de mamá.

 _No_ estaba triste.

Y por sobre todo, _No_ estaba enojada con Nojiko.

Simplemente, no tenía ganas de nada. Mi mundo estaba tan tranquilo y extraño en mi interior que, simplemente, ya no importaba el hablar. El nada.

En aquel entonces, cuando había mantenido aquella conversación con Nojiko —o más bien Nojiko lo había hecho— me había dado cuenta de que estaba así, sin hablar, porque no quería hacerlo. No lo veía necesario, ni tampoco tenía las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo. También, me di cuenta de que un sentimiento había florecido en aquella muralla blanca, y era el sentimiento de culpa.

Cuando la veía dormir con toda confianza en mi hombro, simple como suena, así floreció.

¿Qué estaba mal en mí?

Una opresión en mi pecho era la cosa más molesta que te puede pasar en momentos como estos.

— **§** —

En cuanto llegamos a aquel departamento que se había comprado mi hermana hace cerca de un año, ni siquiera me puse a ver a mi alrededor y simplemente caí rendida en el primer sillón que paso por mi vista. La tensión que me había provocado en el cuerpo el cansancio, era simplemente notoria a simple vista en mi actual posición.

—Nami ¿tienes hambre? —me pregunto desde alguna parte mi hermana.

Fruncí las cejas. _Tramposa_.

Al estar lejos, no podía simplemente negar, sino _hablar_.

—No.

La oí acercarse y yo simplemente cerré mis ojos. ¿Y si me dormía aquí? A quién le importaría e todas formas.

Sentí un toque frío en mi frente que me hizo sobresaltar un poco.

—¿Estas cansada? Vamos a tu habitación.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al escucharla.

—¿Mi habitación? —la vi sonreír mientras yo embobada, simplemente me levantaba como medio poseída.

Ella asintió sonriendo más ampliamente, el por qué de ello, en estos momentos, no era de mi interés. Mis energías se habías recargado un poco al oír aquellas palabras de mi hermana.

—¿Qué creías? El departamento lo busqué pensando en las dos.—me guiño un ojo mientras yo me levantaba ilusionada y la seguía.—Aunque —empezó a decir cuando ya estábamos frente a una puerta y ella agarraba el picaporte— sólo hay una cama y un armario.

Eso no me hizo perder ilusión alguna.

—¡Vamos! ¡Abre, abre! —la anime, casi dando saltitos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —la oí murmurar mientras habría lentamente la puerta de mi habitación.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Es más grande que la que teníamos antes —mis palabras salieron casi sin aliento.

Sí, básicamente así era. Más grande y con el armario y la cama que había mencionado Nojiko.

Yo simplemente sonreí con mis ojos brillando.

—¡Bien hecho Nojiko!

—Me alegro que te guste Nami.

La oí más aliviada, y aquella extraña opresión en mi pecho se había ido desvaneciendo lentamente ante aquello.

Asentí.

—Muchas gracias Nojiko.

 _...De verdad muchas gracias._

— **§** —

 **[** _Domingo 22 de mayo_ **]**

Particularmente nadie sabía que había llegado a aquí pues Nojiko seguramente pensaba que era mejor así.

Suspire al levantarme de mi hermosa cama. Era aliviante el simple hecho de tener una habitación propia. La mayoría del tiempo en Hiroshima dormía en el hospital junto a mi madre, o a veces en un hotel cercano a él. Se me había hecho costumbre hacer las tareas al lado de mi madre o incluso en un parque. Me hacía recordar aquellos tiempos de ladrona cuando vagábamos mi hermana y yo por todo Tokyo en busca de lugares en los cuales dormir.

Esta habitación me hacía recordar a mi antigua casa en el campo y a la casa de Makino y Shanks.

Inhale y exhale lentamente.

Hermoso. Simplemente hermoso.

Hoy por fin saldría de este departamento luego de un día de haber llegado. Sí, no es tanto y sé que exagero demasiado, pero no me refiero sólo al hecho de haber llegado aquí, sino que hoy iba a ser el primer día en que "definitivamente" estaré en Tokyo en mis seis sentidos luego de todos esos sucesos "pasados".

Primero que nada, pasaría por el Baratie.

Luego a ver a Makino, Shanks y Yuu.

Después, si tenía tiempo, me pasaría por el parque de mi infancia con la tripulación.

Y mañana comenzaría la secundaria aquí.

Era bastante extraño. A decir verdad siempre creí que mi madre moriría antes de entrar a la secundaria superior. Lo sé, es muy insensible de mi parte haber pensado eso en su momento, pero fue inevitable que la idea pasara por mi mente en aquel entonces. Nunca lo mencione. Ni lo haré en algún futuro cercano.

¿Por qué siempre mis pensamientos terminaban con un recuerdo de mi madre?

Suspire y me senté en el borde de la cama, sobándome sin darme cuenta la nuca y mis ojos.

Un bostezo salió de mi boca en cuanto me levante de la cama. Salí de mi cuarto, fui hasta lo que suponía era la cocina y encontré una nota en la mesa que había en el medio de ésta de parte de Nojiko que decía que iba a hacer las compras del día.

" _¿Quién rayos hace las compras un domingo, hermana?_ " fruncí las cejas y los labios y luego simplemente negué.

Me alegraba de que me hiciera _hablar_ , por más que a la vez me enfadara este hecho. Ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante idiota el no haber podido hablar desde el principio. Incluso si no tenía las ganas para hacerlo.

" _¿Cuántos años tengo para hacer cosas de ese estilo?_ "

A veces me sorprendía mi capacidad de comportarme como una niña caprichosa.

Agarre tres de las mandarinas que habían en el bol de la cocina junto con manzanas y bananas, y me dirigí al sillón de la sala al que había caído ayer donde se encontraba un televisor mediano y una mesita entre al sillón y ésta donde reposaba el control remoto.

Mientras pelaba las mandarinas y dejaba las cascaras en la mesa, prendí la _tele_ con el control y vi el primer programa que pasaba sin mucho interés, comiendo tranquilamente.

...Silencioso, vacío, extraño, grande, solitario. Habían varios adjetivos por los cuales describir a este departamento en estos momentos, adjetivos no muy lindos. Cuando en estos instantes esta sola aquí, como una persona nueva que acaba de llegar a otro lugar, así me sentía yo. Se sentía solitario cuando lo ocupaba sólo yo.

Admitía que esperaba un poco la compañía de mi hermana. Admitía que sino me sentiría sola si seguía así.

En todos estos años simplemente no había estado "sola". Acompañar a mi madreen su supuesto tratamiento me hizo conocer a varias personas, al igual que en _Whatheria_. Era triste el ver que no sólo mi madre pasaba por su situación, sino niños pequeños, personas de mi edad, personas que ahora ya no están pues el tiempo se los llevo con él. Como lo hizo con mi madre y con varios desconocidos más.

Estos pensamientos eran inevitables. Sabía que saldrían a la luz apenas y me quedara por unos momentos sola. Pero no quería eso. Si les fuera sincera, la verdad era que no quería recordar a aquellas personas, si lo hacía entonces vería a mi madre en un contorno gris y triste, cuando en realidad eso era todo menos cierto.

Comí otro gajo mirando hacía la pantalla como si pudiera traspasarla con la mirada.

Miré hacía la puerta principal.

"¿Cuándo llegaría Nojiko?".

Volví a mirar hacía el televisor.

"¿Cuándo sentiría lo que ahora parece que no puedo sentir?".

No quería una tristeza artificial hacía mi madre mediante aquellas personas que había visto con los años buscando esperanzas de poder vivir más. Quería sentir la verdadera tristeza de perderla. Lo quería, lo necesitaba. Si no la sentía pronto, la idea de olvidar a mi madre por no poder sentir su muerte me iba a carcomer. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué no lloraba?

Todo era tan extraño. Todo era tan anormal hasta cierto punto.

¿Dónde estaba las lágrimas al recordarla en aquella camilla?

¿Dónde estaba la tristeza al recibir aquella noticia?

¿Dónde estaban los sentimientos que debí liberar al saber que no la volvería a ver y escuchar más?

Una opresión en mi pecho fue lo único que causaron esas preguntas.

Sentía como si ella, apenas morir, se hubiera llevado lo que sentiría. Incluso si fuera en verdad una idea bastante loca. Así me sentía.

Mire hacía el techo comiendo otro gajo, las vagas voces que salían de los parlantes de a _tele_ era lo único que daba señales de ruidos en el lugar. Tan blanco, tan blanco como me sentía en estos instantes y como el color dominante de las paredes del hostal...; y entonces recordé.

Vagas palabras que había lanzado hace un tiempo mi madre.

Incluso con su aspecto en aquellos momentos, se notaba el esfuerzo que ponía para que la viera en el mejor estado que pudiese lograr.

Mi madre era definitivamente una persona fuerte.

"— _No llores recordando estos momentos tan tristes, llora recordando esos tiempos en los que fuimos felices. Pues Nami, yo no quiero que tú me recuerdes en este estado, quiero que me recuerdes en aquellos tiempos en los que estábamos viviendo en la estancia junto con tu hermana, aquellos tiempos donde jugaba junto a ustedes, o tú ibas y le sacabas los conejos a Genzo. Nami, seguramente no me quede mucho tiempo, pero, ahora que puedo, definitivamente trataré de que tú estés mejor de lo que estos momentos te puedan estar dejando. Espero Nami, que puedas hacer lo mejor cuando yo no esté junto a ti._ "

Aquellas palabras, ¿cómo no las pude recordar antes? ¿Cómo... pude desilusionar a mi madre? Mi pecho comenzó a latir de manera extraña, el techo blanco simplemente me mandó el recuerdo como si fuera un choque eléctrico.

Era verdad, desde que llegué aquí de nuevo, desde la perdida de mi madre, estuve pensando en el hospital, sin darme cuenta de los buenos recuerdos que tendrían que haber sobresalido de todos los tristes momentos que había vivido junto a mamá. Tratar de sobre exigir a mi mente por algo muy complicado como las lágrimas, quedarme sin habla por días, tratar de deducir lo que pasaba con mis sentimientos, y a los que estaba sintiendo, recordar aquellos momentos de mi madre en aquella cama de hospital.

Por supuesto que lo único que sentiría mayormente seria la culpa, pues había estado equivocada desde el principio. Mi mente había sido segada por el shock que aún perduraba en mi mente. Incluso si desde entonces sabía que ella tenía poco tiempo, había sido un impacto tremendo el verla así sin más irse de este mundo. Un shock que provoco todo lo que pensaba ahora.

Mi madre parecía estar regañándome desde alguna parte con ese recuerdo.

Baje la mirada hasta mi mano y la media mandarina que reposaba en ella.

Estaba triste. Estaba sufriendo. Pero no podía llorar pues las lágrimas no saldrían por pensar en aquellos momentos tristes, sino que saldrían cuando en verdad recordara aquellos momentos felices.

De seguro ella lo pensó desde el principio. Era como el mismísimo Gol D. Roger creando un libro para Luffy y su sombrero. Todo tan bien planeado. Como si lo conociera de verdad. Del todo. De seguro mi madre también me había empezado a conocer mi nueva faceta y ya presentía lo que me pasaría. Esas palabras, me habían hecho reaccionar y pensar de una manera bastante _calculadora_.

¿Qué acaso los dos fueron psiticos?

La puerta principal se abrió y pegue un brinco sorprendido. Mire y vi que se trataba de Nojiko con bolsas de alimentos, me pare y fui a ayudarla.

Desde aquel instante, me sentí menos solitaria en aquel lugar.

Quizá con el tiempo, recordaría los buenos tiempos que me habían brindado el estar junto a ellas dos. Quizá con el tiempo liberara alguna que otra lágrima o pensamiento.

Pero ahora, debía ser fuerte, pues una vez ella dijo que sin importar lo que pasara, debíamos ser lo más fuertes que pudiéramos. Sin importar los años, las épocas, ni los comportamientos de los demás con nosotras.

Así, así debía recordar a Bellemere y sus enseñanzas.

Ya no era una niña, pero igual podía seguir siendo fuerte. Ella lo fue, y en nuestros corazones lo sigue siendo.

— **§** —

Me paré frente a la puerta de entrada al restaurante Baratie. Y sin embargo nadie me aseguraría que lo _encontraría_ allí.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa, pues los nervios eran los que siempre habían perdurado incluso con los años.

Maldito suspenso.

Suspire, arregle mi ropa lo mejor que pude, me pare recto como un soldado, y luego me desinfle como un globo y simplemente inhalé y exhale, abrí la puerta y entré.

Tal como lo recordaba. Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios y tocando vagamente mi pequeño bolso comprobando que seguía allí y con él el dinero para hacer mi delicioso pedido.

Con la tripulación era con los que quizá había hablado menos que menos. Llegando a un cierto punto en el que llego un año en el que habíamos perdido contacto. Pero sabía que era complicado el conseguir contactarme en estos últimos tiempos por todos los lugares en los que estaba ocupada yendo y viniendo, al final terminaba siendo todo eso culpa mía. Quizá mi ausencia la hubieran entendido Makino y Shanks, pues ellos estaban más que enterados de la situación que había estado pasando, pero los chicos simplemente sabían que me había ido de viaje por unos años y que luego volvería.

Era y aún sigue siendo triste. Pues al final la culpa caía en mis hombros por ser la que mayormente se había dejado llevar por el momento hasta el punto de ni pensar mucho en ellos con el tiempo y estar al pendiente cien por ciento a mi madre, los estudios, Whatheria y los lugares donde dormiría cada día. Variando del hospital a hoteles cercanos y baratos. Todo a cuenta de mi madre y el pago mensual que recibía por el alquiler de a gran estancia por aquel viejo y si nieta.

Me senté en uno de los pocos lugares vacíos y simplemente esperé. A los cinco minutos me puse a juguetear nerviosa con mis largos cabellos y miré de reojo cómo un mesero —según lo que captaba mi vista— venía a escribir los pedidos de los demás, se iba y luego de unos instantes los traía.

" _Bien, creo que hubiera sido mejor tratar de contactar a Zeff y preguntarle por Sanji_ ", pensé retorciéndome de los nervios.

—¿N-nami-san? —alce la mirada automáticamente ante la incredulidad del momento.

¿Quién sino me llamaría de ese modo además de...

—¡Sanji-kun! —dije sonriendo ampliamente. Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, habría notado que aquel mesero no se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que aquel chico cejas de espiral —como lo llamaría el mismísimo Zoro.

—¡Nami-swaaaan~!

¿...-s _wan_? Oh, yo no era la única que había cambiado en estos tres años. Eso era definitivo.

— **§** —

—¿Y cuándo has vuelto, Nami-swan? —como si nada del extraño baile que había hecho antes fuera anormal, ahora se encontraba sentado en su reciente trabajo de mesero junto a mí.

¿Cuál de las dos es menos normal que la otra?

—Adivina.

—Ayer.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que llegué ayer?

—¡Es porque captaría una hermosa y dulce presencia como la tuya desde kilómetros de...~!

Lo paré.

—Bien, ya lo entendí.

—¡Ah~! Me encanta tu lado rudo Nami-swan~.

Suspire. Cada vez todo se tornaba más y más _raro_.

" _¿Qué falta ahora? Que Zoro haga cosplay de un trébol y baile rap por dinero frente a la casa de una abuelita_ ". Sentí un escalofrío al sólo imaginármelo.

—¿Y cómo han estado los demás? —ignorando las palabras anteriores, le pregunté.

Su mirada se torno seria.

—Desde que te fuiste no a sido como siempre. Pero hemos tratado de mantener las cosas iguales pues Luffy quiere que sea así. Fue bastante triste que te marcharas así de repente.

Asentí. Trague saliva. Lo esperaba. Esperaba que me regañaran por mi "huida" de al lado ellos.

—Pero con el tiempo se aprende de la ausencia, y nos hemos adaptado —siguió— Incluso si no es como antes, nos seguimos encontrando los viernes. Marimo, Usopp y Luffy ya están en la universidad por lo que a veces es más complicado encontrarnos. Al igual que con Chopper. Y —la seriedad se fueron al diantre en cinco segundos antes sus siguientes y melosas palabras:— ¡Vivi-chwan esta conmigo todo el tiempo~!

—¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Cómo a estado?

—No a cambiado mucho —hablo sinceramente, y traté de entender a qué cambio se refería— Seguimos siendo los amigos de antes —hizo un puchero y casi me hizo reír ante su conducta infantil— Ella viene a visitarme luego de clases, y compartimos salón. Lo que me recuerda, Nami-san, ¿tú vas a venir a esta se...?

—¡Oh! Se me había olvidado. Sí, ya he sido transferida a aquí —hable rápidamente, recordando.

—¡Qué bien! Vivi-chwan se alegrara.

—Lo espero —asentí sonriendo.

Quizá, desde el principio supe que Sanji iba a ser el que mejor me trataría luego de mi ausencia. Por eso pensé en visitarlo a él por encima de todos y en primer lugar. Él comprendía un poco mejor que todos a las mujeres, incluso si ahora estuviera más cambiado de comportamiento. No era rudo, duro, ni me había acusado de nada.

Sanji había cambiado, ¿para bien, para mal? Él nunca iría por el lado malo.

— **§** —

Makino, Shanks y Yuu.

Los había extrañado. Pero quizá lo que de verdad no me había esperado era verlos salir justo en el momento que estaba llegando a aquella casa-carnicería donde había vivido tres años. Done trabajaba ahora mi hermana.

De verdad que los había extrañado. Quizá, en aquellos tiempos que estaba lejos, lo que más anhele fue verlos a todos y estar junto a ellos, pero como había dicho Sanji, "se aprende de la ausencia". Yo me acostumbre a tenerlos lejos, a saber que seria complicado y aro venir a visitarlos con recursos que no poseía.

Sin embargo, ya había vuelto. Y me sorprendí de verdad al verlos a los tres.

Desde que llegué no había pensado mucho en cómo pensarían los demás de mí luego de todo este tiempo. Constantemente tenia a mi madre en mi mente dejándome en blanco sentimentalmente, pero ahora que comprendía todo, los tristes sentimientos del reencuentro me habían asaltado.

Los vi caminando al sentido contrario que yo venía, hacía aquel parque de mi infancia. Iban tranquilos, quizá por eso me di cuenta de que no quería interrumpir ese rato familiar.

Yuu había crecido tanto. Seguramente ya estaba a punto de entrar a la escuela primaria.

Makino y su pelo atado quizá fueron los menos cambiantes.

Shanks parecía más maduro que antes. Como si los años le hubieran actuado físicamente. Pero lo que sí, su sonrisa no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo casi igual que la de Luffy.

Sonreí.

No, definitivamente no quería interrumpir ése momento familiar. No quería por muchas razones.

Di media vuelta en mis pasos y camine en el sentido contrario al que había venido recién, volviendo al departamento. No sabía si estaba huyendo de un enfrentamiento, pero, sin embargo, esta decisión no me traía ningún arrepentimiento, culpabilidad, ni nada.

Por eso supe que, había tomado la decisión correcta.

Puse mis brazos contra mi nuca y camine más relajada. " _Al menos vi a Sanji-kun_ ", pensé.

Con eso me bastaba. Ya tenía tiempo para los demás. Pues esta vez no me iría a ninguna parte.

Esta vez ya no tenía a nadie que me necesitara, a nadie que perder.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Por cierto, ¿qué edad me daban entonces? D: Cuando mencione lo de mis catorce años de vida varios me hicieron sorprender con que se esperaban a alguien varios años más mayor ¬¬...

¿Soy tan vieja? * **llora***

Bueno, no sé si les habrá gustado el comienzo de este arco final, a decir verdad era algo que ustedes se tenían que esperar, Nami volviendo después de tres años y dejando atrás a su fallecida madre, ni yo soy tan insensible para ponerla de una manera bastante genial luego de la importante perdida.

 **Curiosidades sobre Nami después de tres años** :

—Tiene el cabello largo y ondulado.

—Se desarrolló de manera bastante dolorosa. Su crecimiento fue de cuarenta centímetros en los tres años que se fue, agregándole también el crecimiento de pechos y otras partes de su cuerpo.

—Cuando llego fue bastante popular por ser nueva en la ciudad pero alguien puso rumores malos sobre ella y las personas se alejaron de su alrededor. Pero hay una parte de la frase de Bellemere que dice " _no importa si nadie dice algo bueno sobre ustedes_ ", me base en el comportamiento de Nami en esta situación (y me refiero que a ella no le importo mucho este hecho) debido a esa pequeña oración.

—Mide un metro sesenta. Y claro que irá creciendo hasta el metro setenta.

—Ama la meteorología.

—Ama la geografía.

—Ama a...—censurado—.

—Esta orgullosa de su cuerpo pues se quiere vengar de los que la llamaron enana y pecho plano (Ace y Zoro).

—Se crió en Kyoto hasta los cinco años y medio, luego vivió en Tokyo hasta casi los doce, y los otros tres años los paso en Hiroshima.

En fin, ¿alguna sugerencia para este arco?

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Me alegra que les guste la historia jeje...  
 **¡Hasta el próximo cap!**

 **PD** —Bien, en el siguiente les prometo que definitivamente comenzará todo de verdad.

 **PD2** —No pude evitar poner esas frases al principio. Son las que de alguna manera me inspiraron a escribir este cap, además de cierta ayudita que me dio **solitario196**. Muchas gracias ;D.


	22. Clases y volviendo a encontrarn

**N/A—** Con el capitulo pasado ya tuvieron más que suficiente de drama. ¡Espero les guste este!

— **Nami** —14 años.

— **Vivi, Sanji** —15 años.

— **Luffy** —18 años.

— **Ace** —22 años.

— **Duval** —¿16, 17 años?

* * *

 **Capitulo 22.**

* * *

— _Incluso en las profundidades del infierno florece la hermosa flor de la amistad. Dejando sus pétalos como recuerdo. Yendo y viniendo en las olas... quizá florezca una vez más..._ **—Bon Clay.**

* * *

 **[** _Martes 24 de mayo_ **]**

— _En el cielo viajare, por aquel mar de nubes hermooosas~ ¡Y sin embargo yo...~! ¡No tengo ni idea de qué cantar~_!

Nami salió del baño secándose el pelo y con una toalla cubriéndole todas sus intimidades. La hermosa primavera daba su luz por la ventana de su habitación en canto entró a éste. Se fijó un poco en su informe puesto rectamente sobre su cama, y por unos segundos se quedo muda, contemplándolo, hasta que se encogió de hombros y siguió con su canción completamente extraña e inventada.

— _¡Y allí estaré~! Mirando al mundo crecer~ ¡El dinero caerá del cielo~! Y yo millonaria seré~_ —sonrió ante esta nueva parte inventada.

Gracias a dios no estaba Nojiko en casa, suspiró.

Si había algo que exactamente no sabía hacer, ese algo era cantar. Su poca experiencia decía bastante en su "expediente".

— _¡Y millonaria seré! ¡Y una mansión me comprare~_!

Los minutos siguientes se vistió y se preparo para su primer día de clases en la secundaria Grand Line.

—₪—

—Disculpe señorita —llamó a la persona en aquel escritorio. Su nombre, pues Nami en ese instante no tenía ganas de verlo.

—¿Sí? —contesto de regreso, levantando su vista con lentes hacía ella.

—Soy _Dorone_ Nami, la estudiante de intercambio de la escuela secundaria _Skypiea_ (*).

Le señorita de los lentes sonrió:— Oh, sí, mi nombre es Taishigi, y soy la secretaria principal de esta parte del Grand Line. —de la nada y algo torpe, Taishigi alcanzo unos papeles hacía Nami— Este es tu horario, y un mapa para encontrar tus clases de ahora.

—Gracias —dijo Nami tomando los papeles.

—De nada —respondió Taishigi sonriendo suavemente.

Nami miró la primera hoja donde estaban las clases y leyó que se trataba de Literatura.

" _De todas las materias_ " frunció el ceño, pata luego mirar la otra hoja done estaba el mapa.

—Bueno, —miró al frente— ¡allí voy clases de literatura!

Cinco minutos después ya estaba sentada y se había presentado tanto al profesor como a la clase. Se había fijado en una rápida mirada de que no se encontraba en el mismo salón que Vivi y Sanji.

" _Al menos no será tan malo estar aquí_ " pensó al recordar su anterior secundaria superior y elemental. " _No será demasiado malo... O eso creo_ ".

Se encogió en su asiento ante tanta atención de las miradas que los demás le mandaban, ¿hace cuántos años que no recibía tanta atención? Era verdad que poseía una imagen más llamativa que antes, y que varias personas en el camino paraban a mirarla como si fuera alguien excesivamente popular pero... ¿qué diablos? ¿Acaso se había vuelto alguien antisocial mientras estaba en Hiroshima que no podía ni soportar aquello?

Suspiró mentalmente.

Tendría que acostumbrarse a esto lo más rápido que pudiera, pues sino, repetiría el año por prestar más atención a que la miraran que a las clases del pobre profesor al frente. Ni ella era tan mala.

Además, tenía la meta de pasar todos los años con las mejores notas que alguna vez hubieran visto los demás, y luego de ello, volverse una profesional en la meteorología. O al menos lo suficiente reconocida para que todo el mundo supiera de su profesionalismo.

Sí, el dicho de que "hay que soñar en grande" se había adherido en la mente de Nami como si fuera un chicle.

O quizá es porque le gustaba tanto, que no podía evitar ilusionarse con llegar a lo más alto de lo alto en ello.

Pues sí, Nami era así.

—₪—

La campana sonó como si fuera la misma nota de la suerte. O a menos así lo vio Nami desde su punto de vista mental. Rápidamente recogió sus cosas, las guardo en su bolso, agarro su almuerzo y abandono su salón a la velocidad de la luz (o casi).

Miró de reojo a las personas que pasaban a su alrededor en busca de caras conocidas (al menos dos de ellas) y se puso un tanto nerviosa al recibir nuevamente alguna que otra mirada cuando alguien le pasaba por al lado.

" _Maldición. Aunque quizá sólo me estén mirando porque soy nueva, y a los nuevos siempre se les mira más que a los demás, por lo que no contemplan mi belleza y..._ " se enojó ante este pensamiento " _...Bastardos..._ ". Sin embargo, ni hizo nada más y simplemente siguió mirando de aquí para allá hasta encontrarse a lo lejos una cabellera rubia demasiado llamativa. Pensando que se trataba de Sanji, marchó algo más rápido de lo que estaba anteriormente, y se acerco a aquella persona hasta tocarle su hombro para llamar su atención. Claro que Nami notó casi enseguida de su error al ver que la persona que supuso podría ser Sanji, era más alto y más musculoso que éste.

Quiso huir de allí y seguir su camino pero simplemente fue demasiado tarde para ella cuando dio un paso hacía atrás y aquel adolescente la volteo a ver.

—Lo siento, me equivoque de...—intento decir Nami haciendo ademanes con su mano libre.

—Lo sé, soy tan hermoso que no pudiste evitar mi hermosa hermosura y fuiste atraía por ella. Pero no te culpo, ni tampoco a mi hermosura por ser tan atrayente y...

 _¿Are...?_

 _¿¡Are!_?

Nami, sin siquiera decir una palabra a aquel extraño tipo rubio, se volteo seria y, bajo los propios halagos que aquel tipo narcisista se decía para sí mismo, caminó a paso apresurado. Muy apresurado.

Quizá más de lo que pensaba.

" _¿Qué tipos de personas hay en este lugar?_ " se preguntó mientras iba caminando todavía más rápido que antes por los pasillos, hasta el punto de que recibió muchas más miradas curiosas por este hecho. Claro que Nami estaba más concentrada tratando de olvidarse del suceso pasado que se olvido incluso de las personas a su alrededor.

Quizá, aquel tipo le había dejado algún tipo de trauma cerebral de por vida.

" _Este lugar es de locos_ ".

—¿...Nami?

Como si hubiera sido un hechizo, la nombrada paró de caminar casi al instante que escucho si nombre y aquella voz.

" _¿No será...?_ ", cuando volteo a ver su mirada se iluminó casi al instante. ¿Y cómo no? Aquel cabello parecía más crecido por hasta donde llegaba la cola de caballo que se había hecho. Su blanca piel, como si nunca estuviera bajo el mismísimo sol, la hacía lucir un poco más delicada que antes, y por supuesto, pero no menos importante, la mirada cálida que ésta podía hacer.

Recordó entonces la primera vez que la conoció y el hecho de haber querido hacer un salto mortal para luego terminar de rodillas ante ella como si aquella fuera de la misma realeza.

Sí, la persona que la había llamado y reconocido no era nada más ni nada menos que...

—¡Vivi! —y se lanzó a abrazarla.

—₪—

—Ya había oído de Sanji que habías llegado hace unos días. No creí encontrarte hoy por aquí —me sonrió Vivi mientras caminábamos hacía su salón en busca de Sanji.

—Yo precisamente los estaba buscando —suspire— Creo que tuve demasiada suerte en que me encontraras. Sino, creo que acabaría en la otra punta del Gran Line.

Vivi rió un poco.

—Han habido varios casos de ese tipo.

—También me encontré a un chico narcisista.

—Ah, creo que te refieres a Duval. Descuida, hay varios de esos. Como...

La paré con mi mano libre.

—No creo querer saber. Ya tuve suficiente de la muestra narcisista del tal Duval, y no es porque me desagrade pero no me gusta que crean que apenas los toco y piensen que lo hice sólo por su hermosura y...—fruncí el ceño— Yo soy más hermosa que él y ellos —asentí varias veces.

—¡¿Quién es narcisista ahora?! Aunque...—sentía la mirada de Vivi sobre mí: examinándome— Creo que has cambiado bastante. Antes eras más pequeña que yo —sonrió recordando— Y ahora, incluso tu cabello, tu cuerpo, —carcajeo exageradamente y yo la miré algo extrañada— parece que no eres la Nami de antes, sino una nueva y más madura. Como una mujer de veinte años o algo así...

—Apenas y estoy por cumplir los quince —corregí frunciendo el ceño, para luego sonreír—Pero creo que tienes razón.

—Claro que sí —asintió parándose en una de las puertas de un salón de primer año superior para luego negar— No me agrada que no estés con nosotros. Se supone que seria así todos los años, juntos. ¡Incluso si paso todo este tiempo! —hizo un puchero.

—Quién eres y qué hiciste con la Vivi madura de hace tres años.

—Esta aquí frente a ti.

—Sí, sí, sí. Yo tampoco soy la única que a cambiado —le sonreí.

Y entramos.

—Me sorprende de que eso sea una verdad innegable.

—₪—

 **[** _Jueves 26 de mayo_ **]**

La secundaria de por sí era más que extraña.

Suspire.

Hoy me tocaba _Edu. Física_ según los horarios.

Seguí a los demás pues todavía me faltaba por conocer ciertas partes del lugar. Cuando llegamos a los vestuarios con los casilleros que pertenecían a cada una de las de aquí y más, agarramos nuestras ropas y nos cambiamos. Las ropas de aquella clase eran pantalones azules y remeras blancas de manga corta con el logo del lugar, nada nuevo. También estaban los zapatos deportivos.

—Oye Nami-san, si ahora hacemos algún trabajo en equipo ¿podríamos serlo juntas? —se me acerco Conis sonriendo tranquilamente y con sus dos trenzas rubias firmes en cada hombro.

Le asentí sonriendo mientras me ataba los cordones de mis deportivos.

—Claro Conis-san.

Una de las pocas personas que se me había acercado sin otras intenciones más que socializar había sido aquella chica. Su actitud tranquila me había llamado la atención al instante. Me agrada. Eso fue lo que pensé apenas y me saludó.

Por mi poca experiencia sabía que a veces era difícil para los nuevos acercarse a los demás, o que éstos se aceraran a ellos, pues como el nombre lo decía, ellos eran nuevos. Pocos se acercaban a aquellos de una manera más confiada que los demás. Esa había sido más o menos mi situación en cuanto a Conis: se había acercado cuando no tenía a alguien con el cual hacer aquel trabajo grupal y se ofreció a ser mi compañera abandonando su anterior grupo de cinco personas.

Ya con ver eso me bastó.

La seguí al lugar donde comenzaría la clase, mientras hablábamos de cosas de la secundaria.

Aunque, en todo momento, sentí un extraño presentimiento de algo que se avecinaba. ¿Qué era? No lo sabía, pero estuvo allí presente hasta que llegamos al patio con los demás. Cuando lo hicimos, alce la mirada para ver de quién se trataba el profesor o profesora de la "materia", abriendo mis ojos en el proceso y sintiendo cómo aquella sensación extraña se desvaneció de repente.

Sí, quizá lo sorprendente de todo esto era el verlo frente a mí luego de tres años.

Mi cuñado.

Fruncí las cejas.

—Mierda...—murmure por lo bajo. ¿Qué hacía Ace allí? ¿¡Qué hacía hablándonos a todos como si fuera un profesional en la materia!? Me sentí mareada. ¿Por qué Nojiko no me había dicho nada? ¡La mataría! ¡Eso era definitivo! ¿Y qué haría con sus restos? Eso lo vería después.

—¿Pasa algo Nami-san? —me pregunto en susurro Conis.

Le negué.

—Nada, nada. Es que al parecer conozco al profesor.

Y no había cambiado nada.

Sí, esto definitivamente era un encuentro completamente inesperado.

—¿Conoces al profesor _Portgas_ -sensei?

Sentí un escalofrío ante el nombramiento de aquel apellido.

—Sí, es mi cuñado.

Y entonces mi mirada se conecto con la de él, aunque lo inesperado de verdad fue que me sonriera al verme.

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Tu cuñado? —pregunto en susurro sorprendida.

—¡Oh bueno! Tenemos a alguien nuevo hoy aquí —lo oí gritar.

Lo estaba haciendo. ¿No se atrevería a...?

—Por favor pase al frente señorita Dorone.

Lo mato.

¡Lo mato!

Apreté mis puños y negué bruscamente fulminándolo con la mirada.

" _¡Ni lo sueños Ace! ¡No, no y por supuesto que no!_ ".

—¿No quieres pasar? —vi claramente su sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

—No —le grite de regreso. O al menos lo intente.

—Ya veo. Eres de las tímidas.

No dije nada, me quedé muda mientras varios de mis compañeros soltaban risitas a mi alrededor.

" _Eres un bastardo_ ".

—En fin, hoy haremos trote por doce minutos seguidos. Por favor señorita Dorone, intégrese más con sus compañeros y no sea tímida.

— _Púdrete_ —quise decir, pero en vez de eso simplemente asentí.

Ya me las pagaría. Y eso se lo hice saber con mi mirada.

—¿No es tu cuñado?

—Y uno idiota —terminé diciendo mientras corría junto con los demás a la larga travesía de los doce minutos seguidos.

Acabaría muerta.

Maldita _Aceituna_.

—₪—

—No sabía que habías vuelto, Nojiko no dijo nada —me frunció el ceño Ace luego de haber salido de los vestidores de las chicas.

Me cruce de brazos y lo mire con superioridad.

—Algún día dejará de decirte cosas, perderán su larga relación de cinco años y yo seré libre de ser tu cuñada —le sonreí como maniática. O al menos lo intente.

—Sólo en tus sueños.

—El primer paso es no contarte cuándo vuelve de sus viajes. Incluso Makino ya debe saberlo antes que tú.

—Enana del demonio.

Le eché la lengua y camine cruzando por un lado de él.

—Si me disculpas Portgas-sensei, tengo clases a las que ir, y usted clases que dar también ¿no? —mientras caminaba más apresuradamente oí una maldición y pasos apresurados. Sonreí.

Había ganado otra de las tantas en años.

De lo que sabía era que Ace sí supo desde el principio dónde había estado y por qué. Me había enterado en estos días por Nojiko que ella le había contado un tiempo antes de marcharme —y con una confianza que él se ganó de ella— un poco de nuestra historia. Y luego el motivo por el que me iba.

—₪—

 **[** _Viernes 27 de mayo_ **]**

—¿Y el punto de reunión sigue siendo el parque? —me pregunté para mí misma mientras caminaba en dirección a éste.

Ya había ido a saludar a Makino y al pequeño Yuu —el cual me reconoció por mi voz y no por cómo era físicamente, por lo que nos ahorró una explicación de quién era a Makino y a mí—. Luego de haber cumplido mi cometido de tranquilizar a Makino y decirle que me encontraba mejor de lo que esperaba —pues estaba preocupada por mí—, me encontré despidiéndome de ellos y dirigiéndome al parque como si hubiese sido dirigida a él desde el principio por algún tipo de atracción magnética. O algo así.

Me encontré viendo que estaba vacío apenas y llegué, por lo que me decepcioné.

" _¿Y se habrán ido?_ ", según sabía por Sanji, todavía se seguían encontrando aquí. ¿Quizá no pudieron encontrarse por la Universidad y lo cancelaron? ¿O ya habían llegado hace mucho y se habían marchado a algún otro lugar?

Un poco menos esperanzada que antes, fui a sentarme a uno de los bancos del lugar recordando por el camino los juegos tontos que jugábamos o inventábamos. Me hizo sonreír el recordar aquellos dulces tiempos de la juventud.

Suspire al sentarme por fin en la banca, apoyándome en esta mirando hacía el, no tan despejado, cielo azul que daba el paso a las aves volando de aquí para allá libres.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, oyendo a lo lejos el canto de las aves y notando la paz que daba el parque cuando estaba en silencio.

Recordé entonces que éste había sido el último parque en el cual había dormido en mis días como ladrona, donde dormimos por casi tres días seguidos, y por el cual marchamos directo a la carnicería que definiría parte de nuestras vidas hasta ahora.

Era como si fuera el punto de partida de todos los sucesos de estos seis años.

Reí un poco irónica.

¿Qué era mi vida, una novela que era leída por lectores imaginarios a los que les encantaba verme con el karma sobre mí todo el tiempo? Definitivamente, todos esos lectores debían ser medianamente sádicos. Sí.

Me recosté en un costado de la banca mientras abría los ojos y miraba los juegos del parque frente a mí. Los fui cerrando cuando el cansancio había inundado mi mente y cuerpo.

—¿...Nami? —la voz infantil y levemente madura me había llamado, y yo había pensado ingenuamente que se trataba de el sueño llevándome a lo más profundo del paraíso.

—¿Nami? —la voz se oía más cerca, mi nombre pronunciado en pregunta se oía bien en ella.

¿De quién sería esa dulce voz en mi subconsciente?

—¡Nami!

Abrí mis ojos y me levante chocando mi cabeza con la de alguien más en aquel instante, provocando que aquella persona cayera al suelo y yo me sobara la parte en la que me había golpeado.

—Auch. Eso dolió —cunado miré hacía la persona que anteriormente me había llamado, mis ojos se abrieron de par.

—¿Luffy?

Y todos es sentimientos que había tratado de evitar en todo este tiempo, resurgieron como una fuerte maremotos que destruye todo a su paso y un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas.

—Shishishi... ¡Has vuelto Nami!

Por eso había estado evitando pensar en él.

Pero lo más extraño de todo, es que ahora no me llamaba por aquel extraño apodo de aquel pescado.

Quizás... ¿había madurado?

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 ***** —La tripulación cuando fueron puestos de crimínales allí (en Skypiea), todos se apartaban de ellos y no los querían por allí por sus propias seguridades. Pues me refiero a que en esta secundaria todos se apartaron de Nami apenas escucharon algo raro y malo sobre ella.

Jaja, ¿a qué no se lo esperaban? La trama más o menos ya está planeada y sin querer he escrito este capitulo y no pude evitarlo subir antes del tiempo acordado. ¿De qué sirvió mi estúpido aviso entonces? u.u* Me inspiré de golpe, ¡mi vena romántica regreso! Estoy feliz por ello, ya habían pasado semanas desde que se marchó y por eso el aviso que publique.

Pero ya volví. El aviso fue borrado. Me siento feliz, ¿y ustedes? xD **FALSA ALARMA; PERO NO TAN FALTA ¿OK?**

Wow, estoy muy feliz.

¡Espero que les haya gustado el cap!

Prometo actualizar pronto.


	23. Reencuentro Cosas Etcs

**N/A** — ¡Espero les guste!

— **Nami** —14 años.

— **Zoro, Usopp, Luffy** —18 años.

— **Sanji, Vivi** —15 años.

— **Chopper** —16 años.

— **Ace** —22 años.

* * *

 **Capitulo 23.**

* * *

— _El amor es lo mas bello que hay en esta vida. Por eso yo te miro y me lleno de alegría.–_ **Anónimo.**

— _Si te gusta alguien por su físico, no es amor. Si te gusta por su inteligencia, no es amor, es admiración. Si te gusta por su dinero, no es amor, es interés. Pero si no saber por qué te gusta, eso sí es amor_ — **Anonimo**.

* * *

 **[** _Viernes 27 de mayo_ **]**

—¿Pero qué haces aquí sola Nami? Hoy no íbamos a encontrarnos.

Aquella pregunta me sacó de mi extraña ensoñación, cuando miré más claro a Luffy, lo note claramente confundido. Sus cejas levemente fruncidas y su mirada atenta lo decía todo.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar más veloz que antes, pero trate de ignorarlo lo mejor que pude y actuar más normal.

—¿Y cómo crees que iba a saber que no iban a venir aquí, idiota? —le fruncí el ceño y estiré una de mis manos hacía él para ayudar a levantarlo del suelo. Tarde fue que me di cuenta del error que había cometido ante esa acción, pues apenas Luffy alcanzo mi mano y sentí su toque, un calor se apodero de mis mejillas y los mosquitos en mi estomago habían vuelto a atacar: Esta vez con metralletas bien cargadas.

Maldición.

—¡Bien! —gritó Luffy alegremente cuando ya estuvo parado por completo, lo que me provoco cierto susto— Hay que celebrar que regresaste —me sonrió ampliamente.

No parecía haber cambiado nada, claro que aquella cicatriz en su mejilla producto de aquel salvaje, peludo y blanco gato, estaba un poco más larga. O quizá era mi imaginación y el hecho de no haber estado aquí por mucho tiempo lo que me llevo a esa conclusión.

Sacudí mentalmente la cabeza.

—No pienso gastar mi dinero.

—Shishshi... No has cambiado nada Nami.

Me tenía extrañada que no me hubiera llamado "Nemo" como antes lo hacia; me tenía extrañada que no hubiera notado que había crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos; me tenía extrañada que él no hubiera notado nada de eso. Y también estaba un poco triste.

Sí, un poco. No es como si Luffy fuera el centro de mi universo... _creo_.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí entonces? —le pregunté curiosa. ¿Qué podría haber venido a hacer a este parque si al final iba a estar solo?

—Estaba aburrido.

Una gota resbalo por mi nuca.

—Era de esperarse —murmuré negando con una sonrisa de medio lado formándose en mis labios.

—¿Pero qué esperas Nami? ¡Tenemos que festejar tu llegada!

—Sí, claro, sólo nosotros dos ¿y los demás?

Sí, ¿y los demás? Ciertamente aquella escusa era lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos para tratar de librarme de estar a solas con Luffy.

Era una cobarde, pero todo era mejor que perder la amistad de años con Luffy sólo por un problema amoroso. Es verdad; no había pensado mucho en estos años en aquellos sentimientos de los cuales me había dado cuenta de golpe que tenía. Ir y venir de aquí para allá en Hiroshima ya me distraía lo suficiente para no tener mi mente ocupada por otras personas y pensamientos.

Pero ahora ya era inevitable todo esto. Los sentimientos parecían más intactos de lo que me había esperado. Estaba sorprendida por ello. Ni siquiera los años habían hecho incapie en tratar de por lo menos oxidarlos. O olvidarme de estos.

Qué fastidio. Pero qué hermoso. Era una sensación extraña. ¿Así se sentiría mi hermana al estar con Ace? ¿A otras personas les pasaría lo mismo al estar... _enamoradas_? A decir verdad todavía no lo entendía del todo, ¿qué me había hecho enamorar de Luffy? ¿Qué tenía que me había llamado lo suficiente la atención para quedar en este estado de _idiotez_ casa vez que lo tocaba o sentía su mirada?

Era un... _sentimiento misterioso_.

—...ami... ¡Nami! ¡Nami! —sentí que alguien me sacudía y rápidamente salí de mi extraña ensoñación.

—¿Qué pasa? —articulé a duras penas. Estaba media mareada por tanto movimiento, pero me lo había ganado por meterme tanto en mis pensamientos que incluso Luffy se hubiera preocupado por mí hasta incluso sacudirme.

En cuanto a Luffy, lo vi claramente más extrañado que nunca moviendo su cabeza a un lado.

Me sonrojé ante su atenta mirada y desvié la mía ante este hecho.

Lo oí reír otra vez.

—Nami, estas roja. Shishishi.

" _Si sólo supieras_ ", le di un zape en la cabeza.

—Cállate, idiota —me levanté y sacudí mis vaqueros— ¿Y a dónde tienes planeado ir a festejar?

¿Qué más podía hacer sino rendirme ante el hecho de que seguiríamos siendo amigos, y que los amigos a veces se quedaran solos, celebraran solos? ¡Esto seria como un buen entrenamiento! Luffy después de todo era indiferente de mis sentimientos por él. Y eso me ayudaría a poder librarme de aquel tonto enamoramiento de niña de escuela primaria.

¿Entonces por qué había tragado saliva al ver aquella sonrisa que se había ampliado aún más en los labios de él?

Iba a morir de un paro cardiaco por exceso de latidos del corazón.

—¡Con Sanji! Su comida es deliciosa —casi lo vi babear al decir aquello, pero de todas formas lo seguí. Después de todo Luffy seria el que pagaría todo.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado nada Luffy —le sonreí ligeramente.

— _Shishishi_...

Ahora que lo pensaba, según Sanji, no había sido lo mismo desde que me había marchado. ¿Luffy se habría puesto triste? ¿Y los demás? La opresión de mi pecho se presentó ante estos pensamientos. Lo que menos quería, era que salieran mal en mis decisiones. Me sentía culpable por no haber pensado lo suficiente en la tripulación. Lo suficiente en mis amigos. Mis mejores amigos. Luffy había sido el pilar que hizo que los demás se siguieran encontrando de forma normal. Quizá no tan frecuentemente como en nuestra niñez, pero igual se seguían encontrando. Debió ser un gran golpe para ellos el que me fuera. ¿Por qué no lo habían expresado en aquel entonces? Al menos habría sabido que se estarían quitando una carga de palabras de encima y podrían continuar mejor. Pero no. Ellos habían respetado mi decisión de irme por todo este tiempo, quedándose así, con la carga de no haberme dicho nada en aquellos tiempos.

Apreté los puños enfadada.

—Nami —oí llamarme a Luffy, pero cuando lo miré, sólo pude notar que no se había volteado hacía mí y que tampoco estaba sonriendo— A todos nos alegrará que hayas vuelto. Cuando los chicos te vean de seguro volveremos a como eramos antes.

Me quedé muda, escuchándolo.

—Nami, yo mentí. Te había visto llegar al parque y pensé que seria genial volver a verte. Estaba muy feliz —su mirada se elevó al cielo, o eso supuse pues su cabeza se inclino ligeramente en sentido vertical hacía arriba— Me alegre de que volvieras ¡y estoy seguro que los demás sentirán lo mismo! Sanji, Chopper, Usopp ¡incluso Zoro! Así que, Nami —esta vez se volteo a verme con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios— ¡No te preocupes por cómo te vayan a ver ahora!

... _¡No te preocupes!_

—Luffy...—no pude evitar nombrarlo para luego asentir.

Él seguía siendo un misterio para mí. ¿Cómo se daba cuenta de lo que sentía en estos momentos? ¿Cómo hacía para salvarme de diferentes formas en momentos críticos cuando estaba cerca? ¿Cómo hacía para siempre mantener aquella sonrisa y hacerme sentir como la persona más afortunada del mundo? ¿Por qué yo era tan idiota?

—¡Eres impresionante Luffy! —Reí cerrando un poco mis ojos en el proceso. Porque era la verdad, una vez largué palabras parecidas hacía él, pero nunca las escuchó. Ni tampoco se las repetí cuando me pregunto qué había dicho. Pero la pura verdad es que yo era afortunada de tener a alguien como él cerca.

Era verdad, Luffy no había cambiado nada, pues si lo hiciera, perdería aquella esencia que lo hace tan especial ante mis ojos. Si Luffy cambiara, si creciera su mente algo infantil, entonces, eso seria muy triste. Su esencia infantil. Sus palabras maduras. A veces me olvidaba de que él siempre seria mayor que yo por varios años.

No lo entendía, pero a la vez, quizá me estaba dando cuenta ya de lo que me había hecho enamorar de él.

—¡Ya lo sé Nami!

Porque Luffy era, no, es...

—¡Pero eso no hará que no me pagas mi parte!

...La persona más especial para mí.

—¡Pero Nami...!

—Nada de _peros_ y punto.

" _Deja de ser tan idiota, idiota. Terminaré en un peor estado del que estoy_ ".

Luffy no había madurado pues él siempre había sido así: maduro e infantil.

— **o.O.o** —

—¡Sanji, comida! —parecía natural aquel comportamiento de Luffy en el Baratie. Negué con la cabeza pues tan natural era ya que ninguno de los clientes parecía estar interesado en ver de quién se trataba el que liberó tal grito.

—No grites —murmuré acusadoramente, para que sólo el idiota frente a mí escuchara. Al menos había tenido suerte pues el Baratie era un lugar donde había otro amigo de ambos, Sanji. Y no estaría sola junto a Luffy "festejando" mi llegada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿él sabría que Sanji me vio primero que todo el mundo —a excepción de mi hermana—? Lo había oído mencionar en mientras hablaba a Sanji. ¿Quizá él no se lo había contado a Luffy porque esperaba que nos encontráramos cara a cara? Quién sabe.

—Luffy deja de hacer tanto escandalo por tu comi... ¡Nami-swan! Qué bueno volver a verte —los ojos de Sanji habían brillado de una manera bastante extraña al verme. Rodé los ojos.

—A mí también Sanji-kun —suspiré.

—¿¡EH!? No me digan que ya se habían encontrado antes ¡entonces yo no fui el primero! —Luffy hizo un puchero y yo me sonrojé.

Como era esperarse de mis sonrojos: siempre atacan cuando estoy desprevenida. Malditos.

—Claro que sí. Nami-swan va al Grand Line con nosotros —excuso Sanji y yo lo miré extrañada. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que lo había venido a visitar antes de eso?

—Ahhh... entonces no se puede evitar. ¡Bien! Sanji, ¡estamos celebrando la llegada de Nami! ¿Quieres unirte? No te daré mi comida.

Parpadeé. Y me encogí de hombros.

—No hay problema en que te unas Sanji-kun —le sonreí para luego señalar a Luffy— Él paga.

—Me encantaría Nami-swan, pero tengo que atender a los clientes.

—No hay problema —" _Mientras estés cerca y no me dejes sola con Luffy, claro está_ ".

—¡Ahh Nami-swan! Me gusta tu lado amable. ¡Enseguida les traigo la comida!

—¡Apresúrate Sanji! Tengo hambre.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre Luffy —dijimos al unisona Sanji y yo. Luffy se rió en respuesta.

—Nos vemos después Sanji-kun.

" _Porque esto no es una cita ni nada parecido. Ya sabes, es una salida de amigos, así que te puedes unir cuando quieras. ¡De verdad! No dudes en cuanto tengas el tiempo libre en venir a la mesa. ¡Por favor!_ ".

—Ah, Nami, ¿no querías ser meteoróloga?

—¿Eh? —mi mente había procesado las palabras tan lento que me sorprendió. Le sonreí a Luffy lo más sincera que pude, asintiendo— ¡Claro que sí!

—¿La mejor de las mejores?

Volví a asentir.

—¡Así es! ¿Y tú el mejor escritor del mundo?

—Shishishishi... ¡Lo seré pronto!

Sonreí sin mostrar los dientes.

—No si yo lo soy primero.

—¡Nami! No me robes mi sueño.

— **o.O.o** —

—¡Nos vemos el viernes!

Cuando me despedí y fui por el camino contrario al de Luffy, me di cuenta entonces de que ahora vivía un poco más lejos que antes de su casa, del parque.

Hoy había sido un buen día. Definitivamente. No había sido tan malo, tan incierto. A decir verdad me pude comportar más normal con Luffy luego de un rato.

Esperaba que algún día pudiéramos comportarnos como normalmente tenemos que hacerlo: como amigos, como nakamas.

Sí, lo esperaba. Si eso hacía poder estar juntos para siempre. Poder tener a alguien como Luffy cerca.

Si eso hacía aquello, entonces lo esperaba.

Incluso si al final dolía.

— **o.O.o** —

 **[** _Lunes 30 de mayo_ **]**

—Algún día... lo mataré... —respire entrecortada mientras trataba de seguir trotando luego de más de diez minutos haciéndolo— ...maldito... cuñado...

—T-tranquila Nami-san... Comparado con las demás clases... creo que esta es una de las pocas... más suaves —dijo Conis casi de la misma forma que yo.

—Si... tú... lo dices... —busque a duras penas con la mirada a Aceituna y lo fulmine con la mirada. Él al parecer notó esto pues me miro y sonrió como quien ni tiene nada que ver con mi estado.

" _Maldito. Lo hace por gusto, de seguro se quiere vengar por aquello_ ".

Los lunes y los jueves de ahora en más serian los peores días de su vida mientras Ace estuviera vivo.

" _Al menos no es un lolicon, ni un infiel. Tienes suerte hermana_ ".

Incluso si lo peleaba o lo maldecía en mi mente, Ace me agradaba, de una manera u otra había terminado de esa forma. Nuestra manera de comunicarnos, de decirnos Hola, u otras cosas era a través de cosas como aquellas o estas. Somos esa clase de personas.

Fruncí el ceño mientras inhalaba y exhalaba todo el aire que pudieran contener y liberar mis pulmones, hasta que sonó el silbato y caí rendida y de rodillas, al igual que los demás, al suelo de la pista.

—Estoy... tan... cansada...

—¡Bien hecho clase! —grito _Portgas-sensei_.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de pelearnos todo el tiempo, cuando grita cosas como esas me siento una alumna más y su profesor diciéndole que a hecho las cosas bien.

Tuve ganas de reír.

Los mayores debían tener esa clase de influencias en los menores; que al final de una carrera el esfuerzo había valido la pena por escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de los profesor.

Ni que fuera una señal. O algo así.

— **o.O.o** —

 **[** _Viernes 3 de junio_ **]**

—¡Te has vuelto más musculoso Usopp!

Sonreí mientras me tiraba a abrazarlo. Era el segundo saludo que hacía en el día. Si metemos a Zoro, pues no se podría decir que lo nuestro fue un "saludo". Sin embargo con Chopper fue todo diferente pues él me abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos a penas y me vio.

Todos habían crecido desde la última vez que los había visto. Y no sólo eso, sino que también habían ganado sus cicatrices en batalla —en el caso de Zoro que me sorprendió al ver una larga cicatriz vertical en su ojo derecho (desde mi punto de vista)— y vicios para toda la vida, como es el caso de Sanji quien empezó a fumar. Ninguna de las dos me las había esperado, aunque he de admitir que de Zoro me espero cualquier cosa.

Chopper sin embargo, seguía siendo más bajo que yo y todavía poseía aquella mirada aniñada y costumbres de ponerse nervioso e insultar por un elogio —a este punto me imagino que no irá a cambiar esta parte de su personalidad. Pero no es que me importe mucho—; Zoro, además de sus cicatrices, también estaba más fornido que antes, más alto y más "gruñón", su cara parecía la de un viejo amargado con la comisura de sus labios hacía abajo; Usopp también estaba un poco más, pero menos, fornido que Zoro. Más alto que antes, e incluso tenía rastros de barba.

Y Luffy estaba como siempre.

Habían cambiado, pero seguían siendo los mismos. Los años pasaban más rápido de lo que había pensado y ya no eramos aquellos niños que correteaban y jugaban a cualquier cosa que pasara por nuestras mentes. ¿Dónde se había quedado aquello? Era extraño, pero cuando los veía a ellos en estos momentos, me hacía recordar el pasado y una melancolía me atacaba de repente y me daban ganas de llorar.

El tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que me imaginaba.

—Espero seas menos avariciosa que antes, bruja naranja.

Una sonrisa siniestra se formo en mis labios.

—Todavía recuerdo tu deuda Zoro. Y le he agregado intereses mientras estuve lejos.

—¡No pienso pagarte nada, bruja!

Troné mis dedos en un gesto amenazante y reí un poco.

—Ya veremos Zoro...

—Nami da miedo.

Chopper y Usopp estaban abrazados y temblando unos pasos más lejos de nosotros dos mientras decían aquello al unisona.

—Shishishi... ¡Nunca cambiaran chicos!

—¡Mira quién lo dice!

Luffy rió ante nuestras palabras.

Todos sonreímos ante aquello.

Al fin, reencuentro. Hurra.

Pero todo parecía tan diferente.

¿En verdad no habíamos cambiado nada, Luffy? ¿No lo notaste cuando nos viste ahora? ¿O es sólo porque mutuamente nos seguimos comportando igual entre nosotros?

Quizá, la tripulación no había cambiado. Pero nosotros interna y externamente sí.

—¡Tengo hambre!

—¡Ustedes pagaran todo, chicos! Es mi segunda bienvenida.

—¡No queremos!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy una chica panda de maleducados!

Los miré mientras nos íbamos dirigiendo al Baratie.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué siempre termino yendo hacia el Baratie?

Un aura de incomodidad se hizo notar.

—Pero es que Nami es la navegante —refunfuño Luffy frunciendo las cejas. _Tierno_.

—Es verdad —comentó Usopp asintiendo a las palabras de Luffy— No tendría sentido el ir a otro lugar si tú no nos diriges a él.

" _Chicos..._ ".

—No es como si necesitáramos de ti, bruja avariciosa.

Fruncí las cejas.

" _Zoro, siempre arruinas el momento_ ".

—¡Callate marimo mierdoso! ¡No insultes a Nami-swan!

—¿Eh? ¿¡Quieres pelea!?

Las frentes de Sanji y Zoro se juntaron y todos nos detuvimos. Una gota resbalo por mi nuca y preparé mis puños.

—¡Dejen de tonterías par de imbéciles! —les di un golpe en sus cabezas a cada uno— ¡No me hagan perder tiempo!

—¡Sí, Zoro, Sanji! ¡Tengo hambre! —Fulmine con la mirada a Luffy— Lo siento —Luffy hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacía mí al decir aquellas palabras.

Asentí mientras veía cómo Zoro se sobaba la cabeza y escuchaba cómo Sanji alababa mis puños.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Comida, comida! ¡Me muero de hambre!

Una vena palpito en mi cien.

¿Por qué nunca cambiaría su inmadurez?

 _La esperanza persistiría_.

— **o.O.o** —

—¿...Y ya has operado a más de diez pacientes en este año Chopper?

Él asintió entusiasmado.

—Chopper es un genio...—rió Luffy mientras yo sonreía.

—Has llegado muy lejos.

—¡Sus palabras no me hacen feliz, idiotas!

Una gota resbalo por mi nuca.

" _Parece que no has cambiado mucho Chopper_ ".

Recordé entonces la foto que me había mandado con su diploma que lo aseguraba legalmente como un Doctor en la sociedad. Chopper estaba parado y nervioso ante la cámara, sosteniendo aquel diploma en su pecho con una bata blanca y bajo ésta el uniforme celeste de enfermero.

Él había logrado su sueño primero que el de todos.

Me preguntaba si yo también podría lograrlo. Y los demás.

Pero sabía que lo lograríamos. Un sueño, después de todo, es como un objetivo en la vida. Y los objetivos en la vida hacen que nos esforcemos más, que podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos.

 _Lo lograríamos._.. Eso era más que seguro. Las inseguridades no entraban en nuestros rangos.

—Entonces, Chopper, como eres el doctor, y los doctores ganan mucho, ¡paga mi parte!

—¿¡Eh!? ¡No lo haré! ¡No te aproveches de mí, Nami!

—Pero los hombres pagan siempre por las mujeres —hice un puchero y fruncí las cejas mirándolo.

—¿Eres una mujer?

Sí, ese era Zoro y sus fastidioso humor negro. O verde.

Quién sabe.

—¿Y tú eres un marimo o un pasto?

Nos lanzamos rayos con la mirada.

—Ah, Nami, entonces tú vendrás a la misma universidad que nosotros ¿verdad? ¿O estudiaras en otra cuando llegue el momento? —preguntó Usopp. Yo salí de mi "lanzamiento de rayitos a Zoro" y lo miré. De repente parecía que tenía la atención de todos en este tema —incluso Luffy parecía haber dejado de comer y tenía un pedazo de carne sobresaliendo de su boca, expectante— y me incomode un poco, pero trate de aliviar el ambiente poniendo lo más tranquilizadora posible.

—Claro, Usopp, no me iré de aquí. No lo tengo pensado hacer.

" _...Pero quién sabe. Todavía faltan tres años..._ ". Aquel pensamiento no me atreví a liberarlo frente a ellos. Era como si aquellas palabras pudieran incitar una nueva separación.

Yo no quería volver a mudarme. No en muchos años por lo menos.

Quería quedarme en Tokyo lo más que pudiera. Estudiar aquí si fuera posible, pero también estaba el hecho de que no había muchos lugares —quizá ninguno— en los que pudiera estudiar para ser meteoróloga.

No creía necesario preocuparlos con este hecho. De todas formas en tres años podría pasar cualquier cosa ¿no?

Las palabras que yo había liberado parecía destensar el recientemente formado ambiente tenso. Y me alivie. Luffy siguió comiendo, al igual que Chopper.

Sanji estaba por ahí hablando o atendiendo a alguna _señorita_. Después de todo esto era el Baratie, él un cocinero-mesero, y el oficio a veces te debe de atrapar. Y más si te gusta.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde estaba el viejo Zeff? No lo había visto desde que llegué aquí. De todas formas, no es como si eso fuera extraño. Pocas fueron las veces con las que interactué con él —resulto ser agradable, pero explosivo con sus trabajadores—, y me había agradado. Quizá no me recordaría.

—Ah, por cierto Luffy, tu hermano es mi sensei —mencioné mientras empezaba a tomar mi sopa.

Luffy escupió su comida de forma exagerada.

Eso no me lo esperé para nada.

—¿¡Qué!? —mi mente estaba inconsciente en esos instantes, no había entendido para nada su reacción— ¡Él no me dijo nada! Maldito hermano.

¿Sólo por eso?

Una vena palpito en mi cien.

" _Luffy..._ " en mi mente la mención de su nombre fue todo menos cariñosa.

" _¡Idiota!_ ".

— **o.O.o** —

 **[** _Miércoles 7 de junio_ **]**

En Grand Line había muchos personajes extraños además de los narcisistas. Entre ellos estaban los okama (no había visto ninguno todavía), los extraños —raros—, los inteligentes, los de comportamientos psicópatas y sádicos, y algunos que trasmitían sus auras (entre otros tantos más).

Entre este último había una chica que cada vez que pasaba a tu lado te trasmitía y contagiaba su aura negativa.

Ella era Perona.

Y Conis fue la victima de hoy.

—Soy patética y muy rubia. Me quiero morir.

Una gota resbalo por mi nuca al oírla.

—Debería cortarme el cabello y así lucir más bonita.

Traté de ignorarlo lo mejor que pude.

—Desearía reencarnar en Miley Cyrus, al menos tendría la suficiente confianza en hacer un vídeo desnuda mientras canto. Pero no, yo no sé cantar, y ni siquiera me puedo parar cerca de una cámara sin que me dé ataques de nerviosismo. Soy tan inútil. No merezco seguir con vida.

Miré hacía el profesor que daba la clase como si una de sus alumnas no tuviera un ataque de depresión absoluta. Otra gota resbalo por mi nuca al ver que todos los demás hacían lo mismo como si fuera de lo más normal.

—...Quiero morir.

 _¿¡Qué..._

 **oOo**

—¿¡...demonios pasa en este lugar!? Primero un narcisista, ahora una chica que trasmite su negatividad. ¿¡Saben cuántas veces oí la palabra morir en clase y todos ignoraban a la pobre chica!?

—¡Ah~ debe ser por Perona-chan!

—¡Ése es su nombre! —asentí varias veces en afirmación.

Vivi asintió.

—En Grand Line, según me han dicho, hay varios tipos de personas y grupos. Y variados.—informó Vivi comiendo su emparedado— Cuando llegamos aquí me encontré con un señor que bailaba ballet. Creo que se llamaba "Bon Clay", o algo parecido —frunció las cejas pensativa.

Sanji se atraganto con su jugo y estuvo a punto de escupirlo.

—Ese tipo...—Sanji frunció las cejas mientras temblaba de forma extraña.

" _No quiero saber qué clase de experiencia vivió para estar de esa forma_ ", negué internamente. Me daba curiosidad, e incluso quería preguntarle qué le pasaba a Sanji, pero decidí que —por ahora— no preguntaría.

Vivi lo miró con pena mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

—Hay experiencias que para un completo heterosexual como Sanji, son bastante perturbadoras. Como por ejemplo, un abrazo de un okama de forma completamente amorosa.—me susurró mientras yo veía el estado de transe que repentinamente estaba teniendo Sanji.

—Cada uno con su experiencia.

En este lugar, suponía, iba a tener varias.

Vivi rió por lo bajo.

 **oOo**

 **[** _Viernes 10 de junio_ **]**

Los viernes eran días sagrados para la tripulación. Por eso era costumbre desde antes de irme el reunirnos cada viernes en el parque —específicamente desde antes se habían empezado a reunir allí, y además yo también los había conocido a todos los chicos en el (o cerda del) parque—.

Suponía que la universidad y los estudios —por más que Zoro y Luffy parecieran (y eran) unos completos vagos— debían llevar su esfuerzo, y más en el primer año de esta pues era el año donde te acostumbrabas a las clases y esas cosas. O al menos eso suponía pues me había pasado lo mismo con la secundaria.

Sin embargo, no era como antes. El viernes seguía siendo sagrado pero era triste ver que ahora habría viernes en los que nos reuniríamos como no lo haríamos.

Igualmente, eso me ayudaría en mi reciente (y a la vez no) problemilla con Luffy.

Hasta ahora sabía que si alguien estaba de intermedio, mi mente y mis pensamientos no se irían por la borda como paso el antepasado y pasado viernes que fueron los únicos días en los que nos pudimos reunir todos.

Este viernes no se podría, está claro.

Me levante del sillón y apagué la televisión donde había anteriormente un programa infantil. ¿Cómo podía estar tan aburrida que incluso ese tipo de cosas me entretuvieran en estos instantes? Ni idea.

Incluso Nojiko trabajando se entretenía más.

Abrí mis ojos mientras aquel pensamiento se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

«Trabajo» y «entretenimiento», esas dos palabras se repetían mucho mas fuertes entre todas las demás.

¿Cómo no se me pudo ocurrir antes? ¡Era un maldito genio!

Fui a mi cuarto, me cambie de ropa y salí apresuradamente del apartamento rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

¡Qué la suerte me acompañe!

Si lo pensamos bien, se acercaban las vacaciones de verano. De seguro habrían bastantes empleos disponibles.

Esperaba encontrar uno que fuera de mi tipo.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Eh, traté de hacer un buen reencuentro, o lo mejor que se me ocurrió ¬¬.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. ¡Ya tengo casi por completo hecha la trama!

Jeje. Les prometo que les gustara lo que tengo planeado para Luffy y Nami. Y serán pocos los capítulos del arco ;D. Que triste T.T.

Por cierto ¿alguna idea de dónde irá a trabajar Nami? ¡Porque yo sí la tengo!

Y también les doy un spoiler: ¡Estoy planeando poner a Law en el próximo cap! Trato de hacer las cosas un poco más rápido.

 **Hasta el próximo cap**.

 **PD—** A decir verdad quería llegar al capitulo del reencuentro en el anime (por el quinientos y algo), pero no pude. Ahora me conformo con estar en el cuatrocientos. Viva yo (?).

 **PD2** — ¡Hoy, 10 de octubre, _**cumplo dos años como escritora de fanfiction**_! ¡Hurra por mí!.


End file.
